La Cascada Del Regreso (Remasterizado)
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Tobirama preocupado por el futuro junto con la ayuda de Mito deja un pergamino que posee todo su conocimiento de las artes Shinobis mas una pequeña parte de su poder. años después fue Naruto Uzumaki que termina con ese pergamino ¿que sucederá cuando naruto termina con todo el potencial del Nidaime Hokage?Naru x Oc Girls Harem.. Permiso y adoptado por Toaneo07 Ver2.0.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos como han estado aquí estoy de vuelta y ahora con un fic que hace unos años lo leí y me encanto y se trata del fic de ``La Cascada Del Regreso´´ del gran autor Toaneo07 Ver2.0 que ahora se ha retirado, ahora quiero renacer y mejorar ese fic para todo el gusto de los lectores.

Adopte ese fic porque siempre me ha agradado Tobirama, y sé que Hashirama fue en su tiempo el mejor ninja que haya existido pero también hubo un momento de gloria en el Nidaime Hokage, y también me agradaría mucho en que Naruto obtuviera su legado como un Serio, Sereno y un Usuario de Suiton, haciendo mucho más poderosos que los propios Mizukages o el propio Kisame.

También me agrada que domine otras artes shinobis además del Suiton como el Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, y Fuinjutsu.

Y bueno, he visto el fic de Toaneo07 Ver2.0 y había puesto que serian chicas mayores, en mi caso quiero ponerlo con Chicas OC, pero no cualquiera si no con alguien que pueda apoyar al heredero del legado del Nidaime.

Porque en mi opinión si estuviera en el ``Equipo 7´´ su relación con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se volvería muy toxica, (recuerden la desconfianza de Tobirama con los Uchiha) y si están cercas con Sasuke. Solamente le diré que nadie saldrá ileso en ese equipo.

Este fic será reescrito y mejorado por mi parte Anakin Namikaze su servidor listo para escribir este fic para su agrado, y no quiero que ese grandioso fic se pierda para siempre. Y hoy renacerá para un nuevo comienzo.

Y con eso da inicio en ese grandioso fic.

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de la hoja (Konohagakure No Sato) donde han pasado más de 1 años luego de la muerte del Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, luego de la batalla del valle del fin, el Senju había fallecido luego de las secuelas de las heridas de guerra que tuvo, y a pesar de que tiene habilidades de regeneración, y tener experiencia con ninjutsu médico, pereció , pero antes de morir, nombro a su nuevo sucesor, y era más ni menos que su hermano menor que tomaría el cargo de liderar la aldea y conseguir una nueva voluntad de Fuego que siempre sobrevivirá para las próximas generaciones.

Torre Del Hokage.

Nos encontramos en la oficina principal del Hokage donde se hacía una conversación para nada convencional, de hecho el propio Hokage pidió a sus Anbus que se retiraban del lugar y posteriormente sellando el lugar con sellos anti-sonido y de seguridad junto con su invitada especial.

El primero era un hombre alto de unos 45 años de edad tenía el cabello de color gris también tiene sus ojos rojizos y unas tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla. Se vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras. También destacaba por llevar una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello. Y en su cabeza tenía un cierto protector personalizado con el símbolo de Konoha que además de cubrirle la frente le cubría los lados del rostro.

La segunda era una mujer hermosa de tez clara de ojos marrones oscuros, y una cabellera enrollado con moños de color rojo que caracterizaba del Clan Uzumaki, llevaba vestido un Kimono elaborador de color blanco, también llevaba una joya en la frente y unos adornos y en sus moños de su cabello colgaban unos pendientes en forma de sello, y a pesar de que su edad era de 40 años, su apariencia no era mas de de 20 a 30 años edad.

Se encontraban ni más ni menos que el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju y la viuda del Shodaime Hokage y Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki

Mito: Tobirama-kun, te noto muy preocupado, ¿te ocurre algo?

Tobirama: Ha pasado mucho tiempo luego de la muerte de mi hermano y me dejo encargo la responsabilidad de ser Hokage, la Muerte de Hashirama han tenido sus secuelas en el Mundo Shinobi, ha afectado tantas cosas en el mundo, justamente luego de la muerte de él todas las aldeas están comenzando usar imprudentemente a los Bijus creando grandes masacres y convirtiendo a los Jinchurikis en Armas vivientes, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y Taki han traicionado la voluntad de Hashirama en querer un mundo en Paz y Armonía. Ahora sin el Mokuton (Elemento Madera) las aldeas nos estarán declarando una guerra mundial.

Mito: Si, te entiendo completamente tu preocupación Tobirama-Kun, pero aun comprendo bien lo que me estas pidiendo.

Tobirama: Hace mucho tiempo, después de que Toka Senju falleciera, decidí jamás enamorarme otra vez, así que no tendré descendencia por que dejar para mis habilidades para la próxima generación, eso no me importaría ya que confió en la siguiente generación pero… no puedo evitar sentirme vacio en que todo mi legado se pierda para siempre, y aun mas con lo caótico que se convertirá en el mundo Shinobi. Así que por ello que te mande a llamar con esta petición que te pido Mito-Sama.

Mito: ¿Sellar parte de tu chakra con todas las habilidades, conocimientos y recuerdos en un pergamino que se transferirá a un elegido en el futuro? ¿Estás seguro lo que estás haciendo Tobirama-Kun?

Tobirama: Lo estoy, es lo mejor, y tengo el presentimiento que me queda muy poco tiempo en este mundo y quiero dejar algo de mí a la próxima generación, el trabajo no es tan complicado ya que poseo el Reika no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transformación Fantasma) y puedo transferir parte de mi alma a dicho pergamino, pero es necesario que el sello de contención y de transferencia es de conocimiento del Clan Uzumaki así que ahí entras tu Mito-Sama, por eso he venido a buscarte.

Mito solamente suspiro ante la terquedad ante la idea de su cuñado.

Mito: No me dejaras en paz hasta que haga esto ¿verdad?

Solamente el Senju asintió con la cabeza de forma formal.

Mito: Esta bien, está bien, de todos modos esto no es gran problema en el sellado, tienes suerte en que sepa en esa área.

Tobirama: Te lo aseguro Mito-Sama, no se sentirá decepcionada ante mi idea.

1 hora después

Luego de que se hiciera el proceso del sellado de la parte del espíritu en el pergamino dejando todas las habilidades que ha aprendido durante el transcurso de toda su vida, desde el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu al igual que su arma preciada la Espada del dios trueno volador y el Hiraishin no Jutsu dejando tranquilo a Tobirama luego de su cometido.

Tobirama: Antes de que parta Mito-Sama, le quiero pedir un favor.

Mito:¿Dilo de una vez Tobirama-Kun?

En eso el Senju le daba el pergamino a la Jinchuriki para el desconcertó por parte de Mito.

Tobirama: Le pido de favor que lo esconda en un lugar seguro, que ese pergamino no caiga en malas manos, que el verdadero heredero de ese pergamino sea uno que sea un gran shinobi que proteja y ame a Konoha y siempre vele por ellos y que aun mantenga su voluntad de Fuego ante todo los enemigos.

Mito: No te preocupes el pergamino estará seguro para el próximo heredero, te lo aseguro Tobirama-kun.

Tobirama: Muchas Gracias Mito-Sama.

No tenía ni idea de lo que acaba de suceder y que con ese momento decidiría para el próximo heredero del legado del Nidaime Hokage.

Décadas después.

Han pasado más de 40 años, y muchas cosas habían cambiado para el Mundo Shinobi, entre los que más le afecto fue a Konoha.

Según con el presentimiento de Tobirama a los siguientes años en su reinado como Nidaime Hokage, tuvo que lidiar ante la desconfianza que tenia con el Clan Uchiha, al igual, que el comienzo de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi en el cual las 4 grandes aldeas junto con las menores le habían declarado la guerra a Konoha, y a pesar de la victoria de Konoha ante las aldeas, hubo muchas pérdidas, entre ellos el propio Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju que se sacrifico su vida al proteger a su equipo y al recién nombrado Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

En ese tiempo, se libro otra gran guerra ahora con la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi en el cual Konoha salió victoriosa con un Equipo especial de 3 jóvenes lograran sobrevivir ante la Amenaza de Hanzo la Salamandra, habían nacido los 3 Sannin, entre los que se destacan como Jiraiya Sennin, Orochimaru Hebi y Tsunade Senju.

En periodos en posguerra, la vida se le estaba acabando a Mito luego de unos largos 40 años siendo la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, tenía que buscar a su nueva sucesora, y habían traído a una heredera digna de soportar tal responsabilidad, luego de que había prometido conservar el legado que le había dejado en sus manos, lo había escondido en un lugar que estaría seguro y que dejaría que el verdadero heredero pudiera abrirlo con un sello de sangre.

Ahora tranquila que el legado de Tobirama está seguro, tendría que poner otra responsabilidad para la nueva heredera de ser la siguiente Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

13 Años después del ataque del Kyuubi.

Han pasado muchas cosas luego del un fatídico día de 10 de octubre donde el bijuu más poderoso de todos ataco a la aldea dejándola en grandes heridas, tanto en la infraestructura y para los habitantes, tanto shinobis y civiles que habían fallecido tras el ataque, pero el golpe mas devastador fue el fallecimiento del novato pero inspirador Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki luego de sellar la mitad del Kyuubi en su hijo recién nacido, y la otra mitad fue para el Yondaime luego de hacer un Kinjutsu para quitar la mitad del poder del bijuu.

Las cosas en Konoha estaban muy tensas luego de que el Clan Uchiha fueran sospechosos del ataque del Kyuubi luego de rumores que vieron los ojos del bijuu con el Sharingan, y también hacia la desconfianza y el desprecio de un chico rubio que tenia restos del zorro, pero no podrían atacarlo bajo la ley del Sandaime, solamente podrían ignorarlo, y los osados que querían lastimarlo… digamos que nunca más volvían a saber de ellos.

Los años siguieron y bajo el gobierno restaurado del Sandaime Hokage estuvo en altibajos, entre sus altas fueron la restauración del gobierno del Sandaime poniendo en alerta a todos sus shinobis en esos años protegiendo de amenazas potenciales y la protección discreta del reciente Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki pero en realidad su nombre clasificado se llama Naruto Namikaze.

Los momentos más oscuros que le toco en el gobierno de Hiruzen fueron dos incidentes que marcaron tanto a Konoha y a las naciones elementales de forma permanente.

El primer incidente fue el Fracaso del secuestro de la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, por mediante el ``embajador´´ diplomático de Kumo, el resultado fue el rescate de la chica y la muerte del diplomático, creando que las relaciones entre Konoha y Kumo, se cortaran y creando secuelas irreparables, desde el sacrificio del Hermano mellizo del líder del clan Hyuuga Hizashi para evitar más daño por parte de Kumo, las relaciones tensas entre las Familias principales y Secundarias del Clan Hyuuga, y el odio entre ambas aldeas por parte entre Konoha y Kumo rompiendo toda relación.

El segundo fue el incidente de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha, esa masacre se podría decir que era necesario luego de informes aterradores de que el Clan Uchiha estaba planeando asentar un golpe de estado ante toda Konoha y estarían usando como Sacrificio al Jinchuriki para derrotar el gobierno del Sandaime Hokage, pero logro evitarse luego de que uno de los Uchiha que estaba en contra de la rebelión, decidió asesinar a todos por ordenes de los Ancianos matando a casi la mayoría de los responsables… e inocentes.

Pero se pudo salvar hasta datos exactos a un Uchiha que resultó ser el hermano menor del perpetrador de la Masacre Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, fue traumado por el resto de su vida luego de ver tanta muerte, tanto de familiares, y de su padre y madre a manos de la persona que siempre ha admirado Itachi Uchiha, ahora en vez de respetarlo a Odiarlo con creces que dejaron una secuela irreparable para el chico.

En cuanto a nuestro héroe, la vida no ha sido de color rosa para él, de hecho fue todo una vida por sobrevivir ante el odio de todo un pueblo por algo que no hizo, y el siempre hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que la oscuridad lo derrotara, a pesar que hubo muchos intentos de asesinatos, siempre se evitaban gracias a los Anbus que siempre lo custodiaban, hasta que el entro a la Academia Ninja gracias con el Apoyo del Hokage, y convertirse en un Ninja para demostrarles a todos que él es no es un monstruo si no alguien más.

Ahora nos encontramos en la actualidad.

Naruto Uzumaki siempre ha sido un niño curioso, siempre ha disfrutado de explorar diferentes lugares atractivos y desconocidos que ni si quiera la misma Konoha sabía que tenían esos secretos.

Durante estos secretos, había encontrado un campo de entrenamiento totalmente abandonado, sin nadie que diera mantenimiento o que alguna persona hubiera estado aquí, y para el rubio siempre aprovechaba ese campo para practicar lo esencial, desde lanzamiento de Kunais, Shuriken entrenamiento de control de chakra con una Hoja hasta los Ninjutsu básicos y esenciales tales como el Henge no Jutsu , el Kawarimi no Jutsu y el más difícil de todos… el Bunshin no Jutsu.

También entrenaba las Katas esenciales de la Academia, y siempre hacia entrenamientos y calentamientos cada día que tenía tiempo o cuando salía de la academia.

Pero ese día seria diferente.

Un día en el que Naruto salió de la academia o mejor dicho, se volvió a escapar luego de una clase aburrida teórica de Iruka decidió irse en la hora del receso para entrenar en el campo para desahogarse luego de saber que tenía una semana para hacer su tercer intento de pasar el examen y convertirse en Gennin.

El sabia que lo único que lo detenía era el endemoniado Bunshin no Jutsu y así estuvo toda la tarde practicando y practicando ese Jutsu sin éxito alguno.

Frustrado y cansado decidió tomarse un descanso para ver en donde estaba mal y ponerlo en práctica.

Lo que no sabía que ese lugar lo estaba llamando para algo especial

Medianoche.

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más ya era la medianoche. El chico dejo de escapar un suspiro de cansancio ya que rápidamente se levanto del suelo para estirarse luego de horas de estar descansando y miro a su alrededor. Recordando a la formación si eso podría ser considerado como tal, Naruto suspiro una vez más. Al contrario de lo que creía cuando decidió entrenar, Naruto no se sentía que esté totalmente listo para ese examen y era su última oportunidad de convertirse en gennin, estaba frustrado y decaído al saber que todas las probabilidades de pasar ese examen eran mínimas, luego de soltar un suspiro de frustración decidió marcharse hacia su apartamento.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, hay algo que lo llamo la atención. Un ruido llego a sus oídos que no había escuchado en las noches, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que él no había oído cuando estaba entrenando por las tardes y casi al anochecer. El se detuvo abruptamente mirando alrededor de la dirección del sonido. El ruido era similar a la cascada, Naruto disfrutaba buscando agua para refrescarse y relajarse con el sonido del agua cayendo en un lago.

Sin embargo, era extraño, el no sabía de ninguna cascada, solamente cuando exploraba en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el ``El Bosque De La Muerte´´ y debido a su curiosidad natural el rubio decido caminar hacia la dirección del sonido, y cada vez mas que se acercaba el sonido se hizo más fuerte.

Paso a través de los árboles y entro a un bosque tupido y extenso que los otros campos de entrenamiento. Diez minutos de caminar dentro del bosque, mas tarde se podría ver una pequeña entrada de una cueva.

Una pequeña sonrisa para el chico al saber que había otro lugar por explorar. Al entrar en la cueva apenas iluminada con la luz de la luna rápidamente el muchacho caminaba por la vía estrecha de la cueva, y notaba que esa cueva y cada vez que se adentraba mas y mas el ruido resonó por todo el pasillo. Cuando termino la pasarela y los ojos del rubio inmediatamente perdieron su enfoque habitual y no pudo describirlo tal.

Dentro de la cueva ya una vez que recorrió la pasarela se encontró una cascada junto con un lago que ha estado durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo el agua no fue lo que llamo la atención del rubio, por supuesto era de color azul, igual que otro pero esa agua era totalmente cristalina, pura casi que el agua estaba transparente, algo que impresiono a Naruto. Mirando el lago, Naruto noto algo que le trajo la atención detrás de la cascada que algo tenía que lo llamaba, algo que le decía que fuera por él.

Caminando tranquila pero discretamente noto una roca ligeramente tallada como si fuera un altar con un pergamino de color azul con la imagen de un Remolino Rojo y una inscripción tallada en la piedra.

Naruto agarro el pergamino con mucha curiosidad pero cuidado y también noto las palabras y quería saben quien había escribido ese mensaje y el pergamino.

``Quien encuentre ese pergamino, será digno de ser heredero de mi legado, este pergamino he dejado todos los jutsus, técnicas, y habilidades que he tenido durante todo estos años en mi vida, y quiero dejar todo mi legado en alguien que sea digno en proteger a las personas quien aprecian y amar a Konoha y velarlos por su seguridad… les deseo los que son dignos que tengan su Voluntad de Fuego ardiendo en su interior y seguir adelante con sus vidas´´.

P.D: Para abrir el pergamino deben poner un poco de su sangre en el sello y así poder activar el pergamino y ver si es el digno heredero del pergamino

Una vez leído las instrucciones el rubio decido hacerse una pequeña herida en sus dedos para dejar de que el Fluido vital saliera y ponerlo en el sello que luego comenzó a brillar con intensidad de color rojo para luego desaparecer y así poder abrir el pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, ese mismo pergamino se abrió de la nada liberando a cierta persona que ha estado esperando durante más de 60 años que había dejado ese pergamino.

Esa persona no era más ni menos que el Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico estaba temblado de miedo mientras que miraba al ``fantasma´´ que había aparecido en el pergamino y debido al miedo que tenia a los fantasmas, le costaba mucho tratando de reconocerlo. Su cara se veía lo suficientemente amenazante Naruto se sentía como el hombre lo fulminaba con su mirada intimidante y estoica. Sin embargo para el Nidaime algo en su rostro era familiar pare el joven Uzumaki. El hombre en cuestión frunció el seño ante la pregunta del chico y se cruzo de brazos con irritación.

Tobirama: (Este chico no saben quién soy yo, pero si él fue capaz de abrir ese sello, debe ser el elegido, y presiento que ese chico es familiar de Mito-Sama o de un Uzumaki creo que él es el nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con el muchacho)

Tobirama notaba la inquietud del chico y antes de que se hiperventilaba decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Tobirama: Me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo chico y ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Naruto al sentir la mirada penetrante del Hokage trago saliva al saber que tenía que decirle la verdad.

Naruto: Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, yo estaba entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento desolado y sin usar y lo usaba para entrenar en mi tiempo libre, pero cuando me dormir en el campo para levantarme con un sonido de la cascada y descubrí la cueva al igual que la cascada y el pergamino que usted le pertenece Hokage-Sama.

Mientras que el rubio hablaba, Tobirama observaba todo al chico por un tiempo tratando de detectar indicios de que estaba mintiendo pero al sentir el chakra suyo, no notaba malicia o mentira suya, lo que significaba que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tobirama: Esta bien muchacho estas diciendo la verdad, ¿quieres saber porque deje un mensaje en el pergamino?

Naruto solamente asintió con la cabeza para el estoico Nidaime.

Tobirama: Me llamo Senju Tobirama, hace mucho tiempo preocupado por no tener descendientes o herederos por que dejar mí legado, previendo mi inminente muerte, decidí sellar una parte de mi alma en el pergamino junto con todas las habilidades, jutsus, técnicas y experiencias junto con una herramienta así que pueda ser de utilidad para Konoha en el futuro. Tú has sido el único que pudo percibir la presencia del pergamino y veo en ti una Bondad y una Voluntad inquebrantable, que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo… Dime Naruto-San tú has sido el único que ha encontrado mi legado y estoy aquí para transmitir todos mis conocimientos a fin de que puedas proteger a Konoha de Enemigos exteriores e interiores. Como tal he decidido concederte mi legado, todo el conocimiento que recogí durante mi vida, todo será tuyo.

Naruto: De verdad… todo eso es cierto.

Tobirama: Todo es cierto mucho, ya hemos aclarado todo lo que tenias que decir, necesito que me digas que habilidades tienes y debilidades que tengas Naruto-San para saber en qué debemos trabajar.

5 minutos después

Naruto le explicaba todo y casi la mayoría eran debilidades, desde Ninjutsu pobre e débil, Genjutsu nulo y taijutsu rustico y básico dejando con el Ceño Fruncido para el Senju pensando que tendría mucho tiempo en que entrenar a su heredero.

Tobirama: ya veo…. Dado que nuestro objetivo es centrarse aquí exclusivamente en sus habilidades, como Shinobi, note que tu problema principal es el control de tu chakra, tiene tanta chakra que es ilimitada y es difícil de que pueda controlarlo, pero no es imposible solamente debemos mejorar su manejo del chakra, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que te dejare todo lo necesario para que practiques en poco tiempo, con mi espíritu en ti podrás aprender todo lo necesario para ser un gran Shinobi y un próximo Hokage Naruto-San.

Naruto: Ok, ¿Cuando empezamos?… Tobirama-Sensei

EL segundo sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico, al saber que encontró el valor del chico para entrenarlo y tenerlo listo durante muy poco tiempo, para el próximo heredero del legado del Nidaime HOKAGE.

El haría orgulloso a Konoha y todos a quienes proteja.

Ok con eso terminamos el prologo.

Disculpas por la poca brevedad del fic, pero tome lo necesario del fic del autor que me dejo la responsabilidad en escribirlo y mejorarlo a mi versión de la Cascada del Regreso.

Para comenzar, Naruto tendrá la actitud y mentalidad de Tobirama aunque conservare algo de Uzumaki para que al menos no sea muy estoico en algunas ocasiones.

He investigado con anticipación y tengo planeado y tendrán estas siguientes habilidades al comenzar

Suiton (Elemento Agua)

Fuuton (Elemento Viento)

Raiton (Elemento Rayo)

Las últimas dos fueron por peticiones y consejos de varios lectores y buenos amigos.

Tendrá habilidades de Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, y el más famoso de todos El Ninjutsu del Espacio-Tiempo.

Una aclaración para las chicas, como en el fic anterior, habían puesto de chicas mayores y maduras, en mi ocasión será más a la de su edad, pero no las clásicas o las raras, sino algunas innovadoras, en pocas palabras usare OC.

Estaré trabajando para los próximos capítulos de este fic y dos o cuatro nuevos fics que tengo planeado el próximo año.

Le agradezco de corazón a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 por dejarme esa responsabilidad y la libertad de mejorar y escribir este fic.

Sin más me despido

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Entrenador Estricto

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con el fic renovado y remasterizado del fic de ``La Cascada del regreso´´ y ya tengo alguna ideas para el siguiente capítulo y espero que sean de su agrado porque cambiare la mayor parte del antiguo fic pero aun así no dejare que se pierda ese toque.

Les quiero agradecer de corazón por todo su apoyo que me han dado en darme esa oportunidad luego de que el antiguo autor se retirara.

Pero ahora todo será diferente, y les prometo no decepcionar en ese fic, y bueno, gracias por las ideas que me han dado, y aconsejado jeje, lo aprecio por eso.

Y bueno también espero que le gusten esta nueva remasterización y comenzaremos con el nuevo fic

Pero antes…

Quiero agradecerles a:

Horakthy . baraq: hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que adopte y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado esa remasterización para el siguiente capítulo que tengo para ti el siguiente capítulo amigo.

aten92: hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que mejore, y bueno como sabrás en este fic estaré mejorando al original, y claro como tú dices quiero darle un nuevo aire y oportunidad en ese grandioso fic, y bueno espero que sean de su agrado el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Jbadillodavila: Hola amigo como te encuentras me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que adopte y mejore, y sip ya Naruto tiene en su poder el pergamino del legado de Tobirama al igual que una parte del espíritu de Tobirama para entrenar a su próximo heredero y aprendiz. Y claro que tendrá el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) y Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) al igual que las chicas que te había hablado y también gracias por el consejo de los senseis y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo que tengo para ti amigo.

Alexzero: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip hize varios cambios en la historia, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que adopte, me siento honrado en continuar en ese grandioso fic y espero que te agrade el siguiente capítulo que tengo para ti compañero.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que adopte, y si la primera parte agregue la parte del antiguo autor pero también le agregue una parte mía para ser algo nuevo. Y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo de hoy amigo

Guest: Hola amigo, sip no te preocupes, continuare con ese fic, y espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo fic, disfrútalo amigo

Enightmare: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y sip quise revivir lo y no te decepcionare.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 1: Un entrenador Estricto.

Nos encontramos de nuevo en la cueva secreta donde cierto rubio de unos 12 años de edad, estaba esperando órdenes de su nuevo maestro durante esta semana que le queda antes de los exámenes para graduarse como gennin de Konoha.

Mientras que el chico estaba a una orden de su sensei, Tobirama estaba viendo como planear durante estos 7 días para poner en forma a su heredero lo más rápido y y eficaz posible, ya tenía todo lo necesario pero él tenía que dar todo su mejor esfuerzo y llegar hasta sus límites.

Tobirama: Muy bien Naruto-San, he visto lo que tenemos que hacer y ¿quiero que pongas atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces? ¿Entendido?

Naruto: Hai Nidame-Sama…

Tobirama: No es necesario que me digas con mi título, solo Dime Tobirama-Sensei Chico.

Naruto: Entendido.

Tobirama: Por hoy únicamente descansaremos, por aquí así que descansa todo lo mejor que puedas, bueno el primer día comenzaremos con tu control de chakra, empezaremos algo avanzado para mejorar tu incontrolable chakra, el segundo día, será de Ninjutsu básico será lo esencial como todo shinobi, el tercer día veremos qué tipo de naturaleza tienes joven aprendiz, aprenderemos desde los jutsus más básicos hasta el mas avanzado, para el cuarto día comenzaremos con Genjutsu, veremos si podremos arreglar tu problema con esa arte shinobi, para el quinto día será Taijutsu te formare lo esencial para que puedas sobrevivir ante enemigos, ya para el sexto día, aprenderemos dos artes shinobis que te quedaran como anillo en el dedo ya por el sexo y ultimo día te daré una sorpresa…me has comprendido bien Naruto-San?

Naruto: Hai Tobirama-Sensei.

Tobirama: Bien chico, será mejor que duermas todo lo que puedas porque esta semana te estare formando como todo un Shinobi y mi digno heredero.

Naruto: Hai Tobirama-Sensei.

Y con eso el chico se preparaba un Futon (cama) en el suelo improvisado por el para que pudiera dormir cómodamente cerca de la cascada y asi quedar dormido plácidamente con el sonido de la cascada y su agua cristalina.

Mientras tanto con Tobirama estaba sumamente pensativo viendo a su joven aprendiz y heredero, estaba viendo un gran potencial en él, pero debido el odio y miedo de su pueblo le tenía por la carga que tenía que él, le sería un desafío para ponerlo en forma para su vida como shinobi, pero como siempre él se dispuso a enseñar todo lo que pudiera y ser un digno heredero.

Tobirama: (las cosas se pondrán interesantes en esta semana que me queda de estancia, ese chico ha tenido una vida dura, en que estabas pensando Saru en que ponías dejar en anonimato la identidad del Jinchuriki, él tiene que ser aceptado como tal, no importa la carga que ha sufrido, él tiene que saber la verdad, pero ahora no..todavía no)

Y con eso el Senju se retiró para meditar en la cascada esperando para el siguiente día de entrenamiento para su aprendiz heredero.

Dia 1 Control de chakra

el primer dia comenzó cuando Naruto despertó temprano a primera hora esperando para que despertara de su meditación profunda.

Naruto: Buenos días Tobirama-Sensei?

Tobirama en eso se despertó de su meditación sonriendo de manera sincera.

Tobirama: ¿Listo para tu primera clase joven aprendiz?

Naruto: Hai Sensei.

Tobirama: Muy bien pero antes de comenzar te quiero preguntar algo

Naruto: Si claro Sensei. ¿Qué me quiere preguntar?

Tobirama: Puedes decirme ¿Qué es el Chakra?

Naruto: Oh…bueno el chakra es lo que usamos para el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu ¿Cierto?

Tobirama se quedó con brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido con esa pequeña respuesta un poco cierta, al parecer el sistema educativo ha decaído drásticamente.

Tobirama: tu respuesta está a medias joven aprendiz.., el chakra consiste en mezclar la energía física presente encada célula de su cuerpo combinando con la energía espiritual adquirido en la mente, no te preocupes no es necesario memorizar eso pero es importante que usted entienda esto es un sentido en la parte práctica, no solo la teoría. Un ejemplo en el Ninjutsu re quiere más energía física y menos energía espiritual mientras que el Genjutsu es todo lo contrario que requiere más energía espiritual que Física.

Naruto: Ya entiendo.

Tobirama: Pero por ahora nos centraremos una gran cantidad de tiempo en su primer día de entrenamiento de su control de chakra ¿me imagino que usted ha entrenado en la hoja de equilibrio como ejercicio?

Naruto: Hai Tobirama-Sensei, pero se me hizo imposible porque siempre se quemaba o se tiraba a pesar de que tenía pocos éxitos en que se pegara en mi frente.

Tobirama: Ya veo. No lo haces mal, de hecho debido que tiene grandes e infinitas cantidades de chakra, es imposible de que pueda hacer ese entrenamiento de la hoja.

Naruto: Asi es por eso que nunca pude hacer ese ejercicio de la hoja.

Tobirama: Pero hay otros tipos de entrenamiento en que le podría funcionar, precisamente por esta razón vamos a comenzar con un ejercicio intensivo más avanzado y difícil, en mi opinión, creo que ustedes debieron haber aprendido a trepar los árboles y caminar sobre el agua.

Naruto solamente negaba con tranquilidad ante la incredulidad del Senju

Tobirama: (Saru, que demonios te ha pasado, has cambiado mucho el sistema escolar shinobi? No importa, aun puedo rescatar a mi heredero de ese sabotaje)

Para demostrar el ejemplo, Tobirama tomo iniciativa al caminar tranquilamente hacia las paredes de la cueva y se colocó un pie en la pared y luego el otro y llegando hasta el techo dejando boquiabierto el chico.

Tobirama: Para realizar este ejercicio es necesario centrarse su chakra en las plantas de los pies, si el flujo de chakra es demasiado débil pierde su equilibrio y caerás y por el otro lado si usas demasiado entonces romperá una parte de la pared y caerá también.

Naruto: ¿Entonces comienzo con el primero de trepar las paredes?

Tobirama asintió al ver como seria los progresos…dolorosos pero exitosos de su aprendiz.

3 horas después

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos y dolorosos por parte del rubio lograba con cierto éxito en la caminata hasta llegar el techo, solamente durante unos segundos al caer al agua de la cascada.

Tobirama: No te fustes Naruto-San, a pesar de sus intentos fallidos, es un muy buen comienzo, solamente necesitas practicar un poco más, ahora nos dedicaremos al siguiente ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua.

Naruto: ¿Es lo mismo que el de trepar las paredes?

Tobirama: En teoría si, pero hay una diferencia, si te distes cuenta, cuando caminabas necesitabas cierta cantidad de chakra para caminar en las paredes, Bien, en ese caso ahí tienes que ser constante tu control de chakra porque el agua siempre es impredecible y siempre tienes que mantener concentrado tanto en tus plantas de los pies y en el campo de batalla, así que ve a practicar Naruto-san.

Naruto: Hai Tobirama-Sensei.

3 horas después

Luego de algunas caídas, y algunos éxitos, tuvo un poco de éxito que el de la caminata de las paredes, ahí sí tuvo que concentrarse de forma más relajada pero formal al caminar sobre el agua, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa a Tobirama, en poco tiempo ha tenido un buen control de chakra para comenzar el siguiente entrenamiento.

Tobirama: Por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento de control de chakra, y según sus resultados, ya tienes el control de chakra de nivel Chunnin a Jounin, aunque tengas algunas fallas, vas por el buen camino, te recomendaría que siguieras entrenando por tu cuenta y seguir mis instrucciones y podras avanzar para tener un mejor control de chakra.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Tobirama-Sensei, seguiré sus instrucciones.

Tobirama: Me alegra escuchar eso joven aprendiz, por hoy deberíamos seguir con su control de chakra, pero hoy comenzaremos con el arte del Shurikenjutsu.

Con eso entre su ropa sacaba un par de shurikens que se lo daban al al chico.

Tobirama: Lanza algunos, quiero ver como lanzas algunas y ver si tienes algún problema.

Naruto lanzo algunos de manera rígida y tosca para la molestia del Senju, al igual que la preocupación.

Tobirama: Un poco rígido en como lo lanzas Naruto-San, para esa arte, hay que tener precisión, fluidez y estrategia, le recomendaría que no sea tan rígido en sus muñecas al lanzarlos cualquier arma, sea Kunai, Shuriken o Senbon, debe lanzarlos de manera fluida y rápida para así dar más efectividad ante su enemigo.

Naruto: Hai Tobirama-Sensei.

Tobirama: Tomate tu tiempo y siempre analiza el lugar para el momento de atacar, así que vuelve a practicar con lo que tengas.

2 horas después

Luego de que escuchara la plática de Tobirama, Naruto lanzaba tanto Kunais y Shuriken de manera más precisa y mortal, bajo la supervisión de Tobirama que interiormente estaba sastifecho de que el pudiera escuchar uno de sus consejos en el ShurikenJutsu.

Tobirama: Muy bien hecho Naruto-San, veo muchos cambios, ahora lanzas de forma más fluida y profesional, estoy orgulloso de que me hayas escuchado.

Naruto: Le agradezco mucho su consejo, me sirvió mucho que en la academia.

Tobirama: Aún es temprano, así que puedes descansar ahora.

Tanto el rubio cayó al suelo de forma agotada sintiendo que todo sus músculos le duelen, pero valió la pena tanto dolor porque noto mejoras en su entrenamiento con el Nidaime Hokage, y si era muy estricto y peligroso a la hora de enojarse pero tranquilo si lo hacías bien.

Viendo lo agotado que estaba su aprendiz, decidió tomar un descanso junto al para ver si se encontraba bien.

Tobirama: ¿Agotado?

Naruto a penas asentía con pesadez.

Tobirama: Con eso aumentaremos y fortaleceremos tu bobinas de chakra para el control de chakra, es común que te sientas agotad, esos ejercicios te dejan a la inconciencia, pero en su caso solo sufrirás cansancio extremo, pero nada Grave.

Naruto: (¿Nada Grave? Pero si todo mi cuerpo me duele)

Tobirama: Ayer me contabas que tenías un problema con el Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clon)

Naruto: Hai Sensei, he estado tratando de aprobar ese examen, pero tengo el mismo defecto de hacer clones defectuosos o de mala calidad.

Tobirama: No es eso Naruto-San, lo haces bien esa técnica, pero debido a tu problema de tu chakra ilimitado, es imposible que hagas un jutsu de Rango E pero hay un jutsu de que te vendría bien.

Naruto: ¿y cómo se llama ese jutsu Tobirama-Sensei?

Tobirama solamente hacia un sello de carnero enfrente de su aprendiz

Tobirama: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu Clones de Sombra.

y detrás de Tobirama, aparecia un clon de sombra de Tobirama.

Tobirama: Eso mi querido aprendiz, es el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra) un Ninjutsu de categoría B, pero también se le considera un Kinjutsu (Tecnica prohibida)

Naruto: ¿Un Kinjutsu? ¿Pero porque es tan peligroso usarlo?

Tobirama: Debido a que ese jutsu se crean clones solidos que simples ilusiones, por eso se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra para crear un clon, y mantéense en pie porque te quita un buen de energía, y la peligrosidad al crear más clones, tienes más riesgos a quedar muerto de agotamiento de chakra, pero en tu caso tienes una ventaja

Naruto: Una ventaja

Tobirama: Ese jutsu te puede servir para aumentar la experiencia, tiene la capacidad única de que cada clon en transferir los recuerdos y experiencias que ganaron al usuario original cuando se dispersan, en pocas palabras, puedes aumentar tu aprendizaje si usas los clones de sombra, y en caso de que me preguntes la peligrosidad, tu estas a salvo por la cantidad ilimitada de chakra que tienes, y solamente tendrás jaquecas e caer inconsciente.

Naruto: Bueno, eso es lo bueno de ese jutsu.

Tobirama: Bueno Naruto-San, intenta hacer ese Jutsu.

Naruto ahora con más ánimos se levantó del suelo para hacer el sello que le había enseñado Tobirama.

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu Clones de Sombra.

Y en total aparecían no más de 100 clones de Naruto llevando la cueva, dejando impresionado a Tobirama.

Tobirama: (Siempre me impresiona la cantidad de chakra que tienen los Uzumaki, siempre soy muy impredecibles) Bien hecho Naruto-San-

Naruto: Lo Logre, por fin hice un clon que me saliera bien.

Tobirama: Esta bien que te alegre, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Muy bien ahora que tienes algunos clones de sombra, hay que darles un buen uso.

Naruto: Lo escucho sensei.

Tobirama: La mitad de tus clones que entrenen trepando las paredes de la cueva y la otra mitad en el lago. Así aumentaremos más tu experiencia.

Naruto: De acuerdo, escucharon bien Chicos.

Clones: Si Jefe.

Naruto: En marcha.

Y asi estuvieron entrenando el resto del día hasta llegar el anochecer donde la mayoría de ellos seguían con gran avance para la opinión de Tobirama, mientras observaba al Naruto original entrenando con las Shurikens y Kunais de forma mucho mejor que hace algunos meses o años que estaba en la academia.

Tobirama al notar que ya era de noche le pedía al rubio que disipe el jutsu porque hoy termino su entrenamiento de hoy.

Haciendo caso de su sensei los clones de disipaban en una nube de humo y para el acierto de Tobirama, luego de que eliminara sus clones, Naruto cayo inconsciente luego de recibir de golpe tanta información y recuerdo necesarios para su aprendizaje.

Tobirama al ver el gran proceso, notaba una sonrisa en el sabiendo que iban en el camino correcto y con ese paso, terminarían con su entrenamiento con él, y así cargo al chico en su cama improvisada mientras que el meditaba para si en forma ``dormirse´´ para el siguiente día que le traían guardado para ellos dos.

Dia 2: Repaso y Ninjutsu Esencial (Ninpous y Shurikenjutsu)

El siguiente dia fue de Ninjutsu en general, desde Rango C hasta el más avanzado, y gracias al pergamino que había conseguido estaban entrenando desde Ninpous (Artes Ninjas) y otros jutsus esenciales, solamente lo esencial para Naruto.

Tambien en esa ocasión hicieron repasos de manejo de Ninjutsu y control de chakra para dar mas repasos, con la enseñanza de Tobirama.

En pocas palabras fue todo un día de entrenamiento de Ninjutsu, Control de Chakra y ShurikenJutsu durante todo el día, y así darle un buen uso el tiempo. Hasta que llego la noche y ambos estaban agotados esperando para el siguiente día.

Dia 3: Ninjutsu Elemental

Al dia siguiente Naruto estaba desayunando algo de fruta conseguida dese afuera por orden de su sensei y algo de agua para que el pudiera estar saludable para este día especial porque verían que tipo de naturaleza tiene su aprendiz.

Tobirama: ¿Disfrutando de tu desayuno Naruto-San?

Naruto: Hai sensei, aunque extraño probar el dulce aroma de mi querido ramen.

Tobirama: (Típico de todo Uzuamki siempre son adictos a los Ramen, ni siquiera Mito-Sama pudo salvarse de esa comida) sé que es su platillo favorito, pero es necesario comer comida saludables y energética, todo shinobi necesita los nutrientes para mantearse con vida.

Naruto: Si, ahora me siento con más energía como nunca.

Tobirama: Y ya veo porque, hoy veremos qué tipo de naturaleza tienes Naruto-San y así poder practicar algunos jutsus elementales.

Naruto: Muy bien.

Tobirama: La formación del Ninjutsu Elementa es al menos dos veces más peligrosa y requiere mucho tiempo para dominarlo pero nada va ser difícil si seguimos con el entrenamiento. Como estoy seguro que has aprendido lo básico de los Ninjutsu a estas alturas, pero viniendo de que la academia no han visto nada de Jutsus elementales pero viniendo de ti creo que deberás dominarlo muy bien. Ahora dime el orden de cada uno de las naturalezas que tenemos los shnobis.

Naruto: Hai Sensei, hay en total cinco elementos utilizando en Ninjutsu están entre Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Doton (Elemento Tierra), Raiton (Elemento Rayo), y Fuuton (Elemento Viento),

Tobirama estaba sorprendido pero lo disimulo de que se supiera esa parte teórica, bueno eso era algo de avance.

Tobirama: Muy bien, buena explicación, ahora cada Shinobi es naturalmente en sincronía con un elemento especifico, pero hay algunos casos especiales en cada shinobi puede tener más de un elemento. Por lo tanto cada Ninjutsu de este elemento es mucho más fácil de aprender y usar menos chakra para realizar cada tipo de Jutsu. Por hoy vamos a descubrir su tipo de Naturaleza que has tenido.

Naruto: Si Sensei. Había escuchado que se necesitaba un tipo de papel especial.

Tobirama: No será necesario ese papel, porque tengo otro tipo de métodos para descubrir la naturaleza de alguien.

Naruto estaba esperando que le explicaran de ese método alternativo pero cuando vio a su Sensei dar un paso hacia adelante y coloco su mano sobre la parte superior de la cabeza.

El Nidaime Hokage cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, aparte de los sonidos breves de su garganta

Gracias a su experiencia por ser un Ninja Sensor pudo dominar mejor al descubrir que tipo de afinidad era cada uno de sus estudiantes cuando estaba vivo.

Unos minutos más tardes Tobirama abrió los ojos y de inmediato mostro lo que parece ser una sonrisa satisfecha al descubrir los elementos que tenía su aprendiz. Tobirama había encontrado una mina de oro, con gran potencian en él y ahora él lo sabía. Su aprendiz tenía 4 elementos, entre su Afinidad principal era el Fuuton (Elemento viento) pero también tenía otros elementos como el Katon (Elemento Fuego) Raiton (Elemento Rayo) sobretodo su favorito y especial de todos, El Suiton (Elemento Agua).

Tobirama tenía muy pocos por lo menos un par de Jutsus de Fuuton, en Katon y Raiton no tenía nada de repertorio de jutsus, pero era lo contrario porque en Suiton era su fuerte, era considerado como el Dios del agua. Él se aseguraría de que su Heredero aprendiera todo los Jutsus de su arsenal- por ahora tendría que ponerlo en práctica durante este día de ejercicios.

Medianoche

Narututo estaba totalmente agotado, literalmente estaba hecho un desastre toda su ropa estaban en tiras o totalmente desgastado y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

La formación con Tobirama fue la más brutal que haya tenido, el hombre cumplió su promesa de que comenzaría y terminaría con el entrenamiento de Jutsus elementales, desde que descubrieron sus 4 elementos, Tobirma lo instruyo de manera rápida pero sencilla algunos Jutsus de Fuuton, y estuvieron durante algunas horas entrenando con esos jutsus, y para la ventaja de esa cueva que era muy resistente porque luego de practicar con esos jutsus de Viento las paredes tenían severos cortes

Luego de terminar con la capacitación corta del Fuuton, comenzaron con el intensivo pero brutal fue entrenar con Tobirama en el área del Suiton, él era totalmente un Dios del Agua, lo había instruido desde los jutsus de rango D hasta uno de A, pero le tomo bastante tiempo en que lo dominara a base de ensayo y error, y practicar y practicar,

Hasta la anochecer ya dominaba el Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua sin la necesidad de usar el agua de la cascada como apoyo, de hecho durante todo el día, Estuvo canalizando el chakra para convertirlo en agua en su interior, poniendo orgulloso a Tobirama luego de ese logro.

Ya tenía la mayoría de los Jutsus de Suiton aprendidos, pero aun asi había que dar repasadas para mejorar su manejo de cada jutsu.

Y con eso terminaba el tercer día de entrenamiento con éxito.

Dia 4: Genjutsu

El siguiente dia fue muy pesado para Naruto porque se trataba de Genjutsu. Tobirama veía que era muy difícil que el hiciera un genjutsu pero no imposible, porque durante todo el medio día habían practicado un Genjutsu del arsenal de Tobirama que era el Kokuangyo no Jutsu-jutsu de la infinita oscuridad. Por lo menos podría hacer ese Genjutsu sin problema alguno, y una ventaja era que el detectaba los genjutsu y los podria disipar sin problema alguno, algo ventajoso para todo Shinobi para la opinión de Tobirama.

Y así estuvieron todo el día entrenando en los Genjutsus hasta la noche donde tuvieron su merecido descanso aceptando la cena preparada de Tobirama.

Y así terminando ese día agotador.

Dia 5: Taijutsu

Ese día fue el más movido de todos porque se trataba del entrenamiento de Taijutsu, y por parte de Tobirama en el cual se basaba en términos de velocidad y reflejos. Los cuales siempre practicaban con su sensei, y digamos que en la opinión era muy rápido y brutal al atacar al chico obligando a refinar sus reflejos e instintos para atacarlo de forma rápida y precisa.

Todo el día estuvieron con Katas, técnicas creadas por el propio Tobirama, pero también se las ingeniaron para combinar con el Suiton para hacer más fluido los ataques de combate cuerpo cuerpo.

Hasta la noche ya su Taijutsu y Nintaijutsu era de nivel Chunnin por lo menos. Para la opinión de Tobirama sastifecho por los resultados de Tobirama terminando el entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

Dia 6: Kenjutsu

Ese dia comenzó con el penúltimo entrenamiento programado por Tobirama y ese día seria Kenjutsu (Tecnica de la espada) en el cual comenzaron a entrenar con Katas con espadas de madera (Bokken) encontradas en la cueva de Tobirama.

Durante todo el día estuvieron entrenando con las espadas, desde posiciones defensivas, ofensivas, movimientos de ataque rápido, y de combinación, y para Tobirama estaba satisfecho de que el pudiera ser tan talentoso en el área del Kenjutsu y ya le tenía un regalo perfecto para el para el ultimo día que estaría aquí.

Con eso terminaría ese día.

Dia 7: Final del Entrenamiento.

Tobirama aún seguía mirando a su aprendiz que seguía durmiendo luego de eso 6 días entrenando a su heredero, sentía un poco de aprecio por el chico, además de sus aprendices, él siempre lo valoraba, y aprendía todo lo posible escuchando sus indicaciones, se sentía orgulloso de que el estará en buenas manos para proteger a Konoha, pero también tenía que decirle la verdad oscura que tenía dentro de él, esperando que el aceptara esa verdad.

El tenia listo algunos regalo especiales antes de que partiera, y tenía todo listo para dar una sorpresa para Naruto que jamás olvidara.

Ahora notaba que su aprendiz se estaba despertando.

Tobirama: Buenos días Naruto-San.

Naruto: Buenos días Tobirama-Sensei, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver hoy?

Tobirama: Por hoy se acabaron el entrenamiento porque hoy ya pasasteis mi entrenamiento Naruto-san. Estoy orgulloso de que hayas sido mi aprendiz y Digno heredero de mi legado.

Naruto: No sé qué decir Tobirama-Sensei, me siento honrado de que me halla enseñado todo para ser un Shinobi de Konoha, y le prometo con mi vida que seré el mejor Hokage para proteger a las personas que son apreciadas.

Tobirama: Me alegra escuchar eso Naruto-san aun tu voluntad de fuego no ha muerto aun, por eso necesito que nos sentemos los dos porque quiero decirte algo de suma importancia.

Naruto: Hai Sensei

Y una vez que estuvieron sentados Tobirama aun de costumbre con sus brazos cruzados estaba mirando a su heredero de forma tranquila pero estoica.

Tobirama: Antes de despedirnos Naruto-san, no es por meterme a tu vida privada pero ¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

La cara del rubio con una mirada fría pero triste al escuchar esa pregunta que siempre le dolia cuando escuchaba quienes eran sus padres.

Naruto: No lose Jiji solo me ha dicho que ellos murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune desde hace 13 años.

Tobirama: Ya veo..(nose porque le ocultas esa verdad Saru, dees tener tu motivo en protegerlo pero hacas mal en guardarte el secreto que decir que responsabilidad ha tenido el chico) , que es lo que sabes del ataque.

Y con eso Naruto le estuvo contando que hace 13 años, el Kyuubi ataco la aldea destruyendo la mayor parte de la aldea y de que el Yondaime Hokage derroto y ``mato´´ a la bestia mediante un poderoso jutsu en el cual pudo vencer al kyuubi.

Pero Tobirama no estaba tan convencido de esa historia.

Tobirama: Naruto-san yo no sé porque Saru le ha dicho esa ``afirmación´´pero el Kyuubi es una Bestia con cola (Bijuu), una construcción masiva hecha de chakra puro. Es imposible matar a alguien y solamente se puede sellarlo.

Naruto: ¿Sellar?

Tobirama: Si, para derrotar a un bijuu se tiene que sellar en objetos o en….personas.

Naruto sintió ese frio que le recorrió en su columna al sentir el sello en su estómago.

Naruto:¿Personas?...¿te refieres que yo….

Tobirama: Si Naruto-San, cuando un bijuu esta sellado dentro de una persona se le consideran Jinchurikis (Sacrificio Humano)...debo decirlo que usted eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Naruto sentía mucho frio y dolor al sentir que todo ese odio, dolor, soledad y la oscuridad era porque tenía sellado la bestia que había ataco a su aldea sintiéndose culpable.

Naruto: ¿Yo soy el Kyuubi?

Tobirama: No, Naruto-san usted no es el Kyuubi, usted es una prisión, un contenedor que retiene la bestia, muchas personas no ven la diferencia entre un contenedor y un objeto. No te sientas mal Naruto-san usted es un héroe porque usted retiene al bijuu para salvar a muchas personas, y si las personas lo odian por tener esa responsabilidad pues ignóralos ellos no saben lo que ellos tienen que soportar, en mis ojos es un héroe que protege a la aldea que yo protegí.

Naruto aun sintiéndose mal, se estaba recuperando luego de que Tobirama le haya aumentado su moral y diciendo que él era un héroe en retener a la bestia.

Naruto: ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre el Kyuubi?

Y en so Tobirama le daba una pequeña sonrisa que le traería muchos recuerdos al Senju.

Tobirama: Hace mucho tiempo, tuve una amiga, muy querida que era mi Hermana en Ley y ella acepto tener la responsabilidad de tener el Kyuubi sellado en sí misma, y ella aceptaba porque ella reconocía que la Bestia era una criatura que merecía ser respetada, como todo ser vivo, que merecía amor, amistad y compromiso entre Bijuu y Jinchuriki.

Naruto: Ya veo…eso cambia todo mi contexto.

Naruto: Así es Naruto-san, antes de que parta, le traigo unos regalos especiales luego de tanto esfuerzo se merece su recompensa.

Y con eso Tobirama le daba una ropa nueva para el rubio y un mango de una espada con un diseño particular.

Tobirama: Primeramente, esta ropa te quedara muy bien que en vez de ese Naranja brillante, no quiero que mi heredero sea un blanco en movimiento, y quiero que seas más discreto y formal, espero que me comprendas.

Naruto: Lo comprendo muy bien, y a pesar que extrañare el naranja, creo que debo cambiar mi vestuario, y le agradezco mucho ese regalo Tobirama-Sensei.

Tobirama: Me alegra escuchar eso, el segundo regalo es mi arma más apreciada de todos, y quiero dártela como tu nueva arma, necesito que le agregues algo de chakra en ella, adelante.

Naruto ahora con el mango de la espada le agregaba chakra para canalizarla y ella reacciono con algunas chispas de color azul cielo, demostrando su hoja que era una hoja filosa de rayo.

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios?

Tobirama: Esa mi querido heredero es la Raijini no Ken (Espada del dios trueno volador), una de la espadas más poderosas, yo la cree en mi tiempo como Hokage y la selle junto con mis recuerdos para evitar que esa arma cayera en malas manos, pero en ti, yo te confió que podrás usarla con beneficio. Esa arma es una extensión más y tu vida, nunca la pierdas-

Con eso desactivaba la hoja guardándola en un pergamino de almacenamiento.

Naruto: Le agradezco mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mi Tobirama-Sensei.

Tobirama se acerco para poner una de su mano en la frente de Naruto para asi una forma de despedirlo

Tobirama: Mi hora ha llegado Naruto-San, pero antes de irme, le quiero agradecer por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y para mi has sido un excelente aprendiz, y espero muchos logros en ti. Protege a aquellos que te respetan y te quieran en la aldea y aquellos que creen en ti.. y cuida aquellos a quienes les puedan confiar. Y también busques la felicidad con alguien que te amé de verdad y dárselo…a partir de ahora, eres mi heredero de mi legado Naruto Uzumaki.

Con eso con una mano hacia un sello para hacer su última movida para darle un último regalo de adiós para su heredero.

Tobirama: Reika no Jutsu- Jutsu: Transformación Fantasma

Con eso un brillo cubrió el lugar cegando al rubio para que el espíritu de Tobirama entrara el cuerpo de Naruto y así transmitiéndole todo los recuerdos, jutsus y técnicas que ha tenido, ahora que él ya tenía lo necesario ya tenía todo el conocimiento que ha tenido, y solamente necesitaría ponerlo en práctica.

Ahora Tobirama podría descansar en paz ahora que por fin encontró a su digno heredero

Y el estaría seguro de que Naruto Uzumaki será un Extraordinario Shinobi.

Grandes esperanzas hay en ese chico porque estaría preparado para el nuevas amenazas que hay en el mundo shinobi.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Bueno como había dicho antes habría muchos cambios para este capítulo y les prometí que le daría ese capítulo algo para que disfrutar.

Les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por todo el apoyo que me han dado luego de que aceptara esa responsabilidad de volver a escribir este grandioso fic.

Ante todos ustedes gracias por los consejos y peticiones que me han dado, me han servido de gran ayuda, y espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno como sabrán, ya naruto cubrió todo los jutsus necesarios para ser un Shinobi ahora estará mejor capacitado para ser un Shinobi.

Ahora les quiero actualizar cuales elementos tendrá naruto en este fic

Suiton (Elemento Agua) por parte de Tobirama

Fuuton (Elemento Viento) por parte de Kushina

Raiton (Elemento Rayo) por parte de Minato

Katon (Elemento Fuego por parte de Kurama

(Esa última fue a petición por un amigo y me convenció ante la idea)

En cuanto a las parejas , como había dicho antes serán de Chicas Oc girls, pero he tenido una solicitud de que una chica se le agrege, y bueno aceptare y ahora depende de cómo va el fic si le va bien como pareja para Naruto.

Las primeras dos chicas serán de Konoha de la misma edad.

Y ya tengo a los Jounin-Senseis listo para la selección de equipos.

Estare aceptando dudas, consejos, peticiones e solicitudes para el siguiene capitulo.

Muy bien les deseo un grandioso año 2016 para todos los lectores y excelentes fics para el próximo año.

Les deseo muchas felicidades para todos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Examenes Gennin

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpen por las tardanzas pero hubo ciertas dudas en el fic y me tome el tiempo para escribirlas para ustedes, y bueno, gracias al apoyo de varios amigos, tengo varias ideas para este fic que sean de su agrado.

Como les había dicho antes desde el prólogo habría muchos cambios para este fic, pero aun asi les dare varios toques para el siguiente capítulo.

Y bueno espero que sean de su agrado

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo que me han dado y espero que sean de su gusto

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara ese capítulo y bueno ehhh no son los exámenes chunnin si no Genin pero claro que hara una gran variedad de jutsus, y espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo gracias por apoyarme y bueno espero sorprenderte en este capítulo al igual que los jutsus elementales y de las chicas y bueno sin más espero tu review y gracias por el apoyo de los siguientes proyectos.

Miguelgiuliano . co: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y claro que tendrán esos elementos como Hyoton, Shakuton, Ranton y Futton y espero sorprenderte para este capítulo disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy sip Naruto aprendió todo lo necesario por parte de su Sensei Tobirama, y como lo habría prometido tendrá los 4 elementos y los secundarios y sip al igual que otros ``genios´´ Naruto es un auténtico Genin en bruto y no te preocupes, Naruto se hará de amigo de Kurama y tendrá ese pergamino de invocación y bueno espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo, y también saludos desde México un inicio año 2016.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como te encuentras, jejeejjee no fue tan infernal. Creo yo pero bueno claro que valdrá toda la pena ahora que Naruto es el heredero del Nidaime Hokage, y espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo.

Gjr-Sama: Hola amigo como te encuentras, bueno se que te hubiera gustado las chicas mayores pero espero sorprenderte para estas chicas especiales, y bueno gracias por apoyarme.

Enightmare: Hola amigo como te encuentra, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy,,,, gracias por todo esos honore y déjame ver si puedo conservar un poco de Uzumaki aunque ya tenga la personalidad de Tobirama, y bueno disfrútalo.

Savitarsurffer: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic que hize jeje y lo mejor fue que lo salve al adoptarlo, y claro que tendrá futuro porque veo lo mejor de él y quiero sacarle lo mejor para escribirlo, y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 2: Examenes Gennin

Nos encontramos a un Naruto en el suelo descansando en el piso de la cascada pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante 1 semana, el entrenamiento, acondicionamiento de Tobirama y despedida del Senju, a pesar que lo iba echar de menos, el haría orgulloso a su maestro luego de dejarlo con esa responsabilidad de proteger konoha y de ser un grandioso y extraordinario Shinobi.

Pero había algo que aún le giraba en la cabeza para Naruto por la verdad oculta que le han mantenido durante estos 13 años

El era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune

Según su maestro Tobirama, Jinchuriki era el Sacrificio humano, que según en opinión de Hashirama y de Tobirama deberían ser los guardianes de sus aldeas que en vez de ser las armas definitivas en contra de los enemigos. Según la base de los hechos que ocurrieron hace 13 años, Naruto sabría porque siempre fue tan odiado, abandonado y discriminado algo que no tuvo la culpa.

Pero luego de entender la situación que se encontraba el Sandaime le mintió por protegerlo de otros enemigos exteriores que no tenían un aprecio por Konoha y es por eso que lo tuvo como anonimato para protegerlo de enemigos como Iwa o Kumo….pero había algo que tenía que hacer

Tobirama le aclaro que a pesar que era un Jinchuriki, un Contenedor, era un héroe porque el mantenía al bijuu en su interior protegiendo a las personas que sean pocas lo apreciaban por ese digno sacrificio, hasta se sentía bien luego de que él no era el primero ni último en ser un Jinchuriki, y ahora que todo estaba aclarado, tenía algo que hacer antes de dejar la cascada para el momento de la verdad

Naruto tendría que buscar a su ``inquilino´´ para hablar todo lo sucedido. Y decidió usar la meditación de su maestro para sí tratar de encontrar algo en su mente si podría localizar a su inquilino.

Naruto se sentó cerca de la cascada para asi relajarse con una pose de meditación que le había enseñado Tobirama para la concentración y a si sentir más la fluidez del entorno.

Ya una vez que ya estaba concentrado, todo se volvió oscuro, y húmedo y sentía que estaba en el alcantarillado de algún tipo.

Era muy diferente que el alcantarillado de Konoha con tan solo la diferencia que contaba con tuberías que viajaban a lo largo y atreves de las paredes y techo que brillaban de un color rojo anaranjado brillante, tan brillante que se sentía el calor que se emanaba. El aun con dudas comenzó a caminar por el pasillo siguiendo el tubo de quien era ese color rojo naranja, cuando ya salió de ese interminable pesadilla, estaba de pie en frente una gran puerta muy grande de grandes dimensiones, con más de 100 metros de altura y con bastantes grandes barras de acero. En el centro había un gran pedazo de papel con la Kanji de Fuiin (Sello) en él.

Cuando el rubio ya con valor se le acerco a la puerta pero hacía en persona el propio Kyuubi no Kitsune (El Zorro de Nueve Colas)

Kyuubi: Bienvenido gaki, hace mucho tiempo que te he estado esperando.

Naruto: ¿así que eres tú?

Kyuubi: Vaya, tenemos a un valiente, típico de los Uzumakis, dime gaki, estas aquí para odiarme, asustarme o querer mi poder?

Naruto: Ninguno, solamente estoy aquí para hablar

El propio Zorro estaba tranquilo pero interiormente impresionado con el valor de chico, el sí tenía agallas en estar ante un bijuu

Kyuubi: ¿y de que quieres hablar Gaki?

Naruto: ¿Era cierto lo que me conto Tobirama-Sensei de lo que eres tú?

Kyuubi: Si…todo era cierto Gaki, el senju siempre me vio como un ser que como una arma, al igual que Mito-Chan, siempre trato de ganarse mi amistad. Pero aun así no me fio de ellos.

Naruto: Comprendo tu desconfianza por todos lo que tuvisteis que pasar. Pero yo en mi caso yo no te veo como un demonio, o como una arma, sino un compañero.

Kyuubi: ¿Estas tratando de engañarme?

Naruto: Y para que te iba a mentirte, si no vale la pena mentirte, estoy aquí para ser tu compañero y amigo, porque desde que fuiste sellado a mí, estamos unidos en las buenas y en las malas.

Kyuubi: Tienes un buen punto gaki, como mi Jinchuriki, debo cuidarte, si tu mueres, yo muero también, entonces estamos atados hasta que la muerte nos separe…pero en fin seguro que quieres que seas mi…compañero.

Naruto: Es lo siempre que hemos sido ehhh…..

Kyuubi: Kurama, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, Kyuubi es solo un título, pero te quiero decir que trabajaremos en todo sentido.

Naruto: Eso es lo que comprendo bien, y además, de que quiero que me ayudes en varias artes que aún tengo dificultad.

Kurama: Esta bien, no tengo mucho problema enseñarte todo lo que se…y según lo que vi con tu entrenamiento del Senju, tienes problemas con el Katon y del control de chakra

Naruto: Asi es, asi que me enseñaras con el Katon, pero con el control de chakra, ¿Cómo le haremos Kurama?

Kurama: Bueno…aun repasaremos con tu control de chakra con la caminata de las paredes al igual que el de la caminata del agua. ¿Te quiero proponerte algo Gaki?

Naruto: ¿Te escucho Kurama?

Kurama daba una sonrisa al ver que estaba interesado en su propuesta?

Kurama: Si pasas el examen para convertirte en genin, yo mismo te daré un pergamino de convocatoria de invocación?

Naruto: ¿Pergamino de convocatoria? ¿De qué animal estamos hablando?

Kurama: Ah, eso lo hablaremos cuando te gradúes como genin, ¿entonces crees pasarlo Gaki?

Naruto: Claro que lo pasare, no dejare que todo el entrenamiento de Tobirama-Sensei haya sido en vano, demostrare que soy digno de seguir su legado.

Kurama: A si se habla Gaki, te deseo lo mejor, y si lograsteis pasar, te daré tu recompensa.

Naruto: Muy bien, nos vemos Kurama y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

Tanto El rubio se despedía de su compañero viendo al chico partir dando una sonrisa zorruna al chico para luego volverse a dormir

Kurama: (Bueno al menos no estaré solo, por lo menos, serás una persona muy interesante Naruto y espero muchas cosas buenas en ti)

Y con eso el zorro volvió a dormirse en su ``prisión´´, esperando el resultado del rubio.

Ya de regreso en la cascada

Ya de regreso del mundo de la conciencia, el rubio estaba más animado que nunca, y ya estaba preparado para estos exámenes. Pero él sabía que tendrá mucho que responder luego de su ``ausencia´´ durante estos 7 días en la cascada entrenando con Tobirama.

Naruto al ver que su ropa ya estaba desecha, decidió ponerse el nuevo vestuario que le había dado de regalo su sensei, al igual que varios pergaminos dados por él, estaría pensando en ver si su cascada sea su hogar y lugar de entrenamiento.

5 minutos después

Luego de deshacerse de su antigua ropa, ahora puesta con un nuevo conjunto que ahora tiene pinta de ser un shinobi ordinario que el naranja brillante.

Ahora Naruto estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta de color naranja oscuro y debajo de ella llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas de color azul oscuro, junto con unos guantes sin dedos de color naranja oscuro, al igual que unos pantalones tipo Anbu de color azul oscuro, llevaba muchos porta pergaminos para los pergaminos que ha sido heredados por él, desde el pergamino del Nidaime Hokage, pergaminos de jutsus, al igual que la Raijin no Ken y varios portashuriken y Kunais .

Ya con ese nuevo atuendo ya tenía pinta de ser un digno shinobi.

Naruto: (Espero volver pronto a este lugar, me siento más relajado, solamente espero que mi ausencia no haya causado problemas)

Y con eso Naruto se retiraba de la cueva al igual que el campo de entrenamiento abandonado para dirigirse a su apartamento, y lo bueno de eso que ya era de noche y aprovechaba que nadie lo molestaría ya de noche y aprovecharía esa noche para descansar para mañana.

Ya una vez que llego a su apartamento tenía preparado practicar lo esencial para una repasado y de plano cenar algo saludable, pero antes de que hiciera eso alguien llamo la puerta

Naruto era raro de que alguien lo llamara a esa hora, y luego de poner sus dedos en el piso de su apartamento, sintió esa presencia que era de las pocas personas que siempre lo vio como una persona que en vez de un demonio.

Naruto: (Bueno, acabemos con eso de una vez)

Naruto disimulando con tranquilidad abrió la puerta para ver quién era y era ni más ni memos que el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen: Buenas noches, Naruto-kun

Naruto: Jiji, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, no debería estar en la torre?

Hiruzen: No te preocupes por es Naruto-kun, puedo pasar?

Naruto: Claro, claro, pase a la sala, yo le traigo algo para beber.

Hiruzen: Esta bien, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Una vez que Hiruzen entro, puso unos sellos en el apartamento para hablar de forma más tranquila con su protegido.

Ahora nos encontramos al Sandaime Hokage en la sala del chico, y todo era pequeño y compacto, y se sentía mal en todo lo que tuvo que pasar de él, pero tenía que hacerlo para protegerlo de enemigos interiores y de exteriores.

Ya en la sala, Naruto traía, un par de vasos de Agua y algo de Ramen instantáneo.

Naruto: Disfrute del ramen Jiji, aquí invita la casa.

Hiruzen: Gracias por la hospitalidad Naruto-Kun. (Ese vestuario me recuerda mucho a Tobirama-Sensei)

Naruto: y dígame…Hokage-Sama, porque lo trae por aquí en mi casa? Es por mi ausencia en la academia.

Hiruzen: Si Naruto-Kun, estoy preocupado por tu ausencia, Iruka-kun también está preocupado por tu ausencia durante esta semana, te pido ¿Qué estabas haciendo durante estos 7 días que estuviste ``desaparecido´´?

Naruto al saber que tarde o temprano llegaría tendría que hablar de forma discreta al Hokage luego de lo sucedido.

Naruto: No me sentía completo para aprender los jutsus, y quise tomarme algunos días, para entrenar los jutsus necesarios para pasar el examen. Pero tuve varios hincapiés.

Hiruzen: ¿hincapiés? Pero si en la academia te hubieran ayudad?

Naruto: Creo que he mejorado, luego de esta semana Jiji, no es por ofenderlo pero la academia presiento (o me estaban saboteando) que no me enseñaban completamente lo necesario.

Hiruzen: Ya veo (maldito seas consejo civil, ya llevan otro strike más para disolverlos de una vez, solo esperen) y dime Naruto-kun, que has aprendido, y no te preocupes, ya puse los sellos de seguridad para evitar ojos y miradas indecisas?

Naruto suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba seguros de Hiruzen, el rubio saco entre sus pergaminos algo que lo debajo boquiabierto al Sandaime.

Hiruzen: ¿Naruto-kun...No me digas que ese es…?

Hiruzen: Asi es Hokage-Sama, luego de irme de pinta (huir de la escuela), me encontré en una cueva entre el bosque es pergamino de Tobirama-Sensei.

Hiruzen: ¿Sensei?, acaso el té…

Naruto: Fui su sensei durante esta semana que estuve ausente, y estuve aprendiendo todo lo que pude de él, fue digamos. Un estricto maestro.

Hiruzen: (Tobirama-Sensei, espero que no haya sido cruel con él, aún tengo pesadillas luego de su entrenamiento), Así que estuviste entrenando con mi sensei.

Naruto: Hai Hokage-Sama, todo lo que he fallado para ser genin, Tobirama Sensei me estuvo adoctrinando a la forma difícil en cómo ser un shinobi.

Hiruzen: Ok, me alegro que hayas entrenado con Tobirama-Sensei, pero ¿aun así hay algo que me preocupa?

Naruto: Si me dirá que demostrare toda mis técnicas, eso jamás lo hare, al menos que sea de vida o muerte, Tobirama-Sensei me enseño que debo ser discreto, estratega y siempre analizar las cosas antes de actuar.

Hiruzen: (Jejejeje, veo que Tobirama lo enseño bien a pesar del intento del sabotaje) como decía tanto yo y Tobirama-Sensei, un Verdadero Shinobi debe esconder sus habilidades de sus enemigos. Un verdadero shinobi es engañoso, astuto y siempre a la espera entre la sombras. Debes actuar en el momento y lugar indicado.

Naruto: Hablando de eso, ¿puedo usar algunos bunshins especiales?

Hiruzen: A pesar que todo estudiante se le pide que hagan el Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon) pero en tu caso, veo que has aprendido algunos trucos ¿no es así?

Naruto: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Aunque me gusta que ahora me llames así, aun quiero que me llames como tu Jiji. Bueno será mejor que me retire, espero saber noticias de tu éxito Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y claro que no lo decepcionare.

Hiruzen: Que descanses y buen cambio de tu vestuario, ahora te respetaran mas

Y con eso el Sandaime retiraba los sellos de seguridad para que el pudiera retirarse ahora más tranquilo pero molesto al saber de los sabotajes que había en la academia y hoy sabrá que rodaran muchas cabezas luego de que acaben los exámenes Gennin.

Y con eso el rubio ya más tranquilo, ahora que había cenado con el Sandaime ahora estaría más confiado y seguro para pasar ese Examen y un paso más para ser Hokage y orgullecer más a su Sensei.

Al día siguiente.

Una vez de que el rubio se despertara muy temprano, comenzó con un desayuno nutritivo junto con una ducha para relajar los músculos para así estar más despierto, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Una vez vestido con su nueva ropa, se fue directamente hacia la academia temprano para poder dar algunos repasos y poder meditar, algo que le gustaba el, además de su amado ramen, y ya tenía planeado como celebrarlo.

Él fue el primer estudiante que entro dentro del aula ya que hoy era su ultimo día como estudiante y de ahora en adelante se convertiría como Shinobi, como había prometido tanto a Kurama, a su Jiji y a su Sensei Tobirama.

Simplemente él sabía que ahora tenía todo lo necesario para no fallar en el examen. Su sensei le explico lo que tenía que hacer para ser un shinobi, a pesar de tener la debilidad del Bunshin No Jutsu, tenía otros dos ases bajo de su manga estaría mejor preparado ante la situación.

Luego de sentarse hacia atrás a un lugar alejado para poder meditar tranquilamente, y así pasaron algunas horas y llegaban los estudiantes, entre ellos, se destacan 7 herederos de clanes, tal es el caso de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga y el ``ultimo´´ heredero del clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, al igual que la hija de la líder del consejo civil Sakura Haruno al igual que muchos otros hijos de familias civiles para asi tener una vida ``mejor´´ al igual que cierto chico de tez pálida y de ojos negros con una ``sonrisa´´ falsa.

Nadie se habían dado cuenta de la nueva apariencia del rubio y a él no le importaba si le tomaba atención, mejor para él porque quería estar tranquilo, pero también algo le llamo la atención luego de que tocara con sus dedos en el suelo había 3 rastros de chakra muy fuertes pero con buenas intenciones y él se estaba preguntado quien entraría.

En ese entonces cuando aparecieron los Chunnin Iruka Umino y Mizuki Touji que entraron en la habitación seguidos por tres chicas que para Naruto esa eran las presencias que le habían llamado la atención pero también notaron algo especial en ellas.

Ella era una hermosa adolescente. Ella tiene el cabello blanco/plateado con mechones negro azulado, tiene la piel pálida como blanco crema, muy hermosa para su edad, junto con sus ojos algo particulares, tiene la pupila blanca como perla y la iris negra de complexión delgada y sus curvas perfectas en su figura, al igual que su busto desarrollado de copa C, era todo una belleza exótica

Llevaba una ropa interior blanca lycra y debajo de eso una red ninja negro y una camisa de manga corta y calcetines negras, falda y chaleco cerrado sin mangas blancas, guantes sin dedos blancos, sandalias ninjas blanca.

La segunda chica y Al igual que su hermana melliza, ella era una hermosa adolescente ella de cabello negro azulado con mechones blanco/plateado, también tienen sus pupilas blanca perla y su iris negra también como su hermana tenía la tez clara pálida como blanco crema, ella tenía una figura excelente, desde sus curvas de si cintura, al igual que sus piernas delgadas y su busto desarrollado de copa C. igual una gran belleza exótica.

Llevaba vestida de la manera contraria que su hermana ropa interior negra, licra y red ninja blanca, camisa de manga corta y calcetines blancos, falda y chaleco sin mangas negras, guantes sin dedos negras, sandalias ninja negra.

Y la tercera era una joven morena que tenía ojos de color naranja, su cabello era un poco largo de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color verde claro corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes verdes claro en ambos brazos, además de una falta corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis pero de color verde claro.

Muchos estudiantes, (sobretodo hombres estaban interesado en esas chicas, pero luego lo olvidaron luego de sentir el instinto asesino de muchas chicas, así que decidieron calmar sus cabezas calenturientas que perder su virginidad de una furiosa chica) e incluso Naruto estaba interesado pero nada pervertido so algo más y se preguntaban quiénes eran. Aunque su pegunta ya fue respondida por su maestro.

Iruka: Hola a todos, como mucho de ustedes saben que es nuestro examen final de hoy. Y como tienen muchas preguntas sobre ellas, estas chicas estarán tomando los exámenes con nosotros e incluso podrían llegar a ser miembros de su equipo si vienen a pasar.

Entonces como siempre la mayor pare de la clases (casi todos civiles y cierta pelirrosa) comenzaron a gemir y gritar cosas como.

Civil1: ¡Eso no es Justo!

Civil2: ¡Deberían de haber tomado clases con nosotros!

Sakura: ¡Hicieron Trampa!

Iruka harto de tanto griterío amplio su cabeza para comenzar con su disciplina para sus queridos estudiantes.

Iruka: ¡CALLENSE TODOS!, las chicas merecen estar aquí por órdenes de Hokage-Sama, y si alguien tiene la queja, pues preséntense ante el si ustedes quieren

Y con eso callo a los civiles que son más cuerdos en no contradecir ante el Hokage.

Iruka: Chicas, preséntense por favor.

La primera era la peliblanca plateada con mechones de color negro azulado.

¿?: Hola, me llamo Hikari, y ella es mi hermana melliza Yami

Yami: Hola yo les quiero presentar a mi amiga Fuu

Fuu: Encantado en conocerlos.

Iruka: Muy bien niñas ustedes pueden tomar asiento con….¿Naruto?

El rubio luego de que estaba estudiando un poco fue nombrado, por Iruka, al principio no le gustó la idea quería andar de forma discreta pero la parte buena de que alguien lo hubiera descubierto.

Naruto: ¡Yoh! Que tal Iruka-Sensei

Iruka: (1 Semana ausente, y el anda como tranquilo.. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Pero bueno de que por fin te has eliminado del naranja? Espero que pases el examen) ¿Por qué te has desaparecido durante 1 semana de clases y sabes que hoy es el examen?

Naruto: Descuide Iruka-sensei, sé que no debí irme, pero debía estar mejor preparado para el examen y así que me tome un tiempo para poder pasar el examen.

Iruka: ¿Pero una semana?

Naruto: Seguro que valdrá toda la pena luego de mi ausencia, se lo aseguro.

Iruka: Esta bien, bien chicas, pueden sentarse atrás con Naruto-San.

Las chicas asintieron, a pesar de que actuaban de manera tranquila, estaban muy desconfiadas con la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero con el rubio que estaba sentado atrás, sentían que él era muy diferente que de los demás.

Tanto las chicas se sentaron en una de las sillas de lado del rubio a pesar que había espacio disponible, hasta que cierto bijuu de la peliverde la llamo.

¿?:( Fuu-Chan, ¿me estas escuchando?)

Fuu: (Alto y claro Choumei, ¿Por qué me estas llamando ahora?)

Choumei: (Si lose pero, no deberías desconfiar de ese muchacho)

Fuu: (¿y porque debería confiarlo?)

Choumei: (¿Por qué él es como tú?)

Fuu: (De verdad él es como yo)

Choumei (Si, él es un Jinchuriki, de hecho él tiene a mi hermano mayor Kurama)

Fuu: (Entoces, el tanto como Hikari-Chan y Yami-Chan somos como el)

Choumei: (Si, entonces no dejen que esa desconfianza los aparte, conozcan a él, seguro que será alguien especial en quien conocerlo)

Fuu: (Gracias por aclarármelo Choumei)

Choumei (Si, descuida chica, luego hablamos)

Luego de terminar su comunicación con su bijuu, Fuu le hablo de forma silenciosa y discreta de las mellizas y notaron que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, en que el chico también tuvo una vida dura,. Y si en verdad querían conocerlo, tal vez podrían ser muchos más que amigos, según la opinión de las chicas, sobretodo de las hermanas mellizas.

Pero los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos luego de que Iruka trajera unos papeles dando la señal que los exámenes genin habían comenzado.

Iruka: Muy bien clase, vamos a comenzar con la parte escrita, luego comenzaremos con el Shurikenjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu.

Iruka les paso rápidamente los exámenes para la prueba escrita y para la opinión del chico esas preguntas ya fueron fáciles luego de disipar el genjutsu puesto en esa prueba,, estaba seguro de que fue otra artimaña de Mizuki en un intento de detener al chico de graduarse. Afortunadamente su chakra ya fue mucho mejor para ver el genjutsu, y pasar la prueba rápidamente para pasar con las pruebas siguientes

Ya con las pruebas de lanzamiento de Kunais y Shuriken y Taijutsu eran mucho más fáciles y Naruto aprovecho de aquellos a equilibrar la balanza a su favor. En lugar de tener la perfección, quiso ser más discreto en lanzar en 9 aciertos pero mayor parte de las kunais estaban clavadas en el centro, algo muy difícil para todo estudiante. Y un torneo de Taijutsu que tendría que luchar en contra de Iruka en tres minutos, pero para la opinión del Chunnin, fue muy duro en poder tocarlo, él era mucho más ágil y más resistente, algo que le impresiono a la mayoría, pero aun así Naruto se resistía interiormente para no noquearlo.

Ahora lo uno que le quedaba era la prueba del Ninjutsu donde la mayoría de los estudiantes e inclusive las chicas que le tomaban cierto interés en el rubio estaban esperando para que el pasara el examen.

Naruto era el último en pasar y fue llamado por los Chunnin donde lo estaban esperando con unas tabletas de apunte esperando los resultados.

Iruka: Esta bien Naruto, demuéstranos los tres jutsus básicos, primero, transfórmate en el Hokage.

Naruto: (Henge no Jutsu) y se transformó en el Nidaime Hokage con la expresión fría y estoica haciendo escalofríos a los chunnin en sentir esa mirada fulminante.

Iruka: Muy bien. El siguiente de Sustitución.

Con eso le lanzo un borrador hacia el rubio que se sustituyó con un tronco y ahí estaban detrás de los chunnin impresionados por la velocidad.

Iruka: impresionante, y por último, tienes que hacer 3 Bunshin perfectos.

Naruto asintió y tomo su tiempo mientras se centra en el sello especifico en la mano (tigre) y esta vez sintió que su chakra estaba en armonía con el pero también hubo una presencia maligna que algo lo alteraba en su chakra y notaba el chakra de Mizuki que era muy oscuro y con una arma de serpiente. Y el tomo nota mental después de detener a ese Chunnin, sus intenciones no era buena.

El rubio luego de disipar esa presencia que lo perturbaba pudo hacer un clon de agua para la sorpresa de los Chunnin

En frente de los Chunni habían aparecido 3 clones de Agua.

Iruka: Vaya, eso es un Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua) un jutsu de Rango C.

Mizuki estaba gruñendo al ver que ese mocoso lograra hacer ese jutsu

Mizuki: Pero Iruka, él tenía que hacer el Bunshin no Jutsu, como lo pide el reglamento (no dejare que ese mocoso arruine mis planes y para mi amo)

Iruka: No esta vez Mizuki

Mizuki: ¿Qué Quieres decir?

Iruka: Es válido todo tipo de Bunshin, desde el mínimo del Clon ordinario hasta los avanzados, es por eso que debo aprobar a Naruto. Y tenías razón Naruto-san. Valieron la pena esta semana que has estado aprendiendo, creo que debo una disculpa

Naruto: No tiene por qué disculparse, hice lo que era lo mejor, así que ya soy genin?

Iruka le daba una hitai-ate (banda ninja) de color azul marino con la placa metálica con el emblema de Konoha.

Iruka: Felicidades Naruto-san, ya eres un Genin, y pórtala con orgullo,

Naruto aceptaba con gusto para el castaño, y noto la molestia de Mizuki, y él tenía que asegurarse de que no hiciera nada malo, si no, él se encargaría de él personalmente.

Mizuki: (Maldita seas. No me deja más opción que tener el plan B)

Tan pronto como salió de la sala de clases, había ciertas chicas que lo estaban esperando al rubio.

Fuu: Naruto-Kun, ¿podemos hablar contigo?

El rubio notaba las chicas con sus Hitai-Ate de ambas chicas.

Naruto: Amm claro, ah sí por cierto, felicidades por pasar el examen Chicas.

Hikari: Igualmente Naruto-Kun, nos preguntábamos en ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Naruto: ¿Bueno. Para serles sincero, no tenía planes ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yami: ¿Nos gustaría que nos conociéramos más, y que te parece si celebramos cenando en el Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto: ¿Dijisteis Ichiraku Ramen?

Hikari: ¿Claro, bueno sería la primera vez que vayamos ahí, y nos gustaría que fuéramos para festejar nuestro ascenso

Fuu: ¿y además de conocernos?

Yami: ¿Y entonces….

Chicas: ¿Qué dices Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Por mí con mucho gusto, ¿a qué hora las recojo chicas?

Las chicas se sonrojaron por la caballerosidad al igual que la honestidad del chico, él era un chico tranquilo, sereno, un poco despistado pero especial, por parte de la opinión tanto de las mellizas y de la jinchuriki.

Fuu: ¿a las diez de la noche?

Naruto: ¿Esta bien chicas, nos veremos, esta noche, y por el momento disfrutemos de esa celebración.

Tanto las chicas se separaron para ir a su hogar mientras que el rubio, aun feliz de que iba Salir con unas hermosas pero interesantes chicas, pero de repente se puso serio al notar la presencia de Mizuki deambulando no muy lejos de la academia, y naruto pudo escabullirse para escuchar lo que tenía planeado.

Durante unos minutos el rubio con deseos de matar ese…traidor, ese ``chunnin´´ era un infiltrado por parte de una aldea nueva que trataba de robar el preciado Pergamino del Shodaime Hokage esta noche cuando el Sandaime estaba en el consejo. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta el peliblanco era que cierto rubio lo escucho todo, y se dirigía hacia la torre del hokage esperando que no fuera muy tarde

30 minutos después

En la torre del Hokage.

Luego de que Naruto fuera hacia el Sandaime, le reporto luego de su éxito de poder graduarse como Genin, pero también le comento del intento de traición de Mizuki, luego de que tratara de manipular su chakra y poner un pero en el uso del Mizu Bunshin.

Hiruzen: Asi que permítanme aclarar esto, Naruto-Kun, El Chunnin Mizuki Touji trato de sabotear su graduación al igual que tratara de reprobarte al usar otro tipo de Bunshin..eso es una grave acusación Naruto-kun, está seguro de lo que sentistes?.

Naruto: Hai Hokage-Sama, esta vez estoy sintiendo la verdad, Mizuki-Teme es una persona misteriosa con una aroma maligno y de serpiente, y además su nivel de chakra es de nivel Jounin, algo muy raro para un Chunnin de Konoha.

Hiruzen: ¿y sabes cuándo va a tratar de robar el pergamino?

Naruto: Esta noche Hokage-Sama. Lo que pude de espiar por parte de Mizuki.

Hiruzen: Ya veo, entonces montare un escuadrón de Anbu para capturar a ese Traidor y mandarlo…

Naruto: Hokage-Sama, creo que sería mejor emboscarlo cuando él se sienta confiado, y así interceptarlo, y le pido que yo lo capture.

Hiruzen: ¿Estás haciendo una misión peligrosa Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Aceptare la misión para capturar al traidor, el todavía no sabe de lo que tenemos preparado, y además, no lo quiero matar, si quieren que vayan a IT, por mí no hay mucho problema.

Hiruzen suspiro al saber que el rubio seguía creciendo de una manera radical pero madurando para el bien suyo.

Hiruzen: Entonces Genin Uzumaki Naruto, esta es tu misión de Rango B, tu objetivo es capturar al Traidor Chunnin Mizuki Touji para ser interrogado por Ibiki y Anko.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Hokage-Sama…con su permiso me retiro.

Pero antes de que partiera, el Sandaime le daba una Máscara Anbu de Zorro.

Hiruzen: Sera una misión de Anonimato, para que no descubran tu rostro, escuchastes bien Naruto-Kun?.

Naruto: Se lo agradezco mucho Hokage-Sama, con su permiso me retiro.

Y con eso se retiró el rubio preparando para la emboscada al traidor, mientras que el Sandaime ordenaba a uno de sus Anbus en llamar al Chunnin Iruka Umino, para resolver para los siguientes equipos.

Hiruzen: (Espero que logres derrotar a ese traidor. Tengo algo especial para ti Naruto-kun, seguro que te gustara jejejeje)

Y con eso continuo con su interminable y eterno enemigo…el papeleo.

Konoha, Ocho de la noche,

Bosque de la muerte

Era de noche cuando al parecer el Chunnin de Konoha Mizuki Touji uno de los Senseis de la academia robo el pergamino Prohibido del Shodaime Hokage. Mizuki tenía todo planeado, y se movía rápidamente por el bosque de la muerte con dirección hacia la frontera de Hi no Kuni (Pais del Fuego) hacia el País de los Campos de Arroz (Ta no Kuni) o mejor (Oto no Kuni)

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar fue interceptado por una lluvia de Shurikens cosa que el Chunnin intervino.

Mizuki: ¿Quién rayo eres? De muéstrate no tiempo para jugar?

Pero lo único que recibió fue más ataques ahora de Kunais

Mizuki: Jajaja, eso es lo mejor que tienes…

¿? (Naruto) : Fūton: Daitoppa **(Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)**

La rafa de viento golpeo de manera brutal al Chunnin que recibió el golpe de manera directa mandándolo hacia los árboles.

Mizuki ahora escupiendo sangre y mareado por los golpes, sacaban sus Shuriken Gigantes para lanzarlos.

Mizuki: MUESTRATE DE UNA VEZ NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA JUGAR TE MATARE UNA VEZ QUE TE VEA.

¿?: Como quieras traidor...Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken)**

El sujeto (Naruto) que seguía oculto en las sombras lanzaba sus shuriken y Kunais multiplicándose en diez mientras que se dirigía al Chunnin

Mizuki ahora preocupado con dolo esquivaba apenas de la lluvia de Shurikens sin saber que había otro sujeto con un jutsu listo para atacarlo.

¿? (Naruto) : Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Mizuki-Teme, Los traidores deben ser erradicados, Por mi Voluntad de fuego debes ser erradicado Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)**

Y en pleno aire surgía un gran Dragon de Agua rugía con fiereza y se dirigió directamente hacia Mizuki que no se movió por el shock y el dolor al ver una técnica de Suiton tan poderosa sin la necesidad de una fuente de agua cercana y fue engullido por el dragón de agua hasta que choco contra los arboles causando una gran onda de destrucción y al final cuando la técnica termino en medio de un charco apareció un inconsciente y con todos los huesos rotos de sus brazos y piernas del traidor Mizuki.

Y entre las sombras surgia el rubio con una mirada seria y Fría hacia el traidor y recogía el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage y luego con algunas cuerdas comenzó a atarlo para inmovilizarlo por si las dudas si se despertara.

Y de pronto, un par de Anbus aparecieron en frente de Naruto.

Anbu 1 (Tora) : Buen trabajo Uzumaki-San, pudisteis derrotar al traidor y protegido el pergamino de Hokage-Sama.

Anbu2 (Tori): Nosotros nos encargaremos de esa escoria de Konoha, Ibiki y Anko estarán interesado en interrogarlo.

Naruto: Por mi bien, Anbu-San, le dejo el pergamino del Shodaime, me tengo que retirar.

Anbu1 (Tora): No queras cobrar tu pago de tu misión?

Naruto: No te preocupes, por eso mande a uno de mis Kage Bunshin para que recoja la recompensa.

Anbu2 (Tori) : Como siempre tienes un plan Uzumaki-san. Si nos disculpa nos retiramos.

Tanto los Anbus recogían tanto el traidor, y el pergamino para reportarlo hacia su misión, mientras que el rubio hacia un sello con un Sunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)

Hacia cierto lugar donde lo estaban esperando ciertas chicas.

Minutos después

Ya el rubio algo agotado por usar el Sunshin no Jutsu y un Jutsu de Suiton de rango A eso lo dejo un poco agotado, pero se recuperó cuando vio a las chicas en la entrada de la academia donde ella 3 seguían vestidas pero más informales, para salir con el rubio y así festejar por la graduación, y tanto las mellizas y los Jinchurikis se dirigieron hacia el restaurante Ichiraku ramen donde comieron como reyes y disfrutaron la compañía de ambos.

Y así pasaron la noche disfrutando de la celebración, sin saber que sería el comienzo de una buena relación entre ellas.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Muy bien como sabrán, ese capítulo fue tanto de la graduación como el encuentro de las chicas y la derrota de Mizuki.

He visto sus propuestas, y ya están las parejas definidas al igual que otros jutsus.

Hasta el momento lo que tengo planeado ya tengo 3 parejas hasta el momento seleccionadas, y como lo había puesto en el Summary serán mayor parte Oc girls, y si alguien quiere comentar o una petición que quieran una Chica Oc o alguien que sea del Canon para el harem aunque sean alguien para Naruto/Tobirama.

Ya para el próximo capítulo veré que sea más interesante y pondré mas jutsus jeje.

Y bueno aceptare tanto dudas, consejos, peticiones, y todo en el PM o en mi Facebook

Los que gusten en buscarme por el face se los daré por PM, para más dudas vale

Sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Selección de Equipos

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos, aquí de nuevo con este nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, y bueno poco a poco les gustaran los que le traigo consigo para el nuevo capitulo del fic que adopte y gracias por todo su apoyo que me han dado, se los agradezco mucho.

También gracias por todo su aprecio en este fic y todo los tips que me han dado les agradezco mucho su apoyo y no los voy a decepcionar

He investigado por mi cuenta para las técnicas, jutsus, habilidades, y al igual las armas y las chicas que habrá en ese fic.

Aun asi he tenido varias quejas de que algunos se están resistiendo la opción de las Chicas Oc que de las Chicas Mayores o MILFS.

Pero seguro que ellas no quedaran defraudados, se los aseguro amigo, son muy bellas.

Bueno he estado hablando con algunos amigos míos y me dieron buenos consejos en usar elementos de otras series para el armamento y los jutsus únicamente jeje pero aun asi veré como hacerlos en jutsus.

Y bueno sin más comenzamos…

Pero antes…comenzaremos con los reviews y los quiero agradecerles por todo su aprecio y apoyo que me han dado.

Miguelgiuliano . co : Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno seguro que te sorprenderás con el siguiente capítulo pero poco a poco se revelara la verdad de las mellizas y en cuanto a las chicas que me has propuesto, la mayoría de las chicas son mayores, maduras o MILFS no creo que combinarían bien con ese nuevo fic mejorado, (no es que no quiera, pero aun así son muy bellas, sensuales y sexys) y bueno espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.

Alexzero: Hola amigo como has estado, y sip ya fue entrenado como se debía, y seguro que te sorprenderás para el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado, y sip ya paso ese examen, las chicas ya se presentaron y Naruto tuvo su revancha ante Mizuki y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, como has estado socio, gracias por apoyarme en amigo, y bueno como veras ya tuvo su nuevo conjunto, la nueva amistad con su Inquilino Kurama, al igual que la confianza que le tiene al Sandaime y como lo prometí ya se presentaron las chicas y no te preocupes, Mizuki tendrá una buena visita con Anko e Ibiki y seguro que te sorprenderás para el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo amigo.

Chibi-Juubi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fi y si se que querías mas acción pero con un Chunnin de menor Rango que es Mizuki era lo menos que podría dar. Y en cuanto a las chicas…tengo mis dudas, por Hanabi por ser muy joven y con Shizune está a la aldea de los Jounin Actuales en Konoha, se me hace difícil (no es que me guste las chicas, de hecho son muy bellas tanto Hanabi y Shizune pero creo que en este fic no congeniaría bien) pero en otros fics les vendría muy bien pero aun asi gracias por poner tu opinión. Y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado y sip jejej ya Naruo tiene un nueva personalidad para lo de Tobirama al igual que las pesadillas que tuvo el pobre de Sarutobi en sus momentos de Juventud y ya tuvo sus nuevas amigas, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Axeex: Hola amigo gracias por dar tu opinión veré como lo hago hare mi mejor esfuerzo, eso espero.

Enightmare: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado, y sip siempre te sorprendo y espero sorprenderte más…..pero ahí creo que te fallare porque en este fic no agregare diosas o deidades solamente Chicas Oc, disculpa lo que pasa que no quiero hacerlo muy poderoso a Naruto, pero sí que habrá mucho Bashing para Sakura, y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 3: Selección de Equipos

Eera una noche hermosa y relajada para Konoha, más exactamente para ciertas chicas y cierto rubio estaban disfrutando la noche donde ellas/o cenaban cierto restaurante preferido del rubio

Tanto las Mellizas y Fuu habían conocido a los dueños del famoso Restaurante ``Ichiraku Ramen´´ donde eran atendidos por el Dueño Teuchi y su Hija de 15 años Ayame. Que ambos cocían muy bien a su mejor cliente #1 que era el propio rubio

Los dueños estaban impresionados de que ellos 4 habían pasado la graduación de los exámenes genin sobretodo para el rubio que luego de haber fallado por mas de 3 veces de intentarlo ahora tuvieron sus logros al igual que su nuevo vestuario nuevo, aunque iban a extrañar el naranja habitual de Naruto pero con ese nuevo conjunto de vestuario le quedaba muy bien para la aprobación de Teuchi y una sonrojada Ayame.

El ramen que están comiendo era magnifico para la opinión de las chicas, tanto Hikari y Yami habían comido muchos estilos de comida pero ella lo superaba, tenía buena sazón, sabor y calidad al igual que Fuu que comía a montones igual que Naruto.

Luego de comer algunos platos de Ramen, estuvieron cerca de la casa de las chicas que estaban cercas de la mansión del Hokage disfrutando de la vista de la noche, viendo la noche de una Konoha tranquila.

Naruto, estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de su noche, era perfecta, que más podría pedir, él ya es un Genin, obtuvo su primer misión completaba, detuvo a Mizuki y ahora estaba disfrutando la salida con sus nuevas compañeras e amigas.

Habia notado la personalidad y la actitud de las chicas que pocas tenían en la academia

Hikari era muy divertida, bromista y un poco hiperactiva, se parecía mucho a el en su personalidad

Yami era un poco más seria , tranquila y un poco tímida pero aun así le disfrutaba la diversión de su hermana melliza, la de Fuu y de Naruto.

Fuu era extrovertida hiperactiva y despreocupaba.

Ya llegando a la medianoche Naruto tuvo de despedirse de las chicas porque tendrían por lo menos una semana para descansar para luego tener la selección de los equipos.

Ambas mellizas se despidieron del rubio con un beso en las mejillas del chico cosa que cas lo llevaba al infarto al sentir los cálidos labios de las hermanas, al igual que Fuu que se despedía con un abrazo acogedor de la chica.

Naruto aun tratando de recuperarse de su rubor, se despedían de las chicas y que las vería en la selección de los equipos cosa que asintieron las chicas para irse a su hogar donde Vivian con una sonrisa sonrojada en ellas.

Naruto al saber que de Noche era más tranquila estuvo saltando de techo a techo disfrutando de la noche que daba la noche.

Unos minutos después el rubio llegaba a su apartamento llegando a la cama queriendo dormir pero cierto ``inquilino´´ no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Naruto: (oh cierto, me falto reunirme con Kurama)

Una vez en su cama tomo posición para meditar en su mente ya se encontraba con su querido compañero bijuu esperándolo con una sonrisa zorruna acostado en su jaula.

Kurama: ¿Cómo te fue Casanova?

Naruto: No soy un Casanova Kurama, solamente fue una salida que me invitaron mis compañeras.

Kurama: Si como no, vaya salida, nadie te había aceptado una salida, ni siquiera esa chica pelirrosa o la Hyuga, pero bueno, creo que algo te sirvió la adoctrinación del Senju, eres mucho más sereno y serio al momento de actuar.

Naruto: Si, ellas las noto muy especiales a ellas tres, siento su calidez, tranquilidad pero a la ves su dolor y tristeza. Pareciéndome a mí.

Kurama: Interesante (Sus habilidades de sensor le ha servido muy bien ahora puede sentir el chakra de largas distancias al igual de las emociones de las personas)

Naruto: A lo que venimos Kurama, he cumplido mi parte del trato, ya son un genin de ahora en adelante, cuál era el contrato que me querías dar.

Kurama: Bueno Naruto como soy de palabra, y has mejorado notablemente, estoy sorprendido en lo que puedes dar si te comprometes, te quiero dar ese contrato de invocación de los Zorros (Kitsunes)

Naruto: ¿Zorros?

Kurama: Por supuesto, no soy tan poderosos que las tres invocaciones de los Sannin, pero los Zorros son mucho más poderosos de lo que crees, ellos son especialistas en infiltración, en el rastreo de los enemigos, en táctica al igual que te estarán apoyando en el combate.

Naruto: Genial con ese contrato, ¿y en donde firmo?

Con esa respuesta acertada por Naruto, Kurama con una de sus colas se extendía en donde estaba el rubio y le daba un pergamino del contrato extendiéndose hacia el donde estaban el papel para firmarlo.

Kurama. Necesitaras que firmes con sangre, solamente necesitaras que hagas una pequeña herida en tu dedo y con eso firmaras con tu firma y los zorros te ayudaran en cualquier momento que lo necesites.

Naruto asintió ante los requisitos que le pedía Kurama y con una Kunai que tenía en su porta-kunais se había un pequeño corte en su mano y comenzaba a escribir su nombre en el contrato y dejando al final su mano ensangrentada como su última marca para el pergamino. Dando el inicio del contrato.

Kurama feliz al ver que su compañero hallara firmado ese contrato podría tener mejor relación y una buena amistad con su Jinchuriki.

Kurama: De ahora en adelante Uzumaki Naruto eres el primer invocador de los Kitsunes, y yo soy su líder de mis Kitsunes, y ahora estas a cargo de mi manada de Zorros.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por el pergamino y el honor en ser el primer invocador de sus Kitsunes.

Kurama: Esta bien Naruto, durante estos días, estaremos capacitando para que crees zorros de manera rápida pero efectiva, y al igual que mejores en los jutsus y técnicas en las cuales has aprendido de Tobirama.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama, lo podremos hacer mañana, de todos modos tenemos por lo menos una semana antes de la selección de los equipos.

Kurama. Tienes razón, será mejor que descanses, tenemos una semana interesante Naruto y la necesitaras.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama, nos vemos mañana, duerme bien.

Kurama: Tu igual, descansa.

Tanto Kurama se había vuelto a dormir en su jaula mientras que Naruto se despedía de él entrando a la normalidad y con eso dormirse en su cama y poder descansar de lo que le pararía durante esta semana libre que le dieron en la academia Shinobi.

Ahora el rubio está disfrutando de su sueño sin saber que había mucha actividad en cierto lugar

Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage.

Se encontraba en una reunión particular entre el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y el Chunnin y profesor principal de la academia shinobi de Konoha Iruka Umino.

Luego de que mandara una misión de rango B de captura de un intento de traición y robo de documentos importantes por parte de Mizuki Touji, Uzumaki Naruto obtuvo su primera misión completa y exitosa al capturar e incapacitar al traidor fue mandado al departamento de I.T (Inteligencia y Tortura) bajo el mando de Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino e Anko Mitarashi que en estos momentos están haciendo su trabajo de interrogar a la víctima.

Mientras eso sucedía el Sandaime había tenido una tensa platica con el Chunnin luego de que hablara de ciertos defectos que hubo en la academia, luego de que Naruto descubriera los intentos sabotajes de Mizuki, cosa que le preocupo a Iruka al saber que su ``amigo´´ era un traidor y siempre intentaba sabotear el aprendizaje de su alumno.

Luego de eso un clon de sombra de Naruto le reporto su éxito de su misión y reportando que sus Anbus se hallaran llevados a Mizuki, cosa que Felicito el Sandaime de su éxito dejando boquiabierto a Iruka al ver que un Genin novato obtuviera una misión de tal peligrosidad a temprana edad.

Pero Iruka sabía que ellos debían de madurar y crecer como shinobis y saber que el mundo que iban a vivir seria oscuro lleno de sangre y muerte, y estaba esperando que todo lo que le ha enseñado a la nueva generación de Shinobis y Kunoichis hallaran valido la pena.

Luego de recibir el pago de la misión el Clon se despidió tanto a Hiruzen y de Iruka.

Iruka: Me alegra que Naruto-San haya madurado mucho, pero aun así me tiene preocupado en sus avances.

Hiruzen: Hicisteis lo que pudisteis Iruka-Kun, Naruto-Kun ya es un shinobi y él lo está aceptando con normalidad al saber la responsabilidad que ha tenido, así que no debes sentirte mal solamente estoy cabreado con ese sistema que tenemos, a su debido respeto, no tendremos una fuerza para proteger a la aldea.

Iruka: Hai Hokage-Sama, pero con ese sistema ha aumentado el cupo de nuevos shinobis que quieran serlo.

Hiruzen: y de esta lista, ¿Cuántos han fallado en la prueba verdadera? Y ¿Cuántos han fallado o fallecido en las misiones?

Iruka al saber con esas preguntas se quedó callado.

Iruka: Yo lo siento por cuestionarlo Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: No te disculpes Iruka-Kun, aun así estoy harto de que el Consejo Civil se entrometa en donde no les importa y ya estoy por otra violación para eliminar al consejo civil definitivamente.

Iruka: Lo comprendo Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: ¿y dime Iruka-Kun? ¿Ya tienes la lista de los nuevos graduados y tu propuesta de los nuevos equipo?

Iruka: Hai Hokage-Sama, de hecho me tomo bastante tiempo para tomar esta decisión Hokage-Sama luego de que Naruto Mejorara de forma mejor dejo de ser el último de la lista, y el que lo ocupa es un niño llamado Sai.

Hiruzen: (¿Qué demonios estas planeando Danzo) Me alegro escuchar eso de Naruto-Kun, por lo menos el ya paso ese examen.

Iruka: Igual a mi Hokage-Sama, a pesar de que le pedimos que hiciera un Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clon) hizo un Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clon de Agua) creo que valieron la pena esta semana que estuvo ausente.

Hiruzen: Jejejeje como siempre Naruto-Kun nos sorprende cada vez más. ¿Y qué opinas de las nuevas chicas que te puse en tu clase?

Iruka: Muy talentosas pero debido que entraron al último momento no se en dónde colocarlas en el equipo Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: No te preocupes Iruka-Kun, has hecho lo mejor que has hecho, puedes retirarte Iruka-Kun

Iruka: Hai Hokage-Sama

Iruka se retiraba con una inclinación ante el Sandaime retirándose hacia la puerta dejando solo a HIruzen que revisaba las listas actuales que le había dejado Iruka. Mientras que el Sandaime revisaba todo con cuidado

Hiruzen: ¡ANBU!

Entre las sombras surgía un equipo de Anbus arrodillados ante su líder

Capitan Anbu: ¡A sus órdenes Hokage-Sama!

Hiruzen: Necesito un momento a solas, si me permiten necesito estar solo.

Capitan: Hai-Hokage-Sama.

Con ello los Anbus desaparecían con un Sunshin no Jutsu dejando tranquilo al Sandaime.

Hiruzen: (Veamos que tenemos aquí)

Y notaba la lista de los nuevos graduados, desde la mitad son miembros civiles aldeanos, algunos no tienen la capacidad de sobrevivir ante una misión de mayor peligrosidad, mientras que la otra mitad son herederos de miembros del clanes prometedores. Desde la nueva generación de Ino-Shika-Cho, un nuevo equipo de Rastreo y Reconocimiento, el ``Ultimo´´ Uchiha, una Hija de los líderes del consejo civil, las 3 chicas que había mandado, desde la Mellizas y Fuu, pero el que se destacaba era su ``Nieto´´ Naruto.

Hiruzen: (Naruto-Kun, aprendisteis del mejor Sensei….y te mejoro en poco tiempo…pero aun asi tengo muchas pesadillas en mi tiempo como su alumno, ni siquiera mis otros compañeros la pasaron bien con Tobirama-Sensei)

Hiruzen siempre le daba escalofríos al recodar los momentos de su juventud cuando era alumno de Tobirama Senju, tan estoico, frio, directo y pragmático temeroso cuando él se enfadaba.

Hiruzen: Veamos qué equipo me recomendó Iruka-Kun

Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sai y su Jounin-Sensei seria Kakashi Hatake, formarían un buen equipo de primera línea de ataque y escolta.

Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su Jounin-Sensei seria Kurenai Yuhi formarían un buen equipo de Reconocimiento y Rastreo.

Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara y su Jounin-Sensei seria Asuma Sarutobi y formaría un buen equipo de Interrogatorio y de táctica.

Equipo 11: Serian conformados por Hikari, Yami y Fuu pero no tenían jounin definido.

Hiruzen frunció el ceño algo le molestaba, era tanto el equipo 7 y 11.

Primero le disgustaba de que porque ese niño llamado Sai seria colocado por el equipo 7, tal vez su rival y consejero Danzo quiera vigilar de manera constante a Naruto y a Sasuke para sus propios fines.

Mientras que el equipo 11 el Sandaime sabía que esas chicas eran muy talentosas para que se desperdiciaran un buen talento. y el en secreto él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Hiruzen tenía una idea y comenzaba a arreglar la selección de los equipos de ciertos fallos, y el sabría que serían beneficioso para cierto chico y cierta molestia para su rival.

Hiruzen: Jejeje espero que te guste mi sorpresa Naruto-Kun, seguro que quedaras feliz al estar en ese equipo que te valoraran, tal como lo quiso Tobirama-Sensei

Y entre las sombras aparecia un sujeto con mascara de cuervo con una capucha negro con blanco

¿?: Hizo la mejor decisión que haya Tomado Hiruzen-Sama.

Hiruzen: A si es mi querido amigo, estoy seguro que con esa decisión podrá ascender mejor ese equipo y además podrán tener mejor relación para él.

¿?: Confio en su Juicio Hiruzen-Sama, siempre estaré hasta el final, y si confía en el chico, confiare en él y además si usted me conto él es digno heredero de Tobirama-Sensei, entonces apoyare a el hasta el final.

Hiruzen: Gracias por apoyarme ``Cuervo´´ ahora déjame acomodar mejor esos equipos para la próxima semana al igual los estaré comunicando a los Jounin con sus respectivos equipos.

¿?: Hai Hiruzen-Sama, con su permiso.

El sujeto enmascarado se retiraba entre las sombras dejando a un Sandaime feliz al ver que tuvo el apoyo de su confidente el sabia que había tomado la mejor decisión al hacer ese nuevo arreglo.

Sin saber con eso que habrá muchos cambios que cambiaran para el Mundo Shinobi para el bien de los demás.

1 semana después

Tal como lo fue prometido Kurama, Naruto estuvo entrenado sin cesar con las invocaciones de los Kitsunes en la Cascada donde era su refugio acogedor donde entrenaran mejor.

Los Kitsunes eran agiles, sigilosos, estrategas y siempre ellos eran orgullosos, luego de que tuvieran un tiempo en conocer a su nuevo invocador, pensaba que lo iban a tratar como perros, algo que ellos odiaban ser tratados como mascotas, pero con Naruto los trataba tal como los quería, como Zorros, con libertad y la confianza que le daban a ellos.

Los zorros se sentían muy bien al estar con Naruto y decidieron estar con el como un nuevo miembro más de su Manada de su clan, apoyándose mutuamente y creando nuevos estilos de combate y jutsus de colaboración.

Debido a esa nueva relación Naruto pudo mejorar de forma constante la vista, olfato y oído, cosa que mejoraron para el con eso afinaba mejor sus habilidades de Sensor, y le agradecía mucho a los Kitsunes con esa habilidad enseñada por las criaturas.

Naruto también aprendía el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo de los Kitsunes y junto con Kurama retornaban con entrenamientos de control de chakra, Taijutsu, y Ninjutsu Elemental.

Con el pergamino del Nidaime Hokage aprendía de forma rápida muchos jutsus de Suiton que había aprendido durante este tiempo, y Naruto bajo la guía de Kurama notaban los grandes esfueros que daba su compañero.

La semana había pasado rápidamente para él y sentía los logros en él, ahora tenía un contrato de invocación de los Kitsunes, había aumentado sus jutsus de Suiton, su Taijusu era más adaptable y rápido para el combate, el Genjutsu había aprendido a la mala uno de los Genjutsus de Tobirama pero había 2 estilos que quería mejorar.

El primero era el Kenjutsu, solamente había aprendido las Katas aprendidas por Tobirama y quería aprender mejor las técnicas para la Raijin no Ken para sus ataques.

Y lo segundo quería aprender los sellos para utilizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu que había creado por Tobirama pero mejorado por el Yondaime Hokage.

Por eso últimamente se estaba interesando en una arte llamada Fuuinjutsu. Pero no hay libros sobre esa arte o maestros para que pueda aprender.

La semana había terminado desde que la prueba genin había terminado y los demás graduados ya estaban dentro del aula esperando a Iruka-Sensei para llegar.

Naruto había llegado muy temprano a primera hora a la academia sentándose en la última fila descansando luego de su semana movida con Kurama, quería estar un momento relajado.

Ya durante algunas horas todo el mundo estaban llegando e inclusive las mellizas Hikari, Yami y Fuu que notaron a un Naruto descansando entre la fila y para ellas decidieron. Digamos que acompañar a nuestro rubio afortunado para que no estuviera solo.

Ya que todo el mundo había llegado al salón todos estaban ocupados charlando amigablemente diciendo la emoción de que por fin ya son graduados y serian shinobis como sus padres. Los civiles pensaban que iban a tener muchas aventuras, riqueza y poder, mientras que los herederos de los clanes pensaban la tranquilidad y en la aventura que iban a tener.

Mientras que Naruto seguía ``dormido'' en realidad estaba pensando en cosas tales que le habría pasado a Mizuki después de que lo detuviera. Y se preguntaba quienes estarían en su equipo y estaba rezándole en que no le tocara a Sasuke o Sakura.

Sasuke ahora lo tomaba con mucha desconfianza, luego de que estuviera con Tobirama y Kurama le advirtieron de forma directa de la amenaza de los Uchihas, un Clan poseído por el mal y sedientos de Poder, Kurama le tenía un odio hacia ellos luego del ataque que el no quiso atacar si no lo forzaron por un miembro de ese Clan poseído por el mal.

Naruto tomaba notas mentales en ver a Sasuke como un enemigo durmiente esperando el momento de traicionar a Konoha y a sus ideales. El no permitirá en que el se saliera con la suya, y si tenía la oportunidad de Matarlo. Pues asi seria. Por la voluntad de Fuego y por el bien de todos el tenía que ser eliminado.

Mientras que con Sakura, ahora el prefería tener distancia de ella, ahora que había madurado ella siempre lo desprecio, ahora prefería estar con las mellizas y Fuu que si lo valoraban como es, que una persona que lo odia.

Y al igual que Sasuke, si Sakura notaba signos de traición, él se encargaría personalmente de eliminarlo.

Por encima de todo se preguntaba quién será su Jounin-Sensei, si habría ética de trabajo de equipo, Porque aún tenía dudas en nuevos estilos en que aprender tales como el Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, aprender más jutsus de chakra elemental y de otras artes shinobis.

El sabía que le tomaría un tiempo en aprenderlo, y esperaba que uno de los Jounin-sensei podría enseñarle lo esencial de esas artes.

Mientras que él no se molestaba las miradas que le estaban dando y sentían desde lujuria por ciertas chicas, asombros de algunos amigos verdaderos y otros de celos por ciertos chicos.

Tan pronto que terminaba su descanso llegaba Iruka al salón feliz al ver a sus nuevos genin recién graduados e hizo pasar a todos a callar a su manera con su Gran Cabezota jutsu para silenciar el escándalo que había.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar Sakura levanto la mano

Sakura: Iruka-Sensei ¿Qué le sucedió a Mizuki-Sensei?

Naruto de forma discreta estaba interesado que le fue el paradero de su ``querido´´ Sensei luego de que lo detuviera en la noche del robo del pergamino.

Iruka: Mizuki estará en un tiempo fuera de la academia por un tiempo prologado y no será capaz de regresar. Ahora escuchen todos los presentes que ahora portan su Hitai-Ate, les quiero dar Felicitaciones a todos. Todos ustedes trabajaron duro para convertirse en Genin, y estoy seguro de que no nos decepcionara- Sepan que esto es solo el comenzó de sus carrera como Shinobis y Kunoichis, Sin embargo. El objetivo de la academia es para prepararse lo mejor para su vida como Shinobis…Con eso fuera del camino, podrán formar un equipo de tres miembros bajo el liderazgo de un Jounin-Sensei. Ahora voy a anunciar los equipos Genin y los nombres de sus respectivos Jounin por lo cual escuchen atentamente. Equipo 1….

Naruto no necesitaba escuchar todo el discurso de Iruka hasta escuchar su nombre, porque la mayoría desde el Equipo 1 al 6 eran conformados por civiles y fangirls. Hasta que escucho un equipo en particular cuando escucho el siguiente equipo

Iruka: Equipo #7 se componen de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y….Sai. Su Jounin-Sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

Ante la mención muchas Fangirls estaban gritando de frustración y de decepciona al no estar con el ``Ultimo´´ Uchiha, mientras que Sakura estaba chillando de alegría al tener a su amado Sasuke-Kun, mientras que un Sasuke estaba frustrado en tener dos miembros patéticos y débiles e inútiles mientras que un Sai sonriendo de manera falsa pero internamente preocupado al saber que no tendría al Uzumaki por órdenes de su amo, eso no le gustara nada a su líder.

Iruka: Continuamos…Equipo 8 se componen por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su Jounin-Sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

Las reacciones fueron una Hinata frustrada al no estar con cierto rubio, la felicidad de un Inuzuka y la frialdad de Shino.

Iruka: Continuemos…el equipo #9 todavía sigue en servicio, El Equipo #10 estaran conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi su Jounin-Sensei será Asuma Sarutobi

La reacción de fue de molestia y frustración al estar con un vago y un glotón, mientras que el dúo estaban conformes al estar juntos.

Iruka: y por último El Equipo #11 estarán conformados por Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari, Yami y Fuu y su Jounin-Sensei junto con su Reserva será Yugao Uzuki y….Yamato.

La mayoría estaban confundidos en porque hay un equipo con 4 miembros y para la envidia de cierto chico no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué el dobe debe tener más miembros del equipo y otros jounin?

Iruka: Ordenes de Hokage-Sama, y así lo dispuso, ahora esperen a sus respectivos Senseis y les deseo lo mejor en sus carreras como Shinobis.

Para el nuevo equipo 11 las tres chicas estaban aliviadas al saber que estaban con su único amigo que las quería, y trataron de no sonrojarse en público pero estaban muy felices en estar con Naruto, él era especial y el entendía lo que él tuvo que pasar, y gracia a Fuu ellas sabían que era igual que ellas.

Mientras que Naruto estaba tranquilo al saber que estaba con tres chicas hermosas pero comprometidas a su deber como Kunoichis y eso le agradaba al estar en un equipo que seria el mejor.

Sin saber que dos sujetos habían llegado a la puerta.

Yugao: Equipo #11

Yamato: Vengan al campo de entrenamiento # 11.

Sin dudarlo el nuevo equipo 11 siguieron las indicaciones de sus nuevos jounin, al saber que ese es el siguiente paso del siguiente comienzo de su nueva vida como Shinobis.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen si no hice un capitulo largo pero ahora ando apretado del tiempo.

Me siento más presionado como nunca, de regreso a clases a la universidad no va ser nada bonito, me pondré al corriente la universidad al igual que otras materias que uffff serán una tortura.

Pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo de continuar capitulo tras capitulo.

Como verán Naruto ya tiene su contrato de invocación de los Zorros al igual que ya tiene su nuevos equipo que están conformados por las chicas que lo quieren.

Y bueno como una aclaración. He tenido un conflicto entre los que le gustan las Oc chicas y las chicas mayores que querían del Cannon

Pero tratare de hacer una excepción de solament chicas del Cannon.

No serán ni Sakura, Hinata o Ino entre las seleccionadas

Pero tampoco no estarán ni maduras, MILFS o alguna mayor, (no es que lo odie pero creo que en este fic no creo que funcione)

Y los que quieran saber que Chicas Oc pondré, pueden contactarme por Facebook y les enviare imágenes para que las puedan ver.

Los que tengo planeado serán de esta opción

2 chicas Oc de Konoha

1 de suna

1 de kumo

1 de iwa

1 o 2 de Kiri

1 de Taki

1 de Oto

1 de Yuki

Y la del Cannon solamente estaran disponibles

Si gustan en mi perfil puedo poner mi dirección del facebook para que puedan hablarme sin problema alguno.

Este es mi Facebook

: / / www . Facebook alan . avila . 585

Y bueno espero que le gusten los siguientes capítulos que les tengo planeados, y seguros que les sorprenderán.

Bueno aceptare dudas, felicitaciones, consejos, peticiones e otras cosas más por PM, o por Facebook. Para los que quieran chatear conmigo y hablar de lo que quieran de los fics o de nuevos proyectos para un futuro cercano para este año nuevo.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 4: La prueba

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos, querían saber que les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante estos capítulos, y les quiero agradecer todo por el apoyo que me han dado durante estos días, pero en este semestre que estaré serán infernales para mí y tratare de escribir como sea posible

Les agradezco que me han dado buenos tips y consejos que me han dado y se los aseguro que no los decepcionare para este siguiente capítulos.

También ya poco a poco nos estaremos desenvolviendo más en esa grandiosa historia

Y tambien ya verán las chicas ahora si definitivas para este fic, y espero que sean de su agrado

Sin mas comenzamos con los reviews

Zafir09: Hola socio, gracias por el review y por lo tips que me has aconsejado, y sip descuida te tengo muchas sorpresas que te tengo en este capitulo, y al igual vere que hare en ese capitulo y espero no decepcionarte en este capitulo al igual que ya veras que sucede con las mellizas y en ese capitulo.

fanfic meister: Sip coincido contigo, la expresión de enojado del uchiha demostrarle que el es un pequeño pez en ese gran océano, significa que el no es un dios completamente como lo dice su cerebro malcriado, y bueno en las opciones que me has dado, 2 que me propusistes estarán, y espero que te guste para el siguiente capitulo.

Alexzero: Hola amigo gracias por el review y claro que habrá continuación, y sip el rubio se quedo con las chicas.

aten92: Hola amigo gracias por el review sip como siempre tengo sorpresas y muchos giros en la historia y espero sorprenderte mas y espero que te guste en el siguiente capitulo que te tengo planeado y bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo gracias por el review y yap el Casanova, digámoslo Naruto ya tiene el equipo que el quería, y ya veras las sorpresas que te tengo planeado amigo.

DemonDragon210: Hola amigo gracias por el review, y ya veras que te encantara mas en ese fic, y en cuanto a las chicas que me propusistes…lo veo muy difícil, una es una MILF y otra un poco mayor, lo veo muy difícil, y no te preocupes por el equipo 11, ya veras que prueba tendrán, y espero que te guste para el siguiente capitulo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo gracias por el review ya veras que le pasa el equipo 11, seguro que quedaras sorprendido.

Emir1298: Hola amigo como has estado, hace un tiempo que no sabia sobre ti y bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, ammm y en cuanto atu duda sobre las chicas de otras series, como lo había aclarado, iban a ser Oc para el Harem, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Slak: Hola amigo, te agradezco mucho por el review no quise que ese fic se perdiera en el olvido y lo quise rescatarlo al adoptarlo, …y en cuanto al edo tensei, me dejastes con la duda en si utilizarlo o no,…y en cuanto a Tenten…no creo porque las del Cannon que pondré ya estan seleccionadas, disculpa. Pero seguro que te gustara para el siguiente capitulo.

Enightmare: Hola amigo gracias por el review, perdón por no poner mas Bashing para el SasuSaku, y bueno una MILF son las mujeres maduras como Amas de casa, solteras mayores de 30 años de adelante, como Mikoto, Tsune, Tsunade, Mei o Kushina son catalogadas como MILFS o como mujeres mayores o maduras.

Kushina-Hime: Hola amiga gracias por apoyarme en ese fic y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, y sip a si será la persona personalidad de Naruto en el fic, y como veras ya tiene la invocación de los Zorros y bueno aceptare el face de tu hermana o el tuyo amiga, y espero que te guste para el siguiente capitulo, disfrutalo amigas y saludos a ti y a tu hermana.

Mario10: Hola amigo, gracias por el review y seguro que lo continuare y espero disfrutalo amigo heheh

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 4: La prueba

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento #11 donde curiosamente estaba muy cerca de la Mansión del Hokage y también a unos metros del campo del entrenamiento Abandonado donde era el campo preferido de Naruto.

El Equipo 11 habían usado su Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante) y gracias a la intuición de las chicas y las habilidades sensores de Naruto habían llegado en unos minutos al campo de entrenamiento junto con sus dos respectivos Jounin.

El primero era un hombre de unos 23 años de edad, tiene el pelo castaño corta y almendrado, los ojos negros y grandes, junto con sus tez clara, su altura era de 1.78 metros de altura, era un hombre alto para su edad.

Llevaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los Jounin de Konoha en la cual consistían en un chaleco táctico antibalas, unos pantalones azul marino junto con unas sandalias shinobi de color azul marino junto con unas vendas atadas a sus tobillos, y un par de portashurikens en la parte detrás de sus pantalones y un portakunais en el muslo derecho de su pantalón, lo más característico que llevaba era que tiene un protector de la frente happuri de estilo que enmarca su cara con el emblema de Konoha , similares a la del Nidaime Hokage.

Ese sujeto era Yamato un Jounin ``recién´´ ascendido pero en realidad era uno de los miembros Anbu más fuertes de Konoha que tienen.

La segunda era una mujer muy hermosa a su joven edad de 22 años de edad de una altura de 1.69 metros de altura, lo que mas se destacaba era su belleza, ella tiene el cabello de color purpura largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle sus ojos, ella posee unos ojos de color marrones. Ella tenía delineado sus rostros y sus labios pintado de un color rojo claro.

Ella estaba vestida en vez de su uniforme tradicional Anbu estaba vestida con un chaleco táctico Jounin y por debajo de ella una blusa negra de escote que disimulaba su busto de copa D, junto con unos pantalones tácticos de color negro estilo Anbu, y unas Botas Ninja de tacón alto de color negro al igual que su confiable Ninjato atado en su espalda.

Esa chica era Yugao Uzuki, Ex –Capitana Anbu para luego convetirse en Jounin.

Ambos Jounin estaban satisfechos de que ellos habían llegado a tiempo y puntales al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar con la prueba.

Yamato: Para la primera impresión de ustedes…son decentes y puntuales, eso nos alegra.

Yugao: Primero que nada, felicidades por convetirse en genin, Ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí, quisiera presentarme .Iré yo primero y después sigan mi ejemplo, nos gustarían saber sus gustos, aficiones, disgustos, y sueños.

Equipo 11: Hai-Sensei

Yugao: Me llamo Yugao Uzuki. Mis gustos son el Kenjutsu (Tecnica de la Espada), mis amigas, la formación, la música, la cocinar, entrenar bailar y salir con mi novio (Yamato) y la lectura. Mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los violadores, las Fangirls, los Machistas y las personas que no saben la diferencia entre Kunai y Desplazamiento, y mis Sueños son tener una familia, ser Maestra del Kenjusu en la academia y que haiga Paz en el mundo.. Mis Aficiones son el aprendizaje de nuevas técnicas del Kenjutsu y y salir con mi novio.

Con ello Yugao lo decía de forma tranquila y sonriente de sus labios rojos y miro a su compañero Anbu para que le siguiera.

Yamato Me llamo Yamato, mis gustos son estudiar arquitectura, leer libros, la siembra de árboles, la jardinería y la tranquilidad del bosque, entrenar nuevos Genin y salir con mi novia (Yugao) mis disgustos son los traidores, enemigos que amenazan en Konoha, las Fangirls y Fanboys y pervertidos, y a cierto Anciano (Danzo) mis aficiones son enseñar Ninjutsu, entrenar y salir con mi novia Y mis sueños son….quizás retirarme y tener una familia y limpiar el nombre de una persona que fue especial para mi….sigues tu Hikari-San.

Hikari: Me llamo Hikari, mis gustos son la pasta, la carne el Kenjutsu, los animales, esforzarme, la voluntad de fuego, mi familia, mi hermana Yami-one-chen, entrenar la música y cierta persona..(Naruto), mis disgusto son los Traidores, machistas, las Fangirls, los violadores y pervertidos y a ciertos consejeros y a cierta persona que odiamos. Mis aficiones son aprender Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, cocinar junto con mi One-Chan, cantar y tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Y mis sueños es tener una familia con alguien especial (y no me importaría compartir con Naru-Kun), que haya paz en el mundo, al igual que Yamato-Sensei limpiar el nombre de alguien que me importa y ser cantante…sigues tu Yami One-Chan.

Yami: Bueno, me llamo Yami y tengo los mismos gustos de Hikari One-Chan salvo la excepción que me gusta la pasta y el pescado y los animales. Tengo los mismos disgustos que de mi hermana y mis aficiones es aprender Kenjutsu y Fuuinjutsu y cocinar con One-Chan y tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Y mis sueños son tener una familia (no me importaría compartir con Naru-Kun, la paz en el mundo y limpiar el nombre de una persona que lo estimo y salvarlo, y ser Cantante con Hikari One-Chan. Sigues tu Fuu-Chan

Fuu: Hol a todos soy Fuu, mis gusto son las verduras, los Insectos mis amigas Hikari-chan y Yami-Chan, algunos amigos que son preciadas por mí, y cierto chico (mirando a Naruto) me gusta bailar, la música y entrenar, una familia que tengo (con sus amigas se siente que es una familia) y estar en el bosque. Mis disgusto son los traidores, los machistas, las fangirls, los fanboys, los pervertidos, los violadores, y a Takigakure. Mis aficiones son aprender Kenjutsu, Fuuinjusu, bailar, tocar el piano y cocinar, y mis sueños es Tener una familia (sin importar si comparto con Naru-Kun) al igual que muchos también quiero la paz en el mundo a ayudar a mis amigas y también limpiar el nombre de un amigo mío, también bailar y ser cantante del piano.

Tanto Yugao y Yamato estaban satisfechos en los gustos, disgustos y los sueños que tienen las chicas, y notaban gran potencial y gran talento en la tres chicas. Y solamente les faltaban Naruto y estaban muy interesados en lo que diría el.

Naruto: Supongo que soy el ultimo…veamos Soy Uzumaki Naruto mis gustos son la formación el ramen, los Zorros entrenar, cocinar, aprender el Fuuinjutsu, mejorar en el Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, desarrollarme mejor, salir con amigas, Me degustan los traidores, los violadores, los pervertidos, los desertores, a Enemigos que amenazan a Konoha y a mis amigos. Mis aficiones son mejorar en el Kenjutsu, y aprender en el Fuuinjutsu, tocar la batería y aprender la cocina y cuidar las plantas. Y mis sueños es superarme y ascender a ser hokage como el Nidaime Hokage, y tener una familia y la paz en el mundo sin guerras.

La mayoría estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo cambio que tuvieron, desde sus gustos anteriores, ahora habían mejorado y ampliado también a gusto de que él quiere trascender a mejorar para ser un gran shinobi en muchas áreas muy fuertes para todo chico e inclusive para las chicas que escucharon el sueño de Naruto en tener una familia, ellas querían ayudarlos en su sueño y no les importaría si compartan con él.

Yamato y Yugao al saber de la descripción de Naruto estaban complacidos en que podrían enseñar todo el potencial que tiene ellos, y bajo las instrucciones del Sandaime ellos ya sabían del secreto luego del incidente de la cascada y de la misión solitaria del rubio al detener a Mizuki, querían ver si el no tenía fronteras en sus habilidades.

Yamato: Muy bien, ahora que nos hemos conocidos unos a otros, todos ustedes hare en este instante harán nuestra prueba definitiva para ver si merecen tener sus Hitai-ate.

Tanto las chicas y Naruto mantuvieron la calma a pesa de lo que le había dicho su Jounin.

Naruto: ¿Quieres decir que la prueba de la academia no tenía validez?

Yamato: En parte la Prueba de la Academia tenía un solo propósito. Sirvió para demostrar quien de vosotros tiene el potencial para convertirse en Genin. Pero en esta prueba será el filtro en la cual eliminaremos a los genin que no tienen lo necesario para ser Genin, los reprobados regresaran a la Academia por un año más.

Yugao: Necesitamos saber lo bueno que son, en sus habilidades, cuáles son sus ventajas y cuáles son sus debilidades en las cuales podremos mejorar. Por lo tanto necesito saber ¿Quién quiere hacer la prueba hoy?

Las chicas aceptaron sin dudar y ellas sabían el verdadero objetivo de la prueba pero tenían algunas preocupaciones por el rubio al sentir los nervios en las probabilidades de fracasar en la prueba

Naruto: Por mí que comencemos Ahora.

Con eso dio comienzo al inicio de la prueba por parte de los Anbus

Yugao: Demuéstranos lo que valen ustedes Genin, tienen hasta la atardecer para vencernos y queremos que nos ataques con intención a matar.

Yamato: Utilicen todo lo que tengan en sus repertorio para vencernos.

Con eso ambos Jounin utilizaban el **Sunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante)** para comenzar con la prueba definitiva para el equipo 11 que tomo posiciones defensivas al ver que ellos comenzaron con la jugada.

Naruto al ver que las chicas estaban viendo las direcciones en donde estarían sus Jounin, mientras que el internamente estaba hablado con su compañero zorro.

Naruto: (¿Alguna recomendación Kurama?)

Kurama: (Llego el momento que uses los jutsus que has aprendido del Senju, primero rastréalos, luego comienzas hacer la estrategia, usa el trabajo en equipo, cooperas con tus compañeras para vencer a los Anbus)

Naruto: (Gracias por el tip, Kurama ahora quiero ver todo lo que he aprendido ante Neko-Chan y Tenzou)

Kurama: (Te estaré inyectando chakra para los jutsus avanzados, solo no te confíes)

Naruto: (Gracias por el consejo, luego nos vemos)

Una vez cortado con la comunicación con Kurama, Naruto se arrodillaba en el suelo para usar un par de dedos al enterrarlo en el suelo para concentrar sus habilidades sensores.

Fuu: ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto-Kun?

Naruto : Buscando el rastro de Yugao-Sensei y Yamato-Sensei, veamos…..

Hikari: ¿Están juntos, o separados?

Yami: Me imagino, que deben estar unidos, si ellos nos quieren vencer lo harán en juntos.

Naruto: No lo creo.

Yami: ¿Por qué lo dices Naru-Kun?

Naruto: Los pude encontrar a unos metros no lejos de aquí, Yugao-Sensei está a unos 100 metros del lado izquierdo entre los bosques, mientras que Yamato-Sensei está en un campo de entrenamiento Abandonado no muy lejos de aquí.

Hikari: Excelentes habilidades que tienes Naru-Kun, ¿pero tienes alguna estrategia?

Naruto:¿Tengo algunas ideas, pero también acepto opciones Chicas?

Yami: Seria mejor que nos unamos los 4 y ataquemos primero nosotras dos (Hikari y Ella) a corta distancia, mientras que tu Naru-Kun a mediana distancia y Fuu-Chan, atacara a larga distancia primero ante Yugao-Sensei y luego Yamato-Sensei.

Fuu: Muy buena Yami-Chan, yo tengo otra idea, que les parece si primero atacamos a larga distancia, en un momento de distracción, y dos de nosotros utilizamos jutsus de mediana a corta distancia para interceptarlos.

Hikari: Ambas son muy buenas, pero aun asi hay que estar preparados para otros jutsus, no podremos confiarnos en las demás habilidades.

Naruto: Chicas, ustedes tienen razón, y he escuchado lo que tienen que hacer, que les parece si usamos las tres ideas junto con la mía.

Chicas: ¿Cómo?

Naruto se levantó del suelo con un sello hacia aparecer 4 Kage Bunshin.

Chicas: **(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - (Jutsu Clones de Sombra) )**

Naruto: 3 de ustedes siguán a las chicas, iran por Yamato-Sensei con las estrategias de Yami-Chan, y Fuu,Chan y el otro Va conmigo con la idea de Hikari-Chan, usaremos la estrategia de ``Divide y Conquista´´ la mayor parte nos concentraremos en Yamato-Sensei, presiento mucho chakra en él, asi que mis clones y ustedes chicas (Hikari, Yami y Fuu) atacaremos en tres rumbos, corto, mediano y largo alcance. Mientras que un clon mío y yo nos centraremos en Yugao-Sensei.

Hikari: ¿Estás seguro que esa idea funcionara Naru-Kun?

Naruto: Ten fe en mí, y si algo falla, lanzaremos una kunai con un sello explosivo en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Hikari: De acuerdo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Con eso los tres clones seguían a las chicas aun preocupadas en dejar solo a Naruto, pero ellas sabían que con ese plan podrían vencer a los Anbus.

Mientras tanto con Yamato

Se encontraba Yamato entre las copas de los arboles mirando el lugar en donde se encontraban sus Genin esperando para que comenzara su ataque.

Yamato: (Veamos….Dos a las 6 al sur, dos a las 9 en el oeste y …..Qué raro dos a las 3 en el este)

Yamato abrió los ojos al saber que habían más genin de lo que habían. Y preparando de antemano un sello esperando el ataque.

Mientras que Yamto esperaba el ataque, el primer ataque estaban conformados por Yami y el primer clon de Naruto (Clon1) listos ocultos entre los arboles observando a su Jounin.

Yami: Tengo algunas Kunais para mantenerlo distraído, ¿tienes algunas armas para atacarlo Naru-Kun?

Clon1: ¿Tengo un Jutsu y creo que vendrá bien con las Kunais, tu lanzalos y yo te sigo?

Yami: Hai Naru-Kun yo igual tengo un jutsu en el cual te puede ayudar.

Clon1: Pues hagámoslo Hikari-Chan.

Tanto la pelinegra sacaba unas Kunais y ella se concentraba en las kunais para que se prendieran fuego en esas armas

Yami: **Katon: Hi Kunai – Elemento Fuego: Kunais de Fuego**

Yami le hacía señas al rubio para que le siguiera y comenzaba a lanzarlos en diferentes lugares hacia Yamato mientras que Naruto también ya tenía su otro jutsu listo

Clon1 **: Fūton: Reppūshō – Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento.**

El Clon había usado sus manos para lograr comprimir el viento hacia la dirección de Yamato y gracias a l viento aumentaba el poder destructivo y efectividad de las Kunais en Llamas, mientras que Yamato abría los ojos al mirar el viento dirigiéndose acompañado de las Kunais.

Yamato: (Buena jugada, pero aun así les falta más que un ataque así para vencernos)

Y él los esquivaba con facilidad pero notaban la destrucción creados por ellos, habían usado muy bien esos jutsus a su favor. Muy buena jugada planeada.

Yamato: (Tengo que estar alerta, aún faltan otros más que me están esperando…)

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, tanto Naruto y Hikari ahora al unisono lanzaban tanto Kunais y Shurikens hacia Yamato obligando a contrarrestar los ataques.

Pero en lo que el contrarrestaban los ataques, otras dos sombras (Clon2 y Hikari) en lados diferentes de derecha a izquierda comenzaban a atacarlos a corta distancia hacia el Anbu reaccionando hacia el siguiente contraataque

Yamato: (Demonios, ellos esperaban que me distrajeran para atacarme a corta distancia…excelente jugada pero arriesgada)

Tanto Naruto comenzaba a atacarlo con un conjunto de puñetazos y patadas que fueron bloqueados por Yamato y para la opinión de él, había mejorado consideradablemente su Taijutsu ahora era más rápido y ágil.

Yamato: (Eso duele, ese chico es muy ágil en los ataques cercanos)

Tanto naruto con su agilidad, y Hikari con su pitaba intentaba desmantelar al Jounin pero él era muy duro como un roble, y él no se doblegaba.

Yamato: Debo admitir que estoy impresionado por su Taijutsu, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Clon2: Aun no has visto nada Yamato-Sensei.

Hikari: Eso solo fue el Calentamiento.

Y ambos saltaban hacia atrás para aun alerta de Yamato en porqué de una ``retirada´´ temprana.

Yamato: (¿Qué planean hacer ahora?)

Mientras tanto el Clon1 y Yami notaban las discretas señas que le daba su hermana melliza diciendo que atacara ahora como parte de la distracción

Clon1: Al unísono

Yami: Hai.

Y ambos al unísono con una serie de sellos lanzaron sus siguientes ataques hacia Yamato que ahora trataba de saber en qué área lo iba atacar.

Clon1: **Suiton: Shigure - Elemento Agua: Llovizna**

Yami: **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu- Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix**

Ambos ataques tanto Las bolas de fuego y las del agua se dirigían a un Yamato ya tenso al ver esos ataques al unísono esquivándolos a penas pero lo que no sabía que esos ataques chocaban entre si creando una cortina de vapor y niebla cubriendo el área bloqueando la vista del Jounin.

Yamato: (Otro ataque de combinación para distraerme y para luego cegarme, buena jugada)

Yamato hacia una serie de sellos antes de que pudiera uno de sus Genin contraatacara pero en ese instante, sentía dos presencias uno al frente.

Y era el propio Naruto lanzándose hacia el con una patada cargado de chakra.

Naruto **: Suiton: Mizu Mae Geri- Elemento Agua: Patada Acuática Frontal**

Gracias a que su patada estaba recubierta de chakra de agua golpeaba a la cabeza de Yamato aturdiéndolo con el agua. Y apenas bloqueaba el ataque del rubio sujetando bien la pierna de el.

Yamato: Te tengo

Clon2: No lo creo sensei..

Yamato: Ehhhh….

Pero antes de Reacción a su lado de derecha Aparecía Hikari terminando con un sello de manos con su siguiente ataque.

Hikari: **Katon: Yakekoto no Jutsu- Elemento fuego: Técnica de la quemadura**

Hikari le daba un puñetazo certero al rostro de Yamato y notaba que los puños de la peliblanca estaban cargados de chakra de fuego quemando de forma considerable al Jounin que caía al suelo, haciendo que los 4 Genin (Tanto los dos clones y las Mellizas saliendo de su escondite rodeando al Jounin caído.

Los 4 estaban con sus kunais aun en modo defensivo miraban al su Jounin aturdido y quemado una parte del rostro desfigurándose y de una manera rompiéndose en trozos de madera para el perplejo de los clones.

Clones 1 y 2: Es una trampa.

Mellizas: A Sus puestos….

Pero antes de que pudieran reunirse detrás de ellos aparecía Yamato con un sello golpeando al suelo detrás de los Genin

Yamato: Los tengo ahora Gakis, **Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu - Elemento Madera: Jutsu de la Prisión de Cuatro Pilares**

Yamato había atrapado tanto a los dos clones y a las mellizas en una trampa de madera atrapando a los 4 aun para el asombro de los genin.

Clon1: ¿Pero cómo…

Clon2: Como pudo…

Yamato: Muy buenos ataques en conjunto y trabajo en equipo, para derrotar a mi **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu - Elemento Madera: Jutsu Clon de Madera** , debo admitirlo están superando mis expectativas.

Clon1: esto aún no se ha terminado.

Yamato: Solamente me falta capturar a Fuu-San y abre ganado a ustedes 4.

Clon2: Veremos..

Mientras tanto en una distancia alejada a unos metros, Tanto Fuu y Naruto veían a sus compañeros capturados y ambos e habían platicado que Jutsu de larga distancia le vendría bien para él.

Clon3: Lista Fuu-Chan.

Fuu: Lista Naru-Kun.

Naruto usaba un solo sello en sus manos mientras que Fuu le ponía sus manos detrás del rubio impregnando su chakra elemental

Naruto/Fuu: **Korabore Ninpō: Doton: Doro Ryū - Jutsu de Colaboración: Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Barro**

Para el asombro de Fuu veía como Naruto creaba un Dragón de Agua de la nada sin fuente de agua y con su chakra de Doton le daba más poder al Dragón de Agua convirtiéndose en un Dragón de Barro dirigiéndose de forma frontal y directa a Yamato que veía con cierto asombro el dragón obligando a deshacer su Jutsu para proteger a todos del ataque del Dragón del Barro.

Yamato: (Espero que soporte ese ataque) **Mokuton: Mokujōheki- Elemento Madera: Pared Esférica de Madera**

Entre el suelo surgían unos pilares de madera y de derecha a izquierda se unían en una especie de cúpula semi circular protegiendo tanto a él y a los Genin. Protegiéndolos del jutsu del Dragon de Barro que estaba haciendo grietas a la defensa de madera.

Yamato: (Impresionante, muy buena estrategia al atacarme un ataque a larga distancia y crear un jutsu colaborativo ambos genin, me tiene impresionado, me quito el sombrero ante ellos, ellos superaron esa prueba.

Una vez terminado su ataque, Yamato retiraba el Jutsu mientras que ambos genin, ahora con el tercer clon y Fuu listos para otro ataque, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Yamato levanto la mano

Yamato: Esta bien, Me han derrotado con su táctica y su estrategia planeada. Me han pillado por esta vez, han mostrado un gran trabajo de equipo y grandes habilidades, ustedes me han superado. En mi opinión, ustedes son oficialmente el equipo 11

Los clones estaban satisfechos en que lograran derrotar a Tenzou mientras que las chicas estaban felices en que ya por fin son Genin y estaban mucho más satisfechas en que la estrategia del rubio había salido exitosa.

Yamato: Solamente nos falta Yugao-Sempai en que los derrote.

Clon1: No será necesario.

Clon2: Nosotros los avisaremos a nuestro jefe.

Clon3: nuestro jefe derrotara a Yugao-Sensei

Yamato: ¿Jefe?

Y ambos clones desaparecían en una nube de humo para la vista del Jounin.

Yamato: (Hay no…estuve luchando todo el tiempo contra los Kage Bunshins de Naruto), Regresamos al campo de entrenamiento chicas.

Chicas: Hai Yamato-Sensei

Y con eso tanto un Yamato agotado y unas chicas felices regresaban al campo para esperar resultados del rubio original y de Yugao.

Mientras tanto con el Naruto Original.

Naruto junto con su otro clon, habían llegado hasta el campo Abandonado que el siempre usaba donde la estaba esperando Yugao disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar.

Naruto: Eh compañero, ya no te necesito, esta vez lo tengo que enfrenar entre ella y yo.

Clon4: ¿Esta seguro Jefe?

Naruto: No te preocupes, y además, quiero utilizar tú ya sabes…

Clon4: Esta bien…te deseo suerte jefe.

El clon desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando al rubio solo sacando su amada Raijn no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno Volador)

Naruto: (Esta vez ganare ante Neko-Chan)

Naruto había llegado al campo de entrenamiento activando la Raijin no Ken enfrente de Yugao que desenvainaba su Ninjato.

Yugao: Listo para la revancha Naru-Chan

Naruto: Listo Yugao-Sensei, esta vez te venceré…Y el aplicaba chakra en sus piernas para moverse más rápido para dar el primer ataque.

Yugao: (Él es más rápido)

Ante eso bloqueo el ataque de la hoja eléctrica de su Ninjato soportando el ataque de la famosa hoja del Nidaime Hokage.

Yugao. Has mejorado mucho, y tienes mucho talento para ser un experto en Kenjutsu Naru-Chan-

Naruto: Gracias por el cumplido pero aun así quiero ampliarme a muchas artes, aunque me gusta más el Kenjutsu.

Tanto el rubio esgrimiendo con su espada le atacaba a la Anbu de forma más fluida y rápida donde ella también bloqueaba los ataques.

Yugao: (Hokage-Sama tenía razón, él tiene mucho talento con la Raijin no Ken, espero enseñarle todo lo del Kenjutsu).

Y asi estuvieron durante media hora atacándose con sus espadas donde comenzaban a aparecer chispas en sus respectivas hojas al soportar tales golpes.

Ambos ya estaban agotados, y adoloridos y tanto Yugao guardaba su espada y Naruto desactivaba la Raijin no Ken devuelta a su pergamino.

Yugao: Me imagino que derrotasteis a Yamato-Sempai, y querías retarme en un duelo. No es asi?

Naruto asintia, Ante una peli morada suspirando.

Yugao: Has mejorado mucho Naru-chan, tienes mucho liderazgo, fuerza, y mucho talento en esa arte, con eso estas aprobado junto con las demás chicas que oficialmente el equipo 11 está aprobado.

Naruto: Se lo agradezco mucho Yugao-Sensei. Pero aun así tanto mis amigas y yo nos falta mucho porque aprender, para mejorarnos.

Yugao: y por eso estaremos aquí para apoyarlos y enseñarles todo lo que sabemos para el bien de los demás, regresemos al campo.

Naruto: Hai Yugao-Sensei.

Despues de unos minutos caminando se encontraban a unas chicas agotadas y un Yamato cansado mirando tanto a Yugao y Naruto cansado al notar que habían pasado la última prueba.

Ambos Jounin habían aprobado de manera exitosa el nuevo equipo 11. Para la alegría de las chicas y del rubio.

Yugao: Oficialmente, somos el equipo 11

Yamato: Mañana en la mañana comenzaremos a hacer misiones, les recomendamos que descansen y prepárense para lo siguiente.

Equipo: Hai Yugao/Yamato-Sense

Ambos Anbus partian hacia la torre del hokage mientras que las chicas se despedían del rubio dirigiéndose hacia su casa, mientras que el regresaba a la cascada para descansar por un rato.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage.

Ambos Anbus habían llegado a la oficina del Sandaime Hokage con su Shunshin no Jutsu para reportar el logro del equipo 11.

Yamato/Yugao: Hokage-Sama el equipo 11 paso con éxito.

Hiruzen: Como era de esperar, sabían que ellos tenían lo necesario para ser Shinobis. Y que opinan de Naruto-kun?

Yamato: Él tiene bases muy fuertes en el Ninjutsu elemental en el Suiton y Fuuton, su Taijutsu es de a temer, al igual que su trabajo en equipo, cooperación con las Kunoichis, y su forma de analizar las cosas.

Yugao: El tambien tiene bases sólidas para el Kenjutsu y un dominio estable con la Raijin no Ken en base de su Raiton.

Yamato: Con las chicas sabíamos que ellas tenían lo necesario, durante todo este tiempo que entrenamos con ellas, pero con Naruto-San, fue una sorpresa, él es una caja de sorpresas.

Yugao: ¿Pero aun así, crees que somos dignos de dirigir a ellos?

Hiruzen le daba una risa calurosa al escuchar todo lo que escuchaban de sus Anbus Leales.

Hiruzen: Yo también me sentía asi, al ser el Sensei de los Sannin, y quien sabe si tiene el potencial de ser los próximos Yonnin.

Yugao/Yamato: Gracias Sandaime-Sama. ¿Sera necesario, completar las misiones de Rango-D?

Hiruzen: No, a ellos los veo capaces en hacer misiones de rango C a B, pero necesito que ambos comprometan a entrenarlo durante 1 mes en todas las ramas que necesitan.

Yugao/Yamato: Hai Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: Me gustaría que mañana temprano, mande a llamar al equipo 11, creo que ha llegado la hora de decirles la verdad

Yugao: ¿Esta seguro que llego el momento de decirles la verdad?

Hiruzen: Lo estoy, ellos deben saber lo que han ocurrido durante este tiempo, y que con eso tengan una nueva visión en el Futuro?

Yamato: Solamente me preocupa por el chico, espero que pueda soportarlo.

Hiruzen: No tienes por qué preocuparte Yamato, El es fuerte como lo fue mi Sensei, el tiene las virtudes para aceptarlo.

Yugao/Yamato. Con su permiso nos retiramos Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Descansen

Con eso la pareja se retiraban con una reverencia hacia el Sandaime despidiéndose hacia sus hogares respectivos dejando solo al Sandaime Hokage que estaba mirando a la ventana, más exactos los monumentos de los Hokages.

Hiruzen: (Espero hacer lo correcto, ellos no merecen vivir asi, sobre todo para ti Naruto-Kun, cumpliré con mi promesa en protegerte, como lo prometeí a tus padres)

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupado y nervioso ahora que entrare de nuevo a las clases al igual que otros dudas pendientes que tengo pero bueno, hare lo posible para continuar con los fics cada semana o mes.

Y bien como sabran, el equipo 11 ya es oficial, y al igual que ya son Genin oficiales, y ya tendrán sus misiones, pero antes deberán descubrir la verdad que ha estado oculta bajo los ojos de Konoha.

Para el siguiente capitulo se sabra de la verdad de muchas icgonitas que ha habido durante todo este tiempo

Y bueno para aclarando del harem definitivo quedo asi

Hikari (Oc de Konoha)

Yami (Oc de Konoha)

Fuu (Jinchuriki de Choumei

Ayame Ichiraku (Civil y además es joven)

Karin Uzumaki

4 chicas comprometidas de otras aldeas

1 de Kumo

1 de Iwa

1 de Kiri

1 de Suna

Y de otras chicas Oc estan asi

2 de Konoha (Las mellizas)

1 de Suna

1 de Kumo

1 de Iwa

2 de Kiri

1 de Taki

1 de Oto

Y 2 de Yuki/Haru

Los que gusten hablar conmigo y ver de las chicas que les he propuesto los estare esperando en el Facebook y en el PM, tambien aceptare dudas, consejos, peticiones o aclaraciones para el siguiente capitulo que les tengo planeados.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

Hola amigos, como han estado, aquí de nuevo de regreso en la acción, luego de estar un tiempo ausente, estoy de regreso, para más capítulos del fic que adopte y mejore

Les quiero agradecer todos por la espera, ese mes no ha sido fácil de adaptarme al sexto semestre de la universidad, las prácticas, las tesis y más francés…es extenuante.

Aun así he estado tomándome el tiempo para el capítulo que les tengo para ustedes, seguro que les gustaran las sorpresas que traigo para este fic

Este capítulo se revelara varios secretos y revelaciones ocultas que se han estado ocultas.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 **Alexzero:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara la batalla, y claro que habrá conti.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás cual es la verdad que dirá Hiruzen, y sip ahora el equipo 11 no tendrán que hacer las dichosas misiones de rango D, y espero que te gusten las sorpresas que traigo para ti.

 **Miguelgiuliano . co:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y ya tengo los kekkei genkais que traigo para Fuu pero aun así te agradezco mucho por tus consejos, siempre me han servido de ayuda, sobre todo las imágenes. Y en cuanto al harem…. Solamente 3 las que propusisteis estarán en el harem mientras que las otras no puede entrar porque algunas son mayores o mejor dicho MILFS, como había dicho antes, este fic será de Chicas Originales de su edad. Y ya verás que traigo de sorpresas para este capítulo.

 **Zafir09:** Hola socio, gracias por el review, sip ya está la presentación del equipo 11 y la nueva relación entre Tenzou y Neko..Era mejor darle un giro en la historia que el clásico de Hayate, y ya verás la relevación de tendrá que decir Hiruzen, y también como veras, ese equipo lo ven más capaces de hacer misiones de tales rangos, pero aun asi vere que hare con la tormentosa misión de capturar a Tora. Y espero que te gusten las sorpresas que te tengo para ti socio.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip Naruto también será tanto el estratega, ofensiva, y defensiva de su equipo y como un Sensei no Oficial para las chicas…y no te preocupes por los niveles, ellos estarán mucho más altos que de los demás equipos. Y gracias por apoyarme en los momentos duros que he tenido.

 **Luis382:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me alegro que te gusten mis historias, sip siempre la trato de hacer fluidas, entretenidas e interesantes, y claro, odio ver fics de ver a un Naruto Arrogante…ya de por si detesto a Sasuke por su personalidad, y sip me gustan hacer giros de la historia al hacer equipos diferentes en que valoren a Naruto. Y me alegro que te gustaran las chicas, y al igual que el entrenamiento con Tobirama Senju. Y claro que lo continuare, y seguro que te gustaran la sorpresas que traigo para ti.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustaran, y sip como veras, el equipo 11 está totalmente fuerte para misiones mucho más difíciles para ellos, y ya verás que dirá Hiruzen.

 **fanfic meister:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip, ya es oficial el equipo 11, y claro que se llevaran bien, te lo aseguro.

 **Slak:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara, y no te sientas mal, yo tambien coincido contigo en que Tenten esta avaluada como una digna Kunoichi como lo hubiera querido Tobirama, no es que no me guste, pero este fic usare Chicas Originales…bueno en algunas. Y en cuanto a la pareja, quería darle un giro porque mira como esta Hayate, al parecer tiene neunomia terminal, porque no creo que dure mucho tiempo, y me alegro que te gustara el potencial que tiene Naruto y tambien no creo que sea el estilo de Naruto en el Edo Tensei, planeo usar algo diferente ante ese Kinjutsu, y me alegro que te gustaran las chicas…pero en cuanto a los chicos…no creo que sea buena idea por el momento salir de salidas con amigos…digamos que los celos y envidia de los chicos engreídos y pevertidos, digamos que ese no sea el estilo de Naruto.

 **Xirons:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que ya tengo el capítulo, seguro que te gustaran las revelaciones del siguiente capítulo.

 **Mario10:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y en cuanto al ninjutsu medico…no te estarás confundiendo con Hashimara….recuerda que fue uno de los percusores del Ninjutsu médico y así obtuvo el legado de Hashirama en Tsunade. Creo que ahí te confundisteis, pero no importa, todos nos equivocamos en algunas veces y en cuanto a mi fic de KOF, lo dejare en pausa porque anduve pasando por una crisis emocional que me ando recuperando, por el momento estará en Hiatus, por ahora.

 **Kushina-Hime:** Que hay mí querida amiga. Pobre productor, que tuvo de culpa (estaba ahí mirando con lastima un productor quemado por el café) pero bueno, me alegro que te gustara, y sip Yugao está entre las Kunoichis más fuertes, me alegro que te guste los fics, siempre trato de hacerlos fluidos, y seguro que te gustara las revelaciones que traigo.

 **Guest:** Hola, gracias por el review, no planeo abandonar el fic…pero no es muy fácil, si estoy en la universidad, prácticas, exámenes, tesis, aprender más del idioma francés, no es sencillo organizar el tiempo para escribir fics, la universidad, familia, para mí para el descanso, pero bueno, así es la vida de un universitario escritor.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones.

Era una mañana de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Escondida Entre Las Hojas), donde cierto rubio que debería estar dormido en su cama, se encontraba despierto y entrenando.

Naruto no pudo dormir luego de su éxito al pasar la prueba definitiva de sus Jounin-Sensei y sus nuevas compañeras.

Había algo que le intriga a las chicas, ellas tenían un gran oculto en ellas y ella como si ella se estuviera reservando.

Naruto sentía que ella eran mucho más poderosas que las ordinarias Kunoichis.

Había algo que no cabía bien para el

Esas chicas están aparentando ser de un rango ``promedio´´

Justamente cuando iba a descansar, cierto zorro lo estaba esperando.

Kurama: (¿También estas preocupado por su nivel de ellas?)

Naruto: (Presiento que ellas me están ocultando algo, algo aquí no va bien)

Kurama: (Igual yo Naruto, solamente nos queda esperar el tiempo y así revelarnos lo que oculta las chicas)

Naruto: (Tienes razón, solamente espero que no haya más revelaciones para nosotros.

Kurama: (Ni que lo digas)

Naruto: (Bueno Kurama, luego hablamos, aún tengo que descansar)

Kurama: (De acuerdo, yo aquí estará durmiendo de nuevo, avísame cuando estés disponible)

Naruto: (Esta bien)

Tanto el zorro volvió a dormirse de nuevo mientras que el rubio comenzaba a desayunar un poco de cereal y fruta para comenzar su día de entrenamiento con su equipo

Antes de que pudiera irse hacia el campo, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Naruto algo raro en que alguien lo busque temprano, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y justamente en frente de él, había un Anbu.

Ese ANBU, llevaba una chaqueta blanca con capucha junto con un pantalón negro, con una venda atada alrededor de su pierna derecha y sandalias negras. Tiene el pelo castaño que resalta en la parte derecha en un largo flequillo. Tiene una máscara en forma de ave y tiene una forma triangular hacia abajo desde la parte superior y una línea corta corriendo por el agujero del ojo derecho.

Naruto: ¿Tori?

Tori:Lo siento por interrumpirlo Naruto-San, pero Hokage-Sama se le solicita a usted en la Torre inmediatamente.

Naruto: Esta bien, guíame el camino.

El Anbu asintió tomando el hombro del rubio para hacer el **Shunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante** y ambos shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de hojas para dirigirse hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage.

Solamente duro unos minutos en el cual Tanto Tori y Naruto habían llegado hacia la puerta de la oficina del Hokage donde fueron recibidos por la secretaria.

Secretaria: Hokage-Sama los está esperando Naruto-San.

Naruto: Gracias por la bienvenida, ¿tu también entraras conmigo Tori?

Tori: Son ordenes de Hokage-Sama, Naruto-San, también fui incluido en la reunión.

Naruto: Esta bien, no hay que perder el tiempo.

Naruto abrió la puerta donde raramente estaba totalmente oscuro, mientras que el Anbu, le hacía unas señas a la secretaria.

Tori: Que nadie entre a la reunión, es una reunión de clase SS.

Secretaria: Lo entiendo completamente Tori-kun.

Tori: La reunión, se pondrá larga, asi que será mejor que este despierta.

Secretaria: Hai.

Y con eso el Anbu entraba a la reunión y también sellando la puerta con algunos sellos de supresión, de seguridad y de sonido para evitar miradas indeseadas para esta reunión indeseadas para esta reunión confidencial.

Naruto estaba tranquilo pero por dentro estaba en alerta al estar totalmente a oscuridad de la oficina del Hokage, pero gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales sentía muchas presencias en la oficina, tales como la del Sandaime Hokage, la de sus Jounin-senseis, sus compañeras de equipo, algunos Anbus que estaban custodiando en la oficina entre las sombras.

Pero había algunas presencias, más exactos de cuatro personas que sentía esa presencia, en ambos, dos eran mujeres y dos hombre, y tenían su chakra en niveles Anbu-Jounin.

Una vez que se prendieron las luces ahí estaban todas las personas que estaban reunidos en forma de círculo de mesa redonda.

En la reunión estaban el propio Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto con su guardia de Anbus, entre ellos estaba Tori, los Jounin-Senseis, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yamato, Yugao Uzuki al igual que la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi, también el líder del departamento de Inteligencia y Tortura de Konoha Ibiki Morino pero también había una persona que no había conocido antes.

Entre uno de ellos era un hombre era un hombre de la mediana edad de unos 38 años de edad, él tiene la cabellera rubia oscura con coloración de un amarillo apagado, el tiene el cabello con un peinado corte mullet con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo.

Al igual que sus ojos verdes tipo esmeralda. El lleva vestido con el uniforme estándar de Konoha junto con un abrigo rojo sin manga con el emblema del Clan Yamanaka y su Hitai-ate con el emblema de Konoha atado en su frente y unas sandalias negras.

Pero al igual que el líder del clan Yamanaka, habían unos cuatros ANBUS con capas negras junto con su capucha incluida, entre los vestuarios notaban cierta similitud, entre ellos habían tres mujeres porque se le revelaban sus camisas escotadas de su busto desarrollado y también estaba incluido un hombre.

Entre las máscaras Anbu, se notaba a la del hombre una máscara de Cuervo, y la de las mujeres estaban la de una Leona, una Loba y una tigresa.

Hiruzen una vez que todos estaban reunidos, desde sus anbus, Jounin, Tobeketsus, y los gennin del equipo 11, sabía que había llegado la hora de decir la verdad, hora de decir las revelaciones que ha estado oculto durante todo este tiempo.

Hiruzen: Me alegro que todos estemos reunidos, les agradezco por su puntualidad, y compromiso, les voy a ser claros, estamos aquí luego de años de secretos entre las sombras, ha llegado la hora de terminar los secretos.

Todos se pusieron serios al ver que Hiruzen, decía de verdades. Sobre todo de los Anbus, que se pusieron tensos pero mantuvieron su estoicidad ante su líder.

Hiruzen: Los he reunido por circunstancia especiales que han surgido, y les pido completamente su total atención y discreción, esto será una reunión clase SS, cualquiera que revele parte de la información. Se le condenara a la pena capital por traición, me entendieron bien todos.

Todos: ¡Hai Hokage-Sama!

Hiruzen: Lo que revelare será un proyector, necesitare de que mis Anbus y Inoichi-San, presente esos recuerdos como proyector. Están listos.

Karasu: Hai Hokage-Sama

Ookami: Hai Sandaime-Sama

Raion: Hai Hokage-Sama

Tora: Hai Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: Inoichi, ¿estás preparado para usar esa técnica?

Inoichi: Hai Hokage-Sama, el jutsu que usare me permite proyectar recuerdos sobre una superficie plana, como en una pared, no mostrara completamente la vida completa pero muestra importantes recuerdos que quiere mostrar Hokage-Sama. Eso sucederá Cronológicamente desde los recuerdos más antiguos primero, tanto Karasu, Raion , Ookami y Tora estarán estabilizando la concentración para el proyector, yo controlo ese jutsu por lo que puedo detener y reanudar en cualquier momento, casi como en una película.

Hiruzen: ¿alguna pregunta antes de comenzar con la proyección?

Nadie contesto haciendo la indirecta que nadie tiene dudas mientras que el Sandaime Hokage le daba indicaciones a Inoichi y a los Anbus para comenzar.

Los cuatro Anbus tomaron sus posiciones en posición zen mientras que Inoichi hizo una serie de sellos en la pared. En ese momento un espacio rectangular aparecía en la pared formando una pantalla como si fuera un monitor de un proyector para las imágenes, rápidamente fue atravez de los sellos requeridos que se activó el jutsu.

Hiruzen: ¡Comenzaremos con las primeras partes de la historia!

Historia del clan ``H´´

Hace mucho tiempo Un Anbu Hyuga, llamado Takeshi Hyuga, salvo a una chica de pelo blanco/plateado con Kekkei Genkai shōton, llamada Mika de Kirigakure ambos se enamoraron al instante y se casaron en un matrimonio en secreto, pero los consejeros Hyuga, no les gustaron y lo expulsaron, y gracias a ser Anbu, no pudieron ponerle el sello maldito del pájaro enjaulado. En su matrimonio Tuvieron una niña llamada Nanami Hyuga, ella se casó con Toshiro hyuga, y tuvieron una niña llamada Naomi Hyuga, ella tuvo dos niñas, una se llamaba Hana Hyuga de pelo negro azulado, y no tenía rastros de su bisabuela Mika y su hermana Haruka Hyuga de cabello castaño claro con mechones blancos, ella tenía rasgos de su bisabuela al igual que de sus Kekkei Genkais. Pero a los consejeros (Corruptos) Hyuga asesinaron a los padres de Hana y Haruka, o eso creyeron, porque Naomi, sobrevivió, y se dirigió hacia el anteriormente Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi que enfurecido por ese acto atroz, salvo a Naomi Hyuga y la puso como Anbu, para protegerla, y ella proteja a sus hijas en las sombras ante los Hyuga Corruptos. A los 15 años Haruka la pusieron en la rama secundaria colocándola con el temible sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero tanto su hermana Hana y Haruka ya Chunnins habían encontrado papeles incrimatorios del Consejo Hyuga (Corrupto) de los maltratos físicos y emocionales,, en cómo iba ser usada Haruka como Objeto Sexual pronto y la orden de asesinato a los padres de las hermanas, ellas hace una copia, y se lo da al Sandaime Hokage. El Hokage le dicen que el asunto de asesinato lo saben, porque su Madre Naomi sobrevivió, y aparece, y cuando Naomi, se entera lo que iban a hacer con su Hija Haruka, se enfurece. Salvan a Haruka y la vuelve Anbu y Jiraiya le retira el sello mientras que Hana es una informante para el Hokage y a su hermana para saber más de las atrocidades del Clan Hyuga.

Fin del parte uno de la historia.

Historia del clan ``U´´

Hace mucho tiempo en los tiempos antes de que comenzara la Primera Guerra Shinobi . Kagami Uchiha tenía una hermano llamado Yusuke Uchiha ambos hermanos habían lograron el Mangekyou Sharingan a base de entrenamiento y eran leales a Tobirama, y no a su clan que ahora se estaban volviendo más arrogantes y corruptos por el poder y su preciado Sharingan. su hermano Yusuke murió de una enfermedad terminal y como último regalo de su suspiro le dio sus ojos, obteniendo el eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, tiempo después se casó con Kasumi Uchiha (que era leal al Hokage), y tuvieron tres hijos, Mikoto Uchiha, la mayor, y los mellizos Makoto Uchiha y Natsuki Uchiha (son un año menor que Mikoto) fueron enseñados a ser leales a Honoha y al Hokage, y ambos obtuvieron el Mangekyou Sharingan a base de entrenamiento, y Makoto y Natsuki se volvió Anbu y se intercambiaron los ojos para tener el Ethernal mangekyou sharingan. Kagami ya retirado dejo en cargo a su Hijo Makoto en su puesto. Kasumi Uchiha, tenía una madre que dominaba el Meiton; Fugaku Uchiha el ``heredero´´ se casó con Mikoto por tener la posibilidad de que sus hijos tenga el Meiton y no por amor, pero Mikoto y Natsuki nacieron sin el Meiton, y Makoto nació con el Meiton.

Natsuki había dado luz a su hijo único llamado Shisui Uchiha mientras que su hermana mayor Mikoto había dado desde un tiempo a su Hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha y años después a su segundo hijo Sasuke Uchiha.

Fin del parte dos.

Inocihi haba dado pausa al proyector para ver cómo estaban los demás.

Inoichi: ¿Alguien quisiera descansar por unos minutos, o quieren continuar?

Todos: Continúa Inoichi-Sama.

Inoichi asintió y volvió a continuar con la proyección.

Historia de los Clanes ``U´´ y ``H´´.

Tiempo después, meses después del fin de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi.

Makoto Uchiha y Haruka Hyuga se conocieron siendo Anbus, y Haruka ya no tiene el sello del pajaro enjaulado, gracias al Sennin Jiraiya, se hicieron amigos, después mejores amigos, hasta llegar a un noviazgo. En una misión, falleció su hermana melliza Natsuki, quedando destrozado Kagami y Mikoto, pero Haruka los consoló, y Shisui quedo al cuidado de Makoto, porque el padre murió en otra misión antes del nacimiento de Shisui. Al paso del tiempo la relación sentimental entre Makoto y Haruka Florecieron luego de saber que eran muy leales a sus familias, al Hokage y a Konoha y Al final se casaron y tuvieron dos niñas, y se sorprendieron que una tenía el cabello blanco/plateado con mechones negro azulado, y la otra era cabello negro azulado con mechones blanco plateado. A la peliblanca plateada le pusieron Hikari, y la pelinegra azulada le pusieron Yami. A los 2 años, Makoto hizo como un juego a las niñas para saber que elementos son afines y después el papel especial que demuestra los subelementos, kekkei genkai y kekkei tota, y vieron que Hikari y Yami se partio en 4 trozos (al tener más kekkei genkai elemental, subelementos o el kekkei tota). Se quedaron flipando, más al saber que Hikari tenía el shōton y Yami tenía el meiton. A los 3 años de nacimiento, los consejeros hyuga, mataron a Haruka, para llevarse a las niñas, pero Makoto llegue a tiempo, y las salvo, matando a los traidores, se lo dijo al hokage, y este se enfureció, al igual que Hana y Naomi que se enteraron. A los 5 años había fallecido Hana luego de que diera luz a su segunda hija Hanabi muriendo en el parto. Y en ese tiempo conocieron a Fuu, una niña de Taki, que fue salvada por los Anbus Neko (Yugao), Inu (Kakashi) y Tenzou (Yamato), y se hicieron grandes amigas. A los 6 años, hubo el intento de secuestro de Hinata por Kumo, pero nadie sabía que los consejeros Corruptos de Kumo, algunos del consejo del clan Hyuga, Taki y Kusa pero se había logrado evitar el secuestro pero dejando con secuelas y heridas internas para las aldeas. A los 7 años, Makoto y Itachi (Anbu) habían estado vigilando al Clan Uchiha luego de que ellos descubrieran los planes del Golpe de Estado planeado por Fugaku Uchiha y la mayoría de los hombres Uchiha e indirectamente el segundo hijo de Fugaku, Sasuke. Tanto Makoto y Itachi sabían que para evitar esa desgracia tendrían que asesinar a todos los implicados por el bien de los demás. Tanto Mikoto e Itachi se habían intercambiado sus ojos para obtener el EMS (Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan). Después en la noche fatídica para los Uchihas, Makoto había fallecido en combate luego de asesinar a los suyos, mientras que Itachi había podido rescatar el cuerpo de su Tio, y cumpliendo con su deber y de las órdenes del Sandaime Hokage y de los consejeros de Konoha para erradicar la revolución del Clan Uchiha asesinando a todos los miembros a excepto a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha…o eso creían

Fin de la proyección

Inoichi había detenido el video por orden del Sandaime al ver cómo reaccionarían a sus involucrados.

Hiruzen: Esa es la verdad que he querido revelarse, ahora que Naruto-Kun, obtuviera el legado de Tobirama-Sensei, pensé que ya era el momento indicado de revelarse el secreto.

Naruto seguía en shock, sus compañeras, eran descendientes tanto del clan Uchiha y Hyuga, a pesar que debería desprecia y alejarse de los Uchihas, con ellas, se sentía cómodo con ellas, y además tenia todo lo contrario de los Uchihas y Hyugas.

Naruto: Asi que ustedes chicas,¿ son tanto Uchiha y Hyuga.?

Hikari: Hai Naruto-Kun, por eso nos pidieron ocultar nuestros apellidos por enemigos del estado.

Yami: y además de como reaccionarias, también habíamos sabido de la información de que tienes el legado del Nidaime-Sama.

Naruto: ¿Ustedes…saben de….?

Hiruzen: Asi es Naruto-kun, No debes desconfiar de ellas, sé que Tobirama-Sensei te enseño a desconfiar de los miembro del clan Uchiha, pero ellas son especiales, ellas también pasaron lo mismo que tú. De tu infancia, y ellas te comprenden, lo que tuvisteis que pasar.

Naruto estaba tenso al saber de qué secreto y verdad le esta diciendo el Sandaime.

Naruto: Asi que ellos saben que es lo que tengo…

Hiruzen: No debes asustarte Naruto-Kun, ellas te respetan lo que tuvisteis que pasar, todos sabemos de tu secreto y sabemos que eres Naruto Uzumaki. O debería decirte Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto: Na…mi-kaze.

Hiruzen: Si, lo que te diré fue un secreto que nosotros te estuvimos protegiendo desde las sombras, además de que eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, eres tanto el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la Heredera de Uzugakure no Sato Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba tratando de no desmallarse, o tratar de no gritarles. Esas verdades tanto la de sus amigas, y ahora esa de que es un Jinchuriki y ser hijo de grandes leyendas. Que más podría salir mal.

Naruto: Eso tiene que ser una broma…tiene que ser un mal sueño.

Hiruzen al ver que el rubio colapsaría de tanta información de golpe, hizo señas a las mellizas y a Fuu para que trataran de tranquilizar al rubio.

Hiruzen suspiro una vez de que Naruto se está tranquilizando para revelar a sus invitados especiales.

Hiruzen: Antes de que puedan partir, aquí tengo unos invitados, que quiero que conozcan, me seguro que serán muy particulares para ustedes. ¡ANBUS! Ya puedes revelar su identidad.

Anbus: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Tanto los 3 anbus que habían ayudado a Inoichi para estabilizar la proyección, se quitaban tanto sus Máscaras de porcelana y sus capas para rebelarse quienes eran esas personas.

Y la sorpresas no se hicieron incidentes para todos.

El primero era un hombre de la tercera edad de unos 70 años de edad, el tiene tez clara ya arrugado por su edad parecido a la de Hiruzen, tenía el cabello alborotado cabello corto de color gris oscuro y sus ojos negros tipo ónix. Su estatura es de 1.69 metros de altura.

Llevaba vestido una camisa blanca junto con una túnica negra, en ambas con la imagen del clan Uchiha, al igual que sus pantalones negros tipo Anbu, y unas Sandalias negras de piso.

La siguiente era una mujer hermosa un poco mayor pero una belleza de unos 37 años de edad con la piel clara tipo porcelana, de cabellera larga y lisa de tonalidad azul oscuro y su altura de 1.60 metros de altura.

Llevaba vestida una vestimenta tipo hogareño, en el cual se trataba de una camisa purpura de manga larga junto con una falda roja junto con unas sandalias azules, también portaba un chaleco táctico Jounin de Konoha, al igual que su Hitai-ate atado en su cintura.

La tercera última era una mujer mayor de edad de unos 64 años de edad. Ella tenía el cabello griasesco con un cabello largo y bien arreglado. Junto con sus ojos perlados al igual que ya us arrugas por su edad y era de tez clara. Ella medía 1.65 metros de altura

Ella estaba vestida con un Kimono gris oscuro junto con un chaleco táctico de Konoha junto con su Hitai-Ate de Konoha junto con sus sandalias negras de piso.

La cuarta y ultima era una mujer un poco mayor de unos 55 años, de edad al igual que la tercera chica, tenia un poco de arrugas, los ojos perlados y la tez blanca, con tan solo la excepción de que su cabello era un castaño oscuro con algunas canas en su cabello.

Y al igual que ella llevaba un Kimono e color negro griasesco junto con el chaleco táctico, y el hitai-ate de Konoha junto con sus sandalias negras de piso.

Estos sujetos eran más ni menos que el Consejero oculto de Hiruzen, Kagami Uchiha, y las Anbus Mikoto Uchiha, Nanami y Naomi Hyuga.

Todos los que estaban ahí estaban en pleno shock, los involucrados en la proyección, eran los protagonistas de la historia de ellos. Pero la que más la que impresiono fue la de Mikoto.

La mayoría tenían esa pregunta.

¿Cómo es posible de que Mikoto y Kagami sobrevivieron a la Masacre Uchiha?

En ese momento Hiruzen tenían esa respuesta.

Hiruzen: Si se están preguntando en porque Mikoto-San y Kagami-San, estuvieran vivos. Bueno digamos que ellos habían creado Clones de Sangre (Chi Bunshin) duraderos para recrear sus cuerpos y estar en el anonimato, para protegerlos del consejo civil y ya sabemos quién (Sasuke)

Una vez que se habían aclarado las cosas, tanto los nuevos mencionados explicaron sus motivos en porque ellos han estado ocultos entre las sombras durante todo este tiempo

Kagami Uchiha, el cuidaba del Sandaime Hokage de sus supuestos compañeros consejeros, pero también protegía a los nuevos miembros del equipo 11, tanto a las mellizas, Fuu y sobre todo a Naruto.

Tanto Nanami y Naomi junto con Mikoto decían para cuidar tanto al heredero del hijo del Yondaime pero también cuidar los hijos de Makoto y Haruka y protegerlos al entrenarlos desde su infancia.

Una vez que fueron aclararon las cosas sobre las revelaciones sobre de los miembros tanto de Kagami, Naomi, Nanami y de Mikoto, tanto los Jounins, Anbus, el líder del clan Yanamaka, y el equipo 11 juraron no revelar nada sobre ese secreto tan revelador que le dio tales que también le habían revelado la herencia y legado de Naruto por parte de su Padre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki cosa que seguía impactando cada vez más al rubio.

Una vez que Naruto se compuso, estaba entre molesto y feliz, molesto por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en toda su vida, pero estaba consiente que lo hicieron por la seguridad de todos, y feliz por lo menos al saber que tuvo familia y unos padres quien lo amaron.

Eso bastaba bien para él, mientras que sus compañeras seguían consolando al rubio luego de tantas verdades.

Tanto Hiruzen le daban las razones de porque revelar esos secretos confidenciales, porque tanto Naruto había descubierto el legado del Nidaime Hokage y el cumplía lo necesario para ser un Shinobi calificado para aceptar esos secretos, pero también para socializarse mejor para sus amigas del equipo 11 para afirmar mejor sus lazos.

Con eso Hiruzen, le confirmaba el legado de Nidaime y Yondaime para Naruto dando oficinalmente las llaves del Complejo Uzumaki para Naruto. Pero tambien le daban de forma discreta el cargo del Nuevo Clan Uchiha para Mikoto y las Mellizas. Y con eso un Complejo para las mellizas, las Hyuga, y tambien los Uchihas.

Naruto aun tranquilo luego de la conmoción acepto las llaves del hogar de sus padres dando un paso para un nuevo comienzo para Konoha.

Con eso dio terminado la reunión y levantando los sellos de protección, tanto los Jounin-senseis restantes aún tenían que hacer la prueba para sus equipos, y ver quienes pasarían y quienes los mandarían para la Academia

Al igual que los Anbus se retiraban junto con Inoichi al igual que los Tobeketsus Jounin. Dejando al equipo 11 en la oficina ante el Sandaime.

Hiruzen: Espero que todos me comprendan todo lo que tuvieron que ver.

Naruto: Comprendo lo que tuve que ver, muchas verdades, muchos secretos que han estado ocultos, entiendo lo que tuvieron que pasar ustedes chicas, y ahora comprendo en todo lo que fue su vida.

Fuu: No tienes que disculparte Naruto-Kun, también vimos en tus ojos los mismos ojos que tuvimos una infancia difícil, y una vida que nadie prefiere elegir, pero ahora tenemos un futuro en que seguir.

Hikari: Sé que hemos tomado la decisión correcta en estar contigo Naruto-Kun.

Yami: Y siempre estaremos contigo.

Naruto: Gracias por todo…Chicas.

Las chicas asintieron sonrojadas al ver la honestidad y sinceridad del rubio, él no había sido fácil de asimilar mucha información, y verdades que fueron de golpe, pero el ya esta se está recuperando.

Naruto: ¿Y ahora que pasara después Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Tomen este mes formándose porque hay una misión que será necesario que lo terminen para comenzar sus misiones de Rango C y más. Me comprendieron bien Equipo 11.

Equipo 11: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Pueden retirarse.

El equipo 11 asentían con una inclinación para retirarse para dirigirse hacia su campo de entrenamiento #11, mientras dejaban a un pensativo Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: (Bien, ya cumplí con mi promesa Minato-Kun, Kushina-Chan, Makoto-Kun y Haruka-Chan, sus hijos/as están a salvo, y ahora ellos serán unos extraordinarios Shinobis/Kunoichis, como siempre lo han deseado)

Ahora que dejaba de recordar a sus antiguos seres queridos, volvía con su actividad, y la más sufrida y torturadora de todo Kage….el temible, el interminable y eterno…Papeleo.

Hiruzen: (Te maldigo Tobirama-Sensei por aceptar ese cargo…me estoy volviendo viejo para eso)

1 semana después.

Han pasado por lo menos una semana luego de que los restantes equipo 7, 8 y 10 hubieran pasado con cierto de éxito sus pruebas. Y ambos equipos habían estado comenzando a formarse con trabajos de equipos, colaborativos, entrenamientos de control de chakra y cierta formación de algunos jutsus básicos de sus clanes.

Los Genin que pasaron, estaban haciendo las dichosas y famosas misiones de Rango D eran muy tortuosas para muchos Genin porque eran simples tareas domésticas desde cortar el césped, pasear mascotas, cuidar bebes, atender a ancianos, hacer mantenimientos en casas, pintar hogares, arreglar casas, y sobretodo…lo más temido para cada egresado de la academia…..Capturar y Recapturar al endemoniado e infernal Gato de la esposa del Daimyo…Tora.

Todos los equipos han recapturado decenas de veces al endemoniado Tora pero al instante de que la esposa del Daimyo le da unos ``cariñosos´´ abrazos que asfixian y torturan al pobre gato que solamente quiere huir de su ``adorada´´ dueña.

Pero en ese momento Hiruzen había mandado a llamar al equipo 11 luego de una semana de estar capacitándose con sus respectivos Jounin con algo de ayuda de afuera.

Su misión era esencial, porque tenían que ``completar´´ solamente una misión de rango D para comenzar con las misiones mucho más serias y difíciles para ellos.

Una vez que fue recibido para capturarlo y con vida a Tora, el equipo 11 habían formulado una estrategia para capturarlo con delicadeza a Tora, las mellizas Hikari y Yami habían estado usando una estrategia de acorralamiento a Tora, mientras que Fuu y Naruto los tranquilizaba al Gato para calmar al tenso Gato que quería huir un poco mas.

El equipo por primera vez, había un equipo Genin, que salía ileso del endemoniado Tora.

Ya una vez que fueron a la torre, estaban el propio Hokage junto con la esposa del Daimyo esperando con gusto a su querido Gato. Pero antes de que el gato volviera a correr por su vida…el equipo 11 le habían dado tips para la esposa del Daimyo para su gato tora, como darles mejores abrazos fuertes a unos más suaves, también algunos regalos como darle pescado, leche, juguetes más divertidos Y sobre todo…libertad.

La esposa del Daimyo agradecida por los tips, le da un plus extra por la misión exitosa por el equipo 11 dando terminado su primera y única misión de rango D.

El equipo 11 estaba a gusto por terminar algo que muchos eran infernales para ellos.

Tres semanas después.

El equipo 11 han estado mejorando sus jutsus y refinando mejor sus repertorios, desde los jutsus básicos hasta los elementales, desde los niveles C hasta el Rango A. al igual que muchas tácticas, estrategias y otras técnicas, como Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Jutsus de Invocación.

Ahora que estaban reunidos, En la torre del Hokage, estaba Hiruzen con una misión para ellos.

Hiruzen: Muy bien equipo 11, han estado entrenando durante estas semanas sus jutsus, técnicas y mejorado sus lazos, he visto lo que son capaces y yo apruebo que ya están listo para las verdaderas misiones, de ahora en adelante ustedes tendrán misiones mucho más peligrosas, comprendan que ahora eso no es un juego, y todo dependerá de su entrenamiento para completar su misión, y proteger a los demás, me entendieron bien.

Equipo 11: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Eso me gusta, he estado viendo una misión para ustedes, y esta misión se le solicita shinobis y kunoichis altamente calificados para esta misión de rango B…su misión tratara de…..

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Ufff luego de un mes. Ya regrese jejeje, fue difícil pero lo logre, la universidad es más difícil por las practicas…sobretodo dando clases en la secundaria…..y para empeorar las cosas…..Metodología de investigación y las tesis.

Pero bueno…este fic fue algo detallado, porque hoy fue un capítulo de muchas revelaciones y secretos para los miembros del equipo 11 sobretodo de las mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga.

También ahora si comenzaremos con las misiones de rango C, B,A y S para el equipo 11.

También como sabrán, ya comenzaremos a ver las chicas poco a poco al igual que más jutsus y técnicas para Naruto.

Tengo planeado usar ese nuevo arco tres misiones especiales para el equipo 11 entre ellos algunos que se no se había usado en cannon y relleno del anime y espero que sean de su agrado para todos.

También les quiero avisar, que me tomare un tiempo fuera para estar un tiempo en la universidad, practicas, exámenes y sobretodo un tiempo para descansar.

También estaré viendo que fics actualizare y cuales los hare o hare unos fics nuevos.

Les agradezco mucho por su compresión y apoyo, y no los quiero decepcionar porque regresare y con mucho más fuerza.

Y si puedo, veré que fic algo inusual e único puedo escribir. Para todos ustedes

Bueno los que gusten chatearme los estaré esperando en el Facebook o en el Pm para los que gusten hablarme y los que tengan whatss se los paso con mucho gusto heh.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuestra primera misión

Hola amigos, como han estado todos, aquí de nuevo de regreso a los fics, luego de un tiempo fuera por estudios, esta vez fue difícil recuperarme al tener un examen de título, reportes de tesis, practicas dando clases en una secundaria y en estar en las demás clases en el sexto semestre, no es para nada agradable tener esa presión.

Pero aun asi, tome mi tiempo para planear mis siguientes jugadas para los siguientes capítulos que tengo planeados para todos ustedes amigos, desde técnicas, kekkei genkais, batallas, misiones, y sobretodo chicas para este fic.

Les agradezco mucho de corazón por el apoyo que me han dado, se los agradezco, y también les espero devolverles su apoyo con ese capítulo.

Esta misión será tanto mitad del Cannon y mitad original creado por mí, y seguro que le gustara esa misión especial.

Y también damos por comienzos los arcos de misiones para el equipo 11 que seguro no quedaran defraudados amigos.

Sin mas comenzamos con los reviews

 **Miguelgiuliano . co:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review sip fue un tema mucho delicado y complicado para las mellizas por el secreto que tenían sobre ellas, al igual que el de Fuu, y en cuanto a los elementos de Naruto como que aun los quiero mantenerlos en secreto, como todo Shinobi, debe ser cauteloso y no demostrar todo su poder, y esperar el momento indicado para atacar. Y en cuanto al Enton, claro que lo tendrán las chicas, y gracias por el Tip del Manga de Code Breaker.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip ya se tuvo que revelar los secretos de las mellizas y del heraldo de Naruto y ya verás que sorpresa nos dan en este equipo.

 **Alexzero:** Hola amigo, gracias por el tipo sip tenia bien guardado el secreto de las Mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga, y sip pobre del rubio que tuvo que tener varios secretos en él, y ahora a comenzar a ver si son duraderos los lazos en el equipo 11, y ya verás que sucederá más adelante.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo, buenas, gracias por el review, y sip nadie lo esperaba los acontecimientos que hubo entre las mellizas, y de Naruto, y sip, era necesario por lo menos tener una misión de rango D para menos en su repertorio, y ya verás que sucederán después y seguro que te gustaran, y sip aún me estoy tomando tiempo para continuar las historias que me gustan, pero aun así tengo la universidad sobre mis talones que no me dejan en paz y las practicas es peor, pero ya que…solamente disfrútalo.

 **Zafir09:** Hola socio, gracias por el review, y sip todo ya fue revelado del secreto que tenían las mellizas, y la única misión de rango D que tuvieron que hacer el equipo 11, y ya verás las siguientes misiones que tendrán el equipo 11, seguro quedaras impresionado.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola amigo, gracia por el review, y sip como quise dar más peso en la historia y dar más importancia en las Chicas originales, en ese caso fueron las historia ocultas clasificadas de las Mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga, y sip en esa ocasión, naruto tuvo aun su parte de Uzumaki que domino sus emociones pero solamente en ese caso, solamente en los momentos íntimos tendrán que liberar esas emociones en las chicas, y no te preocupes, ya tendrá la asimilación de Tobirama, te lo aseguro, y bueno espero que te gusten las sorpresas que traigo.

 **REGIS MARK 5** : Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y gracias por dar tu opinión de las chicas, pero veo difícil en algunas como Samui que es un poco mayor, digamos llegando a la categoría de MILF, y en este fic no habrá chicas mayores para las parejas de Naruto, solamente veo dos chicas opcionales en tu opinión, y bueno espero que te gusten las sorpresas que te traigo.

 **wolf1990:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y sip estuvieron muy interesantes las revelaciones de las chicas y ya verás que pasara en la siguiente misión, seguro quedaras impresionado, te lo aseguro.

 **Kushina-Hime:** Estoy viendo a una pelirroja bailando entre pétalos rosados y morados y yo con unas gotitas en la nuca riendo de forma nerviosa…¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Pero en fin gracias por el review amiga y si ya fue revelado las identidades de las chicas, y sip también está viva Mikoto, y bueno seguro que te gustaran las siguientes sorpresas que traigo para ti, y seguro quedaras encantada, ya lo veras eh.

Antes de comenzar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones antes de todo.

Solamente vi que cometí un pequeño error y lo quiero aclarar todo para evitar mal entendidos y dudas sobretodo

Las edades de Nanami Hyuga es de 74 años y de Naomi Hyuga es de 54 Años de edad.

Una vez aclarado todo lo que tenía que decir, continuamos ahora si.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 **Capítulo 6: Nuestra primera misión.**

Nos encontramos en la torre del Hokage donde se encontraba actualmente el equipo 11 conformados por las mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga Hikari y Yami, la Jinchuriki de Nanam (Choumei) Fuu y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi (Kurama) Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze y Senju) junto con los Jounin/Anbu Yugao Uzuki y Yamato ante su líder, el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

El Sandaime Hokage ha estado observando desde hace un mes los resultados enviados por sus Anbus los logros del equipo 11 en su entrenamiento riguroso luego de que se revelaran la historia secreta de las Mellizas, la de Fuu y la del heredero del Yondaime Hokage y la Habanera Sangrienta. Y luego de ser consultados por Kagami Uchiha al igual que madre e hija de Nanami y Naomi Hyuga junto con Mikoto uchiha, miraron los resultados y el perfil que han demostrado el equipo 11, mostraban todo lo necesario para hacer una misión de alta peligrosidad, y de suma importancia para Konoha.

Hiruzen ha estado viendo varios informes de forma más analítica y critica en los resultados del equipo 11 y eso serán los resultados de cada uno de los miembros del equipo 11.

Las mellizas Hikari y Yami Uchiha/Hyuga, ambas eran unas prodigas letales en varias artes shinobis, desde comenzando con su Ninjutsu Elemental, eran formidables, tanto Hikari tenía el _**Katon (Elemento Fuego) Doton (Elemento Tierra) Fūton (Elemento Viento)**_ junto con su Kekkei Genkai hereditario del _**Shōton (Elemento Cristal)**_ en el Genjutsu es una usuaria perfecta en ellos gracias a su Doujutsu del Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio) y tambien del Byakugan (Ojo Blanco) que puede disipar los Genjutsus en su contra. En el Taijutsu era mortífera gracias a los reflejos y técnicas de ambos clanes, desde el estilo adaptador del clan uchiha y del Jyuuken (Puño Suave) con ambos estilos pudieron modificar tanto los taijutsus de ambos clanes para hacerlos más fluidos y mortales. En otras artes eran el Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu y cierto dominio del flujo del chakra para sus armas. En su hermana melliza Yami ella tenía las naturalezas del _**Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua) Fūton (Elemento Viento)**_ y su Kekkei Genkai del _**Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad**_ ) y también como su hermana, tenían el Sharingan, el Byakugan junto con su entrenamiento extenso del Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, el flujo del chakra, pero sobre todo que ambas están entrenando en sus hobbies de tocar la guitarra eléctrica en su banda de club que habían creado por sus compañeros de equipo.

En Fuu ella era una prodigia en el manejo del _ **Doton (Elemento Tierra**_ ) junto con un compañerismo con su bijuu Choumei que le estaba apoyando en su dominio del chakra y sus respectivos Kekkei Genkais ocultos, ella tiene cierto dominio del control de chakra de bijuu hasta llegar el dominio de las 4 de las 7 colas sin perder el control. Ella dominaba el vuelo gracia a sus ``alas´´ que en realidad eran sus colas de su bijuu podría volar y darle un buen uso en esa técnica creando nuevas y ataques. Y al igual que sus amigas, ella tenía un gran dominio del Taijutsu, del manejo de chakra aunque dificultoso por su gran reserva de chakra tenía un dominio del chakra para el flujo y control de chakra, y también como pasatiempo, ella comenzaba con perfección e dominio del Piano para el grupo que se unio el de las Mellizas.

Y ya para terminar con Naruto él era un prodigio comparando con la de Itachi Uchiha, la de Kakashi Hatake, y la de su padre Minato Namikaze, en el Ninjutsu elemental, ya tenía cierto dominio en el _**Katon (Elemento Fuego), Fūton (Elemento Viento), Raiton (Elemento Rayo)**_ pero fue cosa diferente en _**el Suiton (Elemento Agua)**_ en el cual era un maestro comparando con la del Nidaime Hokage con el dominio del Agua, él podría usar los jutsus de Suiton con o sin la necesidad de fuentes de Agua como apoyo. También tenía dominio en el taijutsu, no era muy fuerte, pero se basaba en la velocidad haciéndolo mortífero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, junto con el Genjutsu, que según era su ``talón de Aquiles´´ tenía un par de genjutsus efectivos por el propio Nidaime Hokage al igual que ha aprendido de manera mejor el Kenjutsu bajo la supervisión de Yugao y en el Shurikenjutsu, y a pesar que hay poca información del fuinjutsu pudo aprender un poco en esa rama ninja muy difícil.

En pocas palabras, el equipo 11 se está especializando en asalto, infiltración, rastreo, táctica, emboscada, asesinato y de diplomacia. Un equipo formidable para todo Kage que hubiera deseado un equipo tan formado y equipado.

Hiruzen: Esta misión se tratara de ayudar a La familia Wasabi en el país del Te (Cha no Kuni) ante la familia rival Wagarashi que han estado dominando el país con mano de hierro y terror, si misión es ayudar a la familia en la carrera anual de ambas familias para poder quien de la familias controlaran el pueblo, se debe tener mucho cuidado porque la familia Wagarashi ha contratado a un ejército personal de Shinobis renegados y mercenarios para poner fin al yugo de la famila Wasabi, hagan lo posible de proteger a la familia Wasabi, al corredor y el Daimyo.

Yamato: ¿alguna otra información Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: el Corredor, es nuestro informante, creo que ya los están esperando, adelante Idate.

Y en la puerta aparecía un joven de 20 años de edad de tez clara con toque de bronceado, tiene los ojos de color marrón al igual que su pelo en el cual lo tiene con una cola de caballo, su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color azul oscuro con una camiseta grisácea de mangas largas. Lleva unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y en la cintura una especie de bolsa amarilla, al principio llevaba unas pesas en sus piernas y debajo de estas unos calentadores de pantorrillas blancos.

Idate: Saludos a todos Shinobis, en representación del Jirocho Wasabi, les estamos agradecidos de aceptar de nuestra suplica.

Yugao: ¿Sabes de que consiste esa carrera?

Idate: La carrera consta de dos islas en la cual yo y el corredor rival de los Wagarashi hay que competir en una maratón, hace años varios corredores de la familia que represento han sido asesinados por shinobis desconocidos, y al parecer que fueron contratados por la familia Wagarashi, es por eso que es de suma importancia que nos ayuden, yo me hare cargo de la carrera no se preocupen por eso, solamente detengan el golpe de estado que tienen planeado ellos.

Hiruzen: Gracias por la informacion Idate-Kun, Tenzo (Yamato) Neko (Yugao), tienen hasta la anochecer para partir, así que mejor preparen todo para la misión, traigan lo que puedan utilizar.

Equipo 11: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Retírense todos.

Con eso el equipo 11 se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares, tanto Yamato y Yugao a los cuarteles Anbu en la cuales ellos vivían como residencia, mientras que las Mellizas y Fuu se dirigían hacia el complejo del ``Nuevo Clan Uchiha/Hyuga ´´ en el cual vivian Mikoto, Kagami, Naomi y Nanami respectivamente cercas de la Mansion del Hokage, mientras que el rubio hacia la casa que fue heredada por sus padres que es el complejo del clan Uzumaki/Namikaze cercas del Bosque de la Muerte.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Una vez que llego al complejo el rubio había empacado lo esencial, desde suministros, equipamiento, pergaminos, píldoras de soldado, kunai, shurikens, y su Raijin no Ken, mientras preparaba todo, tenía una de sus cálidas platicas con su compañero bijuu.

Kurama: (Asi que te toca tu primera misión verdadera eh Naruto)

Naruto: (A si es Kurama, la primera misión de todas, pero aun así algo no me cuadra)

Kurama: (¿Algo te preocupa?)

Naruto: (Solamente pienso, en que ahora que soy Shinobi, tengo que hacer lo que hay que hacer para ayudar a la gente pero cumplir con la misión, sin importar los métodos que ocupemos, ya sean asesinando, espiar, infiltrar o asaltar)

Kurama: (A si es la vida de un Shinobi, no te sientas mal, es común para los novatos en cuestionarse en esa vida cruel pero realista, pero alégrate, pronto ya pondrás en práctica lo aprendido por tu maestro, y además de que tienes que proteger a las chicas)

Naruto: (Lose, ahora que se dé la verdad…bueno ahora veo una visión diferente de ellas)

Kurama: (Igual yo, yo sigo odiando a los Uchihas por sus ojos malditos, pero con las niñas veo la bondad, el dolor que han tenido que pasar, se parecen mucho a ti, al igual que mi hermano Choumei)

Naruto: (Si, ahora que he tenido mejor relación con ellas, me siento cada vez más unido a ellas al igual que estar con Mikoto-San y los demás verdaderos consejeros de Saru.)

Kurama: (¿Saru?)

Naruto: (lo siento, es la costumbre de Tobirama-Sensei de decirle así a Hokage-Sama)

Kurama: (cambiando de tema... ¿cómo te va en tu entrenamiento con mis zorros?)

Naruto: (Por el momento solamente he podido invocar a cachorros de zorros, y uno que otro que adulto pero bien)

Kurama: (Bueno, por lo menos es un comienzo, bueno Naruto te dejo, prepara todo para tu misión, y recuerda, ahora eres un Shinobi y debes hacer lo posible de terminar la misión y cuidar de tus compañeros cueste lo que cueste)

Kurama se retiraba volviéndose a dormir en sus sueños mientras el rubio tenía ese siguiente pensamiento.

Naruto: (asi lo hare Kurama, porque ese es mi camino ninja)

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, recogió sus cosas y tambien agradecido de haber aprendido un poco de Fuinjutsu pudo sellar todo lo que necesitaba en pequeños y ligeros pergaminos para poder llevarlos para en su siguiente misión.

Naruto antes de partir había activado los sellos de seguridad en el complejo volviéndola invisible al complejo para evitar miradas…indeseadas para los civiles y sobretodo de cierto consejero. Y el rubio estaba agradecido que era de noche porque todo los civiles ya estaban dormidos en sus respectivos hogares y podría caminar de forma normal en las calles un poco iluminadas.

Ya una media hora después Naruto había llegado hacia la puerta Sur de Konoha donde ya estaban reunidos tanto sus Senseis (Yamato y Yugao) y Sus compañeras de equipo al igual que el Corredor Idate.

Yamato: ¿ya tienen todo preparado?

Naruto/Hikari/Yami/Fuu: Hai

Yugao: Muy bien, Idate-San, guíanos por favor hacia el puerto más cercanos para llegar a Cha no Kuni .

Idate: Hai, síganme por favor.

Y el equipo 11 seguía al corredor Idate hacia un lugar cercano para poder acampar o poder llegar hacia el puerto para ir al país del te sin saber que había peligros rodeando a ese equipo.

5 horas después, Medianoche.

El equipo 11 ha estado corriendo siguiendo al veloz Idate que ahora saben porque de su velocidad, por el recorrido toda la noche y sin anomalías, algo que le daban mala espina al equipo 11 porque era raro tener una noche perfecta y sin problema alguno. Así que estaban en alertas el equipo 11.

Idate: aún faltan unos Kilómetros, por el momento aquí descansaremos, les parecen bien.

Yugao: Esta bien, ustedes chicas/o , aquí descansaremos esta noche.

Equipo 11: Hai Yugao-Sensei.

Yugao: Bien, Yamato-Kun, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Yamato: Hai Yugao-Chan. Les pido a todos que retrocedan.

Una vez que escucharon las órdenes de Yamato retrocedieron al ver que el Jounin/Anbu hiciera una serie de sellos.

Yamato _ **: Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu - Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares**_

Y entre el suelo surgía una casa de un piso hecho de madera de roble, junto con sus respectivas ventanas y puerta para que el equipo y su invitado Idate pudieran descansar en esta noche.

Yamato: Bien chicos, descansemos por aquí, a primera hora nos levantaremos temprano para llegar al puerto para ir a Cha no Kuni.

Equipo 11: Hai Yamato-Sensei.

Con eso el equipo 11, tanto jounis y el corredor se metieron asu casa para poder seguir con su misión.

Ya una vez dentro de la casa improvisada por Yamato, Idate que había cenado anteriormente se metio a una de las camas para dormir mientras que la mayoría del equipo 11 cenaba en fogatay disfrutando la compañía de ambas parejas, tanto la de los Anbus y la de los genins respectivamente.

Ya una vez que cenaron todos, la mayoría del equipo 11 fueron a descansar luego de escoltar al corredor mientras que todos descansaban habían una persona que estaba pensativa y con problemas del sueño.

Se encontraba un rubio aun despierto en el techo de la casa mirando la luna con una mirada seria y pensativa.

Naruto: (Algo aquí no va muy bien, aquí da mala espina esa tranquilidad inquietante)

El rubio sintió una presencia hacia atrás y sabia quién era esa persona.

Naruto: ¿sucede algo? Hikari-Chan.

Hikari: ¿Aun no tienes sueño Naruto-Kun?, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Naruto: Solamente estoy pensativo Hikari-Chan, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Hikari: se que mientes, no eres el mismo, luego de que revelamos nuestra identidad, hay algo que no te deja pensar. Solamente dilo Naruto-Kun.

Naruto suspiro al ver la terquedad de la peliblanca y decidió ser sincero con ella.

Naruto: para ser sincero contigo Hikari-Chan…sí, tengo algunas preguntas que no me dejan en paz.

Hikari: Pues dímelas, aquí te las puedo responder, recuerda que somos compañeros de equipo y estamos para aquí para apoyarnos.

Naruto: Bueno…no es por ofender o herirte pero, tengo unas dudas luego de ver las revelaciones de ti y de tu hermana, tengo esas preguntas que no me dejan en paz, como ¿Makoto sufrió de la pérdida de su hermana? y ¿qué paso con Shusui?

Hikari en vez de molestarse le pidió que se sentara cerca de ella para que escuchara mejor.

Hikari: No te preocupes por eso, bueno. Con Tou-San, fue el que más sufrió en perder a mi tía Natsuki, ambos habían sido mellizos de nacimientos y siempre se han estado cuidándose como una familia, él estuvo en un momento de depresión severa en el cual mi madre Haruka lo consoló de forma más privada ese dolor interno que mataba a mi padre, y él quiso ser más fuerte en honrar a su hermana que había fallecido, junto con su esposo que también en paz descanse y también para nuestro primo Shisui que se había quedado huérfano, mi padre Makoto tomo adopción y responsabilidad en Shisui para protegerlo y seguir con el legado de sus padres.

Naruto ¿y que fue de Shisui?

Hikari: Shisui-Nisan junto con Tou-san y Itachi-Nii fueron los Anbus que habían descubierto el golpe de estado planeado por los Uchihas, y ellos estaban en total desacuerdo con el golpe de estado planeado por ellos, y él había planeado usar su mangekyou sharingan para aplicarles un Genjutsu definitivo llamado Kotoamatsukami pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, fue encontrado su cuerpo sin vida sin ambos Mangekyous, Itachi nii le dijo a nuestro padre que pudo recuperar uno de sus ojos pero el otro se había ``perdido´´ y todos apuntaban que fue uno de los consejeros del hokage que lo robo, pero no hay pruebas contundentes para culparlo, y como sabes, Itachi recibió la orden de exterminar a su clan antes de que comenzaran el golpe de estado dirigido por Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto: Ya veo…te agradezco mucho de que me hallas aclarado las dudas que tenía y aun así lo siento por lo que tuvo que pasar por tu familia.

Hikari: No te preocupes por eso Naruto-Kun, ellos están en un lugar mejor, y al igual que tus padres, siempre has sido un chico especial y siempre estare agradecida en haberte conocido.

Naruto: De verdad lo dices enserio.

Hikari: Claro, y te lo quiero demostrar lo que siento por ti..

La peliblanca de forma seductora y lenta se acercaba al rubio para besarlo en los labios, para un sonrojado y nervioso rubio que iba a recibir su primer beso de una hermosa chica.

El rubio de forma instintiva sintió varias presencias que se acercaban hacia el lugar.

Naruto: Hikari-Chan, despierta a todos, van a atacar aquí en unos minutos, preparan las defensas.

Hikari asintió pero aún seguía triste por no darle el regalo al rubio pero tendría más tiempo más adelante para hacerlo con el rubio.

Hikari: ¿Y tú qué harás?

Naruto le dio una sonrisa segura para la peliblanca.

Naruto: lo que se mejor hacer, derrotar a enemigos, yo liderare el primer ataque, ustedes ataquen cuando la situación este fea.

Hikari: Hai, pero ten cuidado.

Naruto: No te preocupes por mí, ahora ve, el tiempo apremia.

La peliblanca asintió y se metió de nuevo en la casa para avisarle de la inminente alerta que le había dado el rubio y así preparase para el contraataque, mientras que el rubio sacaba una kunai lista para un derramamiento de sangre.

Naruto ahora con una kunai en su mano derecha, utilizaba su otra mano para poner un par de dedos en el suelo detectar cuantos enemigos hay en la zona y el rubio sintió varias presencias unos 10 acercándose hacia la casa, en donde estaban ellos durmiendo, lo más preocupante para el rean que ellos tenían un nivel de chunnin-jounin.

Naruto: (Bien, tengo unos minutos, para aguantar, espero que Hikari-Chan haya despertado a los demás para el respaldo)

El rubio hacia un pose de meditación esperando el contraataque mientras que hacia un sello de su mano esperando que llegaran sus invitados indeseados.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar se escuchaban los saltos y las caminatas que daban esos sujetos que se movían con mucha prisa, muchos impacientes y ansiosos en asesinar a shinobis de konoha.

¿?: Ustedes ya saben que hacer.

¿?: Asesinar al corredor y a la escoria de Konoha.

¿?: De una vez por todas Konoha pagara por todo que nos ha hecho.

¿?: Hoy tomaremos venganza de nuestros caidos.

¿?: Konoha debe caer.

Esos grupos eran el más temido independiente y extremista grupo Pirajña (Hannyashū)una antigua división Anbu del país de los bosques pero ahora son un grupo extremista que aceptan tratos con los peces gordos de mala muertes para su beneficio, pero lo que más le atraía eran asesinando shinobis de konoha por su odio enorme que le tiene a esa aldea por muchos motivos desconocidos.

Esos grupos llevaban chalecos taticos de color negro junto con su uniforme de batalla que se trataba de una camisa de manga larga negra junto con su pantalón del mismo color y unas sandalias negras, y portaban todos unas mascaras de porcelana con la imagen de un demonio con tres cuernos. Y ellos llevaban armados desde kunais, shurikens y ninjatos.

El grupo diviso a un sujeto (Naruto) en pose de meditación algo raro para ellos pero cuando notaron el hitai-ate con el emblema de Konoha, ambos estaban eufóricos al ver que matarían a un shinobi de Konoha.

Miembro de Pirajña: ¡MUERE ESCORIA DE KONOHA!

Los doce miembros saltaron desde los árboles y con sus armas desenvainadas listas para atacar dirigidos hacia el sujeto que aún seguía en meditación. Hasta que el rubio se levanto del suelo una vez terminado su jutsu.

Naruto: Ustedes no pasaran por aquí, _**Suiton: Mizurappa - Elemento Agua: Cuerno de Agua**_

Naruto había lanzado un gran potente chorro de agua hacia el grupo que los detuvo en seco empujándolos hacia los arboles lesionándolos al grupo,

Lider Pirajña: Tomen acciones evasivas ahora..

Naruto: No escaparan ahora,

El grupo comenzó a dispersarse a pesar de las advertencias del grupo, mientras que observaba el grupo disperso.

Naruto: ustedes no lo hacen de la manera fácil ehhh…en fin _**Fūton: Reppūshō - Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento**_

Naruto había chocado sus manos para comprar el viento hacia los arboles que se escondían los Anbusl algunos si aguantaron la ráfaga pero otros no, con eso el rubio aprovecho a los desafortunados.

Miembro de Pirajña: No voy a ser derrotado por una escoria de Konoha, me niego a ser derrotado.

El pirajña que había sido herido por la ráfaga del viento se lanzó de nuevo hacia el ataque junto con su ninjato mientras que el rubio también tomaba su kunai para poder defenderse.

La pelea entre ellos, era muy dispareja, porque el anbu pirajña era muy inestable al atacar con su ninjato mientras que el rubio con fluidez esquivaba las tajadas que le daba mientras que el poco a poco lo estaba cansando para poder rematarlo.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una lluvia de shurikens y kunais habían llovido hacia el rubio siendo ``acribillado´´ por cientos de armas en el cuerpo del rubio.

El grupo Pirajña estaban suspirando de alivio luego de que ese chico les haya sido una piedrita en sus zapatos.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el grupo escucharon una voz.

Naruto: si eso es lo mejor que tienen. Qué pena que sean anbus, son patéticos….

El rubio que había sido ``acribillado´´ se convertía en un charco de agua para el terror de los anbus.

Lider Pirajña: _**Mizu Bunshin- Clon de Agua….**_ pero como.

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar en el charco aparecía de nuevo el rubio ahora con su kunai con flujo de chakra en su arma.

Lider Pirajña: Sal de ahí idiota….

Pero antes de que pudiera advertirle de su compañero el rubio lo había asesinado con un corte limpio en el torso asesinando al anbu de forma directa sin emociones.

Naruto: _**Suiton: Suijingeki - Elemento Agua: Espada de Agua.**_

El grupo estaba en pleno shock, un niño de unos 12 años de edad había asesinado a sangre fría a uno de los suyos, y el líder le había ordenado rematar al rubio antes de que volviera a contraatacar.

Lider Pirajña: Todos al unísono, maten al demonio de una vez.

Grupo Pirañja: Hai Jefe.

Al unísono lanzaron desde cientos de kunais hacia el con eso el rubio guardaba su kunai para poner a la defensiva.

Naruto: _**(Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua) )**_

De la nada comenzaba a aparecer agua rodeando al rubio cubriéndolo con un muro de agua que le rodeaba al rubio impidiendo de que cualquier kunai o shuriken hicieran mella en el muro mientras tanto dentro del muro Naruto analizaba en donde estaba el líder para comenzar su siguiente ataque y con una sonrisa sintió las presencia de su equipo que ya comenzaban a colocarse en posiciones.

Los anbus pirajñas vieron que su ofensiva no daba éxito así que de nuevo comenzaron el ataque directo hacia el rubio que revertía su muro de agua.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una nueva lluvia de kunais lanzaba de forma precisa y siniestra ante los desafortunados Anbus que la mitad morían bajo la lluvia de fuego.

los anbus que sobrevivieron ante la lluvia de kunais no sabía en donde los habían golpeado pero su líder sabía que habían llegado refuerzos por parte del chico y sabían que la táctica del asalto había fallado, no tenía más opción que huir junto con los dos hombres que habían sobrevivido intenaron huir, pero no sabia que el rubio ya tenía otro jutsu para evitar que huyeran.

Naruto: No esta vez _**Raiton: Amigumo - Elemento Rayo: Telaraña**_

El rubio había colocado sus manos en el suelo y había creado una ola de rayo en forma de telaraña eléctrica por todo el terreno. Y para la desgracia para los sobrevivientes Anbus habían sido electrocutados paralizando sus cuerpos poniendo fin en el combate.

Mientras que Yugao y las mellizas asesinaban a los que quedaban con vida clavando una kunai en sus gargantas y torso matándolos de una forma rápida a los que estaban moribundos mientras que Fuu y Naruto recogían lo que contenían los fallecidos anbus, desde pergaminos, armas, suministros y equipamiento y Yamato los encerraba a los tres sobrevivientes anbus para comenzar la interrogación.

Yamato: _**Mokuton: Mokusei no kabushiki – Elemento Madera: Cepo de Madera.**_

Yamato había creado unos cepos de madera ante las victimas que aún seguían incapacidad por la telaraña eléctrica y agotados por su combate ante el rubio no se opusieron resistencia porque esos cepos suprimían su chakra.

Una vez que incapacitaron a los anbus, comenzaron con la parte de la interrogación y por parte de los Anbus como Yugao y Yamato no fue muy fácil sacar la información y con ayuda de las mellizas con su sharingan en meterlos en un genjutsu obtuvieron lo necesario para sacar toda la información de pies a cabeza.

La información que había conseguido era buena pero aterradora.

Al parecer ese grupo fue contratado por parte de la familia rival de Wagarashi para eliminar toda ayuda posible de los Wabashi y poder eliminar al corredor y así poder ganar otra vez la carrera anual. Pero había otro dato que fue de suma relevancia.

La familia Wagarashi no solamente había contratado a un grupo de Shinobis renegados, mayor parte de la aldea oculta escondida entre la lluvia (Amegakure no Sato) y siendo liderados por el jounin traidor de dos aldeas, tanto de Konohagakure no Sato y de Amegakure no Sato, ese líder era Aoi Rokushu un temible jounin que tiene la mala reputación de traicionar a sus líderes de aldeas, y eliminar la competencia y no importaba el método que usara siempre se salía con la suya.

Luego de recolectar la información dada por los anbus de pirajña tanto Yamato y Yugao remataron con un golpe de gracia a los anbus moribundos matándolos sin dolor alguno para ellos, por lo menos podrían descansar en paz.

Yamato: Las cosas ahora están más serias de la que están.

Yugao: Ahora con la información dada, no solo tenemos que detener a la familia Wagarashi, si no que detener y eliminar a Aoi, él es un ninja traidor de rango A.

Naruto: ¿Qué haremos ahora Yamato-Sensei?

Yamato: Seguiremos con nuestro recorrido con Idate-San. Y preparar el contraataque ante los shinobis que son leales a Aoi y traer pruebas incriminatorias ante la familia Wagarashi. Y si te estas preguntando por Idate, él está bien, deje un Clon de Madera por seguridad, y por cierto Naruto, buen trabajo en mantenerlos en raja. Eres un Shinobi tenaz con agallas.

Naruto: Gracias Yamato-Sensei.

Yugao. Bien equipo por el momento regresaremos a la casa, ya fue un día combatiendo ante ellos, y si nos merecemos un descanso merecido.

Equipo 11: Hai Sensei.

Con eso el equipo 11 se retiraba del lugar hacia su casa improvisada donde estaba Idate nervioso siendo cuidado por el clon de madera de Yamato luego de lo sucedido por los Anbus del grupo de Pirajña.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en esta misión poniendo una misión de rango B a una A por un shinobi renegado marcado en el libro de bingo.

Sin más el grupo decidió descansar para preparar todo para mañana para viajar hacia Cha no Kuni.

Al día siguiente.

El equipo 11 luego de una noche tensa luchando ante unos Anbus Mercenarios, habían puesto más preocupado a Idate, pero luego de que el equipo 11 le dijera que ya tenía el contraataque, el solamente tendría que hacer la maratón, mientras que ellos harían el trabajo sucio en eliminar a los seguidores de Aoi y la familia Wagarashi de una vez por todas.

Tanto Idate y el equipo 11 habían partido hacia el puerto donde todo fue normal por pura suerte para el equipo y el corredor rumbo hacia el Pais del Te (Cha no Kuni)

2 días después.

El viaje de barco fue relajante para el equipo sin problema alguno para el equipo 11 donde estaban planeando la forma de contraatacar a Aoi y a su ejército personal que era menos de un equipo de Chunnin y un jounin, todos son de Ame. Tanto Yamato y Yugao se encargarían de proteger a la Familia Wasabi y traer las pruebas incriminatorias hacia la familia Wagarashi. Tanto las mellizas y Fuu se encargarían el equipo de Aoi junto al Jounin de Ame mientras que Naruto se encargaría de Aoi y esperara que Idate se encargara en terminar la carrera y traer la gloria y victoria para la familia Wasabi.

Ya una vez que llego hacia el puerto donde fueron recibidos por el líder de la familia Wasabi.

Tanto el equipo 11 y Idate fueron bien recibidos a la familia que ellos estaban agradecidos en que un nuevo equipo les apoyara en esta ocasión para esta oportunidad que Tenían de vencer en la carrera.

Pasaron los días y el equipo 11 liderados por los Jounins-Anbu Yamato y Yugao Uzuki han estado recopilando información reveladora en el cual demostraban los crímenes atroces que han hecho la familia Wagarashi desde maltratos, sobornos, corrupción, chantajes y amenazas. Pruebas que son necesarias para que la familia sea desmantelada de una vez por todas. Una vez que Idate Morino haya vencido en la carrera, podrán entregarse las evidencias para el Daimyo del país del té, pero ahora ya estaba todo planeado y era la hora de ponerlo en práctica desde ahora.

Porque tanto la familia Wasabi y Wagarashii habían comenzado con el Torneo anual de la carrea del te en e cual cada año el ganador de la carrera obtuviera completo poder del país durante un año, pero durante más de 20 años la familia Wagarashi habían estado dominándolo el pueblo con puño de hierro y con corrupción al flor del aire maltratando a la familia Wasabi con injusticia. Es por eso que Idate y el equipo 11 de Konoha eran la última esperanza para la Familia Wasabi. Y con eso Tanto Idate Morino y su competidor Fukusuke habían comenzado con la carrera en el puerto Modoroki donde ambos competidores comenzaron a correr desde la carrera hasta el siguiente puerto, el equipo 11 que estaban tanto Hikari , Yami junto con Fuu y en secreto un Clon de Naruto habían seguido de forma sigilosa el recorrido de Idate, hasta que se habían topado con un grupo de Chunnin Renegados de ame poniendo sellos explosivos en el suelo, como si fueran minas antipersonal para Idate.

Tanto las mellizas al igual que los/as jinchurikis miraban a los chunnin poniendo esos sellos explosivos y sabía que aún no los habían visto, lo primero era incapacitarlos y luego rematarlos de un solo golpe definitivo y mortal.

Naruto (Clon) : Muy bien chicas, los chunnin aún no nos han detectado, tenemos por lo menos una oportunidad para vencerlos y deshacernos de los sellos, primero lo primero..Fuu-Chan, tu primero lo cegaras con tu técnica de Choumei-San, mientras que las chicas y yo utilizaremos la técnica que hemos trabajado juntos.

Hikari: Pero Naruto-Kun, aún nos falta entrenar esa técnica, aun no esta completa.

Naruto: No te sientas agobiada, yo creo que estamos listo para esta técnica, solamente necesitamos sincronizarnos perfectamente y todo saldrá bien, y recuerda…si hacemos bien esa técnica a la primera. Te prometo que obtendrás lo que quedamos en pendiente la otra noche.

Hikari tuvo que soportar un gran sonrojo en la última parte que le había dicho el rubio, y el sabía que ella quería besarlo, y con eso tomo de nuevo la confianza para aceptar la propuesta que le había hecho.

Hikari: Confiare en ti Naruto-Kun, también me apoyaras Yami-Onechan.

Yami: Por supuesto hermana, podremos vencerlos. Pero también tenemos que quitar los sellos explosivos con cuidado para proteger a Idate-san.

Naruto: No te preocupes, ya tengo lo básico para quitar sellos, por esta vez seré su miembro anti-explosivos.

Las chicas se habían reído por esa parte del rubio.

Naruto: Muy bien, que comienza el show, Fuu haz tu magia ante nuestros invitados.

Una vez planeado por el rubio Fuu utilizo sus ``colas´´ para volver de forma sigilosa hacia la copa de los arboles donde estaban a unos metros de los chunnin que aún seguían colocando sellos explosivos.

Fuu ya estaba en su puesto y con una plática con su compañero Choumei le dio su técnica para darle a su compañera.

Fuu: _**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu - Jutsu Secreto: Ocultación en el Polvo de Escamas**_

De la boca de la chica expulsaba de su boca una gran cantidad de polvo fino el cual emana muchos destellos hacia los desprovistos Chunnin que luego notaron ese polvo fino que les cegaba hasta el punto de que perdían su visión. Cegándolos de manera temporal y Fuu miraba con satisfacción al ver sus víctimas revolcarse de dolor y tratar de apaciguar el dolor por el polvo fino.

Fuu le daba indicaciones a su equipo que hiciera el golpe de gracia para ellos, tanto Naruto, Hikari y Yami se alineaban en fila haciendo una pequeña serie de sellos para reunir todo el chakra para moldear en su estómago, y de forma sincronizada habían terminado los sellos, y con el mismo nivel de chakra elemental de Katon para poder hacer esa técnica de colaboración.

Naruto: Todos al unisono….

Hikari: Preparen…

Yami: Apunten…

Naruto/Hikari/Yami: _**Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura – Elemento Fuego Jutsu de Cooperación: Garuda**_

Al unísono y de forma sincronizada donde todos exhalan una larga llama de fuego intenso, que se combinan para formar un dragón de fuego en el cual ese dragón de fuego se dirigía de forma amenazante ante unos incapacitados Chunnins y Jounin de Ame donde ellos no tuvieron ni para gritar luego de ser calcinados hasta las cenizas a los pobres Chunnin poniendo fin a su macabro plan.

Las chicas y el rubio estaba feliz de que esa técnica hubiera salido a la perfección, ahora le tocaba en la parte más peligrosa y difícil. La de ser un limpiador de sellos explosivos.

Naruto de forma rápida con un _**Sunshin no Jutsu – Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante**_ llegaba al lugar en donde se encontraban las cenizas de los recién fallecidos shinobis renegados de Ame.

El rubio de forma tranquila pero cautelosa se acercaba a los lugares excavados donde estaban ya instalados los sellos explosivos.

Naruto sabía que era un proceso peligroso si lo hacía de manera manual pero gracias que había un pequeño libro de Fuinjutsu dado por Hiruzen y la de sus padres y encontró un método más rápido y seguro de extraer los sellos explosivos.

Naruto: (Bien es ahora que nada) _**Fuinjutsu: Kibaku Fuda Chūshutsu no Jutsu: Técnica de Sellado: Jutsu de Extracción de Sellos Explosivos.**_

Con su mano naruto ponía en frente de los sellos a una cierta distancia y allí los sellos que estaban enterrados de forma ordenada fueron levantados como si fueran imanes en la mano del rubio sin el peligro de explotar, y cada uno de los sellos explosivos fueron removidos sin la necesidad de ser destruidos porque el rubio sabía que le daría un buen uso a esos sellos para mas adelante.

Naruto: (Salió bien uffff)

Con eso el rubio se disipaba en una nube de humo para darle la información dada por el clon al original, mientras que las chicas, veían que ya su amado había terminado su parte de retirar los sellos para la seguridad de Idate.

Fuu: Bien chicas, hay que apoyar a nuestros senseis por si acaso esa familia quiere revelarse ante el Daimyo.

Mellizas: Hai.

Tanto las chicas sabían que el tiempo era importante y hacían el Sunshin no Jutsu para dirigirse lo más lejos que podrían hacia sus senseis para apoyarlos y dejaba todo en manos del rubio para detener a Aoi.

Ahora todo depende del rubio para detener de una vez por todas al traidor.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

El rubio original que había estado recorriendo la distancia del traidor de Konoha/Ame durante unos kilómetros y lo había encontrado al traidor escondido entre los árboles. A la espera del corredor de Idate.

El rubio había recibido la información dada por su Clon y estaba satisfecho en que las chicas se hicieran en cargo del ataque, ahora que también tenían unas ciertas herramientas que les daría un buen uso, en ponerlos en sus kunais para su jugada, pero ahora ya era poner en práctica, su espada especial.

En ese momento en el segundo recorrido y parte final de la carrera en el Santuario Todoroki ahí estaban Idate Morino en la delantera ganando con creces mientras que su competidor Fukusuke estaba a unos metros atrás del competidor, Naruto sabía que ya había llegado la hora de acabar con eso.

Mientras que el rubio ya usaba sus kunais en los sellos explosivos, se encontraba un joven mayor de unos 27 años de edad con el cabello de color verde oscuro y sus ojos morados, el llevaba una camisa de color morado que le sube hasta el cuello y al parecer que llevaba u paraguas que carga en su espalda y sus sandalias negras y dos hitai-ate de konoha y ame con la rasgadura horizontal, mostrando que era un renegado de ambas aldeas.

Aoi veía desde su escondite que se estaba acercando a su víctima y estaba refunfuñando luego de que su inútil equipo no pudo vencerlo, y él se tenía que hacerse cargo de esa misión.

Aoi: (Hmp inútiles, yo me hare cargo de ese mocoso, no será tan difícil matar a un corredor, me llevare el dinero y me ire a otro lugar)

El peliverde tomaba su paraguas para lanzarlo en el aire para comenzar su técnica mortífera.

Aoi: _**Ninpō: Jōro Senbon - Arte Ninja: Lluvia de Agujas**_

Ese paraguas que había lanzado Aoi no era uno ordinario si no que este se ha sido equipado con resortes y ya en el aire se da el inicio para lanzar los Senbons en todos los lugares, pero mas exactos hacia Idate que ahora sabía que había llegado a su fin,

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos Idate, había un escudo de agua en frente de el protegiendo al corredor de los senbons que tenía una secreción de veneno en los senbos.

Naruto que estaba oculto había usado con éxito el _**Suiton: Suijun Elemento Agua - Escudo de Agua**_ para proteger a Idate de los Senbons, mientras que Aoi ahora enfadado comenzaba a atacarlo con kunais para matarlos, pero su ataque jamás llego porque cierto rubio ya lo tenia en la mira.

En el cielo, varios Kage Bunshins lanzaban las kunais con sellos explosivos hacia Aoi obligando al traidor tomar medidas defensivas esquivando las explosiones provocando que Idate siguiera corriendo hacia la meta.

El peliverde miraba a su objetivo irse ante la seriedad del rubio.

Aoi: Sabes lo que has hecho maldito mocoso de mierda.

Naruto:¿Ehh dijisteis algo?

Aoi: No juegues conmigo mocoso, sabes con quien te estas metiendo..

Naruto: Un traidor de mala muerte que no sabe lo que es la lealtad hacia su aldea, el trabajo de equipo, eres de lo peor.

Aoi: Hmp, ignorante. Como siempre, una vez que te mate, matare a ese mocoso de mierda y a todo que se me oponga en mi camino.

Con eso el peliverde se lanzaba hacia el ataque con un jutsu con los sellos ya terminados. Al igual que el rubio sin perder la paciencia también hacia solamente un sello para su técnica preferida de su maestro.

Aoi: _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego**_

Naruto: _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua**_

Ambos ataques contrastes habían chocado creando una nube de vapor por el ataque de la bola de fuego y el dragón de agua, dando una cierta ventaja para Naruto con sus habilidades sensores y un as bajo la manga, como sacar un unas kunais en su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha activaba su Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno) con su color azul cielo de su hoja filosa.

Mientras que todo lo contrario con Aoi que sacaba un par de kunais para defenderse en caso de que el chico lo atacara a ciegas, justamente que sus peores momentos se hicieron realidad notaba entre el vapor denso una lluvia de kunais que se dirigían hacia a él y el de forma instintiva los esquivaba apenas y duras.

Aoi: (Con que atacas a ciegas ehh, eres un maldito tramposo, yo debería hacerte lo mismo….)

Lo que el no había notado que en una de esas kunais había un sello particular con la kanji de ``Dios del Trueno Volador´´ y en un parpadeo Naruto estaba frente a frente con Aoi que tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

Naruto: Te tengo traidor…

Y en un suspiro el rubio con su Raijin no Ken le había hecho un corte frontal hacia la parte vital de Aoi justamente en su torso con un corte limpio.

Naruto: _**Hiraishingiri - Cuchillada del Dios Trueno Volador**_

Naruto había usado con gran éxito pero con un gran coste de chakra en el uso del Hiraishin no Jutsu- de su maestro y padre (Tobirama y Minato), pero aun así esa técnica lo dejaba exhausto pero había tenido éxito en dar una herida de muerte a Aoi que estaba escupiendo sangre y mirando borrosamente cayendo al suelo muriendo por desangramiento, una muerte ideal de un traidor de dos aldeas.

Naruto que desactivaba su Raijin no Ken, se acercaba al cuerpo semi-muerto de Aoi y revisaba que objetos tenía en su poder, y había encontrado dos rollos de suma importancia.

El primero tenía un pergamino de almacenamiento con el sello del clan uzumaki, mientras que el otro era un rollo que tenía el emblema de la aldea oculta escondida entre la lluvia, más exactos del Amekage ``Hanzo la Salamandra´´

Naruto sabía que esos pergaminos le servirían de gran ayuda asi que los guardo en sus pergaminos dejando el cuerpo de Aoi que aún seguía con vida pero sentía de varias presencias, mas exactos de Anbus pero de mucho mas rango, así que tomo la decisión de retirarse con un Sunshin no Jutsu lo mas lejos que podría usar.

En ese momento cuando Naruto se retiró, un grupo de Anbus de Ame llegaban al cuerpo aún con vida de Aoi Rokusho.

Anbu Ame: Aoi Rokushi por órdenes de Hanzo-Sama, quedas bajo arresto por los crímenes de traición, robo de identidad y hurto de información a nuestra aldea. Se te declara culpable de us actos y recibirás el castigo de Hanzo-Sama.

Con ello los anbus se llevaban el cuerpo de Aoi para su merecido castigo, él hubiera preferido morir en Konoha o ahí mismo, hasta preferia estar en las sesiones de tortura de Ibiki y Anko que estar con el Psicópata y dictador de Hanzo, ese hombre era un paranoico psicópata de que cualquiera que traicionara en su gobierno, se mereciera lo peor de la muerte en sus manos.

Con eso llegaba el final de la vida de shinobi de Aoi Rokusho.

De regreso en el pueblo.

Luego de que detuvieran a l ejercito privado de la familia Wagarashi, Idate Morino logro a pesar de todas las trampas que le habían puesto había logrado llegar a la meta logrando que la familia que lo ayudo obtuviera el control de la ciudad y poniendo fin de una vez la corrupción de los Wagarashis que ellos molestos por perder a sus tropas y de perder la competencia, ahora estaban planeando un golpe de estado pero todo sus planes se fueron al retrete luego de que los Anbus (Yamato y Yugao) le dieran prueba incriminatorias de ellos al Daimyo del país del Te, que muy enfadado y mosqueado por todo de esa porquería que había en la familia Wagarashi habían ordenado el arresto y total disolución del clan Wagarashi para siempre trajendo paz a los Wasabis y al país del Te.

El equipo 11 había logrado una misión perfecta y sin fallas, de pasar a uno de rango B a uno de Rango A, ganándose un poderoso Aliado para Konoha, luego de que los Wasabis y el Daimyo habían firmado una alianza para Konoha formándose nuevos lazos para ambas aldeas.

Con eso el equipo 11 partian de nuevo hacia su patria, a Konoha para reportar su primera misión éxitosa para el equipo 11.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabrán, les traje una de tantas misiones que habrán en este arco para el equipo 11, y bueno ya tengo planeado lo que habrá para el equipo en su siguiente misión,

Como sabrán ya vieron más el poder del equipo 11, aunque no mucho vieron el poder de Fuu, Hikari, Yami al igual que el potencial de Naruto

Y bien como verán también vieron un poco de romance entre Hikari y Naruto ,y si se que me mataran pero ya habrá una cita entre la melliza y el rubio, se los prometo, de verdad.

También como sabrán, he visto sus dudas que chicas habrán en el harem y como en los capítulos anteriores, habrá entre la mayoría de Chica Originales (Oc o Original Characters) y otras serán de matrimonios arreglados para el hijo del Yondaime Hokage

Ya están seleccionadas la prometida de Kumo, de Iwa, de Kiri, de Suna, y en Konoha ya están las Mellizas y Fuu junto con las chicas algunas de Konoha que he seleccionado.

¿Qué habrán en los pergaminos encontrados por Naruto?

¿Le gustaría ver otra misión para el equipo 11?

¿Naruto debería tener Doton o un Kekkei Genkai único para el?

Y como le he dicho antes…en este fic Sera Harem de chicas jóvenes sean de Canon, pero la mayoría serán Chicas Originales. Y es por eso que no habrá de parejas ni chicas maduras, mayores o MILFS para Naruto.

Bueno, aceptare sus dudas, consejos, felicitaciones, peticiones y mas en el PM o en el Facebook que me pueden buscar como Alan Avila o en mi correo de

Email : srg _ alan hotmail . com

También tengo whatssapp para los que gusten chatear conmigo, los recibiré con gusto eh.

Y también los que tengan dudas de las chicas que usare, se paso las imágenes para que vean que son bellas.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Tiempo de Descanso

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con nuevo capitulo para ustedes, gracias por su paciencia y por su preferencia por el fic, y también agradezco por todo sus consejos, me han ayudado un bueno porque ese capítulo tendrá un par de sorpresas para todos ustedes, al igual en algunas técnicas, que les gustaran ver.

También como sabrán aún tengo que ver de las chicas y en algunos arreglos que deje inconclusos

Bueno ahora que tengo más tiempo libre para escribir más capítulos para ustedes ahora con un inconveniente en la universidad, estaré un tiempo indefinido por allá, pero veré que se arreglara bien

Bueno amigos, también he visto algunos de sus reviews y les contestare sus dudas.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Miguelgiuliano . co:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review sip, como veras Naruto luchara de forma más rápida, debido a la enseñanza de Tobirama que le enseño a usar ataques rápidos y estrategias improvisadas pero efectivas y claro que veras más acción en este capítulo, y claro que tendrá una línea de sangre única en su tipo, al igual que las chicas les tengo algo preparado, y en cuanto adelantarme, tu tranquilo…disfrútalo porque adelantar perdería el sabor de la trama, pero claro que también llegara en la saga de los exámenes chunnin.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review sip ya casi hemos visto una parte romántica entre la peliblanca y el rubio, pero tu tranquilo que su momento llegara, y también de que Hikari le resolviera las dudas que aún tenía en la historia de Makoto y el paradero de Shisui, y sip poco a poco, Kurama va teniendo una vista diferente a los Uchihas que son derechos y justos. Y ya anduve viendo del Doton, lo limitare en su uso de jutsus porque lo veo más rígido y duro que el Suiton que es más fluido y fácil, y y veras quien se lo dará el Doton, eso será sorpresa, y ya veremos que sucede en los exámenes chunnin, pero tu tranquilo, de acuerdo, y ya veremos que sucede en un futuro en una reunión con Rikudo o mejor conocido como Hagoromo que le dé el poder de Ashura, pero sip también coincido contigo en que Itachi merece salvarse y tener el poder de Indra que Sasuke, gracias por apoyarme y disfruta el capítulo amigo.

 _ **Xkirtox:**_ Hola amigo, gracia por el review, y bueno….no me plantee esa pregunta por parte de Mikoto si rejuvenecerla…pero bueno….ella no será del harem porque ella es una mujer madura, una milf, y además que en este fic solamente aceptan a chicas jóvenes o Chicas Originales. Disculpa. Pero a Mikoto sería mejor como amiga o aliada.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip el equipo 11 sera especial porque estará mejor entrenado y capacitado en varias ramas de que todo shinobi debe aprender y claro que deben tener buenos jutsus pero midiendo su rango será entre genin- a jounin-anbu. Y ya verás que habrá entre su poder los pergaminos de Naruto que consiguió en su poder. Y claro que habrá más misiones para el equipo 11 y bueno ahora que ganaron en votación…habrá Doton, pero limitare sus técnicas, para no entorpecer el Suiton de Naruto, porque tanto la tierra y el agua son polos opuestos. Y en cuanto a la invocación, eso será más adelante. Tu solo disfruta el capítulo amigo y déjate llevar.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip tanto el equipo 11 tiene un buen nivel listo para misiones mucho más serias, como la que fue la misión del Pais del Té.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y claro que lo continuare, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Slak:**_ Hola amigo, como va todo, gracias por el review, y descuida, no te preocupes si no me enviasteis reviews antes, y bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas sip una parte de la facción Shinobi y algunos confiables por parte de Hiruzen conocen esa historia de los Uchiha/Hyuga y todavía no es publico completamente por ciertos sujetos, y en cuanto a Fuu, le quería dar una mejor vida para ella, y si sé que hice varios cambios diferentes que al de cannon, pero así le da más sazón a la trama, mas sabor, y tu tranquilo que en Nami hare algo diferente tú no te preocupes que ya veré que hago en Nami. Y también de que ya casi tuvo un beso de una hermosa chica. Y ya verás en su tiempo que habilidades especiales tendrá el rubio. Disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Yo estaba esperando a la multitud con un arco y flecha junto con una espada, listo para una Lucha….miren no fue mi culpa de que el grupo de Pirajña y Aoi Rokusho interrumpieran el beso entre Naruto y Hikari, los que tienen que apalear son a ellos, no a mí. Asi que no me maten a la otra, si no quien más va escribir más capítulos. Y como siempre, me tengo que cuidar de las espadas de una pelirroja que bailaba con unos pétalos….pero bueno gracias por el review amiga, ya verás que sorpresas habrá para este capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo amiga, seguro que te gustaran las sorpresas que traigo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, como has estado, gracias por el review, sip quise algo diferente en esta misión, así que les hice varios giros en la historia, y bueno, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, que seguro te gustara.

Antes de comenzar quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones.

Hace unos capítulos anteriores, el reciente, hice una mención en que elementos tienen las chicas, y Naruto en el equipo 11, y quisiera arreglar algunos detalles que me faltaron, y quiero confirmar, que elementos tendrán El equipo 11.

 _ **Hikari Uchiha/Hyuga: Principal: Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua)y Doton (Elemento Tierra)**_

 _ **Secundario: Futton (Elemento Vapor), Yoton (Elemento Lava) y Mokuton (Elemento Madera). (Combinadas)**_

 _ **Y Shōton (Elemento Cristal) (obtenida por tatarabuela, y única en despertarlo).Enton (Elemento Llama) (por el ethernal mangekyou sharingan)**_

 _ **Yami Uchiha/Hyuga Principal: Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua)y Fuuton (Elemento Viento).**_

 _ **Secundaria: Futton (Elemento Vapor), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) y Hyoton (Elemento Hielo). (Combinadas). Y Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad). (de parte de bisabuela, abuela y padre) Enton (Elemento Llama) (por el ethernal mangekyou sharingan)**_

 _ **Fuu: Principal: Katon (Elemento Fuego), Fuuton (Elemento Viento) y Doton (Elemento Tierra)**_

 _ **Secundario: Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Jiton (Elemento Magnetico) y Jinton (Elemento Polvo)**_

 _ **(Combinadas).Jiton es elemento magnetismo y fusión de Fuuton y Doton) (Jinton es elemento polvo, fusión de los tres elementos principales que tiene.**_

 _ **Koton (Elemento Acero)**_

 _ **Yugao: Principal: Suiton (Elemento Agua), Katon (Elemento Fuego) y Raiton (Elemento Rayo)**_

 _ **Secundaria: Futton (Elemento Vapor) y Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) (Combinadas).**_

 _ **Yamato: Principal: Suiton (Elemento Agua), Doton (Elemento Tierra) y Fuuton (Elemento Viento)**_

 _ **Secundaria: Mokuton (Elemento Madera), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) y Jiton (Elemento Magnetico)**_

 _ **Naruto: Principal: Suiton (Elemento Agua), Fuuton (Elemento Viento), Raiton (Elemento Rayo) y Katon (Elemento Fuego). Y Doton (Elemento Tierra) (en un futuro)**_

 _ **Secundaria: Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Futton (Elemento Vapor) y Shakuton (Elemento Quemar). Yoton (Elemento Lava), Mokuton (solo dos jutsus), jiton (solo uno) y un nuevo Elemento principal como Kekkei Genkai.**_

 _ **Y un Kekkei Genkai/Tota nuevo e único**_

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Capítulo 7: Tiempo de Descanso.**_

A unos kilómetros de Konohagakure no Sato (Alde Oculta escondida entre las Hojas)

El equipo 11 que están conformados por las mellizas Hikari y Yami Uchiha/Hyuga, la Jinchuriki de Nanami (Choumei) Fuu y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi (Kurama) Naruto Uzumaki (en secreto Namikaze y Senju) y sus Jounins/Anbus Yugao Uzuki y Yamato.

El equipo 11 regresaba exitosamente a su hogar luego de que cumplieran su primera misión de Rango A al ayudar a la familia Wasabi y al corredor y enviado por Konoha, Idate Morino, luego de ser emboscados por el grupo Pirajña, luego de emboscar a los Shinobis renegados de Ame y para rematar para herir de muerte al traidor de dos aldeas, Aoi Rokusho, el resultado de todo eso, fue la victoria en la carrera anual para la familia Wasabi y el fin del reinado de corrupción de los Wagarashi, la familia Wasabi por fin podrían reinar con paz y armonía para el pueblo de Cha no Kuni, y la disolución y arresto definitivo de todos los miembros de la familia Wagarashi. Luego de que la pareja de Anbus en secreto pudieron recolectar, pruebas incriminatorias después de la carrera al entregárselo al Daimyo en el cual rápidamente mando el arresto y disolviendo al Clan Wagarashi trayendo paz al país y también ganarse un aliado poderoso, tanto económico, política y militarmente.

Yamato: Excelente trabajo equipo, ¿pudieron derrotar al traidor de Aoi?

Naruto: Me encargue personalmente de eliminarlo a ese traidor de poca monta. No solamente decidio traicionar a dos pueblos, si no que también a este pueblo también.

Yugao: ¿y qué sucedió después?

Naruto: No pude asesinarlo porque vi que cuidaba recelosamente de sus pertenencias, al herirlo gravemente, recupere un par de pergaminos que tenía en su poder, pero no se preocupen por el traidor, tuvo un peor final para él.

Fuu: ¿Qué fue de el Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: pude huir a tiempo para ver que Aoi fue capturado por un par de Cazadores Anbu de Ame.

Yamato: Pobre de él, me apiado de su alma, le toco en el peor lugar en ser capturado.

Yami: ¿Por qué tan especial en Ame?, sé que es dirigida por Hanzo la Salamandra.

Yugao: Amegakure no Sato, son territoriales y completamente distantes de las demás aldeas, sobre todo de su líder, Hanzo la Salamandra es paranoico, autoritario y psicópata, cualquiera sea aldeano, civil o shinobi que esté en contra de la ideología de Hanzo, es totalmente, Corregido.

Yami: Vaya, paso una buena vida el Rokusho.

Yamato: Por cierto Naruto, ¿Cuál es el contenido de los pergaminos que buscasteis?

Naruto entre su ropa sacaba un par de pergaminos recién capturados luego de la lucha contra el traidor.

Naruto: Quería que todos estemos presentes, también tengo la curiosidad en que contiene.

Hikari: Veámoslo.

Naruto, primero abrió el pergamino de los Uzumakis, luego de un tiempo de haber estado en la casa que era el complejo en donde vivían sus padres, paso un tiempo estudiando los sellos, que podrían aprenderlos mucho más eficientes que lo que daba en Konoha, y de por sí ya le gustaba aprender esos sellos que para cualquier shinobi, era muy difícil de aprenderlo, para él, era como un paseo en el parque, literalmente, el Fuinjutsu, era su patio trasero que se sentía cómodo junto con el Suiton.

Primero lo que hizo el rubio fue abrirse una pequeña herida en su dedo para que saliera un poco de sangre en la marca de su clan, para que ese comenzara a brillar con un rojo intenso, para luego apagarse lentamente para luego revelar sus secretos, sin saber que contenía en el y eran unas cuatro objetos que impresionaron al equipo 11

El primero era una espada pequeña que tenía en forma de Kunai pero más alargado con el símbolo de Konohagakure grabado por el centro.

El segundo era un libro, digamos un gran tomo en el cual era un libro en rustica de color verde que en su portada tenía en símbolo de Konoha y el Clan Senju junto con el siguiente título que dice. ``libro secreto del Mokuton´´ por Hashimara Senju, todo los jutsus aprendidos por el propio Shodaime Hokage, impresos en ese libro que se creía perdido por décadas.

Y en el tercero era otro libro en forma de rustica, pero ahora, era de color rojo, y al igual que el libro de Hashimara, contiene como portada el símbolo de Konoha junto con el clan Uzumaki, con el siguiente título ``Gran Tomo de Fuinjutsu de básico a avanzado´´ por Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Shodaime y primera Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

El último, era un mapa global del mundo shinobi, en el cual hacia énfasis en cómo llegar a la ahora extinta Uzugakure no Sato, antigua patria de Kushina y de Mito.

El Equipo 11 estaba impresionado por todo lo que contenia ese pergamino, una arma legendaria que se creía perdida, un par de libro escritos e imprimidos por dos de los fundadores de Konoha, y el tercero un mapa de suma importancia.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es posible, que él tuviera todo eso en su poder?

Yamato: Yo creo saberlo…hace como una década, Hokage-Sama (Hiruzen) mando una expedición, en las ruinas de la ciudad de Roran en donde encontraron esa espada que fue forjada para Konoha, como una muestra de alianza, pero al parecer se perdió y vemos quien fue el responsable, al igual que el extravió de las posesiones del Shodaime-Sama y de su esposa

Naruto: Por lo menos, ese traidor, ya está pagando todo por sus crímenes.

Yugao: De la peor manera.

Naruto asintió al ver que su rival no duraría mucho en manos del Amekage, sentía algunos escalofríos al ver que iba sufrir mucho en manos de un psicópata paranoico. Y al ver las miradas de intereses en Hikari y Yamato.

Naruto: Yamato-Sensei, Hikari-Chan, ahora que hemos recuperado el libro de Shodaime-Sama, lo quieren usar.

Hikari: ¿Pero Naruto-kun, tú te lo ganasteis, al arrebatarlos al traidor?

Naruto: Si, pero…ustedes tienen la capacidad en usar esasa técnicas que yo…es mejor que estén en buenas manos, como la de ustedes, que son usuarios del Mokuton.

Yamato: Te agradecemos en que nos den ese libro, Naruto-San, ese poder se usara de forma correcta para el bien, como lo quiso Hashirama-Sama.

Hikari: Igual, aun quiero aprender más de esas técnicas, pero ahora con el bien de que poder usarlo como lo fue nuestro Hokage.

Yami: Me imagino que te quedaras con las otras tres pertenencias…Verdad Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Si, pero como lo dijo Hikari-chan, también quiero aumentar el uso del Fuinjutsu, como Mito-Sama, ¿pero no sé qué hacer con esa espada?

Yugao: ¿No te la quieres quedar?

Naruto: Es pertenencia de Konoha, yo tengo la Raijin no Ken de Tobirama-Sensei, ¿no la quiere usar Yugao-Sensei?

Yugao: No, gracias, como lo dices tú, es de Konoha, y necesitamos quien merecer ser usada esa espada, en mis manos, no las querían.

Yami: Que hay del otro pergamino Naruto-Kun.

Fuu: Al parecer es pertenencia de Hanzo.

Naruto: Hai, pero hace unos días lo abrí, y mayor parte contiene los jutsus de una arte, llamada. Kayakujutsu.

Fuu: ¿Kayakujutsu?

Yamato: Kayakujutsu o también es llamado como "Técnicas de Pólvora "son técnicas que impliquen el uso de explosivos. Tiene su variación al usar los sellos explosivos como armas de respaldo, al equitetarlas en las kunais, usarlas como trampas, de distracción y de asalto. Pero es diferente en lo que Hizo Hanzo.

Yugao: Hanzo la Salamandra fue reconocido, además de enfrentarse ante los tres Sannin, ser inmune a los venenos y su invocación personal de la Salamandra Ibuse, es reconocido por el uso de sellos explosivos al combinarlos con su Katon creando técnicas mortales, desde atrapar a sus víctimas en un campo minado de sellos explosivos, y atraparlo desde los tobillos al colocarles de forma instantánea. Sin embargo, esa arte está catalogada como Kinjutsus por su alta peligrosidad tanto del usuario y del contrincante, es por eso que esa arte está casi completamente extinta por su peligrosidad.

Naruto: Pero aun así, sería un buen uso para nosotros.

Yamato: ¿Sabes en donde te estas metiendo con es arte?

Naruto: Hai Yamato-Sensei

Yamato: Esta bien, serias el primer usuario en que aprenderás esa arte, solamente nos aseguraremos en que no conviertas en Konoha, en un campo minado.

Yugao: Al igual que algunos médicos.

Para la chicas se esaban riendo de lo que le pasaria por el rubio mientras que Naruto los ignoraba en sus risas pero interiormente, se estaba sonrojando y gracias al entrenamiento duro de Tobirama, supo cuando no demostrar sus emociones.

Naruto: ¿Cuánto tiempo nos faltaran para llegar a Konoha Yugao-Sensei?

Yugao: Ya solamente serán unas cuantas horas, por lo menos, si podremos descansar luego de esa misión

Yamato: ¿Aun quieren continuar en el camino equipo?

Naruto/Hikari/Yami/Fuu: Hai Yamato-Sensei.

Yamato: Muy bien, en marcha todos.

Una vez terminado de empacar desde sellar de nuevo los objetos encontrados en el pergamino de los Uzumakis, retomaron su marcha hacia konoha, y aun era mediodía, y en el transcursos de su regreso, todo con normalidad para el equipo 11 que ya vieron las puertas de konoha desde lo lejos, luego de estos días en esa misión ya extrañaban ese lugar

durante unos minutos, de llegar a las puertas de konoha, fueron recibidos por los dos guardias que estaban entre dormidos los chunnin Izumo Kamikuzi y Koketsu Hagane.

tanto los Genin y los Jounin/Anbu estaban mirando a los chunnin dormidos en sus puestos, al saber que la seguridad de konoha, o a caído o es el castigo más humillante de todo chunin, si para un genin el peor castigo, es la captura del gato Tora, para los chunnin lo peor era el puesto de portero en las puertas de Konoha, donde tienen que ser los vigilantes, por un lado positivo, para cualquier perezoso o cierto Nara, sería el paraíso, porque podría dormir todo el tiempo que quisieran si estuvieran en ese puesto.

luego de que pasaran sin problemas , ambos decidieron llegar lo más rápido utilizando el _**Shunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante**_ para llegar lo más pronto hacia la Torre del Hokage donde fueron recibidos por la secretaria que les accedió el paso para reunirse con el Hokage.

Una vez dentro de oficina, se encontraba a un Sandaime haciendo su papeleo con lentitud y con cansancio, aburrido de leer, firmar y leer esos papeles aburridos e inútiles.

Yamato: Misión Completada Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Me alegro que todo hallara salido bien, me imagino que tuvieron problemas en su viaje.

Yugao: Hai Hokage-Sama, al parecer la misión subio de su dificultad a un nivel A, surgieron varios enemigos de Konoha.

Hiruzen: Me imagino que un shinobi renegado que traiciono a Konoha.

Yamato: El grupo del país de los bosques Pirajña junto con unos shinobis renegados de Ame todos siendo dirigidos por el Renegado Aoi Rokusho, no solo traiciono a Konoha si no también a Ame por sus propio beneficio, pero aun a pesar de todo pudimos terminar la misión, tenemos la alianza con el pueblo del País del Te gracias a que nuestro enviado Idate Morino pudo vencer en la carrera anual.

Hiruzen: Excelentes noticias, gracias a esta alianza habrá mas rutas de comercio y más misiones con el pueblo de Cha no Kuni, y ¿qué fue de Aoi?

Naruto: Si me lo permite Hokage-Sama, yo se lo responderé.

Hiruzen: Adelante Naruto-Kun, que tienes que decir.

Naruto: Antes que nada, lo remate con el Hiraishingiri al herirlo de muerte y pude reclamar lo que tenía protegido entre sus objetos preciados y al parecer ese traidor ya había robado varios objetos en konoha y en ame.

Hiruzen: ¿Aún sigue vivo?

Naruto: Ya no lo creo, luego de que lo deje, fue capturado por unos Cazadores Anbus de Ame que le estaban dando caza a él, me temo que no sobrevivirá en contra de Hanzo.

Hiruzen: Bueno, por lo menos ya no más causara problemas buen trabajo Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Gracias Hokage-Sama, si no es mucha molestia nuestro equipo y yo nos gustaría quedarnos con esos objetos porque nos sería muy útiles a nosotros.

Hiruzen: No tienes porque pedírmelo Naruto-Kun, ahora que eres Shinobi, ya tienes derecho en tomar como ''Trofeo de Guerra'' así que no veo el problema que lo tenga tu equipo, solamente que sea el bien para Konoha y para el equipo.

Naruto: Esta bien Hokage-Sama, se lo agradecemos.

Hiruzen: Solamente necesitare su reporte Yamato y Yugao.

Yamato y Yugao: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Una vez que la pareja le entrego su reporte al sandaime, él estaba mirando todo el resumen dado por el equipo 11, y cada vez estaban mejorando para el bien, ese equipo era lo que necesitaba Konoha, que fuera de asalto, táctico, de reconocimiento, infiltración, solamente faltaban otras dos ramas, que eran de Medico y Asesinato pero eso sería más adelante.

Hiruzen: Muy bien hecho equipo 11, por hoy tendrán su descanso merecido, pero aun así no dejen de capacitarse, porque habrá mas misiones para ustedes, por hoy, retírense y descansen equipo.

Los miembros del equipo 11 hicieron una reverencia ante su líder para luego despedirse hacia sus respectivos hogares. ya una vez fuera de la oficina, Naruto le daba el Libro en rustica para Hikari y Yamato que aceptaron con gusto el libro secreto de las técnicas de Mokuton, tanto Yugao y Yamato tendrían que irse a los cuarteles anbus para descansar luego de una misión agotada con su equipo, mientras que las tres chicas tanto las mellizas Hikari y Yami junto con Fuu a la casa en donde vivían ellas junto con la matriaca Mikoto Uchiha y su padre Kagami. y en cuanto al rubio se retiraba a su casa que ahora vive en el complejo en donde vivían sus padres, luego de que se mudara todas sus cosas de su apartamento hacia el complejo, pero aun así usaba el apartamento como refugio y escondite. Porque quería investigar algo según lo que encontró en los pergaminos en su misión en el país del té.

1 hora después

Luego de que el rubio fuera por una comida rápida en su restaurante preferido, donde fue recibido por una hermosa cocinera y camarera que lo recibía con gusto, pero ahora era mucho más diferente, ahora lo trataba mucho mejor, y notaba sus sonrojos notorios en las mejillas de Ayame. En el cual el rubio noto los cambios, desde físicamente era más atractiva, se vestía de forma un poco provocativo pero discreto para no llamar la atención de su padre, al igual que los emocionales era mucho más atenta, amigable, mucho más comunicativa y al a vez sensible.

Luego de despedirse de la cocinera, el rubio ahora si se dirigía hacia la casa de sus padres porque había una cosa que estaba curioso en investigarlo. Luego de desactivar para luego activar de nuevo las defensas de su casa, se dirigía hacia la oficina en donde estaba la biblioteca de sus padres, en el cual contenía, una gran cantidad de libros, pergaminos, armas, y suministros en casos de emergencia.

Naruto de nuevo con los pergaminos que los había ganado, puso en primera atención a la espada de chakra de Konoha porque quería saber cómo funcionaba.

Naruto: Veamos que puedes enseñarnos.

El rubio sentía que ese metal no era ordinario hierro fundido o de acero como comúnmente se usaba para las armas que eran comunes, y sintió que su chakra hacia conexión al sentir que era mucho más ligera cuando le agregaba chakra.

La espada formaba una hoja filosa con el chakra elemental, de viento que era una hoja azul con un filo nítido con un sonido chirriante, también sentía la ligera haciendo más maniobrable y eso que era una espada corta pero aun así no se sentía cómoda y prefería darle a alguien que la aprecie como es debido.

Naruto: Interesante arma. Veamos qué más puedo investigar

Luego de desactivar la espada para luego guardarla entre sus pergaminos de almacenamiento comenzó a investigar el libro de Fuinjutsu, que en realidad era un gran tomo que los pequeños pergaminos que había en Konoha, y cuando comenzó a leer los primeros capítulos, eran lo básico que él ya sabía pero aun asi una repasada no hacía daño para no equivocarse porque en el Fuinjutsu no hay margen para el erro si no te costaría caro.

Entre lo medio y lo avanzado, que aún no ha aprendido y quiere aprenderlo mediante el uso de sus clones de sombra.

Entre lo que leía estaban varios sellos de supresión de chakra, la creación de sellos explosivos, sellos de almacenamientos con mucho más potencia, hasta la capacidad de sellar y desellar a contenidos con seres vivos, en pocas palabras, para el rubio podría desellar el sello que retiene a Kurama.

Pero aun asi era peligroso porque si tanto el bjiuu y el jinchuriki son separados, el jinchuriki morira.

Por el momento el rubio dejo eso en pendiente para buscar un método menos mortal en como liberar a su compañero zorro.

Naruto por ciertas dudas que tenía en su repertorio y en algunas dudas mando un par de clones para investigar de ciertas personas, para ver algunas dudas que tiene.

Naruto: ¿Saben lo que tienen que hacer chicos?

Clon1: Hai Jefe, nosotros iremos a la biblioteca en el lugar de clasificados.

Naruto: Reúnan la información que les pedio, hay algo que no cuadra, y por favor sean discretos.

Clon2: No se preocupe jefe, esta vez usaremos el _**Henge no Jutsu - Jutsu de Transformacion**_ para levantar sospechas

Naruto: Bueno por lo menos estaré más tranquilo, entonces, cuando hayan reunido todo, reúnanse aquí.

Clones: Hai Jefe.

Naruto: Entonces, partan de una vez.

una vez que recibieron la orden del rubio original, los clones de Naruto obedecieron para dirigirse a la biblioteca general por cierta información que quiere saber de ciertos sujetos.

Pero regresando a sus estudios ahora se volvió a su interés a las técnicas explosivas de Hanzo y el mapa de Uzukagure no Sato, la patria de su clan y de su madre

Naruto: Veamos que nos puedes ofrecer….Mito-Sama.

Sin más el rubio con otros pares de clones comenzó a investigar las técnicas de Kayajutsu y algunas más técnicas del Fuinjutsu, para luego de que el original se dedicara a investigar el mapa de Uzugakure no sato, para buscar más pistas de la patria de su madre.

No sabía que le traería en ese lugar.

2 semanas después.

Han pasado dos semanas luego de que el equipo 11 cumpliera exitosamente en su primera misión de rango A, las cosas se pusieron mucho más interesantes para el equipo 11 luego de esas semanas, al igual que varios equipos de los novatos.

El equipo 7 dirigidos por Kakashi Hatake (Clon de Sombra o Sangre) habían tenido durante estas semanas ``misiones´´ de rango D hasta una C que era más de patrullar cercas de Konoha, para el aburrimiento del equipo 7 sobretodo de cierto Uchiha que esta frustrado de misiones aburridas para alguien como él, el merecía tener mejores misiones por ser un Uchiha no misiones para la gente de segunda clase como él lo clasificada, lo peor para él era capturar el endemoniado gato que siempre terminaba arañado en todo su cuerpo.

Para el equipo 8 tampoco no eran de color rosa, también como el equipo 7 siempre tenían misiones de rango D para la desgracia, según las palabras en Kiba, pero para Shino y de forma muy raro en Hinata no se quejaban en esas misiones por tan simples, eran tranquilas, y una que otra que suerte tienen misiones de rango C en el caso de buscar bandidos de menor rango para poner en practica todo lo aprendido por la Dama del Genjutsu.

Mientras que el equipo 10 han tenido un poco de suerte por tener muy pocas misiones de rango C pero la mayoría como todo genins deberían tener misiones de rango D para la alegría de cierto Nara y Akimichi porque siempre preferían relajarse que tomarse en enserio su carrera de Shinobi.

Pero eso eran las cosas diferentes para el equipo 11, que después de su primera misión de rango A, el equipo ha estado entrenando y mejorando su repertorio de técnicas ahora con los libros en su poder para Hikari y Yamato mejoraron en amplitud sus técnicas del Mokuton, Yamato por ser uno de los sobrevivientes de los experimentos de Orochimaru el mejoro con creces las técnicas de Mokuton con el libro del Shodaime Hokage, a pesar que aún le dejaba sin energías, ya tenía nuevas técnicas del elemento madera para hacer orgulloso al primer Hokage.

en cuanto a la otra melliza Yami junto con su amiga Fuu también tomaron su tiempo libre para entrenar con sus líneas de sangre heredadas, en Yami siguió entrenando con el Meiton - Elemento Sombra con algunos pergaminos dados por su tia Mikoto y su Abuelo Kagami y en Fuu fue entrenada por algunos Anbus Fieles al Sandaime estuvieron ayudando a la Jinchuriki con el Koton - Elemento Acero.

Y en cuento a Naruto, bueno digamos que ha tenido unas semanas bien interesantes, además de seguir entrenando con las técnicas de pólvora de Hanzo la Salamandra, mejorar en sus técnicas de jutsus elementales, y en el dominio de las invocaciones de los Zorros de Kurama, ahora podría invocar a zorros de tamaño ordinario y jóvenes para la suerte del rubio, también estuvo mejorando en el Fuinjutsu gracia al libro de sellos de Mito Uzumaki, ahora con los sellos serian de gran ayuda, pero sería mejor si pondría en práctica todo lo aprendido.

También en ese tiempo la relación entre el rubio y sus amigas del equipo 11 van mejorando, ahora sentía mucho más afecto hacia las chicas, de lo que sentía antes para su antigua compañera Sakura...pero eso era historia ahora sentía algo más por su camarada y amiga Jinchuriki Fuu y las Mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga ahora comprometiéndose en protegerlas con su vida.

Eso nos lleva a esta situación, ahorita mismo.

Torre del Hokage. Oficina del Hokage

De regreso en la oficina del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi luego de terminar su eterno enemigo de todo Kage..el papeleo, recibió una misión de suma importancia pero de alta peligrosidad, ni los equipos actuales de los novatos podrían hacerlo, y actualmente los anbus y jounins estaban ocupados en otras misiones, por eso mando a llamar al equipo 11 que estaba disponible para la suerte del Sandaime, y ahora se encontraban tanto las Mellizas Uchiha/Hyuga Hikari y Yami, los/as jinchurikis del Nanami y Kyuubi Fuu y Naruto junto con sus Jounins/Anbu Yamato y Yugao Uzuki a la espera de las ordenes de su Hokage.

Hiruzen: Equipo 11, me alegra que estén todos reunidos, esta vez esa misión va ser diferente, y necesito que presten toda la atención disponible.

Equipo 11: Hai Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: !La misión de hoy es una petición directa de nuestro Daimyo del país del Fuego! Tengan en cuenta que es una misión relacionada con el gobierno del país.

Yamato: ¿De que tratara esa misión si es por parte del gobierno del pais de fuego, es muy serio lo que está pasando?

Hiruzen: No tienes ni idea...en pocas palabras, tendrán que intervenir una invasión.

Equipo 11: ¿Invasión?

En eso el Sandaime despejaba un mapa en donde indicaban dos países muy cercanos al país del fuego bajo la mirada para el equipo.

Hiruzen: El Daimyo nos envió esa misión por parte de un mensaje de auxilio enviados por los emisarios del país del Ko y Ka. Ko está sufriendo una invasión de un país nuevo, y quiere de una forma ''anexar'' esos países para su reino, pero para hacerlo, ese país necesita exterminar a la familia real del país del Ko, que por desgracia no cuentan con muchas defensas y las que tienen están formadas por Ronins del país del Hierro. Su misión trataran de rescatar a la familia del país del Ko y a los samuráis hacia el país de Ka donde sus defensas están mejores capacitadas ante una invasión. y si pueden trasladen a los habitantes que queden con vida.

Yugao: ¿A que nos enfrentaremos Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Según información por parte de los emisarios, mercenarios pero sus capitanes son los Cazarecompensas.

Naruto:¿ Cazarecompensas?

Hiruzen: Son Mercenarios mejores capacitados con artes shinobis mucho más letales en las cuales son capacitados para matar o capturar objetivos marcados a cambio de una recompensa por la cabeza de las víctimas, tengan en cuenta que ellos son sanguinarios que no les importara a quienes tengan que matar o traicionar por cumplir su cometido.

Naruto: Lo comprendo Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: El país del Ko están en pleno ataque, necesitaran que no porten sus emblemas de Konoha, y actúen de manera Clandestina esa misión. les recomiendo que lleven esos vestuarios.

junto con un par de Anbus (Kagami y Naomi) les daban 4 paquetes de uniformes tipo Anbu para los infantes, y 4 mascaras de porcelana con sus respectivos animales.

Hiruzen: Tendrán que utilizar tactica de guerra de guerrillas para relanterizar a los cazarecompensas, para dar tiempo a los sobrevivientes de la invasión. Una vez que la familia esten a salvo, retírense del lugar escoltando a la familia real y a los ronins hacia el país de Ka.

Fuu: ¿Que rango tiene esa misión Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: De rango A pero si se les dificulta se subirá a S.

Naruto: Que más nos puede informar Hokage-Sama,

Hiruzen: Es recomendable que una vez que se retiren, no dejen pistas de lo que fue ese país. Porque el Daimyo del país de Fuego enviara a sus samuráis junto con una división Anbu de respaldo para ''Pacificar'' al país opresor de una vez.

Hikari: ¿Cuando hay que partir Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: !De inmediato!

Equipo: Como usted diga Hokage-Sama.

Una vez que despidieron con una reverencia el equipo 11 ahora con nuevos uniformes ahora sin la ropa ordinaria que llevaban, ahora portaban el uniforme estándar de los Anbus, sin el logo de Konoha.

Para Tenzo y Neko (Yamato y Yugao) Portaban sus abrigos de color blanco y sus máscaras de Tora y Neko en cuanto para el equipo 11 llevan abrigos negros y sus mascaran son así Kitsune (Naruto) Lobo (Hikari) Leopardo (Yami) Insecto (Fuu)

Tenzo: ¿Todos están listos?

Kitsune: ¡Listo!

Lobo: ¡Lista!

Leopardo: ¡Lista!

Insecto:! Lista!

Neko: Muy bien en marcha, y recuerden, esta vez usaremos táctica de guerrillas.

Equipo 11: Hai Neko-Taicho.

una vez con su nuevo atuendo, equipaje, suministros y armamentos, el equipo 11 partieron entre las sombras para dirigirse lo más rápido posible para llegar en plena guerra presente al pais del Ko.

Mientras tanto a unos Kilómetros fuera de Konoha.

A unos kilómetros se encontraban tres siluetas donde se notaban que habían caminado mucho, y por ver sus apariencia eran de tres mujeres.

¿?: Muy bien, hemos llegado.

¿?: Luego de un tiempo en Exilio, hemos llegado.

¿?: Con que ese es su hogar maestra.

¿?: Hai mi querida aprendiz, hemos estado fuera por mucho tiempo y es hora de quitarme esos fantasmas del pasado para un nuevo comienzo.

¿?: Nosotras te estaremos apoyando maestra.

¿?: Estaremos aqui para apoyarla Sensei.

¿?: Gracias por todo chicas, muy bien en marcha, tenemos que ver a mi viejo Sensei.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Otra vez disculpen por las tardanzas, ahora que estoy un tiempo fuera en la universidad, ahora estoy lidiando con el infernal calor que hay en Cuernavaca, me estoy muriendo de calor, ahora con o sin ropa se siente feo ese golpe de calor.

Pero bueno que se le puede hacer, tengo un ventilador, ropa ligera, helado o ducharme con agua fría con eso me basta.

Muy bien como verán, ese capítulo, ya va ver una misión de guerra pero no de las tradicionales de grandes extensiones, sino de escaramuzas, mas estilo de guerra de guerrillas para el equipo 11.

También se vio un poco lo que contenían los pergaminos ganados por Naruto al derrotar a Aoi.

Y también les deje con la duda en quienes serán esas mujeres que llegaran en Konoha.

ya se sabrá para el siguiente capítulo, todo será revelado.

y también prometo que habrá mas combates en el siguiente capítulo.

y también ya le tengo dueño para la espada de chakra de Konoha, porque a Naruto ya tiene la Raijin no Ken.

al igual unas invocaciones que tendrán el equipo 11 y mucho más sorpresas.

Bueno, estaré un tiempo escribiendo el siguiente capítulo escribiendo otros más, pero lo haré lo más rápido posible para todos ustedes.

Por cierto hace un tiempo un autor me hizo esa encuesta para esa duda

¿Merece Hinata estar en el harem de Naruto?

Bueno también esperare sus dudas, consejos, peticiones e recomendaciones para el siguiente capítulo.

tambien los espero en mi grupo de facebook: Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures. soy su servidor Alan Avila para ayudarles heheh eh ok

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos.

Hasta la proxima.


	9. Capítulo 8: Prueba de Fuego

Hola amigos, de nuevo como han estado, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, luego de que tengo tiempo libre para escribir capítulos de fanfiction para todos ustedes les quiero decir que estaré más tiempo escribiendo luego de ese incidente…pero bueno ahora me encuentro mejor.

He visto que van a querer batalla y este capítulos que habrán masacres, y guerras porque esa misión, fue inspirada en el episodio del relleno de Naruto Shippuden pero valdrá la pena recrearlo así que me tomare mi tiempo para hacerlo.

También habrá muchas sorpresas para este capítulo en especial por la aparición de las misteriosas mujeres y de las técnicas que usaran.

* * *

Bueno sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

* * *

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco sip te lo aseguro que los libros encontrados serán muy beneficiosos para el equipo 11 y créeme que tendrán que demostrar cuanto han mejorado para esta misión, tan difícil y peligrosa y ya verás quienes serán las chicas del final del capítulo, tu solo esperarlo y disfrútalo.

 **Zafir09:** Hola amigo gracias por el review, tu tranquilo por el tora, era otro gato de la esposa del Daimyo solamente quería darle Bashing al equipo 7 sobretodo para Sasuke y bueno ya tome en consideración la opción en Hinata pero con aptitudes diferentes y sip como lo prometí puse la nota informativa y ya verás quienes serán esas chicas y sip es irónico que la Uchiha tenga el elemento que más desprecian de los Uchihas, el Mokuton de los Senjus, tu tan solo disfrútalo el capítulo.

 **Alexzero:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review sip esa misión será brutal para el equipo 11 pero ellos estarán mejores capacitados durante este tiempo de descanso e entrenamiento ya verás que pasara para esta misión.

 **REGIS MARK 5** : Hola amigo, gracias por el review ok, tomare en consideración con Hinata, y sip coincido contigo, ella merece lo mejor.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, claro que hubo desde su entrenamiento, el descanso y su próxima misión, ya verás que pasara y ya verás quien merece tener esa espada, tu tan solo disfrútalo.

 **riohey sawada dragneel:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y claro que lo actualizare para ti y espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo que tengo para ti, disfrútalo amigo.

 **wolf1990:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y claro que se pondrá mucho más interesante para este capítulo, te lo aseguró, quedaras fascinado y también que la continuare, disfrútalo mucho amigo, ya lo veras.

 **Slak:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review jejejje gracias por tu opinión, siempre las opiniones son muy beneficiosas y te lo agradezco, siempre me esmero para mejorar en cada capítulo, y sipo hubo muchas cosas interesantes desde descubrimientos, y bueno claro que te daré una pequeña clase de historia, una guerrilla es todo lo contario de una guerra convencional y tradicional de grandes ejércitos con las clásicas tácticas de grandes cantidades en masas pero en la guerra de guerrillas son pequeños escuadrones que usan tácticas como emboscadas, asaltos, golpes rápidos a grandes soldados para desmantelarlos, eso se ve en las fuerzas de operaciones especiales y de guerrilleros como en la guerra de Vietnam, la guerra de golfo o en las guerras actuales, y en cuanto si será una misión de rango S porque será una misión altamente peligrosa pero necesaria para el equipo 11, y claro porque el rubio tiene el legado de tobirama y como es un shinobi siempre tienen que estar hasta sus límites para demostrar lo que puede dar como un Shinobi de Konoha.

 **Guest:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, bueno amigo el Katon ya lo tiene por parte de Kurama, en el Doton que sea un futuro no muy lejano y mi pregunta es. Que es el montón, disculpa por la pregunta, pero investigare que es y veré si es un Kekkei Genkai.

 **Kushina-Hime:** Hola amiga, gracias por el review, ya te extrañaba tus locuras, de verdad son entretenidas y por supuesto que Hikari tenga el Mokuton y claro que también habrá matanzas y guerra y bueno…en cuanto a tu debate con Hinata..Aceptare esa propuesta que me pusisteis y ella estará, pero con varias condiciones para que Hinata esté en el harem de Naruto, y bueno espero que te gusten este capítulo porque traigo muchas sorpresa para este capítulo, disfrútalo mucho amiga, porfiss que haiga más escenas divertidas, y por cierto ya tengo grupo de Facebook si quieres unirte a nosotros.

* * *

Antes de comenzar quisieran hacer unas aclaraciones para que no tengan dudas, vale.

* * *

 _ **Primero cuando tengan sus uniformes anbu con sus máscaras así serán sus nombres.**_

 _ **Yugao – Neko - Gato**_

 _ **Yamato – Tenzou -**_

 _ **Naruto – Kitsune - Zorro**_

 _ **Hikari – Ookami - Lobo**_

 _ **Yami – Hyou - Leopardo**_

 _ **Fuu – Mushi - Escarabajo o Insecto**_

Y tambien como pequeño spolier…ya se sabra la identidad de las tres mujeres que aparecieron al final del capitulo, espero que sean de su agrado amigos.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Prueba de Fuego.**_

* * *

Han pasado 4 días luego de que el Equipo 11 ahora vestidos con uniformes Anbu pero sin el emblema de Konoha, irían de infiltrados en apoyo a los Pais de Ko y Ka que estaban en crisis, la familia real esta atrapada en su palacio junto con toda su ciudad en ruinas, a penas si podrían soportar los asaltos agresivos que los han sido atacados sucesivamente sin cesar. los samurais, mercenarios estaban agotados, había una gran cantidad de heridos, y una lista de mortaldad en alza debido que los médicos fallecieron en los primeros días de la guerra.

Los habitantes que eran entre civiles, comerciantes, mercaderes, aldeanos y gente de familia estaban entre heridos y muertos, de pasar a una aldea pacifica y sin relación a lo militar, a una en pleno caos y ruinas.

Tampoco no la estaban pasando muy bien para la familia real, Su padre estaba herido luego de recibir una explosión con esquirlas (metralla) luego de que algunos caza recompensas lanzaran algunas granadas a su palacio ahora en ruinas, el seguía con vida pero dando un suspiro. En cuanto para los infantes que eran un chico de unos 13, y una chica de 12 ya estaban sufriendo los efectos del trastorno post-traumático, luego de ver en carne propia la muerte de sus sirvientes, de sus soldados y de sus habitantes, y a pesar de la poca formación dada por un Ex-Samurai, aun no están acostumbrados a star en una guerra, una verdadera guerra sintiendo el olor de la muerte entre el aire.

Eso era la información o mejor dicho la poca información dada por el Sandaime Hokage y parte del Departamento de Inteligencia dada para el equipo 11 esta vez esta misión seria de alta riesgo, muy peligrosa para cualquier Genin o un Chunnin en preparación pero para los Anbus era cosa cotidiana de todos los días, eran los mejores Shinobis y Kunoichis mejores capacitados y aptos para esas misiones en teoría suicidas y peligrosas pero todo Kage sabían que ellos aceptarían las misiones mas oscuras de todo Shinobi por el bien de su aldea y de los demás.

Luego de varios días recorriendo por todo el país del Fuego el equipo 11 solamente tuvieron pequeñas escaramuzas con bandidos en los caminos, y shinobis de menor rango, que solamente fueron el calentamiento para ese equipo experimentado.

Una vez que decidieron detenerse porque ya era de noche y el equipo estaba cansado luego de recorrer varios kilómetros el equipo 11 decidió quedarse por este lugar, a unos cuantos kilómetros entre la ciudad del Pais de Ko.

Tenzo: Por hoy descansaremos por aquí.

Neko: Mañana temprano a primera hora estaremos llegando a las puertas, tengan cuidado todavía seguirán peleando, así que no bajen la guardia.

Naruto/Hikari/Yami/Fuu: Hai Sensei.

Neko: En esta ocasión o cuando usemos esos uniformes, pueden llamarnos Taicho- de todos modos ademas de ser sus maestros, también somos sus camaradas e amigos.

Equipo 11: Hai Neko-Taicho.

Neko: Tenzou-Kun, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Tenzou: Hai, **Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu: Elemento Madera: Jutsu de la Prisión de Cuatro Pilares**

Y debajo del suelo surgía una casa de dos pisos hecho de roble duradero y resistente mientras le daba un toque occidental a la casa prefabricada por el Anbu Tenzou.

Naruto al ver que fue construida la casa prefabricada el rubio hacia unos sellos en alrededor del lugar surgiendo unos sellos con varias kanjis de protección y de seguridad.

Kitsune: Por si acaso alguien no deseado intenta despertarnos, se llevara una sorpresa para nada agradable.

Tenzou: Cada vez mas tus habilidades del Fuinjutsu están a la par de Jiraiya-Sama Kitsune

Kitsune: Y aun no han visto nada de lo que puedo hacer.

Una vez aplicado las defensas de la casa el equipo 11 decidió ahora dormir de una vez ahora estaban sin energías luego de correr por varios kilómetros sin parar, sin comer o beber de enfrentarse a bandidos y shinobis de menor rango, ahora tanto la pareja de Anbus descansaron en el ultimo piso, mientras que las chicas en el primer piso en sus habitaciones respectivas y en cuanto al rubio el decidió dormir en la planta baja porque había algo que no podría dormir bien.

El rubio al ver que no había nadie merodeando por la planta baja, decidió hacer por su propia cuenta su investigación y la recolecta de información para esta misión.

Lo primero que hizo fue morderse el pulgar de su mano para que le saliera un poco de su sangre para hacer una serie de sellos para invocar a alguien especial que ha estado entrenado durante sus tiempos libres en Konoha y en su lugar secreto para entrenar.

Naruto: **_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Jutsu de Invocacion_**

 _Y_ en una nube de humo aparecía un zorro de tamaño normal, era un zorro negro tipo europeo sentado en el suelo a la orden de su amo.

¿?: Saludos Naruto-Sama, soy Shadow, estoy a sus ordenes.

Naruto: Encantado en conocerlo Shadow, quería pedirte un favor.

Shadow ¿Que es lo que me necesita Naruto-Sama?

Naruto: Necesito que reúnas información por los alrededores de los campamentos de los mercenarios, hazlo de manera sigilosa, necesitaremos la información lo mas rápido posible.

Shadow: Hare lo mejor posible Naruto-Sama.

Naruto: Entonces, el premio apremia Shadow, ten cuidado.

Shadow: Lo tendré en cuenta Naruto-Sama.

El zorro se despidió de su amo para comenzar con su cometido corriendo lo mas rápido posible para cumplir la petición del rubio, mientras que el se volvía acostar en el piso tratando de dormir.

En eso cierto compañero del rubio intervino en su intento de dormir.

Kurama: Naruto, recuerda lo que te dijeron tus maestro, trata de dormir, esta misión necesitaras todas tus energías.

Naruto: Lose lose, Kurama solamente que esta misión va ser mucho mas complicada que la anterior.

Kurama: No te sientas agobiado, se que has tenido que luchar por sobrevivir, y esta vez y como siempre lo tienes hacerlo, esta vez lucharas como guerrillero.

Naruto: Hai, pero seria la primera vez que me enfrento a Caza recompensas.

Kurama: Tu no te preocupes, solamente son mercenarios mejores capacitados, con mejores armas y técnicas recuerda todo shinobi están basándose en el engaño, utiliza tus técnicas de forma sigilosa, precisa y mortal, atacarlos en el momento indicado y con rapidez.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama.

Kurama: Y ademas, deberías acostumbrarte a esta sensación de esas misiones oscuras, harás el bien de los demás salvando a ese poblado con la caída de otros.

Naruto: Lose, gracias por el apoyo Kurama, mañana nos depara algo grande.

Kurama: Tenlo por seguro que sera a si, descansa todo lo que puedas.

Naruto: Lo haré

Una vez que el Zorro volvió a dormirse el rubio decidió seguir con su ejemplo dormir también, quería estar en optimas condiciones para mañana y estar planeado lo que tendrá que hacer para enfrentarse ante los mercenarios y los caza recompensas, pero también esta de curioso en como luchan los samurais.

Tal vez podría aprender algo de sus técnicas en su Kenjutsu.

Sin mas el rubio decidió descansar sus ojos y su cerebro para por fin descansar de unos días arduos y agotadores.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

* * *

Naruto seguía dormido en el piso disfrutando luego de varios horas durmiendo, no sabia cuanto había dormido y no quería saberlo pero en eso alguien le estaba moviendo su brazo derecho en señal en que se despertara de una vez.

Pensaba que eran una de las mellizas, tal vez seria Hikari que aun luego de lo sucedido con el intento del beso, aun se sentía mal luego de no besarse si no fuera por el grupo Pirajña lo hubieran hecho por primera vez, pero esta vez nadie nos interrumpiera.

Pero se había llevado la sorpresa que no era la Peliblanca, si no su Zorro Shadow sentado en cuatro patadas esperando a su amo que se despertara.

Naruto: Shadow ¿te encuentras bien?

Shadow: Hai Naruto-Sama, hace unos minutos llegue, y reuní la información que me pidió.

Naruto: ¿Y que es lo que pudisteis conseguir Shadow?

Shadow: Nada buenas me temo Naruto-Sama, a varios kilómetros se encuentran divididos diversos campamentos de mercenarios es todo un batallón entero listo para el asalto final junto con sus armas de asedio

Naruto: ¿Armas de asedio?

Shadow Al parecer la generosidad de sus acreedores se les dio armas de asedio para el asalto final, con el fin de eliminar todos los que se oponen a su camino.

Naruto: Interesante hallazgo, ¿que me puedes decir de los caza recompensas?

Shadow: Son un escuadrón de Caza recompensas de un Cartel enviado por una nueva aldea con un símbolo extraño.

Naruto: ¿Puedes ser mas especifico Shadow?

Shadow: Tiene escrito una imagen de una nota del Sonido.

Naruto: Ya veo, así que esa aldea es la que esta orquestando tal invasión por mediante este cartel de los caza recompensas y de esos mercenarios. ¿tienes algo mas que informar?

Shadow: Es todo lo que tenia que decir Naruto-Sama.

Naruto: Muy bien, muchas gracias por la ayuda Shadow, puedes retirarte para descansar, te lo has ganado.

Shadow: Se lo agradezco Naruto-Sama, si nos necesitan, estaremos para apoyarlo recuerde que también somos combatientes, podremos atacar en jauría pero mas sigilosos.

Naruto: Gracias por el consejo, ahora retírate.

Shadow: Hai Naruto-Sama.

El zorro se retiraba en una nube de humo despidiéndose de su invocador, dejando al rubio muy serio luego de recibir toda la información dada de su zorro.

Cada vez se pone mas interesante o peor para el rubio, no solamente tendrán que defender a una familia en una crisis humanitaria, si no que también a una población semi-destruida y sin esperanza y unos samurais con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir.

si no que también tenia que detener en seco a esa nueva aldea que quería anexar a esos países. pero ahora solamente quería detener a los caza recompensas.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sintió tres presencias que siempre le alegran el día.

Naruto: Se que están escondidas, salgan chicas.

y detrás entre la puerta aparecían las chicas ya vestidas con sus uniformes Anbus

Yami: ¿Así que es cierto Naruto-kun?

Naruo: Me temo que la situación aumentara en una misión de rango S.

Fuu: Por lo menos tenemos la ventaja de que sabemos en donde estarán.

Hikari: Y ademas ya sabemos quien fue la aldea que ordeno ese ataque a esos dos poblados, así que no debes asustarte Naruto-Kun, sabemos en donde nos estamos metiendo.

En ese momento las mellizas activaban su Doujutsu por parte de la herencia de su padre, El Sharingan.

Ambas hermanas habían cambiado su par de ojos blancos con negro a uno rojo como la sangre con los tres tomoes en cada pupila, demostrando que habían llegado la madurez de su sharingan.

Hikari: Desde hace un tiempo, Yami-Onne-Chan y yo en base de entrenamiento arduo con Kagami-Ojisan y con Mikoto-Kachan nos enseño todo sobre el Sharingan desde analizar las situaciones mas duras, de una forma indirecta que odiamos, es copiar las técnicas, crear genjutsus y también afinar los reflejos.

Yami: también en sus tiempos libres, Itachi-Nii, Shisui-Nii y una amiga suya nos incorporado otras artes como el Shurikenjutsu, el Kenjutsu y Taijutsu mediante en el Sharingan .

Una vez terminado con la explicación ambas mellizas desactivaban su doujutsu volviendo a sus hermosos ojos de las chicas.

Hikari: Pero eso no es todo, como también sabrás Naruto-Kun, también tenemos nuestro Byakugan por parte de nuestra madre.

Yami: Mejor hay que darle una demostración hermana.

Hikari: Hai.

Tanto las hermanas hacían un sello en sus manos cuando activaron su otro doujutsu, en el cual se le marcaron las venas de sus ojos y activaban su Byakugan en todo su esplendor, a pesar de su belleza, se veían atemorizantes y dominantes con ambos Doujutsu, tanto el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

Luego de esta pequeña demostración, las mellizas desactivaban su Byakugan regresando a su estado actual de su vista.

Hikari/Yami: ¿Que te parecieron Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Increíble, estoy sin palabras chicas.

Fuu: y cambiando de tema, Has mejorado mucho en tu invocación personal, al igual como nosotras.

Naruto: ¿Ustedes también tienen contratos de invocación?

Hikari / Yami / Fuu: Hai

ambas chicas se miraron entre si para asentirse con una sonrisa para mostrar las invocaciones a su "compañero" y darles una sorpresita para el rubio. y como el rubio, las chicas se había una pequeña herida en sus pulgares y con unos sellos parecidos a la invocación de los zorros, pero con una variante al final de la serie de sellos ambas palmearon el suelo para salir unos sellos de ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo.

Hikari / Yami / Fuu: _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Jutsu De Invocacion**_

Y en una nube de humo aparecían unas criaturas que están alado de las chicas, la primera era una Loba joven de tamaño normal de color blanco plateado como el cabello de Hikari, el de Yami era una Leopardo de de color negro como la noche al igual que el cabello de Yami, su tamaño era de un joven adulto. y en cuanto a Fuu tenia un escarabajo hércules de tamaño proporcional al de la loba de Hikari y la Leopardo de Yami.

Hikari: Ella es Omega mi fiel amiga.

Omega: Encantada en conocerlo Naruto-San.

Yami: Te presento a Xeena tambien mi fiel amiga

Xeena: El gusto es propio Naruto-San.

Fuu: El es Heracles, uno de mis escarabajos hércules, el mas fuerte de todos.

Naruto: Solamente puedo decir...asombroso, ¿desde cuando ustedes?

Hikari: Desde que fuimos entrenadas por nuestras respectivas familias en los cuarteles anbus..

Yami: Fue algo difícil al entrenar con nuestros animales pero poco a poco nos fuimos ganando su respeto y confianza.

Fuu: Y ahora podremos invocarlas en los momentos mas dificulte,

Naruto: Vaya que si estuvieron muy bien capacitadas eh chicas.

Hikari: Seguimos tu ejemplo Naruto-kun, siempre nos esforzamos cada dia para mejorar.

Yami: Bien chicas, sera mejor que se retiren nuestros animales, los necesitaremos todo su ayuda para esta misión tan dificil.

Hikari/Fuu: Esta bien

Las chicas se despedía de sus respectivos animales para luego regresar a sus respectivos hogares dejando solo a las chicas junto con el rubio.

Naruto: Bien chicas, sera mejor que desayunemos, mañana llego nuestra hora de la verdad.

Fuu: Hai, espero que nuestros senseis ya estén despiertos.

una vez que dejaron solo al rubio para que se pudiera vestirse con su uniforme Anbu para luego reunirse en el comedor con las chicas y ahora con los recién despiertos jounis-anbu, Yugao y Yamato.

El desayuno fue breve, solamente fruta, unas barras energética y píldoras de soldado nutritivas eran lo que podrían comer lo mas rapido pero llenos para poder estar en condiciones para llegar al pais del Ka.

Una vez que el equipo 11 ya equipado y alimentado, retiraron la casa prefabricada por parte de Tenzou ahora con su uniforme como Capitán Anbu, retiro su casa con sus habilidades del Mokuton retirando la casa sin dejar rastro del lugar.

Neko: ¿Todos listos?

Equipo 11: Hai Neko-Taicho.

Neko: Así me gusta, en marcha, en unas horas estaremos llegando a la ciudad.

Y una vez escuchado la orden de su Sensei el equipo 11 retorno su marcha hacia el país del Ka sin saber que les traería en este lugar.

* * *

una hora después.

* * *

Ciudad del país del Ko

* * *

Luego de que empacaran sus cosas y seguir corriendo hacia el país del Ko porque el tiempo se les estaban acabando luego de que Naruto le diera la información dada a su Zorro para sus Jounins-Anbu y al parecer tanto Yugao y Yamato, estaban orgullosos en que el rubio tomara la iniciativa como shinobi, pero también estaban preocupados por la amenaza que surgió, desde esa nueva aldea, en varios campamentos y de las armas que tienen ocultas, al menos tenían el factor de sorpresa para comenzar el ataque, y sabrían como golpearlo de manera rápida y mortal, y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible de los soldados que quedan con vida.

Para las chicas estaban en calma pero con esos toque de nervios por estar una experiencia con la muerte, ellas sabían que ahora son Kunoichis y deben vivir en el aire de la muerte, ellas lucharan por gloria, para proteger a las personas que son preciadas para ellas pero también por sobrevivir y ellas están mentalmente preparadas para una lucha sin limites.

Para Naruto el esta en calma, pero a la vez con cierta inquietud en sentir esta guerra en realidad, no sabrá si era para ayudarlos en su formación o para desensibilizarlos en el ámbito de la muerte, no deben temer a matar, no tengan miedo a la muerte, ese el objetivo de un Shinobi, no teman, nunca se den por vencido, y lucha todo lo que puedas.

El equipo 11 sentía los primeros sonidos de la guerra cuando vieron una pequeña escaramuza entre algunos mercenarios contra algunos samurais que estaban defendiendo una torre de vigilancia.

El equipo 11 se oculto entre algunos escombros para ver como eran los mercenarios y vieron algunos mercenarios armados con espadas lanzas y con una cierta arma que escupe fuego de manera ruidosa y que deja una nube de humo blanco. Mientras que los Samurais soportaban las embestidas, algunos caian en combate ante los proyectiles lanzados por esa nueva arma vista por los Anbus de Konoha.

¿?: !RESISTAN! No podremos retroceden.

¿?: Tu final ha llegado samurai, debería haber extinguido hace mucho tiempo, ahora nosotros gobernamos este mundo ahora.

mientras que algunos seguían resistiendo ante el ataque, el equipo 11 vieron con cierta intriga en esa nueva arma que vieron, que escupe fuego con un proyectil metálico y gracias a la habilidades del Byakugan recién activado por las mellizas notaron que eran una división de 30 hombres ante los samurais que eran menos de 15.

Tenzou: ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?

Equipo 11: Hai Tenzou-Taichou.

Neko: Mushi (Fuu), tu ataca primero, nosotros seguiremos.

Mushi (Fuu) : Hai Neko-Taicho, _**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu - Jutsu Secreto: Ocultación en el Polvo de Escamas.**_

La anbu con un sello terminado lanzaba por su boca expulsaba una cantidad considerable de polvo fino en el cual emana muchos destellos por lo cual ha cegado de manera temporal a los mercenarios que se tallaban de los ojos por el dolor y mucho quejándose por el polvo brillante que los acaban de cegar dando un gran respiro a los samurais que miraban quien fue el responsable de esa intervención milagrosa para ellos.

Mercenarios: Mis ojos me queman

Infantería: AHHHHHHHHH MIS córneas.

La anbu Mushi estaba satisfecha luego de incapacitar a los mercenarios dando indicaciones a las mellizas que sigan ellas mientras que los capitanes Anbus utilizaban el **_Shunshin no Jutsu -_ Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante** para dar su otro paso.

Kitsune: Es su turno Chicas.

Okami y Hyou: Hai Kitsune-Kun.

Las chicas se colocaron en posición haciendo varios sellos de forma muy rapida apuntando a los mercenarios que seguian tallando los ojos para que volviera su vista.

Okami (Hikari) : Lista hermana

Hyou: (Yami) : Siempre hermana.

Okami y Hyou: ** _Katon: Uchiha Daiendan -_ Elemento Fuego: Esfera Uchiha Gran Llama**

Ambas hermanas en perfecta sincronia habían creado su **_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu -_ Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** en vez de atacar a los mercenarios con dos grandes bolas de fuego, ambas fusionaron las bolas de fuego en una grande y mas intensa bola de fuego para luego impactar de lleno a los mercenarios que la mitad murieron calcinados y otros explotados luego de que la bola explotara dejando una gran cortina de humo que aprovecho el rubio para su entrada en el cual el Anbu con mascara de Zorro saco un par de Shurikens

Naruto: _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken**_

de un par de shurikens se convirtieron en una centena de Shurikens que acribillaron a casi todos los mercenarios que quedaron aun con vida, pero los que pudieron escapar a esa acribillacion, otros anbus aparecían en escena con un par de Ninjatos desenvainados a los últimos mercenarios que quedan con vida.

Neko y Tenzou: **_Muon satsujin Jutsu - Jutsu de_ _asesinato silencioso._**

De forma rápida pero sanguinaria asesinaban detrás de los mercenarios con un corte en el cuello matandolo de manera silenciosa a los últimos hombres que quedaron con eso terminando la escaramuza. Para los capitanes anbus les daban indicaciones a los demás que se reunieran para que despejaran la nube de explosivo que había quedado en el aire para ver a los samurais que a pesar que vieron una nueva esperanza aun tenia la guardia aun en defensiva.

¿?: !Identifíquense, Aliado o Enemigo!.

Tenzou: Somos los refuerzos Samurai-San.

¿?: De que afiliación son ustedes Shinobis.

Neko: Si quieren saberlo somos refuerzos por parte del pais del Fuego, sabemos que fueron invadidos por una nueva aldea.

El capitán de los samurais del país del Ka vieron que no estaban mintiendo, y sabia en primera persona de que el país del fuego eran aliados del país del Ka y del Ko, eran los refuerzos que han estado esperando durante estos días de invasión.

¿?: Disculpen por la desconfianza Shinobis, pero ya hemos sufrido demasiadas perdidas durante estos días de luto.

Kitsune: ¿Luto?

¿?: Acaba de fallecer nuestro Daimyo, no sobrevivió ante las heridas de la invasión.

Para el equipo 11 eso fue una cubetada de realidad cruda para ellos, al parecer si habían llegado demasiado tarde al ver que falleció el Daimyo de ese país y pensaban que ellos eran los últimos sobrevivientes.

Tenzou: ¿Así que ustedes son los últimos habitantes de su país?

Para el samurai negaba ante la pregunta del Anbu.

¿?: No, aun quedamos sobrevivientes, todavía queda una luz de esperanza para el pueblo, a pesar de que murió el Daimyo aun quedan con vida sus dos hijos, un chico y una chica. Pero aun así me temo que no soportaremos otro asalto de tal nivel.

Tenzou: Entonces aun podremos hacer nuestra parte...

¿?: Tatewaki antiguo samurai del pais del Hierro, antiguo aprendiz de mi señor Mifune ahora en el exilio.

Tatewaki era un hombre de unos 35 de gran tamaño, de cabello castaño oscuro con cola de caballo, su rostro era alargado junto con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, a pesar de las heridas aun tenían su par de ojos de color marrones oscuros, en su vestimenta lleva un traje de color verde oscuro y unos pantalones de color verde claro junto cono su par de sandalias de piso y una armadura típica de los samurais.

Tenzou: Un gusto en conocerlo Tatewaki-San, nos pueden informar como esta la situación en ese momento.

Tatewaki le dabas indicaciones a sus hombres que retiren a la ciudad para restablecerse.

Tatewaki: Siganme por favor, yo les actualizare lo mas reciente.

Neko: Los seguimos Tatewaki-san, Kitsune, Okami, Hyou y Mushi, ayuden a los heridos.

Anbus (Naruto, Hikari,Yami Fuu): Hai Neko-Taicho.

Mientras que los demás ayudaban a los heridos que aun podrían caminar o seguir en pie, los capitanes anbu conversaban con el samurai diciendo que han estado no mas una semana soportando los asaltos recurrentes por parte de los mercenarios, los incesantes cañonazos por parte de los mercenarios, y de varios intentos de rebeliones. pero todo fueron repelidos pero cada vez habían menos tropas, cada vez la esperanza se les acababan, reinaba la desesperación, el cansancio, no había esperanza luego del fallecimiento de su líder por las heridas graves luego de que el Daimyo luchara con sus hombres en los primeros días de la contienda.

Tatewaki: Así es como están las cosas Shinobis las cosas no van muy bien por aquí.

Neko: ¿Cuanto tiempo creen que soporten otro asalto?

Tatewaki: Por lo menos un día, dos por lo máximo.

Tenzou: ¿Han estado viendo la opción de retirarse?

Tatewaki: ¿Porque a esa pregunta Shinobi-San?

Tenzou: Hemos recibido la orden por parte de nuestro Daimyo en escoltarlos hacia el pais del Ka que son aliados suyos.

Tatewaki: Aunque odie retirarme, es lo mejor que podremos hacer.

Neko: Nosotros los estaremos cubriendo la retirada, luego el país del fuego enviaran un contingente para derrotar a esa facción de mercenarios, aun no sabemos nada de ese país que fue enviados.

Tatewaki: Mis hombres aun puede serles útiles, déjenme unirme a ustedes en la ultima defensa del pueblo.

Neko: Aceptamos su oferta Tatewaki-San, ¿cuantos habitantes creen que queden aun con vida? , contando con los últimos herederos del trono.

Tatewaki: Menos de 100 personas, contando con mis hombres y yo.

Tenzou: Muy bien.

Tatewaki: Hemos llegado Shinobis, a lo que es el País del Ko.

El capitán samurai mostraban lo que era una vez un país prospero y pacifico ahora era un lugar sombrío lleno de muerte y tristeza, la dura realidad de una guerra algo muy duro para los miembros del equipo 11 que los cuatro miembros ya están acostumbrados en sentir lugares sombríos.

Los anbus miraba el lugar totalmente en ruinas viendo deambulando a los habitantes en sus casas destruidas, algunas aun en pie pero con danos considerables, varios cuerpos tapados en mantas y otros deambulando como si ya hubieran muerto en vida, algunos samurais aun con heridas superficiales y de consideración aun seguían patrullando aun considerando las calles, torres de vigilancias y las casas.

Para las mellizas al ver tanta muerte, la desesperación el miedo, el terror, y las ganas de sobrevivir, las chicas sintieron un ligero cosquilleo en sus ojos, como si sintieran hormigas luego de sentir esta experiencia para muchos, aterradora, para ellas es algo inquietante pero a la vez estimulante porque así tendrá que desensibilizarse.

Para los Jinchurikis se sentía como eran la infancia, tanto la de Fuu y Naruto no tuvieron una infancia de color rosa, si no todo sombrío, y se sentía en este lugar como vivían, y se sentía algunos escalofríos en sus espaldas al recordar esos malos recuerdos, y gracias a los consejos de sus bijuus, tanto de Choumei y de Kurama tranquilizaron a sus compañeros para que pusieran atención lo que pasaría después.

Tanto Tatewaki junto con los anbus habían llegado a los que fue una vez el palacio imperial del país del Ko ahora era mas otro edificio semi-destruido con rasgos de que sufrió muchos ataques desde el fuego, cañonazo y de armas explosivas.

Tenzou: ¿Donde se encuentran los herederos?

Tatewaki: Ellos están a salvo en sus habitaciones pero decaídos luego del fallecimiento de su padre, son fuertes pero a penas conoces el mundo real que estamos viviendo.

Neko: Debe ser muy duros para ellos, pero lo soportara para un futuro prometedor para ellos.

Tatewaki: Ellos dos son la ultima esperanza para ese pueblo ya decaído.

Tenzou: Luego tenemos tiempos para lamentarlos, ahora en lo que venimos Tatewaki.

Tatewaki: Bien, algunos de mis hombres por alguien acompañado por ustedes serán la escolta de los refugiados hasta el pais del Ka.

Neko: Yo me ofrezco siendo la guía, porque ya tenemos todo planeado para la ultima defensa.

Tatewaki: ¿Cuantos de mis hombres necesitan para su misión?

Tenzou: Los que sean necesario Tatewaki-San, nuestro equipo es el mas capacitado para ese tipo de guerra.

Tatewaki: No es por ofenderlos, pero ellos cuatro, son muy jóvenes para una misión suicida.

Kitsune: Aceptamos los riesgos Tatewaki, sabemos en donde nos estamos metiendo.

Ookami: Sabemos en primera plana que vamos a matar para protegerlos así que no nos importa.

Hyou: Estamos totalmente capacitados tanto física y mentalmente para esta misión de clase S.

Mushi: Ese es nuestro camino, así que un favor...no nos subestimes.

Tatewaki: Me alegra escuchar esa confianza shinobis, espero apoyarlos lo que sea posible para ayudar al pueblo, no pude hacer lo necesario para salvar a mi señor.

Kitsune: Usted hizo su mejor esfuerzo, no se sienta culpable, el pasado ya fue, solamente hay que continuar para un futuro mas prospero.

Tatewaki: Gracias por esas palabras chico, al ver tus ojos no le tienes miedo morir, sabes lo que te estas metiendo, un veradero guerrero.

Kitsune: Hago mi debe Tatewaki-San.

Tenzou: Muy bien, Neko, tu escoltaras a los sobrevivientes hacia el país del Ka como punto de inflexión, si ves a alguien que te sigan, eliminarlo estamos autorizados para utilizar la fuerza letal.

Neko: Hai Tenzou.

Tenzou: Ookami y Hyou, ustedes se encargaran en sabotear y destruir los cañones de los enemigos, y si ven campamentos de mercenarios y de caza recompensas, tienen toda autorización para la fuerza letal,

Ookami y Hyou: Hai Tenzou-Taichou.

Tenzou: Yo y Mushi estaremos emboscando a los invasores en los lados, pero también soportar las embestidas de los cañones con nuestros Kekkei Genkais.

Mushi: Hai Tenzou-Taichou.

Neko: Para terminar, Kitsune y tu Tatewaki estaran soportando la embestida final, soporten todo lo que puedan hasta dar la senal de que se retiren, si derrotan a los caza recompensas, eso obligaran a los mercenarios en dar retirada.

Kitsune: Como ordene Neko-Taicho.

Tatewaki: Bien, ya esta todo planeado, da marcha el éxodo, Soldado.

En eso aparecía un samurai de menor rango llegando de forma formal ante su líder.

Soldado: ¿Sus ordenes capitán?

Tatewaki: Reúnan a los herederos, Nos retiramos a un lugar seguro.

Soldado: Hai Capitán,

El soldado se retiraba con una reverencia rápida para seguir con la orden de Tatewaki mientras que el Samurai miraba a sus nuevos aliados.

Tatewaki: Bien, pues comencemos de una vez.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Una vez aclarado todo, pusieron manos a la obra el plan de contingencia, de defensa y del éxodo, y esperaban que todo saliera bien según lo planeado porque lo estaban apostado el todo por nada para el país del Ko, para los samurais, y para las demás restantes pueblos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

* * *

7 am: País del Ko, entrada trasera de la ciudad.

* * *

Se encontraban todos los habitantes que aun quedaban con vida y en pie tanto los civiles, comerciantes, aldeanos, granjeros, mercantiles y pescadores junto con un contingente sobreviviente de samurais que están siendo liderados por la Anbu Neko (Yugao Uzuki) mirando a todos los habitantes que decidieron ir en el éxodo a un nuevo lugar seguro.

Neko: Todos ustedes, tenemos una sola oportunidad, y es marchando hacia el país del Ka, ahi estaremos seguros todos ustedes los que puedan luchar, defiendan sus familias, samurais, que aun quieran dar una batalla pueden unirse al éxodo o luchar por este lugar.

Para los samurais que decidieron irse a un nuevo país, decidieron seguir las indicaciones de la Anbu.

Neko: Bien todos, en marcha, nos depara un lugar prospero.

La primera parte ya se habia hecho ahora dependía de que los defensores dieran tiempo para que llegaran sanos y salvos.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la ciudad.

Se encontraban los Anbus Tenzou y Mushi esperando entre los arboles de la ciudad a los mercenarios, planeaban detenerlos a toda costa hasta que le dieran la señal de que se retiraran.

Tenzou: Bien Fuu, esta vez no te detengas, has aprendido lo suficiente para que demuestres todo tu potencial ante ellos.

Mushi Hai Yamato-Sensei, también usted no se detenga con su nuevo poder de su Mokuton.

Tenzou: Los mercenarios no sabrán que lo golpeo.

Una vez dado unas palabras de aliento, los anbus seguían esperando a sus victimas en una encarnizada batalla.

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal de la ciudad.

Se encontraba Cierto anbu rubio con mascara de Zorro con su compañero Tatewaki esperándolo entre las murallas preparando las emboscadas.

Tatewaki: Seguro lo que estas haciendo Kitsune...

Kitsune: Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ese es mi nombre Tatewaki, si queremos derrotarlos, hay que tenerles una trampa, primero soportaremos todo lo que podríamos desde acabar con todos los mercenarios, pero nos enfocaremos en lo principal son los caza recompensas que son la cabeza de esa invasión.

Tatewaki: Que es lo que tienes planeado Naruto-San.

Naruto: Luego de que todos durmieran, tome una medida drástica en colocar toda la ciudad con sellos explosivos con tiempo.

Tatewaki: ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo, eso es terrorismo y esta prohibido?

Naruto: Tatewaki, este país ya no hay Daimyo, todos los habitantes se fueron, hasta que nos lleguen la señal, no activare los sellos hasta nosotros nos fuéramos, quiero que todo el ejercito de los caza recompensas se sientan confiados y se reúnan en la ciudad, ahí activare las trampas matándolos de una vez por todas.

Tatewaki: Es una medida drástica, pero veo el punto de que podremos acabar esa guerra de una vez, confiare en ti Naruto-San,

Naruto: Gracias por apoyarme Tatewaki, si me disculpas, quiero despedirme de alguien antes de comenzar con la misión.

Tatewaki: De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, la hora de la verdad esta por comenzar.

Naruto: Lo haré lo mas rápido posible, ya lo veras.

Tatewaki: ¿Y como harás eso?

El rubio aun con su mascara anbu tenia una sonrisa zorruna para el Samurai.

Naruto: **_Hiraishin no Jutsu -_ Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador**

Y en un abrir cerrar de ojos el rubio desaparecía en un flash blanco con amarillo (como el de Tobirama y Minato) sorprendiendo la velocidad del rubio, estaba muy sorprendido en que alguien mas aprendiera esa técnica legendaria que solamente ''El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha'' pudiera hacer esa técnica.

Tatewaki: (Eres una persona muy interesante Uzumaki Naruto, seguro que seras un gran espadachin con esa tecnica)

El samurai preparaba su katana mirando hacia el oeste donde estarían llegando una gran horda de mercenarios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos metros fuera de la ciudad.

* * *

Se encontraban un par de mellizas vestidas con sus uniformes anbu revisando su repertorio de técnicas viendo si nada le faltaba porque esa batalla estaría en otro limite algo que ellas aun no conocían.

Hikari: ¿No te hace falta Hermana?

Yami: Todo bien por aquí,¿y tu que tal no necesitas algo¿

Hikari: Igual bien, hay que estar mas preparadas.

¿?: Están seguras que no les hace falta eh chicas.

en ese momento las chicas miraba un flash en el cual aprecian la persona que siempre han admirado y enamorado en el primer día que se conocieron y era su rubio preferido.

Hikari/Yami: ¿Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: si chicas, se que debería estar en mi posición, pero quería darles algo antes de que comience esa, carniceria.

Hikari: ¿Y que es lo que tienes que darnos?

Naruto: Primero lo primero, cierren los ojos y lo verán.

Para las mellizas accedieron ante la petición del rubio y cerraron sus ojos sin saber que le daría, hasta que la primera (y afortunada) fue Hikari que sintió que su mascara de porcelana fue retiraba de forma suave para sentir un par de labios en los suyos, sentía esa suavidad, calidez y una pizca de dulzura que siempre quiso sentir para la peliblanca y cuando abrió los ojos vio a su amado rubio.

Hikari se sentía totalmente sonrojada y con las emociones en alto a sentir tanto calor en su interior al recibir su primer beso de Naruto que no sabia como decirlo.

Naruto: Eso fue por lo de la misión del País del Te Hikari-Chan, y ahora falta tu hermana.

Y como el de su hermana, el rubio ahora quitaba de forma delicada la mascara de Yami para también besarla en sus delicados labios en la pelinegra, que también sentía esa calidez y dulzura que también deseaba.

Yami: Naruto-Kun, ¿Tu?

Naruto: Tu solo disfruta el momento

luego de algunos minutos disfrutando esa cercanías entre las mellizas y el rubio decidieron parar ese momento hermoso para cosas mas serias.

Naruto: No pude expresarme como quise, ahora en momentos de esta guerra prefiero decir lo que siento por ustedes.

Hikari: No tienes porque preocuparte Naruto-Kun, también sentimos lo que sientes, y comprendemos que al principio no queríamos decirte nada por la discreción que nos pidió las familias, pero prefiero decirte que yo y mi hermana que te amamos.

Yami: Como lo dijo mi hermana, prefiero olvidar esa discreción y decirte cuanto te amamos, ahora en esta misión son los momentos en decir lo que decimos.

Naruto: Gracias por comprendedlos chicas, de verdad, me siento mas libre en decirles que las amo que no, antes de irme chicas, les daré esto.

El rubio les daba un par de Kunais con tres puntas a cada una de las mellizas.

Yami: ¿Esto es?

Naruto: En caso de emergencia, agregue chakra a las kunais, porque ahí estaré para apoyarlas.

Hikari: Gracias por el detalle Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Bien chicas, me retiro, tengo que ayudar a Tatewaki, ustedes ya deberían estar masacrando a los mercenarios.

Hikari: Y lo haremos

Yami: Los mercenarios hubieran nunca haber estado en este pais.

con eso en frente, las chicas se volvían a poner sus mascaras de porcelana al igual que guardando entre su ropa la kunai que le había dado el rubio, mientras que el se retiraba con un Flash para dirigirse hacia el samurai, mientras que la chicas ya preparaban todo para la masacre.

* * *

Primer golpe.

* * *

Las primeras en comenzar con el asalto fueron las gemelas que dieron la iniciativa en el primer asalto luego de que vieron un contingente de mercenarios llevando un gran canon de hierro fundido.

las mellizas escondidas entre la copa de los arboles ya planeaban su estrategia hasta que sintieron de nuevo ese hormigueo en sus ojos. luego un agudo dolor que lo suprimieron para que no revelaran su ubicación.

Las chicas estaban seguras que ese hormigeo no era común, luego de que vieran la realidad de una guerra, la triste vida en la cual vivían ese país, y ademas de la fuerte voluntad en proteger a sus seres queridos, eran los requisitos para activar el siguiente nivel del Sharingan...El Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ambas hermanas se miraron detenidamente y ver que ambos ojos luego de activar su sharingan habian visto ese cambio en sus nuevas pupilas de su nuevo poder.

El Mangekyou Sharingan de Hikari tenia en forma de una Shuriken de tres puntas con un aro entrelazadas en las puntas junto con una pupila negra y el fondo de rojo. Mientras que el de Yami tiene la forma de un Mandala en forma de átomo de tres puntas, y al igual que su pupila había un circulo con espacio negativo de color gris apagado al igual que su fondo rojo.

Las chicas sabían que ese nuevo poder, era muy peligroso por los nocivos efectos secundarios en esos ojos, gracias a las explicaciones de Kagami e Mikoto de las ventajas y desventajas del Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hikari: Bueno, eso cambia todo, sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer con el Mangekyou.

Yami: Hai, pero hay que hacerlo con prudencia, debemos utilizarlo lo menos posible por sus efectos secundarios.

Hikari: Lo haremos, y ademas tenemos otras técnicas que podremos apoyarnos, primero atacaremos a los usuarios del canon.

Yami: Yo te sigo hermana.

Una vez reajustado sus planes ambas gemelas miraban primero fijamente al líder que era una caza recompensas con ropa lujosa con varias espadas en su poder. con una mascara tipo demonio para cubrir su mascara.

Hikari: Hermana tu aplica un genjutsu con el mangekyou, ampliaras mas tu técnica para el y sus mercenarios, yo también haré mi parte.

Hikari: Hai, _**Kori Shinchū no Jutsu - Jutsu de Mente Astuta Afectada**_

Con su visión amplificada les aplicaba un genjutsu en el cual era "inofensivo" al hacer que se confundan, pensaban que ya estaban por llegando, a su objetivo pero seguían, y seguían y seguían caminando.

Hikari: Hermana, es tu turno.

Yami: En eso estoy, **_Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu -_ Ilusión Demoníaca: Técnica del Infierno Descendente.**

Ahora la peliblanca creaba una ilusión para los desafortunados mercenarios y caza recompensas que seguían caminando de forma desorientada sin saber que arriba de sus cabezas aparecía de forma amenazante una gran bola de fuego cayendo desde el cielo provocando que causaron pánico en los mercenarios y el caza recompensas a pesar que estaba asustados estaba mirando por todas partes para ver que sucedía y no había sentido las presencias de dos chicas hasta que fue demasiado tarde para el.

Yami: Dulces sueños maldito **_Magen: Kasegui -_ Ilusión Demoníaca: Atadura de Pilares.**

Para el caza recompensas todo vino de mal a peor luego de mirar esos hipnotizantes ojos para luego sufrir el peor dolor que haya sentido, porque miraba tanto sus extremidades, su cuerpo siendo atravesados por unas estacas de metal causando un gran dolor extremo al sentir esa sensación no podría ni moverse ni para hablar.

Las chicas satisfechas en que el caza recompensas estaba incapacitado, y el seria el ultimo en morir en sus manos mientras que se encargaban de los cañones que estaban varados por sus usuarios que seguian desorientados al no darse cuenta de las anbus.

Hikari/Yami: **_Hakke Kūhekishō -_ Palma de la Pared del Vacío de los Ocho Trigramas.**

Ambas chicas sin la necesidad de activar su byakugan liberaban una ola de chakra en la palma de sus manos lazandolas como una ola de choque destruyendo los cañones de hierro fundido y a los mismos usuarios golpeándolos de consideración.

Al ver que terminaron los cañones ahora se dedicaron a los mercenarios que se dieron cuenta pero demasiado tarde para la opinión de ellos.

Hikari: Hora de acabar con ellos, Hermana, llego la hora.

Yami: No tienes que decírmelos dos veces hermana

Hikari: El primer grupo es mio

La peliblanca utilizaba su kekkei genkai dado de su Tatara Abuela, su Shoton, con una técnica que ha estado entrenado para el combate cuerpo cuerpo.

Hikari: _**Shōton: Kesshō no Yari - Elemento Cristal: Lanza de Cristal.**_

Hikari había hecho una lanza tipo europea de justa pero con filo hecho de cristal fino pero resistente para atravesar de forma siniestra a los mercenarios como si fueran brochetas, algo tétrico para el caza recompensas y los mercenarios.

Yami: Mi turno, _**Meiton: Jurai Bakuhatsu -Elemento Oscuridad: Explosión oscura.**_

La pelinegra de su mano había creado una bola hecha del elemento oscuridad en el cual le lanzo a los desprevenidos mercenarios que murieron absorbidos con ese chakra oscuro al ser absorbidos como si fuera un pequeño agujero negro a escala pequeña.

Al ver que solamente quedaban algunos mercenarios con vida y que algunos ya estaval regresando a la conciencia al romper el genjutsu, las chicas decidieron terminar una vez por todas a ellos.

Hikari: To me encargare del caza recompensas tu encárgate de todos ellos, aun nos faltan mas enemigos que derrotar.

Yami: Solamente no te extralimites, aun presiento mas cañones de enemigos que destruir.

Hikari: De acuerdo.

Hikari ahora activaba su Sharingan de tres tomes para luego que evolucione al Mangekyou Sharingan que lo obtuvo hace unos momentos.

Hikari: _**Amaterasu - Diosa del Sol**_

De los ojos de la peliblanca que apuntaba al caza recompensas salia unas llamas negras que había llegado de forma rápida al caza recompensas quemándose hasta los cimientos de lo que ya esta sufriendo tanto mentalmente con el genjutsu y físicamente con las llamas inextinguible de la diosa del sol, muriendo de una forma horrible, digna de un enemigo despiadado. pero tuvo un liego efecto secundario en Hikari cuando comenzó a sangrar en en su ojo derecho al usar esa técnica, ella sabia de los riesgos al usarlo y decidió desactivar el Mangekyou y pedir ayuda a su tia Mikoto. mientras que miraba a su hermana melliza Yami tenia activado su Byakugan apuntando a sus siguientes victimas que habían caído en su trampa al estar muy cercas en su radio de ataque.

Yami: _**Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki - Ocho Trigramas: Estilo Trescientos Sesenta y Uno.**_

El radio de ataque de Yami se convirtió en el radio de la muerte luego de que la pelinegra bloqueara de manera rápida los 361 puntos de chakra que tenían los mercenarios muriendo al instante, esta técnica es una técnica muy peligrosa para todo miembro del clan Hyuga, solamente los mas experimentados con el Byakugan y el Juken, gracias a las enseñanzas de su Abuela y Bisabuela (Naomi y Nanami) tanto su hermana y ella dominan esa técnica catalogada como Kinjutsu por su mortaldad en sus victimas.

Hikari: Bueno hermana, aquí terminamos nuestra parte, hay que continuar con los demás sabotajes.

Yami: Yo te sigo hermana

Una vez terminado aquí las mellizas se dirigieron a las demas direcciones en donde estaban los cañones de los caza recompensas.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Fuu y Yamato.

Segundo Golpe

* * *

Mientras que la mellizas hacían su parte, en los flancos los Anbus Mushi y Tenozu hacían su parte haciendo los estragos en contra de los mercenarios, Fuu había hecho su parte gracias a que detecto que en los flancos se estaban ocultando las armas de asedios de los mercenarios que ya tenían planeado lanzadlos hacia las murallas de la ciudad pero gracias a la intervención de Fuu con sus jutsus de Doton como el _**Doton: Doryūdan: - Elemento Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Lodo**_ al igual que el _**Doton: Chidōkaku: Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónico y Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca**_ ambas técnicas de Doton sirvieron de gran ayuda pra destruir los cañones mientras que también asesinaba de forma rapida a los mercenarios con el _**Doton: Dosekidake- Elemento Tierra: Picos de Tierra y Piedra y el Doton: Kengan no Jutsu - Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca**_ para el combate cuerpo cuerpo, dando resultado una gran pila de cuerpos de caza recompensas y de mercenarios.

Pero en lo que mas se destaco en la Anbu Mushi (Fuu) se destaco en atacar a los caza recompensas con su Kekkei Genkai del _**Koton - (Elemento Acero)**_ que era una guerrera formidable, desde formar una armadura llamada _**Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi - Elemento Acero: Armadura Impenetrable**_ la hacia invulnerable ni las filosas katanas, las armas de fuego recién traídas o los mejores jutsus ni hacían mella a la armadura de acero en Fuu pero no todo era defensivo si no ofensivo porque entre su poder creaba una lanza de gran longitud que en apariencia debiera ser pesada pero en realidad era ligera para Fuu volviéndola mortal a las victimas convirtiendo en su lanza en una brocheta.

En cuanto a Yamato bueno digamos que gracias al libro de Mokuton de Hashimara de Tomo completo, tenia muchas mejores habilidades como El Mokuton: Henge que era perfecto para transformarse en Árbol y asesinar de forma silenciosa a los mercenarios desprevenidos, pero el prefería eliminarlos con una trampa con su técnica que era creada para atrapar Bijuus, pero también serviría en grandes ejércitos para retenerlos y eliminarlos al mismo tiempo y era el **_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō - Elemento Madera: Atadura de Árbol_** que consistía en usar los arboles en su entorno y manipular sus raíces para capturar a los contrincantes atrapándolos sin posibilidad de escapar a los enemigos que morirán de supresión de chakra y de energía.

Yamato, aun con fuerzas a pesar que esa técnica era efectiva también lo desgastaba, aun necesitaba practicar esa técnica para evitar el desgastes del uso del chakra, pero prefirió hacerlo mas adelante porque aun tendría que vencer a mas mercenarios y continuo su cacería.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Tatewaki

Tercer Golpe.

* * *

El rubio junto con el Samurai entre las puertas, habían acabado con una pareja de Caza recompensas armados con esas armas de fuego que en teoría deberían ser mortales para ellos, pero descubrieron por mera curiosidad en que esas armas eran totalmente inútiles si se las mojaba con agua haciendo inútil esa arma, dando un factor de ventaja a Naruto y a Tatewaki que eliminaron a ellos con facilidad con sus espadas.

Naruto: ¿Cuantos llevas Tatewaki?

Tatewaki: unos 35 mercenarios, ¿y tu Naruto?

Naruto: Estamos empatados hasta el momento.

Tatewaki: Nolocreo _**Issen-Destello.**  
_

El samurai había creado desde su espada una onda de chakra en forma de corte de media luna a algunos mercenarios que se dirigía hacia el rubio de forma directa.

Naruto: Muy buena técnica, ahora veras lo que es la velocidad.

Naruto miraba que otro caza-recompensas intentaba preparar su arma de fuego hacia el Samurai pero el reacciono rápido al lanzar una de las Kunais marcadas con el Sello de Hiraishin no Jutsu con eso viajando de forma veloz hacia el que no pudo ni reaccionar al siguiente ataque.

 _Naruto: **Hiraishingiri -Cuchillada del Dios Trueno Volador**_

Naruto cortaba de forma precisa al cazarecompensa que caia muerto con un corte limpio en su torso.

Tatewaki: Excelente velocidad, tienes talento para el Kenjutsu.

Naruto: Aun no soy experto en esa arte, pero aun así me gustaría seguir aprendiéndola, no puedo depender siempre del Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Tatewaki: Veo que quieres aprender el Iado, cuando acabe esta guerra, quisiera unirme a ustedes.

Naruto: ¿Estas hablando enserio Tatewaki?

Tatewaki: Hai, técnicamente soy un Ronin, mi señor ha muerto, y los chicos vivirán en otro lugar, así que me encuentro sin señor y sin trabajo, pero veo en algo ustedes, tienen talento, potencial y gran interese en seguir aprendiendo para proteger las personas.

Naruto: Eso es lo que nos dedicamos Tatewaki, Creo que eran los últimos, en unos instantes comenzara la ultima oleada masiva.

Tatewaki: ¿Quieres soportar un poco mas del asalto?

Naruto: Ya no es necesario, hicimos nuestra parte, pero déjame avisarles a los demás.

Tatewaki: Así que nos retiramos.

Naruto: Hai, pero no te preocupes, les dejaremos un ultimo regalo antes de irnos del país, seguro que se sorprenderán.

Tatewaki: Esta bien, llévanos a un lugar a salvo.

Naruto: Si, déjame poner a alguien como vigía, el sera el detonador, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu Clones de Sombras.**_

en una nube de humo aparecia un clon solido del rubio esperando ordenes de su jefe.

Clon: A sus ordenes Jefe, ¿que me necesita?

Naruto: Utiliza el Henge, para que esperes a nuestros ''invitados'' esperarlos a todos que estén dentro de la ciudad, y nos avisan con nuestra técnica, desde el cielo, para dar inicio el ultimo toque.

Clon: Muy bien jefe, yo aqui estare recibiendolos, no se preocupe, me asegurare que ellos lo disfruten muy bien.

Naruto: Gracias, muy bien Tatewaki, toma de mi hombro, porque sera un viaje rapido.

El samurai asintio tomando del hombro del rubio mientras que el hacia un sello para utilizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu viajando hacia en donde se encontraban las mellizas, mientras que el Clon hacia lo que le pidieron y se transformo en uno de los escombros de una casa destruida.

* * *

1 minuto despues

* * *

El rubio junto con el Samurai habian llegado a lo que fue un campamento de mercenarios todos muertos a manos de las mellizas que recien mataban a otro samurai con el Juken por parte de Hikari y Yami lo asesinaba con un Genjutsu.

Naruto: Terminaron con todo chicas.

Hikari y Yami: Todos eliminados Naruto-Kun, esos cazarecompensas son muy dependientes de sus armas de fuego.

Naruto: Muy bien, tambien nosotros hicimos nuestra resistencia, ahora esperar nuestro acto final.

Hikari: Esta bien, solamente hay que esperar a Fuu y a Yamato-Sensei.

Naruto: Ellos ya se habían retirado luego de terminar sus flancos, pudieron contactarse con algunos emisarios y dar el aviso de ordenar la retirada del Ejercito de nuestro Daimyo, en que ya no es necesario su intervención. Ahora deben estar con Yugao-Senseis con los sobrevivientes.

Yami: ¿Así que ahora que haremos?

Naruto: Solamente hay que esperar la senal.

Hikari: ¿Que señal Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Tu solo espera.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el Clon.

* * *

El clon habia estado observando desde la casa ahora un ejercito lleno de mercenaros junto con el cartel de los Cazarecompensas ahora que todos estaban dentro de la ciudadl de forma sigilosa hacia un sello con una mano mientras que la otra la dirigia hacia el sielo.

Clon: (Los veo en el infierno malditos) _**Raiton: Denkō Noroshi - Elemento Rayo: Señal de Rayo**_

EL rubio enviaba un Rayo desde el cielo en forma de bengala dando indicación a todos, para los mercenarios pensaban que era un mensaje de rendición de los ''habitantes'' pero para los Caza-recompensas estaban pero muy preocupados en no ver vida en este lugar y de forma instintiva sus instintos les decía que Corrieran por sus vidas ya.

El clon miraba con mera lastima al no ver el final de ellos pero prefirió despedirse de ellos con disiparse para dar la información a su Jefe.

De regres con Naruto y compañía.

Naruto tanto Tatewaki al igual que Hikari y Yami miraban desde el cielo el Rayo que era la señal que les había dicho el rubio.

Naruto: Es hora del acto final, Todos Sujetense porque sera una explosion de gran poder.

Mellizas: ¿Que quieres decir?...no no me dijas que.

Naruto: Es hora de ponerlo en practica, **_Katon: Kibaku Enjin - Elemento Fuego: Formación del Estallido de la Llama_**

Narutol había hecho unos sellos para la activación de todos los sellos explosivos que había colocado desde lo lejos, mientras tanto en la ciudad, los mercenarios con una mirada de horror, casi de muerte inminente miraban desde el suelo como una enorme cantidad de sellos explosivos surgían pegándose en las piernas de los desafortunados mercenarios y Caza-recompensas que solamente vieron un gran destello rojo cubriendo toda la ciudad mientra que los últimos ya se estaban despidiéndose del mundo y otros cerrando para esperar su destino final de ellos.

!BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

mientras tanto a lo lejos, el equipo 11 el rubio y los demas, sentia el primer impacto de la onda expansiva y un enorme Hongo de humo a lo que era ya extinta Ciudad.

Naruto: Chicas, Tatewaki, tomen de mano ya, esa fue la mera entrada de la onda, nos reuniremos con Yugao-Sensei Ahora.

Todos: Hai.

Naruto: _**Hiraishin no Jutsu - Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador**_

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el equipo 11 desaparecía en un Flash para dirigirse hacia la Zona segura del pais del Ka en donde estaban Fuu, Yamato y Yugao junto con el Daimyo del país del Ka.

Yugao: ¿Pudieron derrotar a todos?

Naruto: Todos ya deben estar en el infierno.

Daimyo del país del Ka: Excelente trabajo Shinobis hicieron un gran trabajo en proteger a estos país, siento de verdad una pena en el fallecimiento de mi compatriota del país del Ko pero no todo estará perdido, sus hijos estarán e un lugar a salvo.

Tatewaki: ¿Que serán de ellos, al igual que los habitantes?

Daimyo del país del Ka: Todos ellos estarán recién instalados en este país como su nuevo hogar, y los samurais, aceptaron estar aquí ayudando en las defensas de mi país, y en cuanto a los chicos, están a salvo con mi amigo, el Daimyo del país del Fuego, ellos estarán bien con alguien que los proteja, los entrene y que los guíen como verdaderos lideres.

Tatewaki: Bueno, por lo menos ellos tendrán un futuro mejor.

Daimyo del pais del Ka: ¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿no te gustaría unirte a mi país?.

Tatewaki: Esta vez declinare su oferta Daimyo-Sama, me uniré a Konoha porque veo algo en ellos que me cambio mi vida.

Daimyo del Pais del Ka: Ya veo, haz tomado la mejor decision, espero lo mejor de ti buena fortuna para ti Tatewaki.

Tatewaki: Igualmente Daimyo-Sama.

Yugao Bien equipo, Hoy cumplimos una prueba de fuego extrema, y la hemos logrado.

Yamato: De regreso a nuestro Hogar equipo.

Equipo 11: Hai

Una vez que terminaron su misión, al igual que se despidieron del Daimyo, dieron paso hacia Konohagakure no Sato, les tomarían algunos dias de llegar a su hogar, pero con la gratificación de que pudieron salvar a dos países de una amenaza inminente, sin saber que otra sorpresas habría en Konoha.

* * *

Mientras en las puertas de konoha:

* * *

En las puertas de konoha, llegan 3 mujeres, una tiene ojos marrones y recta, los hombros, el pelo rubio que por lo general mantiene atado en dos coletas sueltos. La Fuerza de un sello de Cien - teniendo el aspecto de una forma de diamante violeta - es claramente visible en su frente y tiene senos grandes.

Su vestimenta es un haori de hierba verde con el kanji de "kake" (juego) escrita en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo de ella usa un gris, blusa kimono de estilo sin mangas, que se mantiene cerrada por una amplia obi de color gris azulado y oscuro que coincida con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto su considerable escote. Lleva sandalias negras de punta abierta, de tiras con tacones altos. Ella tiene esmalte de color rojo en sus dos manos y pies y utiliza una barra de labios de color rosa suave. Ella lleva el collar del primer Hokage en el cuello. Ella era Tsunade Senju.

Otra era una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, el cual acostumbra recoger mientras trabaja, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Usualmente se la ve usando un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias. Bajo su manga derecha,y lleva un lanzador de agujas. Ella era Shizune Katō.

La otra era una adolescente de unos 13 años, tiene el cabello es largo, liso y de color rojo como sus ojos. Viste una camisa de manga corta blanca, un chaleco sin mangas color verde oscuro y un falda corto y de color verde oscuro, un pantoloncito negro con altas medias negras que llegan hasta el muslo. También usa gafas negras y zapatos ninja con un poco de tacón blanco. Ella era Karin.

XXX: Y ya llegamos a Konoha.

XXX: Es verdad Tsunade-sama

Cuando llegan a las puertas, ven el trio de mujeres, como dormian los dos vigilantes, y tiene una gota anime, pero no podian perder tiempo y pasaron de largo, llamaban la atención mientras pasaban de los aldeanos y shinobis cuando veia a Tsunade de regreso.

XXX: Pues si que se han sorprendido de tu regreso Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Es verdad Shizune.

Shizune: ¿Que ocurrida cuando sepan de Karin?

Tsunade: Seguro se sorprenderán, ¿no crees Karin?

Karin: Seguramente.

Llegaron a la torre Hokage, y pidieron hablar con el Hokage, llegaron al despacho, y el Hokage estaba en shock, pero reacciono.

Hiruzen: Tsunade pero que sorpresa de tu regreso.

Tsunade: Hola sensei.

Hiruzen: Y me imagino que la mujer pelinegra es Shizune, pero quien es la chica pelirroja.

Tsunade: Sera mejor que para esto estemos a solas.

Hiruzen: Esta bien, pero si me permites, deja que 4 anbus esten presentes, porque son de confianza y mis verdaderos consejeros.

Tsunade: Ok.

Hiruzen: Or favor que los anbus Cuervo Loba, Tigresa y Loba se queden, el resto se marche.

Y dicho y hecho, el resto se marcharon y los anbus Cuervo, Loba, Tigresa y Loba, se quedaron, pero se mostraron, y Hiruzen coloco el sello del silencio para evitar que fueran escuchados.

Hiruzen: Pues ya esta, ahora si quien es la adolecente.

Tsunade: Presentate tu misma Karin.

Karin: Ok, hola Hokage-sama, me llamo Karin Uzumaki Senju, y son sobrina de Tsunade Senju.

Tanto el hokage y los 4 anbus se quedaron en shock, y cuando reaccionaron gritaron:

Hiruzen y los 4 anbus: ¿COOOOMOOO?

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Uffff esta vez si me pase..al parecer jejeje creo que escribir demasiado en mi opinion, pero bueno, me llego la inspiracion bien fuerte.

Muy bien como sabran, ya vieron otra parte de la mision del equipo 11 con sus nuevas tecnicas, kekkei genkais, jutsus, invocaciones personajes de los miembros el equipo 11 al igual que se ganaron un poderoso aliado tanto los paises aliados y de un Ex-Samurai.

Tambien como sabran, se revelo la parte de quienes eran las mujeres y eran mas ni menos que la Princesa Tsunade Senju junto con sus aprendices Shizune Kato y Karin Senju Uzumaki.

Bueno les quiero avisar que hare algo nuevo para adelantarmme hasta llegar el arco de los examenes chunnin, ya vere que hago.

Y bueno, he visto sus votaciones y van as i

Naruto obtendra el Doton: Si

Naruto tendra un Kekkei Genkai Unico: Si

Votacion si Hinata debe estar en el harem de Naruto

12: Si a 0: No

Me tomara un tiempo pero ya tendre un capitulo para ustedes que seguro lo disfrutaran mucho las sorpresas que les traigo eh

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos


	10. Capítulo 9: Karin Uzumaki-Senju

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, seguramente me pego bien fuerte la inspiración para este capítulo para todos ustedes, ahora que gracias a las persuasiones de mis amigos me inspiraron para hacer ese capítulo.

Por lo que veo comenzaremos con otra saga que será un poco particular pero espero que sean de su agrado para todos ustedes.

Por cierto también les agradezco mucho por su apoyo que me han dado y les retribuyere con este capítulo de verdad agradezco mucho por sus opiniones y críticas.

Al igual que tengo algo de tiempo libre para dedicarme un poco a los fanfics hasta que regrese de nuevo a clases y de nuevo a la acción jejejee.

Bueno sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero**_ : Hola amigo gracias por el review sip fue un largo capitulo, creo que me excedí al escribir jejeje se me paso, si yo igual he leído enormes capítulos de 20 mil palabras y más, y gracias por tu preferencias, si estuve planeado todo al detalle y si, fue una muerte horrible para esos caza recompensas pero eso se lo merecen todo criminal de mala muerte. Y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, sí que estuvieron intensa esa misión y claro que pudieron lograr cumplir la misión, esa misión era necesario para que reúna la experiencia necesaria para ese equipo, y si fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero no sobrepasarme de nuevo, y sip me gusto la sorpresas que les di la de Karin, ya se sabrá de su verdad de la pelirroja, ya te lo explicare a detalle cómo será ese secreto y espero sorprenderte en el siguiente capítulo que tengo para ti, disfrútalo mucho amigo.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por apoyarme y gracias por el review sip puse tanto las invocaciones de las chicas, la misión de clase S los despertares de los Mangekyous Sharingan de las Mellizas y el final de la guerra, y ya verás que sucede con Tsunade, Shizune y Karin, creo que te gustara lo que trae de la historia de la pelirroja, disfrútalo mucho amigo.

 _ **silverwolf528:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo, disfrutalo mucho amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review bien como veras ya se mostro mucho mas el potencial de Naruto y de las chicas en esta misión, y ya tengo un futuro agradable para nuestro Ronin Tatewaki y ya sabras quien merece tener la espada de chakra de Konoha. Y bueno espero que tambien disfrutes de las sorpresas, disfrutalo amigo.

 _ **Chugoku no Doragon:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu aprecio en este fic, sip quize agregar otro maestro para el equipo 11 porque necesitan por lo menos aprender Kenjutsu para el alivio de Yugao y Naruto y próximamente para los demás integrantes, sip nadie se esperaba en que Karin sea una Senju pero lo es y sabrá de su verdad entre Karin y Tsunade y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por los elogios, todavía me considero un novato porque siempre me gusta aprender de nuevos estilos de fics y mejorar cada día como escritor y como lector, y gracias tome tu votación de Si a Hinata en el Harem, disfrútalo mucho amigo.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, seguro lo disfrutaras y claro que lo continuare amigo ya lo veras.

 _ **shiro avicii:**_ Hola amigo como te encuentras, en primera, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, desde el prólogo hasta el reciente capitulo que escribí, en verdad te agradezco mucho el aprecio y preferencia que le tienes al fanfic que adopte si fue una tristeza de que se retiró Toanero ver 2.0 pero por lo menos pude salvar uno de sus grandiosos fics que también en mi opinan son mis favoritos porque tiene un tema muy bueno, y claro que la continuare hasta el final, y bueno sé que a la mayoría todavía no aprecian a las chicas Oc Pero dale tiempo y sé que te gustaran porque quise hacer grandes cambios y gracias por todos los reviews que me publicasteis, desde el comienzo, el entrenamiento riguroso de Tobirama, el nacimiento del equipo 11, las revelaciones de las Mellizas y de Fuu, los inicios de las misiones del País del Té y del País del Ko y Ka respectivamente al igual que la sorpresa inesperada de la llegada de Tsunade y de sus aprendices y sobrinas Shizune y Karin, se que poco a poco te gustaran las Oc, no me lo malinterpretas, también me gustan hacer fics con chicas maduras pero en esta ocasión también me gustan las chicas originales para dar descansos a los usados y menos usados y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, seguro lo disfrutaras mucho, te lo garantizo.

 _ **Jocker:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, gracias por tu preferencia al fic, y ya tome tu voto de SI a Hinata en el harem, disfruta este capítulo.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu preferencia, y claro que ya no tienes que esperar, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Hola amiga como has estado, gracias por tus locuras siempre me gustan tus aventuras, de verdad, me alegran el día y vaya imaginación que tuvisteis…pobre anciana, ya son como dos o tres veces que la mandas al hospital y vaya creación de la vaca mitad cerdo con alas de hada no sé qué más esperar de ti.. y creo haber oído la palabra Batanga ni sé que significa jejeje me alegro que te gustara la aparición de Karin, te prometí que ella estaría como miembro del equipo 11 al igual que el harem del rubio, ya se sabrá cómo será su historia junto con su tía Tsunade y Shizune, seguro quedaras sorprendida o impactada o de las dos, y gracias por tu preferencia por la guerra, ahora si me esforcé para hacerlo bien, ahora no se quien atacaras, espero que no a mi…y bueno disfruta mucho este nuevo capítulo mi querida Pelirroja.

 _ **Enightmare:**_ hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por confiar en mí siempre trato de no decepcionara todos los que me apoyan y que me quieren y espero que este capítulo sean de tu agrado, disfrútalo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco jejejee siempre trato de hacerlo bien seguir con el buen paso, siempre trato de mejorar, y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, seguro te encantara te lo aseguro amigo.

Y antes de comenzar quisiera hacer unos avisos

La votación de que Hinata merezca entrar al Harem de Naruto va a si

SI: 17 NO:2

Pero no será la Hinata tímida , risueña y introvertida, no claro que no, será una nueva y mejorada, pero tampoco no exagerar como la Hinata de To road to Ninja. Al igual que la mitad será Oc y del Cannon.

Y quiero felicitarlos a todos porque este fanfic llego a los 100 Reviews, y seguiremos por más.

Ahora si damos comienzos, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Capítulo 9: Karin Uzumaki-Senju.**_

De regreso a Konoha

Nos encontramos de nuevo en la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas (Konohagakure no Sato) más exactos en la Torre del Hokage donde se encontraba una reunión totalmente inesperada para el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, junto con su guardia real de Anbus, los más confiables para Sarutobi, que se trataban de su compañero uchiha Kagami Uchiha, la hija de él, la sobreviviente y matriarca del clan Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha junto con respectivamente Madre e Hija Nanami y Naomi Hyuga los 4 a pesar de su edad (a excepción de Mikoto) eran los más temidos y los más fuertes solamente la mitad de los tres sannins.

Pero para el Sandaime Hokage no estaba preparado en esta sorpresa luego de que su aprendiz y heredera del clan Senju, Tsunade regresara luego de su auto-exilio junto con sus dos aprendices, la primera era sobrina del antiguo novio de Tsunade llamado Dan Kato, su aprendiz Shizune Kato, y luego su segunda aprendiz que casi le estaba dando un par cardiaco al pobre anciano luego de que la propia Pelirroja llamada Karin le dijera que tanto es la estudiante de Tsunade si no que también es una Uzumaki y Senju…que más otras sorpresas le querían dar al pobre Sandaime que estaba darle un paro cardiaco con tales revelaciones muy inesperadas.

Hiruzen: ¿Me podría repetirlo por favor Karin-San?

Karin miraba con cierta incredulidad y duda para su Tia y Maestra Tsunade si le tendría que contestarle de nuevo para el Sandaime cosa que ella asintió mientras que ella y Shizune estaban tranquilas, por dentro se estaba muerta de la risa al ver la expresión de Hiruzen.

Karin: Hai Hokage-Sama, Me llamo Karin Uzuamki-Senju y soy la sobrina de mi tía Tsunade Senju y segunda aprendiz.

Hiruzen: (Dios mío de que me he perdido, ya me estoy volviendo viejo para eso, mi corazón ya no puede aguantar esas sorpresas) Bueno eso fue algo nuevo, pero me alegra verlas de nuevo Tsunade-Hime, Shizune-Chan y por supuesto Karin-Chan es un placer verlas de nuevo.

Tsunade: Igualmente Hiruzen-Sensei, hace más de una década de que no lo veo, y vaya que han cambiado varias cosas, otras no

Hiruzen: Si, todavía aun me cuesta gobernar ese pueblo, la edad ya me pesa, pero le he hecho mi lucha para evitar de que el Consejo civil haga de las suyas.

Tsunade: (Por lo menos la edad no le ha ganado) Por cierto ¿esos Anbus son?

Hiruzen: Hai, ellos son mis mejores hombres y mujeres de mi confianza, ¿pueden retirar sus máscaras, Tsunade-Hime es de confianza mía.

Anbus: Hai-Hokage-Sama

Lo anbus al ver que era la aprendiz del propio Sandaime Hokage, sabían que era de confianza junto con jiraiya así que no temieron de sus identidades así que estarían a salvo con ella al igual que sus aprendices que veían eran de fiar y eran legales

Tanto Cuervo (Kagami) Loba (Mikoto) Tigresa (Naomi y Nanami) se quitaron sus máscaras Anbus revelando sus identidades a las Kunoichis Médicos que se sorprendieron al ver algunas personas que no habían visto.

Tsunade: ¿Ustedes…están?

Kagami: ¿Que paso Tsunade-Chan, acaso vistes un fantasma?

Mikoto: Tou-san, Tsunade-Sama apenas se está recuperando de la impresión.

Tsunade: ¿Como. Es que ustedes están…?

Kagami/Mikoto: Vivos. Digamos que hubo circunstancias en que varios de Uchihas, que somos leales a Konoha y a la voluntad de fuego, decidimos salvar a Konoha del golpe de estado.

Tsunade: Ya veo…así que era cierto.

Mikoto: Hai, mi Hijo Itachi-chan, decidió hacer esa misión en, borrar a los Uchihas corrompidos y los implicados en el golpe de estado, entre ellos mi ´´esposo´´ y mi ´´hijo´´

las ultimas partes lo decía con desprecio hacia ellos dos dando entendido que no tenía ni un amor hacia ellos dos.

Mikoto: Y tuvo lo que tuvo que pasar en la Masacre Uchiha, pero algunos de nosotros nos pudimos salvar algunos que eran inocentes.

Tsunade: Bueno por lo menos hay Uchihas buenos y confiables, vaya que han cambiado mucho las cosas, luego de varios sucesos.

Nanami: Sabemos lo que tuvisteis que pasar, luego de tu pasado anterior.

Naomi: y no estamos aquí para recriminarte por lo que pasasteis, de hecho, todo lo contrario, nos alegra que estés aquí.

Tsunade: Se los agradezco y para serles sinceros, me tomo bastante tiempo para recuperarme de forma emocional por todo lo sucedido, y le debo agradecer a mis aprendices que me ayudaron a salir de esa depresión y de mi fobia.

Hiruzen: ¿Fobia?…¿quieres decir que ya no?

Tsunade: Hai, gracias a Karin, perdí el miedo a la sangre y Shizune me está ayudando a dejar el Sake pero es irresistible.

Shizune: Solamente tiene que dejarlo Tsunade-Sama.

Tsunade: No es tan fácil Shizune.

Hiruzen: Ejemm…disculpe por interrumpirla pero podría preguntarle algo Tsunade-Hime.

Tsunade: ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber Hiruzen-Sensei?

Hiruzen: ¿Cómo, es que Karin-Chan es su sobrina? Si solamente tuvisteis a tu hermano que en paz descanse Nawaki Senju.

Tsunade: Antes de que les diga ese secreto, podrían poner sellos de seguridad, no quiero que nadie sepa de eso y no quiero que oigan de malos odios, ustedes saben a quienes me refiero.

Hiruzen: Lo comprendo, Anbus, ¿ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer?

Anbus: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Y respectivamente cada anbu se puso en cada lado del edificio para colocar los sellos de seguridad y anti-sonido para evitar cualquier ojo indiscreto que quieran saber de ese secreto.

Hiruzen: ¿Todo está seguro anbus?

Anbus: La torre está asegurado Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: ¿Algún espía oculto?

En eso tanto Kagami y su hija Mikoto al igual que Madre e Hija Namami y Naomi activaron sus respectivos Dojutsus, como el Sharingan y el Byakugan para revisar en los rincones mas ocultos de la torre del hokage por si acaso había un infiltrado por parte de Danzo o del consejo civil que tratara de espiar al sandaime pero todo indicaba que no había peligro.

Kagami: Despejado

Mikoto: Despejado

Nanami: todo limpio

Naomi: Despejado Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: Muy bien gracias Anbus, Bien Tsunade-Hime ya puedes decirnos lo que querias decir.

Tsunade: Gracias Hiruzen-Sensei, Karin-Chan, seguro que quieres que hablemos del secreto nuestro.

Karin: Ya no veo necesario que ocultemos el secreto Tsunade-Sensei, y además, siento que ellos no tienen malas intenciones asi que son de confianza, asi que no tengo inconveniente que se sepan la identidad de mi madre.

Tsunade: Esta bien, te agradezco por tu opinión, y además tú me has apoyado mucho luego de superar mi fobia junto con Shizune, ahora quiero mostrarles la verdad oculta tanto de tu madre e hermana.

Karin/Shizune: Lo comprendemos Tsunade-Sama.

Tsunade: Como ustedes saben mi madre Kasumi Senju se casó con Hitoshi Uzumaki pero originalmente como se supone mi madre nos tuvo a dos hijos, tanto yo y mi hermano menor Nawaki, pero en realidad, Nawaki tuvo una hermana melliza.

Hiruzen/Anbus: ¿Hermana?

Tsunade: Mi hermana se llamaba Harumi Senju fue una extraordinaria Kunoichi que fue entrenada por mis padres en secreto, cuando se susto la segunda guerra mundial shinobi, sensei tanto yo y mis compañeros Jiraiya y Orochimaru fuimos al país de Amegakure y en cuanto a mi hermana Harumi ella fue a Kusagakure que anteriormente era un buen lugar para vivir, y ahí se dedicó vivir por el resto de su vida junto a un Uzumaki Errante que conoció en su camino y se llamó Takeshi Uzumaki y ambos decidieron vivir en Kusa….

Hiruzen: ¿Qué sucedió después Tsunade-Hime?

Karin: Yo continuare Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Adelante Karin-Chan.

Karin: Mis padres decidieron quedarse en lo que una vez fue una pacífica Kusa, cuando Nací ellos me criaron para poder defenderme, pero comenzó los tiempos oscuros de Kusa cuando comenzó a proliferar la corrupción que podría a los shinobis, desde sus ataques inminentes hacia las 5 grandes aldeas, hasta jugar con tratos sucios con otras aldeas de mala muerte y sobretodo el asesinato de mis padres.

Hiruzen: Lo siento mucho por escucharlo Karin no quería

Karin: No se preocupen, mis padres ellos me cuidaron todo lo que pudieron, y antes de que ellos fueran asesinados, ellos sellaron todo lo de valor desde técnicas, riquezas , jutsus y sobretodo el diario de ellos antes de que cayera en malas manos por parte de Kusa y claro, me capturaron y me trataron como la peste.

Hiruzen/Anbus: (Esos malditos) ¿Qué más sucedió?

Karin: Luego de que terminara como mercancía sexual por parte de Kusa, por pura casualidad llegaron mi tía Tsunade y aprendiz Shizune.

Tsunade: Así es Hiruzen-Sensei, en mi tiempo de exilio estuve un tiempo en Kusa y sentía una presencia parecida al de mi hermana y había llegado a tiempo para rescatar de los esclavistas y de los comerciantes de trata sexual, y ya sabes cómo fue el final…

Para el Hokage y sus anbus sabían de la reputación temible que tenía la princesa y sennin no solo era temible en su fuerza bruta y su excelente dominio del taijutsu su no que ella se especializaba en venenos y su alto nivel del ninjutsu medico haciéndola mortífera. Y ni siquiera hablemos de su aprendiz Shizune a pesar que aún no están parejos en el nivel de poder de su maestra, también era temible con su Ninjutsu Medico al igual que sus Venenos que era su fuerte era una mujer que si era de temer.

Tsudane: Digamos que Kusa nunca volvieron a saber de sus esclavistas ni de sus socios.

Hiruzen: (Con razón Kusa se volvió muy hostiles hacia nosotros) y me imagino que pudisteis rescatar a Karin.

Tsunade: Por supuesto, no dejaría que mi familia sea mercancía sexual, y debido a mis actos, Estoy marcada por los Anbus de Kusa, pero no importa la porquería que me lancen no me doblegaran con facilidad.

Hiruzen: Interesante,¿ y que sucedió después?

Karin: Luego de huir de Kusa, Tsunade-Sensei logro aceptarme en ser su segunda aprendiz al igual que descubrimos el sello que me habían colocado mis padres y ahí descubrimos todo que salvaron ellos para que pudiese aprenderlos, en ese tiempo también logramos de que mi maestra pudiera superar su Hemofobia luego de pasar por mucho.

Tsunade: Gracias a ella al igual que Shizune ya no tengo fobia a la sangre y el tiempo que recodimos, pudimos conocernos mucho mejor entre las tres mejorando nuestras técnicas jutsus y mejorando en las invocaciones de las babosas.

Hiruzen: Vaya por todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar Tsunade-Hime.

Tsunade: Ya cuando habíamos terminando en nuestro viaje había decidido regresar a mi hogar, a Konoha, pero quiero hacer varias reformas para mejorar.

Hiruzen: y tienes todo tu derecho Tsunade, aún están las puertas abierta para ti, de hecho ¿te quiero proponer algo?

Tsunade: Lo escucho Sensei

Hiruzen: Llevo más de 13 años bajo el gobierno me he estado volviéndome más viejo para esto y ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ser Hokage, prefería estar en el mando del Clan Sarutobi o como Consejero como mi amigo Kagami, es por eso que quiero darte el cargo para ti.

Tsunade: pero sensei yo…

Karin: Vamos Tsunade-Sama, sabemos que le trae malos recuerdos, pero nos había dicho que quería honrarlos y mejorar en este lugar si tomaba el sombrero para ser Hokage, yo se que en tu gobierno prosperara la aldea.

Shizune: y además, podrá poner en práctica y sin problemas su sistema médico, y poder evitar las altas tasas de muerte en los shinobis prematuros.

Tsunade: Bueno….acepto ¿pero con una condición?

Hiruzen: lo que pidas Tsunade.

Tsunade: Quiero que tu sensei y al igual que ustedes anbus, quisieran que estén de mi lado porque si estaré gobernando a Konoha, quiero hacer la limpia definitiva del consejo civil y e los ancianos. Sin ofender Kagami-san, Nanami y Naomi.

Kagami: No tienes por qué ofendernos, de hecho estaremos de tu lado para hacer la limpieza de Konoha si hay que eliminarlos, que sea por Konoha y los seguidores de la voluntad de fuego y de los Hokages.

Nanami: Nosotras también te estaremos apoyando lo que estén en nuestras manos Tsunade-Hime.

Tsunade: Me alegra escuchar todo eso además de ser Hokage también tomare el mando del clan Senju hasta que Karin ya sea Chunnin podrá tomar su cargo….

Hiruzen: Ehh Tsunade, hay algo que quiero decirte, no creo que sea necesario que Karin-Chan

Tsunade: y eso porque Hiruzen-Sensei

Hiruzen: Veras…como te diré…..digamos que tu ahijado que es mitad Uzumaki por parte de su madre, y Namikaze parte de su Padre y también de Senju.

Tsunade: Ahijado, quieres decir que él está vivo y como que él es parte senju.

Hiruzen: Antes de que te desmayes o te hiperventilar, Naruto-Kun obtuvo el pergamino y el legado de mi sensei.

Tsunade: Quieres decir que Naruto tiene el pergamino de mi tio-abuelo…

Hiruzen: Hai, Naruto obtuvo y fue entrenado por Tobirama-Sensei y él tiene parte suya como Senju.

En ese momento reino el silencio para las chicas que apenas estaban procesando todo, el ahijado de Tsunade es parte Uzumaki, Namikaze y senju y que fuera entrenado por el propio Tobirama y solamente pudieron decir eso.

Tsunade/Shizune/Karin: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kagami: Aquí vamos de nuevo

Mikoto: Por lo menos lo tomaron con calma.

Nanami: Diría lo más cuerdo posible.

Naomi: Eso va para largo.

Hiruzen: Me estoy volviendo viejo para eso.

Y de nuevo tuvieron que hablar de una historia larga y detallada por todo lo que paso entre el ahijado de Tsunade en como obtuvo el preciado pergamino del Nidaime Hokage y muchas historias, entre ellas por parte de otras sobrevivientes Uchihas como es el caso de las Mellizas y la refugiada Jinchuriki de Nanabi y se tomarían mucho más tiempo en tantas revelaciones que prefirieron traer desde desayuno, almuerzo, comida y cena porque tardarían mucho que revelar para las chicas.

Tsunade : Así que mi ahijado termino siendo el heredero del legado de mi tío-abuelo, y que había sobrevivientes Uchiha-Hyuga y una refugiada de Taki que es una Jinchuriki de Nanabi…por cierto en donde están ellos.

Hiruzen: Ellos están regresando de una misión no te preocupes ellos están en buenas manos.

Tsunade: Esta bien Sensei, bueno sensei, será mejor que descansemos ya quiero ver a mi ahijado y a las chicas.

Hiruzen: Si, fue una noche larga pero me da mucho gusto que aceptes como Hokage, ya solamente hay que hacer las preparaciones y tomaras el cargo.

Tsunade: Se lo agradezco mucho Sensei, por cierto, ¿aún tendrá las llaves del complejo del clan Senju?

En eso en el escritorio el Sandaime le tiraba las llaves para la Senju.

Hiruzen: Todo está limpio luego de tu partida, así que bienvenida de nuevo Tsunade.

Tsunade: Gracias Hiruzen-Sensei, mañana en la mañana hablaremos más de lo del puesto de Hokage.

Hiruzen: Gracias por aclarármelo, trata de descansar Tsunade.

Con eso los anbus desactivaron los sellos de seguridad para que dejaran libre a las chicas mientras se despedían tanto de los Anbus y del propio Hokage dejando solo a la guardia real del sandaime y el propio Hokage.

Hiruzen: Anbus, pueden retirarse a sus hogares, por hoy y me alegra que no haya papeleo en este día por hoy quiero descansar.

Anbus: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Mañana en la mañaa comenzamos de Nuevo asi que quiero todos descansado y listos para otro dia.

Sin más tanto los anbus y el propio Hokage se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar otros días en Konoha y el Sandaime estaba más tranquilo luego de que le diera una nueva responsabilidad para su aprendiz que sea una Hokage como lo fue sus abuelos.

Hiruzen estaba mejor que ella junto con sus aprendices tuvieran un mejor desempeño junto con el equipo 11 y ya tenía algunas sorpresas y retribuciones para cada una de ellas y seguro que se beneficiarían para cada uno, desde Tsunade, Shizune y para la nueva integrante Karin, todo para el bien de Konoha y para ellas.

Sin ma el Sandaime también estaría más feliz de que por fin ya no tendría que lidiaran con su peor enemigo y era el temible y eterno…el papeleo.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros en Konoha

5 días después

Luego de la misión de clase S en los países del Ko y Ka estuvieron algunos días luego de una celebración ofrecida por el Daimyo del país del Ko y de los herederos sobrevivientes luego de que los Anbus que fueron de ayuda fueron recibidos muy bien por ellos y se quedaron en un festival en honor a ellos pero debido que quieran mantenerlos a discreción solamente el festival duro solamente un dia para luego marcharse hacia Konoha con su nuevo aliado inesperado.

Luego de despedirse de todos de los habitantes y de ganarse de varios aliados para Konoha, el equipo 11 se habían ganado varios logros, desde los Mangekyou Sharingan de las mellizas, el aliado y nuevo integrante del equipo 11 como maestro del Kenjutsu, Tatewaki y la experiencia obtenida luego de tener una invasión de mercenarios y caza recompensas, esa experiencia le ayudaría un buen para el equipo 11 que cada misión les da más beneficios, entre ellos dejar ser genins para ser Anbus como lo son sus Jounis.

En sus tiempos libre que tenían Tatewaki les ayudaba tanto a los que tenían cierta experiencia con espadas en el caso de Yamato, Yugao y Naruto pero para las novatas en el área del Kenjutsu fue muy satisfactorio para las mellizas y Fuu en aprender esa arte dando una gratificación enorme a Tatewaki en enseñar ese hermoso estilo de lucha que es tanto para Samurais y como Shinobis

Desde las katas más básicas del kenjutsus hasta técnicas un poco avanzadas para el rango que tienen los genins, pero para los avanzados como Yugao y Naruto fue aprendiendo cada vez más en su esgrima, velocidad y corte mejorando en sus técnicas.

También cuando podrían descansar entrenaban con sus invocaciones de los animales desde los zorros, los insectos, lobos y leopardos mejorando su relación y el trabajo cooperativo desde el invocador y animal.

Pasaron los días luego de caminar mucho por fin vieron tierra a la vista las puertas de Konoha luego de una misión extenuante y muy difícil para el equipo 11 que tuvieron, no solo liberaron un país si no que rescataron a varios de una amenaza inminente, pero también tuvieron que dejar la sensibilidad por un lado y ser lo que son Shinobis que deben proteger a lo que vivieron, y no importara que edad tendrían que matar, por el bien de la aldea y de los demás.

Ya una vez que llegaron en las puertas de Konoha de nuevo y como siempre fueron recibidos por el par de Chunnins todavía dormidos en su guardia dando pena el equipo 11.

Naruto: Cada vez la seguridad está decayendo.

Yamato: Bien chicas, Naruto-san, por hoy retírense a sus hogares.

Yugao: Nosotros entregaremos el reporte a Hokage-sama, ustedes están exhaustos por todo lo sucedió, pero así son las misiones Anbu, solamente hay que acostumbrarnos a las misiones riesgosas y pasarlas.

Equipo 11: Hai sensei.

Yamato: Mas al rato les enviaremos sus suelods ganados luego de su misión, se lo mereces.

Yugao: Pronto le avisaremos más de nuestro entrenamiento, Tatewaki nos pueden acompañar con nuestro líder para que te presentes.

Tatewaki: No tengo objeción Yamato-San.

Yugao: Bien sujétese Tatewaki.

Tatewaki: Esta bien

Yamato/Yugao: _**Sunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.**_

Y el trio tanto los Anbus y el Samurái se dirigían hacia la torre del Hokage para dar el reporte de la misión y al igual como sigue el protocolo la introducción por parte de Tatewaki en las filas de Konoha y revisar sus expedientes, todo por seguir protocolo de seguridad.

Mientras que las chicas se despedían del rubio como ellas saben (besarlo) desde las mellizas y Fuu que dio su primer beso a Naruto que trataba de no sonrojarse y mantenerse estoico como su propio Sensei le había indicado.

Mientras que las chicas se dirigían al complejo en donde vivían su Tía Mikoto y su Abuelo Kagami y Nanami e Naomi, el rubio se dirigía hacia su hogar para poder seguir investigando de cierto mapa que le ha traído intereses durante este tiempo que obtuvo los pergaminos de Mito y de la Biblioteca de sus padres.

Sin más el rubio se dirigió a su hogar para seguir estudiando.

Regresando a la Torre del Hokage.

Luego de que los Jounins-Anbu se despidieran y dieran el día a sus genins luego de una misión extenuante y larga que le han tocado, hasta el momento, ellos también estaban agotados y esperaban que el pasar de los días sea tranquilo aunque sean misiones de Rango C.

Una vez que llegaron hacia la oficina del Sandaime siendo recibidos por un tranquilo Sandaime que estaba leyendo reportes de los demás equipos genins.

Yamato: Misión completada Hokage-Sama

Yugao: Tenemos los tratados de alianzas con el país del Ko y Ka para Konoha.

Hiruzen: Excelentes noticias, me alegro verlos sanos y salvos, ¿Cómo les fue sus estudiantes?

Yamato: Han mejorado mucho, demostraron que no temen a la muerte, y ellos decidieron proteger a los habitantes y derrotar a un contingente enorme de enemigos. Todos ellos mostraron sus habilidades natas como shinobis.

Hiruzen: Me da mucho gusto en que ellos crezcas, es una pena que sean tan jóvenes y ya tengan que tener el peso de la muerte cada día.

Yugao: ambos estaban tranquilos en ese ambiente de muerte, lo tomaron bien y nunca se flanquearon, las gemelas pudieron acceder…ya sabes qué.

Hiruzen: Así que ya despertaron la última etapa del Sharingan, lo que me preocupa son sus efectos secundarios. ¿Cómo están ellas?

Yugao: Las niñas solamente sufrieron del sangramiento de ojos y de cansancio en el uso excesivo del chakra.

Hiruzen: Bueno por lo menos todavía tienen visión, pero hay que hacer el intercambio de los ojos para evitar la ceguera de ellas.

Yugao/Yamato: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: ¿cómo esta Fuu-Chan y Naruto-Kun?

Yamato: Ellos se encuentran bien, ellos son extraordinarios shinobis, desde las bases hasta su forma de pelear desde emboscadas y en el combate directo ante los caza recompensas, pero ellos pudieron acostumbrarse a luchar en la guerra de guerrillas.

Hiruzen: Me alegro por ellos, ellos cada vez mejoran cada dia, por cierto, ¿Quién es nuestro invitado?

Tatewaki: Saludos Hokage-Sama, me llamo Tatewaki, antiguo aprendiz de mi seño r Mifune para luego convertirme en Ronin y guardaespaldas de mi anterior señor del país del Ko antes de su caída.

Hiruzen: Es un honor en tenerlo a usted Tatewaki-san, vaya el camino que tuvisteis que recorrer, me imagino que quieres quedarte en Konoha?

Tatewaki: Hai Hokage-Sama, por una recomendación de cierto rubio (Naruto) me dio una nueva visión y oportunidad de crecer como guerrero y enseñar a nuevos estudiantes en el arte del Kenjutsu.

Hiruzen: (Jejejej lo has hecho de nuevo eh Naruto-Kun,) ese chico, si que te dio un buen consejo, te concedo la ciudadanía de Konoha y accedo que te unas a las filas de Konoha como Jounin, pero debo decirte algo.

Tatewaki: Lo que me ordene Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: Aunque no me guste, deberás estar en vigilancia por un mes por Anbus por el protocolo de seguridad como la dicta.

Tatewaki: No tengo objeciones en que me vigilen. Pero ¿quisiera pedirle algo Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: ¿Cuál es tu petición Tatewaki-San?

Tatewaki: Quisiera unirme al equipo 11 junto con Yamato-Taicho y Yugao-Taicho, quisiera enseñarles más en el Kenjutsu y aprender las artes shinobis, siempre busco en aprender nuevas cosas en mi vida.

Hiruzen: Interesante propuesta Tatewaki-San, aquí tenemos solamente dos (Yugao y Naruto) en que tienen amor en el arte de la espada y tú tienes iniciativa en enseñarles, y yo aprecio eso, y me da gusto en que quieras enseñarles a l equipo 11, acepto en que seas el tercer sensei del equipo 11 pero siempre bajo la mirada del anbu en que te vigile. ¿Alguna objeción?

Yamato: Para nada Hokage-Sama, de hecho estoy interesado en tomar las clases de kenjutsu de Tatewaki-Taicho

Yugao: Igual yo, también quisiera aprender más de Tatewaki-Taicho del Kenjutsu.

Hiruzen: Entonces está decidido todo, Tatewaki, eres el tercer jounin que lideraras al equipo 11 y jounin de Konoha.

Tatewaki: Acepto la responsabilidad Hokage-Sama.

El Sandaime Hokage le daba unas llaves al samurái que él lo capturo con sus manos.

Hiruzen: Un anbu mío te escoltara en tu departamento, de ahora en adelante comenzara el protocolo de seguridad de un mes.

Tatewaki: Lo comprendo Hokage-Sama.

En eso un Anbu llegaba al lugar donde escucho las indicaciones de su líder para escoltar al samurái a su nuevo hogar pero ahora siendo vigilado por motivos de seguridad.

Hiruzen: Bien Yamato, Yugao, por hoy tómense el dia y descansen, porque se lo merecen.

Yamato/Yugao: Con su permiso Hokage-Sama, nos retiramos.

Sin más los Anbus se retiraron con una reverencia hacia su Hokage mientras se iban en una nube de humo por mediante del Sunshin no Jutsu dejando solo al Sandaime que estaba comenzando a leer el reporte dado por la pareja de Anbus.

Hiruzen: ¡ANBUS!

Y en frente del Sandaime Hokage, aparecían un par de Anbus arrodillados esperando las órdenes del Hokage.

Anbu: Sus órdenes Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Llamen a Senju Tsunade y a sus aprendices Shizune Kato y Karin Uzumaki de inmediato.

Anbus: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Sin más los Anbus partieron para buscar las chicas y al ver el tono de la orden del Sandaime Hokage sabía que eso era serio y se apresuraron para buscar ellas.

Mientras tanto el Sandaime seguía leyendo el reporte de la misión y cada vez más el equipo 11 estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas y cada vez iban mejorando como lo fue el equipo de Minato y su anterior equipo conformado de los tres sannin. Ahora tendría que hacer varios cambios en ese equipo para el bien de ellos.

Hiruzen: (Espero que todo salga bien)

Buenas cosas le esperarían a Konoha de ahora en adelante.

2 semanas después

Han pasado dos semanas luego de que el equipo 11 regresara de su misión clasificada de Rango S al igual que el regreso (en secreto) del auto-exilio de la Sennin Tsunade Senju y de sus aprendices Shizune y Karin habían pasado muchas cosas positivas para el equipo 11 y el trio de Kunoichis.

El primer lugar luego de un par de días de descanso para el equipo 11 se dieron el aviso por parte de sus tres Jounins y del Sandaime, en una reunión secreta donde aparecieron tanto las Hyugas Nanami y Naomi junto con los Uchihas Kagami y Mikoto en donde tuvieron a sus invitadas especiales de cuales se trataban de la Sennin Tsunade junto con sus aprendices Shizune y Karin. Cosa que sorprendieron mucho al equipo 11.

Entre sus avisos fueron la incorporación tanto en Konoha y como en el equipo 11 del Samurái Tatewaki como tercer maestro y a Karin Uzumaki-Senju como la Quinta integrante del equipo 11 y como Ninja Medico para el alivio del equipo 11, que estaba más equilibrado y equitativo, ahora eran un equipo táctico, de asalto, rastreo, reconocimiento, de inteligencia, sensores y ahora de médicos.

Lo segundo que paso fue la intervención del intercambio de ojos por parte de las mellizas Hikari y Yami para evitar la ceguera y los demás efectos secundarios y sus cirujanos fueron tanto Karin que era la más capacitadas siendo asesorada por Tsunade al igual que los Uchihas Kagami y Mikoto para indicarles que es lo que tenían que hacer.

Con precisión milimétrica y sin titubeos se hicieron el trasplante e intercambio de ojos en ambas hermanas cuando activaron su Mangekyou Sharingan y con cuidado cada par de ojos fue trasplantado sucesivamente en las mellizas, evitando el inminente riesgo de la ceguera y así obteniendo la última fase de cada Sharingan y era el Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan en ellas, para el alivio de los Uchihas tanto Kagami y Mikoto y sabría que tendrían que reanudar su entrenamiento para dominar el EMS.

Debido al a cirugía del trasplante ambas mellizas deberían estar en descanso por una semana y vendadas de los ojos para que se recuperaran, pero en vez de una semana fueron tres días después luego de que Karin se ofreciera de manera voluntaria ofreciéndoles que le mordieran en su antebrazo debido a su chakra curativo ambas chicas se sentían mejor gracia a la intervención de la Pelirroja que se sentía agradecida en ser una médico y de ser de ayuda para los demás.

Durante estos días el equipo 11 sin las mellizas que seguían en recuperación, también seguía entrenando ahora con la nueva integrante llamada Karin Que ella era muy habilidosa con el Ninjutsu Básico y Elemental, de hecho en sus naturalezas tenía en su pode el Katon (Elemento Fuego), Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Suiton (Elemento Agua) y Futon (Elemento Viento) tenía excelente control en su chakra pero en lo que se destacaba fue en el Taujutsu gracias a Maestra Tsunade al igual que el Ninjutsu medico era una prodiga como lo fue la Sennin..

Y cuando podían entrenaban tanto Con Tatewaki en el área del Kenjutsu, Yugao y Yamato aun manejando en el trabajo en equipo y en los Ninjutsus elementales y entre Fuu, Karin y Naruto entrenaban con sus invocaciones y que pura curiosidad el contrato de invocación de Karin junto con el de Tsunade y Shizune son las Babosas.

En ese tiempo al igual tuvieron más acercamientos entre las chicas con el rubio reforzando más sus lazos, mucho más íntimos entre los tres al igual que las mellizas.

Ya cuando tenía tiempo libre Naruto tenía tiempo en la casa de sus padres seguía investigando del mapa de Uzushio y al igual de varios sellos de Fuinjutsus y libros de Geografía y Cartografía pudo descubrir, de forma más clara como llegar a la isla de Uzugakure no Sato sin perderse.

Ya una vez descubierto el descubrimiento de la localización del mapa fue directamente hacia la torre del Hokage, era de noche y esperaba que el Sandaime sugiera en la oficina y al parecer el seguía firmando los últimos papeles de una larga pila de papeles.

Naruto: (Pobre Saru, debería decirle el secreto de los Kage Bunshins) ¿Puedo pasar Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Adelante Naruto-Kun, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Naruto: Hokage-Sama, hace un tiempo recuerda el pergamino del clan Uzumaki que lo obtuvo al matar a Aoi Rokusho.

Hiruzen: Todavia lo recuerdo, pero ¿a qué se debe a tu pregunta?

Naruto: Vera Hokage-Sama, me dedique en ver un mapa en donde indican en donde estará la isla de la antigua aldea del remolino a Uzugakure no Sato.

Hiruzen: a Uzushio., te refieres que pudisteis resolver el misterio.

Naruto: Hai, y se cómo se puede llegar evitando las defensas naturales y aun puestas en la isla, me gustaría que el equipo 11 ya recuperado nos ponga en esa misión.

Hiruzen: Sabes a lo que te estas metiendo Naruto-kun, esta vez será una misión muy difícil porque nadie se ha atrevido a aventurar a uzu sin vivir para contarlo ni mis estudiantes han podido buscarla sin morir, ¿Qué es lo que planeas buscar por ahí?

Naruto: Quisiera buscar el legado de los Uzumaki, lo que dejaron atrás, a traer consigo lo que podríamos ayudar para Konoha y para el mundo, si me lo permite.

Hiruzen: Es buena promoción tuya en la que propones Naruto-kun, pero me temo que esa misión sea muy peligrosa incluso para su equipo, no lo hago por mi sino por su seguridad.

Naruto: ¿Le hago una propuesta?

Hiruzen: Lo escucho, que me tienes que propones

Naruto sabía que lo tenía y solamente le tendría que lanzarle la bomba.

Naruto: Le daré la fórmula para derrotar de una vez al papeleo, si me da la autorización para ir esa misión a Uzu.

El sandaime escucho lo que siempre ha querido buscar, todo kage se moriría y daría todo lo que tenía por tan solo oir el secreto para derrotar al papeleo. Y sin más el Sandaime estaba escribiendo la autorización de puño y letra la siguiente misión del equipo 11 a Uzu.

Hiruzen: Por favor Naruto-Kun ¿Cuál es la fórmula secreta?

Naruto: le hacía un sello de carnero en frente del sandaime y solamente dijo eso.

Naruto: Solamente 4 palabras….Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Jutsu Clones de Sombra.

El rubio se despedía de Un Sandaime totalmente perplejo y sin habla, al ver que tenía el secreto en sus narices y nunca lo pudo usarlo, tantos años de sufrimientos, tantos años de dolores de cabeza, tantos años de insomnio y de duras jaquecas para luego recibir la fórmula que eran usar los clones de sombra.

Sin más el Sandaime se dirigió hacia la pared para golpearse con el tope de su frente y golpearse repetidas veces y decir la misma frase.

Hiruzen: Estúpido, estuipido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, los os maldijo Tobirama-Sensei, en no revelarme el secreto ahhh.

Mientras tanto afuera, el rubio se dirigía hacia una casa y él estaba feliz al ver que su plan ya está funcionando, su equipo incluyendo a él ya tenían la misión de ir a Uzu e busca del legao de los Uzumakis y en cuanto al Sandaime ya tiene el secreto de los Clones de Sombra para derrotar de una vez por todas el eterno Papeleo. Nadie perdió y todos salieron ganando.

Naruto: (Bien, ya Saru podrá descansar mejor al tener el secreto, ahora quiero revelar el legado de mi clan, pero antes tengo algo que hacer)

Sin más el rubio se dirigió hacia una casa para ver a una chica en particular porque quería decirle algo y dar algo que le pertenece.

Muy ben con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Hola a todos, disculpen por el mes fuera que estuve fuera, pero anduve actualizando y escribiendo capítulos diferentes y no descuidarlos.

Y bueno como sabrán ya se revelo la historia de Karin en como tiene sangre de Senju y su relación con su Tia Tsunade.

Y como verán Karin es la quinta integrante del equipo 11 y Tatewaki es el tercer Jounin del equipo 11.

Y tambien está la sorpresa de que las mellizas ya tienen el EMS y solamente había que practicarlo y ponerlo a prueba.

Bueno según lo calculado habrá más misiones pero muy buenas que le serán de su agrado, se los aseguro que lo disfrutaran, se los aseguro.

Hare algunos cambios en la chics que usare como la OC Y seguro que los disfrutaran, y sip aun esta mi decisión firme en no utilizara las MILFS o chicas mayores como pareja, y me refiero a Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai Samui o Mei no estará disponible en este fic que se usaran chicas jóvenes y chicas originales.

Bueno todavía voy a seguir escribiendo más capítulos y espero que lo disfruten porque les traigo muchas más sorpresas de ahora en adelante que seguro les encantaran.

Ahí comenzaremos con mas misiones mas difíciles y extenuantes para el equipo 11 y ya verán que se equipó superara a los tres Sannin. Ya lo verán las sorpresas eh hehe he.

Tambien verán quien merece tener la espada de chakra de Konoha y todo se sabra en el siguiente capitulo y que es lo que hallaran en la aldea del remolino. No se lo pueden perder el siguiente capitulo lo prometo.

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	11. Capitulo 10: Mision: Recuperacion en Uzu

Hola amigos/as, como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes amigos y bueno como veo les está gustando las idea que tengo en esta nuevas sagas gracias a los tips que me han dado unos buenos amigos.

Al igual que he visto que han querido más acción y habrá un poco pero más intriga, aventura, romance y un poco más de acción.

Uff a pesar que algunos le han gustado las chicas originales, otros no,, y si he tenido bastante resistencia a los que son fanes de los Clichés o de otras chicas ya sean MILFS o jóvenes convencionales.

Pero aun asi ya hare algunos cambios, diría mejor ajustes desde chicas, armas, técnicas y algunas sagas que tengo planeado.

Bueno, espero que sean de su agrado el capítulo que seguro los disfrutaran un buen, se los aseguro de corazón.

En esta saga o arco comenzaremos con las ultimas 4 misiones que son necesarias para llegara los exámenes chunnin

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por el review, si que hay un buen de historias secretas de las chicas y habrá mucha más sorpresas e historias, tú ya sabrás porque y si hubo una hermana que nadie sabía que tenía Tsunade pero por lo menos ya lo saben si nadie se lo esperaba y ya verás en el siguiente capítulo que seguro habrá mucho mas sorpresas, espero que sean de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya está el regreso de la princesa Tsunade y a Karin que fue la integrante del equipo 11 y sip ya por fin el Sandaime tiene el secreto en para vencer al papeleo luego de años de sufrir ya tiene el secreto, espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo amigo.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y no te preocupes amigo ya está el siguiente capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si jajaja también me dio lastima por el Sandaime luego de muchos años de jaquecas, dolores de cabeza e insomnios ya tiene el secreto en como vencer definitivamente al papeleo, por lo menos disfrutara un poco de su vejez y próximo retiro para él y si claro el rubio junto con su equipo ya se embarcaran una nueva aventura en la antigua aldea de Uzu y ya veremos qué sucederá en su travesía, todo será revelado en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Zafir09**_ : Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si como veras, ya llego la Sennin Tsunade junto con sus aprendices pero ahora veremos una nueva Tsunade sin fobias y con deseos de ser Hokage, como lo habrían querido ser sus seres queridos que en paz descansen y claro que Tatewaki el Samurái sea el tercer Jounin pero por el momento deberá estar el mes vigilado por medidas de seguridad, al igual que Karin sea la quinta integrante del equipo 11, y también ya se hizo la delicada pero cuidadosa cirugía por parte de las mellizas para obtener el EMS y ser aún mas poderosas como lo fueron sus familiares Uchihas, y claro que ya se obtuvo la autorización de la misión de ir a Uzu en recuperación del legado de los Uzumakis por el equipo 11 y tú no te preocupes sé que el Sandaime está preocupado por la peligrosidad de la isla pero seguro que los Uzumakis junto con los demás lograran pasar la isla sin peligros algunos, y veremos sus logros de sus grandes esfuerzos al llegar a la antigua Uzu, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Jocker:**_ Hola amigo como andas, gracias por el review y si coincido contigo, en que nadie de los Kages ya sea de aldeas menores o de las 5 grandes aldeas, que hayan tenido un temible enemigo y que era un simple papeleo. Pero puede hacer mucho caos para cualquier kage..En fin, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, seguro te encantara, te lo aseguro amigo.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Hola mi querida amiga, gracias por otra de tus aventuras, que gran batalla tuvistes con esa pareja de ancianos, pobre de ellos, y no deberías haber amenazado a Kurama pero bueno en fin, ya quisiera ver a quien vas a atacar en el siguiente capítulo, y bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, seguro te encantara te lo aseguro, quedaras encantada mi querida amiga pelirroja.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

 _ **Capitulo 10: Mision: Recuperacion en Uzushio.**_

De regreso en Konohagakure No Sato

Ya Era de noche, mas exactos en medianoche donde todo estaba desierto, los civiles y aldeanos ya se habían dormido para la suerte del rubio y solamente estaban Anbus y Chunnins haciendo su patrulla nocturna como es cotidiano de ellos por ser la seguridad de Konoha, ellos tenían que velar la seguridad de la aldea por las noches.

En eso el rubio que estaba tranquilo al ver que tenía la autorización de puño y letra del Sandaime Hokage, en la próxima misión del equipo 11 que trataría de explorar y buscar en recuperación del legado de todo el Clan Uzumaki en Uzushio. Para el estaba emocionado porque iría al lugar en donde vivía su madre Kushina y la de Mito y quería revelar sus secretos que han estado ocultos.

Sabía que esa misión no sería tan fácil luego de la advertencia de un preocupado Hiruzen al decirle que Uzu está lleno de retos desde lo militar por bandidos, y muchas aldeas que aun en día están tratando en buscar el legado de los Uzumakis para sus fines siniestros, pero también esta los riesgos naturales desde los grandes remolinos que protegen la isla, las marejadas que defienden las costas al igual que su impredecible clima haciendo peligroso los viajes marítimos que casi en el 100% terminaron en naufragios y desaparecidos haciendo esa misión muy peligrosa para cualquier aldea, y para la cereza en el pastel, antes de la ``extinción´´ de los Uzumakis dejaron mecanismos de defensas como trampas de sellos y muchas sorpresas para los curiosos, asi que el equipo 11 debería estar con cuidado en ese campo minado.

Naruto sabía que esa misión sería difícil y es por eso que ha estado estudiando arduamente en los sellos del tomo de Fuinjutsu de Mito Uzumaki, además que ha estado investigando en teoría la Cartografía, Navegación, Geografía y por si acaso, la meteorología por si las cosas salieran mal en la misión.

Pero dejando eso sus pensamiento, ya había llegado al complejo del Clan Senju en donde estaba una Karin Estudiando Medicina avanzada en su habitación con la ventana abierta para el alivio del rubio, así se evitó en tocar la puerta y ver frente a frente a la Sennin Tsunade.

Naruto miraba a Karin acostada estudiando unos libros de medicina con la luz de la luna y decidió interrumpirla al tocar suavemente la ventaba abierta.

Naruto: ¿Puedo pasar?

Karin: Si, Adelante Naruto-Kun.

El rubio entro siendo recibidos por la pelirroja que estaba feliz al ver al rubio, y estaba sorprendida que la visitara a esa hora tan de noche.

Naruto: Vaya, tu habitación es muy grande, Karin-Chan.

Karin: Gracias Naruto-Kun, de hecho era la habitación de mi tía Tsunade-Sama, y ella me lo heredo y bueno, digamos que lo estoy remodelando a mi gusto.

Naruto: Y vaya que tiene muy bueno etilo a la moda Karin-Chan.

Karin se sonroja un poco en el halago honesto del rubio.

Karin: Gracias Naruto-Kun, ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Naruto: Cierto a lo que venía, Mañana tendremos una nueva misión a Uzu.

Karin: ¿Uzu? ¿te refieres a la isla del remolino?

Naruto: Hai, hoy en la noche Hokage-Sama en medio de un intercambio de favores, me hizo el favor en tener la autorización de tener la misión en ir a Uzu.

Karin: Vaya, y ¿Cómo convencisteis a Hokage-Sama , Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Digamos, que le ahorre años de dolores de cabeza y se terminara con su papeleo.

Karin: Bueno me alegro por él, me imagino que le daras el secreto a Tsunade-Sama. ¿verdad?

Naruto: Hai, descuida ese secreto me imagino que todo el mundo lo puede hacer y asi evitarse de insomnio o dolores de cabeza.

Karin: Si el papeleo no la mata, su sake lo hará.

Naruto: ¿No me digas?

Karin: Si, lo hizo otra vez.

Naruto: ¿Cuántas se bebió?

Karin: no mucho, dos botellas por lo menos.

Naruto: Vaya, y ¿sigue bebiendo o cayo noqueada?

Karin: Ya está durmiendo, y la está acompañada por Shizune que ella fue un poco moderada pero por la seguridad de Tsunade-Sama también se durmió.

Naruto: Oh vaya por lo menos ya están descansando para otro día.

Karin: Ni que lo digas.

Naruto: y entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿si te gustaría ir a Uzu conmigo y con las demás chicas?

Karin: Por supuesto que quiero ir, quiero ir en busca del legado de nuestro clan, y revelar sus secretos.

Naruto: Igual yo pero esta misión necesitaremos que todo trabajaremos en equipo porque partiremos en un muelle hacia la isla.

Karin: Aunque mi papel sea médica, también se luchar si me necesitas Naruto-Kun. Yo no sere la doncella en peligro, yo sere como Tsunade-Sama.

Naruto: Me agrada esa actitud, y es por eso que fue mi otro motivo en irte a verte.

En eso el rubio le daba la espada de chakra de konoha en las manos del pelirroja que segia perpleja por el objeto dado por el chico.

Naruto: Karin-chan, como tú lo habías dicho, como quieres ser como Tsunade-Sama, me gustaría darte esta espada y pienso que eres digna en portarla, es la famosa Espada de chakra de Konoha.

Karin: ¿De dónde lo sacasteis Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: En mi primera misión fuera de Konoha, se la arrebate del Shinobi traidor de Aoi Rokusho, esa espada se necesita un perfecto control de chakra algo que yo aún se me dificulta, pero en ti, veo que podrías ser una excelente espadachín.

Karin: Veámoslo.

La pelirroja tomaba del mango de la espada para luego concentrar su chakra en la hoja y sentía en armonía con ella mostrando un filo hecho de chakra con mucha más nitidez. Impresionando a la pelirroja haciendo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rubio al ver esa demostración.

Karin: Wow, es parecido al Bisturí de Chakra, pero más fácil de moldearlo.

Naruto: Que te dije, sabía que sería una gran usuaria de esa espada, nota mucho chakra con control perfecto.

Karin: El tuyo si tienes cierto control, pero a la vez siento tu calidez en tu chakra, muy cálido y suave.

Naruto: jeje, siempre me impresiona tus dones Karin-Chan, espero que un día tengamos un duelo con nuestras espadas.

Karin: Me encantaría tener ese duelo, y te demostrare que te venceré.

Naruto: En tus sueños Karin-Chan, bueno te dejo estudiar, yo igual me iré a estudiar, para mañana para la misión.

Karin: ¿Qué estas estudiando?

Naruto: Aun en el Fuinjutsu, estoy en el nivel avanzado.

Karin: Interesante, me gustaría que me pasaran tus libros.

Naruto: Claro cuando gustes te doy los libros, toda una uzumaki debe aprender fuinjutsu.

Karin: Coincido contigo Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Bueno Karin-Chan, me retiro, ya sería mejor que descansemos para mañana.

Karin: Esta bien Naruto-Kun, solamente hare mis últimas lecturas, tu también trata de descansar para mañana.

Naruto: Lose, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, no lo olvides.

Karin: Tu tranquilo.

El rubio se despedía de la pelirroja retirándose para irse a su respectivo hogar dejando a Karin cerrando sus últimos libres de lectura para otra ocasión para luego mirar su nueva arma dada por su amigo muy especial que ahora estaba sintiendo por el.

Karin: (Uzumaki Naruto-Kun, eres una persona interesante, espero conocerte mucho mejor, y tal vez seamos los últimos uzumakis y hay que protegernos y ser mucho más que amigos, ya el tiempo lo dirá)

Y con eso Karin decidió dormirse porque mañana tendría su primera misión fuera de Konoha, y solamente habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas luego de unirse a Konoha y como miembro del equipo 11, que más podría pedir para la pelirroja.

Sin más Karin se regresó a su cama para dormir para su gran día que sería mañana que estarían en el hogar de su clan.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Naruto luego de despedirse de Karin, el rubio se dirigió hacia su hogar para también dormir porque tenía que preparar todo su equipaje para llevar lo esencial en esa nueva misión conseguida por el mismo para el equipo 11. Ya había descansando lo suficiente para una nueva misión y esta vez pondrían más experiencias en su repertorio del historial.

Una vez que llego a su hogar en donde era el complejo Uzumaki-Namikaze solamente había llegado para cenar algo rápido para luego dormir en su cama para tener todo listo, esta era una misión de una apuesta de todo a nada, se estaban arriesgando a ir a una nueva misión de un país extintos y sumamente hostil ante las defensas naturales que había en Uzu pero también tenía que poner en fe el mapa ya resuelto junto con la información recolectada, ahora tendría que ponerla en práctica y esperar que todo saliera bien. Y si más el rubio decidió descansar luego de una noche sumamente agitada e interesante. Pero antes de irse a la cama hizo un par de clones de sombra para seguir investigando en la Meteorología y Cartografía por una anticipación mejor preparada.

Y sin más el rubio se fue a la cama para dormir y tener más energías para el día de mañana que seguro les gustara para las chicas y los Jounins.

Sería una noche larga para Naruto luego de que el descubriera la clave en cómo llegar a Uzu, el trato que había hecho el Sandaime y una conversación interesante a Karin y darle un regalo a la pelirroja, y esperaría mañana para el otro día.

Y al día siguiente en Konoha

Torre del Hokage

De nuevo una mañana en la torre del Hokage era la misma rutina de todo Kage era en entrar en su oficina y ver de nuevo la infernal e infinita pila de papeleo que le llego al pobre Sandaime Hokage que en un principio quería quemarlos los papeles o resignarse y seguir con sus infinitos dolores de jaqueas….no esta vez no. Esta vez ahora con el secreto en como vencer el papeleo con el Kage Bunshin por parte de Naruto, ahora podría estar más tranquilo en la oficina ocupándose de otros deberes.

Hiruzen: (Esta vez no Papeleo) _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Jutsu Clones de Sombra.**_

Y en ellos aparecían unos 4 clones de Hiruzen esperando las indicaciones de su invocador.

Hiruzen: Bien, dos de ustedes, revisen y firmen los papeles de esta fila.

Clones 1 y 2: Hai Jefe.

Hiruzen: Y ustedes dos, ordenen y clasifiquen las misiones del otro papel, y los quiero todo ordenados.

Clones 3 y 4: Hai jefe.

Hiruzen: Entonces en marcha, porque el tiempo apremia.

Clones: Hai jefe.

Los clones obedecieron a las indicaciones de Hiruzen que ahora estaba más aliviado luego de tener esa poderosa arma en contra del papeleo, que él estaba siguiendo leyendo el reporte dado de la pareja de Anbus en la misión clasificada por los países del Ko y Ka que fue un éxito para ello, para la alegría del Sandaime.

Hiruzen: (bendito sea ese clon, debo agradecértelo Naruto-kun por decirme el secreto, y también gracias por crear la técnica Tobirama-Sensei)

¿?: Me imagino que ya se le paso el coraje Hokage-Sama

Y en las espaldas del Sandaime estaban dos de su guardia real/Consejeros verdaderos del Sandaime, Kagami Uchiha y Nanami Hyuga.

Hiruzen: Hola Kagami-San, Nanami-San, ¿como se encuentran?

Kagami: Todo bien, me alegro saber que ya podrás descansar luego de años de tormento.

Hiruzen: Jejeje, se lo debo agradecer a Tobirama-Sensei y a Naruto-Kun por enseñar el truco.

Nanami: Ese chico cada vez me impresiona, el si muestra el espíritu de la Voluntad de fuego, como todo un Shinobi de Konoha.

Kagami: Me impresiona el chico, cada vez más está superando a su padre y a nuestro Sensei, me alegro por él.

Hiruzen: Veo un futuro prometedor a Naruto-Kun y debo agradecerlo por ese trato que hice con él, pero aun así estoy muy preocupado por él.

Kagami: ¿Es por la misión de recuperación e Uzu?

Hiruzen: Hai, Uzu es un campo minado aun no explorado hoy en día, ni si quieran los mejores anbus no han tenido éxito por su tasa de mortalidad es por eso mi preocupación.

Nanami: Hokage-Sama en mi opinión, proteges muchos al chico, yo creo que el ya está listo para esta misión, si el tiene el mapa en cómo llegar a Uzu deberías confiar en el en que llegara sin problemas a la isla.

Hiruzen: Pero aun así, todo es impredecible.

Kagami: Estoy de acuerdo con Nanami-sempai, tanto Naruto-Chan y las chicas las veo muy capaces en completar esa misión en teoría imposible

Hiruzen: Ufff espero que tengan la razón, todo es una apuesta para ellos. Pero debo confiar en Naruto-Kun, solamente hay que esperar sus frutos de su estudio…por cierto ¿en dónde están Naomi-San y Mikoto-San?

Kagami: Mi hija está en el complejo entrenando a mis nietas entrenando en el uso del EMS (Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan) mientras que es siendo asesorada por Naomi-Sempai en el manejo del Byakugan.

Naomi: Estas niñas son muy autodidactas les gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

Hiruzen: Bueno, ya le envié un mensaje a Yamato y Yugao en su nueva misión solicitada por Naruto-Kun, a Uzu espero que todos estén preparados para una nueva misión.

Kagami: No se estrese Hokage-Sama, debería estar feliz en ver un entusiasta en una nueva misión, y además de que podrá descubrir mas secretos de su clan, por el momento debería disfrutar de su día sin el papeleo.

Hiruzen: Jejeje, si ahora que me he quitado el peso encima, hay que disfrutarlo como se merece.

El sandaime sacaba un tablero de Shogi ya con todas las piezas colocadas en posición, para una partida del juego.

Kagami: ¿Un duelo Hiruzen?

Hiruzen: Tu qué crees, me debes una revancha Kagami.

Nanami: Esto se va poner bueno.

El duelo entre los grandes ancianos estaba por comenzar con una partida de Shogi con su espectadora Hyuga que quería ver quien ganaría en esa partida.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 11 (el escondite de Tobirama/Naruto)

De regreso en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos reunidos desde las Mellizas ya recuperadas luego de su operación exitosa gracias a su nueva tanto amiga y compañera de su equipo 11 Karin Uzumaki-Senju y los dos últimos integrantes que habían llegado a tiempo que eran los Jinchurikis Fuu y Naruto a la espera de sus Jounins-Anbu, pero lo más raro en la opinión de las mellizas y de Fuu fue que les habían pedido mediante la orden de llevar equipajes que contendieran, suministros, armamentos y otros objetos para una misión fuera de Konoha.

Naruto seguía leyendo el mapa debajo de la sombra de un Arbol esperando a los Jounins, mientras que por fuera estaba tranquilo y silencioso por dentro estaba impaciente en hacer esa nueva misión que sería ir hacia su patria.

En ese momento en una nube de humo aparecían la pareja de Jounins también con su equipaje ligero para una nueva misión luego de ser avisados de la misión solicitada por el rubio hacia la isla de Uzu.

Yamato: Todos ya saben porque nos hemos reunido.

Fuu: Para ser sinceros Yamato-Sensei no sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a una nueva misión.

Mellizas: Ni nosotras.

Yugao: Bueno, Naruto-San, puedes hacernos el honor en decirlos a nosotros.

Naruto: Esta bien Yugao-Sensei, Bien chicas, ayer en la noche, hice una propuesta con Hokage-Sama en tener su autorización con él con un trato que el no rechazo…

Yamato/Yugao: (Y vaya trato que hizo con Hokage-Sama)

Naruto:…una vez que le entregue algo que él quería el me dio la autorización a ir a la isla de la antigua Uzugakure no Sato.

Mellizas: ¿Uzushio? La antigua aldea del remolino.

Naruto: Hai, como ustedes sabrán, desde la misión del país del té al obtener los pergaminos tomados por Aoi, encontramos el mapa de Uzu, lo recuerdan.

Chicas: Hai.

Naruto: Bien, el tiempo que he tenido libre he estado haciendo mi investigación en el mapa en cómo podríamos llegar a la isla sin problema alguno y llegar a sus costas. Y he estado esperando ese momento para hacer esta misión.

Fuu: ¿Y porque tan especial la isla de Uzu?

Naruto: Era el hogar del Clan Uzumaki hogar de mi madre y de la esposa de Shodaime Hokage. Uzu fue destruida durante más de 50 años y ahora solamente quedaron en ruinas, pero…

Mellizas: Pero que…

Naruto: Uzu está lleno de peligros, no solo por los shinobis renegados o aldeas interesadas en la sila, sino en lo natural, los remolinos que protegen la aldea la hace impenetrable en su traslado, muchos han fracasado y han muerto.

Fuu: Es por eso de su alto riesgo.¿ Y tú crees que el mapa nos puede ayudar?

Naruto: Hai, pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte, ese es nuestro camino, no importa si morimos, nuestro deber es cumplir la misión, pero en mi caso es personal porque quiero buscar la verdad de mi clan, el clan co-fundador de Konoha.

Yugao: Buena explicación Naruto-San, yo me uno a esa misión, yo también quiero aprender de la isla de Uzu.

Yamato: Igual yo, también quiero ver cómo fue la historia del Clan Uzumaki, y aprender de lo que quedo de ellos.

Naruto: ¿Ustedes que deciden chicas?

Hikari: Me uno con ustedes.

Yami: Cuenten conmigo, si mi hermana va, yo también iré.

Fuu: Voy con ustedes.

Karin: ya saben mi decisión, iré también a Uzu.

Naruto: Muy bien, les aseguro que estaremos sanos y salvos gracias al mapa y a nosotros para llegar mejor.

Karin: ¿Qué hay de Tatewaki´-Sensei?

Yamato: Debido que él es un nuevo integrante en Konoha debe cumplir el mes completo para ver si es fiel a la aldea, lo siento pero así es el protocolo de seguridad de la aldea.

Karin: Esta bien, espero que el este bien sin nosotras.

Yugao: no te preocupes por él, el está siendo atendido por Tori-Sempai, así que no estará tan solo ni aburrido.

Yamato: Bien equipo, ya tienen todo lo necesario. Equipaje, armas, medicinas, alimentos, víveres y suministros.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Yugao: Muy bien, asi que estamos completos.

Yamato/Yugao: Muy bien, en marchas todas, debemos ir al puerto más cercano del país del Fuego.

Sin más el equipo 11 tomo su equipaje con todo lo necesario y dio marcha hacia adelante hacia las puertas de Konoha donde fueron despedidos por los Chunnins Izumo y Koketsu y deseándoles éxito en su nueva misión para el equipo 11.

5 horas después- Mediodía.

A unos kilómetros de un poblado costero del Pais del fuego.

El equipo 11 ha estado recorriendo por varios kilometro fuera de Konoha y de varios poblados del país del fuego, estuvieron corriendo de forma continua y constante de árbol a árbol, en el camino el recorrido estuvo sumamente tranquilo, ni bandidos o mercenarios pisándole los talones para el equipo 11, en el recorrido estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, desde la investigación del mapa, lo aprendido de cartografía meteorología y geografía, todo lo necesario para esta misión, también entraron como buenos temas para hablar en las nuevas habilidades de la Mellizas Uchiha/Hyuuga en el uso del EMS. También tanto Fuu y Karin entrenaban en cooperativo para combinar sus ataques, crear nuevas técnicas y tácticas de combate con apoyo de sus Jounins-Anbu.

Luego de que pararon por un rato para el Desayuno y almuerzo algo que necesitaban el equipo 11 se establecieron en el bosque comiendo lo necesario para comer, y como de costumbre el equipo estaba conviviendo como si fueran una familia una verdadera hermandad entre ellos y ellas.

Ya una vez que el equipo 11 hallara comido bien, reanudaron su recorrido para llegar el puerto Habuyasha donde era un pueblo pesquero sin milicia todo un pueblo pacífico si se le puede decir para este pueblo. Donde tenían varios barcos en el cual se podrían comprar o alquilar.

El equipo 11 había llegado al poblado y la mayoría de los habitantes eran aldeanos, granjeros y pesqueros, y algunos comerciantes en el pueblo, el equipo 11 seguía recorriendo en el pueblo para llegar al muelle que para la suerte del equipo es que estaba abierto y con barcos disponibles para comprar.

Debido a que los Genins eran menores de edad no podrían acceder a comprarlo, y era debido que lo Jounin con el dinero dado por ellos podrían comprar un barco decente para que todos entraran en el sitio sin problema alguno o que fuera lo más resistente posible si la condiciones no estaban de su lado.

El dueño del muelle que era una persona de mayor de edad les dio su mejor consejo en que barco pudieran comprar y que fuera lo más resistente ante el mar, le recomendó un barco de transporte hecho de roble y teka que fuera duradera y resistente ante el clima del mar del océano, que no se pudriese en el mar, cosa que alegro al equipo ahora que ya tenían el transporte necesario para embalsarse una nueva aventura para el equipo.

El dueño luego de recibir su dinero le dio un pequeño tutorial en como manejar el barco de transporte para dirigirse hacia mar adentro, el equipo 11 ahora que estaba siendo asesorados por Naruto con el mapa sabían que aún seguían en las frontera entre Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego) y Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), debería evitar entrar en la frontera del país del Agua en un país totalmente inestable debido a la guerra civil que aún estaba presente. Entre los rebeldes que la mayoría son usuarios de Kekkei Genkais sobrevivientes del genocidio en contra de lo que fue una vez un pacífico Yondaime Mizukage que de un día para el otro se volvió un genocida temido tanto por sus seguidores y para los rebeldes.

Por lo que deberían estar en total alerta porque la patrulla marítima de la frontera de Kirigakure y Mizu no Kuni son muy territoriales los shinobis de Kiri así que hay que estar con cuidado en el camino.

Yamato: Bien Naruto-San tú tienes el mando, ¿en dónde nos encontramos?

Naruto al ver que tenía el mando, ponía el mapa en una mesa para que todos vieran lo que revela el mapa.

Naruto: Como podremos ver en el mapa, ya partimos del puerto Habuyasha, estamos a unos kilómetros en el sureste del Mizu No Kuni, al sur se encuentra un poblado llamado Nami no Kuni si navegamos entre la frontera entre Mizu no Kuni y entre Nami estarán las islas del país del remolino.

Yamato: ¿A que nos estamos enfrentaremos?

Naruto: si no hay bandidos en el mar, o aldeas alderañas que quieran los secretos en Uzu, tenemos a nuestros enemigos naturales en contra.

Hikari: Y esto te preocupa Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Uzugakure no Sato, luego de su destrucción, comenzaron a forjar remolinos en los alrededores de la isla haciéndola impenetrable, al igual que sus huracanes, ciclones y tormentas diarias, nos enfrentamos al algo grandes, es por eso que Hokage-Sama estaba muy preocupado en que solicitara esa misión.

Yami: ¿Y es ahí en donde entra el mapa y tu investigación?..¿verdad?

Naruto: Estas en lo cierto Yami-Chan, el mapa nos indican dos opciones para llegar sanos y salvos y evitar a los remolinos.

Karin: ¿Cuáles son esas dos opciones Naruto-Kun?

En eso el rubio le indicaba con sus dedos en dos posibles caminos en donde estaban actualmente en su ubicación.

Naruto: La primera opción es un canal llamado Flying Fish, un canal de aguas rápidas en donde nos pueden llegar más rápido, solamente hay que tener cuidado de las trampas colocadas por Uzu y uno que otro que remolino. El segundo es el canal del este, este es más seguro el único problema con este canal que esta demasiado cerca de la frontera con Mizu no Kuni, lleno de patrullas de Kiri, así que son nuestras opciones, que deciden.

Yamato: No queremos tensiones entre Kiri y mal entendidos, hay que ir a Flying Fish

Yugao: Las relaciones entre Kiri y Konoha no es de las buenas y prefería estar de anonimato e ir de perfil bajo

Chicas: Ir al Canal de Flying Fish.

Naruto al ver que era un voto unánime decidieron ir al canal más rápido pero con obstáculos naturales que expondrían un gran reto difícil pero no imposible, era eso o enfrentarse ante la política y diplomacia en una guerra civil que hay en Kiri.

Naruto: Muy bien, iremos al canal de Flying Fish, pero debemos estar todos atentos, estos mares son muy engañosos para los viajeros como nosotros, así que haremos lo siguiente. Yamato-Sensei como usted domina el Mokuton, necesitare para la defensa, y ataque podrá reparar el barco cuando haya una situación incómoda. Hikari-chan, Yami-Chan, necesito que sean mis ojos, con su nuevo poder del EMS y su byakugan necesito que ambas estén alertas ante los enemigos, no sabremos si estén ocultos o no. Fuu-Chan, cuando lleguemos a tierra necesito que seas el reconocimiento, en el aire, con tus habilidades y la invocaciones de los insectos podremos ampliar más en el reconocimiento, Yugao-Sensei y Karin-Chan, necesito que sean el respaldo, en el barco, yo aún no se cómo manejarlo y como digirió, así que necesito que sean los capitanes en el barco y que lo dirijan desde la popa, popa, y en los veleros, y por ultimo seré el táctico en indicarles en donde estamos, todos están de acuerdo.

Equipo 11: Hai

Naruto: ¿Alguien quiere opinar?

Yamato: Si que vinisteis preparado Naruto-San, a pesar que eres joven tienes iniciativa en el liderazgo.

Yugao: Con un poco más de experiencia podrás ser un Jounin o Anbu al tiempo que va vas en un futuro prometedor.

Naruto: Gracias senseis, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no sabemos si el clima se ponga feo en algunas horas, ¡todos a sus posiciones ahora!

Equipo 11: ¡De inmediato!

Ya con las órdenes dadas por el rubio, los integrantes del equipo 11 tomaron sus posiciones indicadas dadas por Naruto mientras que él tomaba el mando junto con la médica Karin y Jounin-Sensei Yugao. Preparando para un viaje muy turbulento para el equipo 11 una vez que agarraron buen viento y usaron las velas hacia el canal de Flying Fish en donde era un canal con muchos rápidos haciendo un viaje turbulento pero tranquilo que en el otro canal de este.

Este sería un viaje rápido y sin problema, eso es lo que quería el equipo 11…pero al parecer las cosas no salen como se lo plantean.

3 horas después

El viaje en el barco en el canal de Flying Fish fue como acertó el rubio, rápido y solamente problemas con los rápidos que eran sumamente salvajes y agitados al igual que grandes riscos que deslumbraban al equipo evitando que chocaran, y para en algunas ocasiones, el equipo 11 tuvo que evitar varios pequeños remolinos en el canal.

Pero luego el peligro había pasado en evitar los rápidos y los remolinos que en opinión del equipo eran de menor tamaño pero justamente que la mayoría de los miembros podrían descansar, Tanto Karin, Naruto y las Mellizas sintieron varias presencias, en una isla y al parecer lo estaban esperando para una emboscada.

Naruto: ¿Cuántos son?

Hikari: Es un contingente de Anbus y al parecer son los molestos Anbus de Ne del tuerto.

Yami: Ese tuerto al parecer también esta ansioso en tener

Karin: y al parecer otros dos más barcos se nos están cercando para emboscarnos.

Naruto: Hay que golpear primero a los barcos, ya que no podremos llamar la atención los que habitan en esa isla, atacaremos con el Suiton.

Yamato: Muy buena idea Naruto, Hikari, Yami, Karin, Naruto, Karin, Yugao-Sempai, ya sabemos que técnica hay que usar.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Yugao: Fuu, tu mejor empieza la exploración con tus alas y vuela con perfil bajo e investiga cuantos Anbus de Danzo, y si ves que te ven, utiliza la fuerza Letal, ese consejero es un traidor de Konoha, y no hay que dejar que entre en Uzu.

Fuu: Hai, lamento en no tener el suiton, espero que todo salga bien.

Karin: No te preocupes, nosotras nos haremos cargo de ellos, te estaremos esperando.

Fuu: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Sin más Fuu desplego sus ``colas´´ de su bijuu para que brotara sus alas de insecto y comenzara a volar en el campamento de los Anbus de Danzo y buscar debilidades en su campamento y reunir la información de forma más rápida y breve.

Yamato: Bien chicos, ya tienen sus jutsus preparados.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Yugao: Yamato y yo atacaremos primero, luego seguirán las mellizas con un ataque sincronizado y para rematar entran ustedes chicos.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Las mellizas y los Uzumakis le decían en dónde estaban los primeros barcos y estaban a unos metros hacia ellos, así que los Anbus decidieron atacar con un ataque sincronizado al usar el agua del canal a su favor.

Yugao: ¿Listo querido?

Yamato: Como Siempre amor

La pareja hacían una serie de sellos de forma rápida pero precisa porque no debían equivocarse en esa técnica porque iba a requerir mucha agua.

Yugao/Yamato: _**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Elemento agua: Técnica de la gran catarata**_

La pareja de anbus habían creado una gran ola de unos 5 metros con potencia de un mini-tsunami levantando cada vez más terreno en el océano y al ver que los barcos que para la coincidencia eran Barcazas de Anbus Ne que al ver la gran ola, intentaron tomar acciones evasivas pero era demasiado tarde porque la gran ola lo había golpeado a las grandes barcazas destruyendo de gran consideración a los barcos y tragándose algunos anbus ahogándolos en el canal.

Yamato: Hikari, Yami, su turno.

Las Mellizas se pusieron en sus posiciones en sus barcos y al ver que algunos seguían en pie les dio más ánimos con una sonrisa siniestra para las mellizas.

Hikari: Lista hermanita.

Yami: Oh si hermanita, esos anbus desearan no haberse metido con nosotras.

Y como sus Jounins-Anbus, las mellizas hacían una gran serie de sellos de manos debido a la magnitud de su poder de la técnica que habían entrenado en ese tiempo con el rubio con su amor al los jutsus de Suiton y al ver que algunos anbus se estaban recuperando, decidieron golpearlos de un solo golpe.

Hikari/Yami: _**Suiton: Sôdainami no jutsu - Elemento agua: Técnica de la gran ola**_

Las mellizas habían creado una ola de gran tamaño de unos 50 metros de alto y 200 de largo destruyendo la mayoría de las barcazas y asesinando la mayoría de los Anbus con una muerte piadosa que es el el ahogamiento.

Tanto Naruto y Karin al ver que ver que habían un solo sobreviviente y era un capitán Anbu Ne que trataba de huir, ambos querían liquidarlo de golpe, pero en ese momento llego Fuu y al ver su rostro era de preocupación.

Yugao: ¿Qué paso Fuu-Chan?

Fuu: Los restantes Anbus vienen hacia aquí, planean emboscarlos de frente?

Yamato: ¿Cuántos Barcos son los que embarcaron?

Fuu: Tres Barcos por lo menos.

Yamato: ¿Cuánto tiempo llegaran hasta aquí?

Fuu: En 5 minutos 2 por lo menos.

Yugao: Debemos dejar al capitán con vida o destruir los últimos tres barcazas.

Naruto: Senseis, yo me encargo de ellos, hay una técnica que puede borrar a los tres barcos, Karin-Chan tu deberías encargarte del capitán Anbu.

Yamato: Entonces hazlo Naruto, Karin, el tiempo se nos acaba.

Naruto/Karin: Hai Yamato-Sensei.

Ambos Uzumakis se dirigieron hacían sus respectivas posiciones, tanto Karin se enfocaba en el último anbu que trataba de nadar luego de grandes sacudidas de olas, tenía que huir de ese lugar a reportar todo a su amo.

Pero antes de por lo menos huir la pelirroja ya tenía su técnica terminada.

Karin: Esta vez no, _**Suiton: Semei Kaiten Uzumaki -Elemento agua: Torbellino giratorio de ataque**_

Karin habían creado un remolino debajo del capitán Anbu Ne succionándolo debajo del mar ahogándolo de una forma cruel y humana posible sin dejar rastro alguno del Capitán Ne.

Mientras tanto el rubio el ya tenía en la mira de los tres barcazas que estaban por llegar para flanquear al barco del equipo 11, y emboscarlos y capturarlos por las ordenes de su amo.

Pero justamente que iban a atacar por lo menos el rubio ya tenía preparado su nueva técnica de su sensei y lo mejoro a un nuevo nivel.

Naruto: _**Suiton: SanSuiryuudan no Jutsu - Elemento Agua: Jutsu De Los Misiles Dragones de agua.**_

El rubio había creado con una sola mano la técnica del Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu -Elemento agua: Técnica del misil dragón de agua pero en vez de un dragón de agua, Salieron tres dragones de agua de mucho más poder y longitud que destruyo con facilidad a los tres barcazas que quedaban y al mismo tiempo ahogando a todo Anbus que estaba en el radio de la muerte del jutsu.

Luego del espectáculo tan escalofriante, notaron lo que eran los restos de las barcazas y cuerpos flotando ya sin vida de la división Anbu Ne.

Yugao: ¿Informe Karin-Chan?

Karin: Todos están muertos sin signos de vida.

Yamato: Muy bien, ¿algún escondido Ne?

Naruto: Negativo, ya no siento signos de vida en esta área todos murieron en las barcazas.

Yugao: Muy bien, nos quitamos de un enemigo menos, deberíamos continuar.

Yamato: Fuu-San, estas segura que nadie quedo en la isla.

Fuu: No, todos habían empacado en los barcos para comenzar la emboscada ante nosotros, por lo menos llegue a tiempo, para avisarles, ni si quiera dejando nada en la isla es como si hubieran borrado todo rastro de esa isla.

Yamato: Bueno, hay que continuar, ya los Anbus fueron eliminados y el canal se encargara el resto, así que nos queda un tramo para llegar a uzu.

Yugao: Entonces en marcha ya casi estaremos llegando.

El equipo 11 luego de una pequeña escaramuza contra la división Anbu Ne, continuaron con su recorrido en su barco que por milagro no sufrieron daño alguno en el combate y continuaron en el recorrido del Canal de Flying Fish y pasaron de lado en la isla llamada Inchon y pasaron hacia el verdadero peligro

El equipo 11 vio el verdadero peligro al ver los grandes remolinos que rodeaban a la isla de Uzu, al igual que varias minas marítimas llenas de Sellos explosivos. Por cortesía de los últimos Uzumakis que pusieron como mecanismo de defensa.

Ahora si el equipo 11 hacían lo imposible de evitar el rose de las minas al ver en un ejemplo cuando el mas mínimo rose de las minas, explotaban al instante con muchas escilas (metralla) y explosivos incendiaron quemando todo a su paso, dando ciertos escalofríos al equipo 11 al ver la magnitud de tal arma.

A pesar de que se tomaron bastante tiempo en esquivar tanto los remolinos y las minas submarinas, lograron llegara tierra firme. Desde hace más de 50 años habían pisado los primeros exploradores a la antigua aldea del remolino.

Yamato: Por fin…

Yugao: Desde hace más de cinco décadas.

Fuu: Oculta ante los ojos de las aldeas shinobis.

Mellizas: hemos llegado al antigua uzugakure no sato.

Naruto/Karin: Hai (hemos llegado a nuestra patria)

Luego de tanto sufrir por muchas horas habían llegado a la antigua patria de todo el clan Uzumaki, una de las primeras aldeas fundadas en el mundo, la primera en tener shinobis y tener a los excelentes usuarios del Fuinjutsu.

El equipo 11 al ver las ruinas de lo que fue una gran nación, una poderosa e invencible aldea, ahora en ruinas de sus edificios, torres, monumentos, y que la madre naturaleza se esté apoderando de la isla, era triste en ver que esta gran nación este desapareciendo poco a poco.

Naruto, Karin y por coincidencia, Fuu sintieron debajo de los pies al ver que había un escondite oculto debajo de la aldea.

Karin: Naruto-Kun, ¿lo sentisteis?

Naruto: Hai, está debajo de nosotros, Fuu-Chan, tienes alguna técnica que puedes apoyarnos.

Fuu: La tengo, chicos, senseis, sujétense.

La peliverde hacia un sello necesario para los jutsus de Doton y concentrar todo su chakra en la palma de sus manos choco con sus manos en el suelo para activar el jutsu para abrirse paso hacia el escondite secreto.

Fuu: _**Doton: Chidōkaku - Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónicos**_

De repente el suelo en donde estaban pisando se levantaba otro suelo que estaba oculto por décadas levantando la tierra y mostrarnos el escondite secreto del Clan Uzumaki, que era un refugio subterráneo totalmente grande y oculto. Bueno hasta ahora.

Naruto: Woow, cada vez tus jutsus de Doton, me impresionan más Fuu-Chan, te estas volviendo mucho más superior que los Tsuchikages.

Y Claro Fuu se sonrojo al comentario del rubio al recibir tal elogio sincero pero honesto que alegro a la peliverde.

Naruto: Gracias Naruto-Kun, tu igual te estas volviendo muy fuerte con tu Suiton, está superando cada día al Nidaime Hokage o los propios Mizukages.

Naruto: Jejee siempre doy mi mejore esfuerzo en aprender nuevos jutsus Fuu-Chan, pero bien, entremos, hay que revelar un secreto.

Equipo 11: Hai.

Sin mas preámbulos, el equipo 11 se preparó internamente para ver que han estado ocultando el Clan Uzumaki durante todo estos años tras su extinción.

Y lo que vieron al entrar al escondite subterraneo al abrirse paso, las antorchas se prenderían de forma sincronizada revelando lo que tenían oculto, desde hace mucho tiempo, impresionando al equipo 11.

El escondite tenía todo lo que habían ocultado los Uzumakis luego de saber que serían exterminando, decidieron ocultar todo su legado en esas bodegas enormes subterráneas bien ocultas de sus invasores que querían saquearlas por beneficios propis, esas cámaras contenían salas enormes llenas de riquezas, fortunas y mucha y muchas técnicas creada por los Uzumakis, y eso que solamente habían 6 cámaras de gran dimensión.

La primera esta la fortuna Uzumaki donde conservaban todo lo valor económico conservado por años, desde papel moneda, monedas metálica, oro, plata, platino, joyas preciosas desde perlas, tocados, aretes, y sobretodo más piedras preciosas y gemas como diamantes, esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros, turquesas, topacios, Ópalos, Aguamarinas, amatistas, jades, ámbar y obsidiana, todas las piedras más preciosas y caras que todo el mundo quisiera tener.

El rubio por suerte había llevado en su equipaje, muchos sellos de almacenamiento de gran capacidad, y había creado un par de clones para comenzar a llevarse todo el legado antes de que la madre naturaleza se apoderara del lugar.

Los clones al ver la enorme cantidad, suspiraron al ver que sería un día largo de recolecta.

Clones: (Jefe, shinobis, no tesoreros o unos simples contadores)

Sin más el equipo 11 dejaron a los pobres clones para hacer la recolecta de todo la fortuna del Clan Uzumaki, con los sellos de almacenamientos.

El equipo 11 continuo en su recorrido en el escondite del clan Uzumaki donde se toparon con la segunda cámara que estaba sellada con un sello de protección con una pequeña nota.

``Los que quieran aprender del toda la sabiduría y del conocimiento recolectado por siglos, debes demostrarnos que tienes sangre Uzumaki en tus venas´´ PD: agrega un poco de su sangre en el sello.

Karin al ver el sello y ver que ella era una Uzumaki junto con Naruto ella quiso dar la iniciativa en hacerse una pequeña herida en su mano para derramar unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el sello que de forma instantánea reacciono al brillar de un color rojo brillante a desaparecer el sello abriéndose las puertas. De la segunda sala.

Karin: Listo, entremos.

Los demás integrantes el equipo 11 asintieron y estaba más curiosos en ver que contenía esta nueva cámara sin saber que se llevarían la sorpresa de su vida.

En la segunda cámara lo que vieron no era un simple almacén…si no que una enorme biblioteca de gran tamaño que contenía las siguientes ramas que estarían ansiosos todo kage.

Desde el Ninjutsu Basico, Ninjutsu elemental de las naturalezas básicas como el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton, Los secundarios e avanzados como el Hyoton, Ranton, Enton, Yoton, Futton, Shakuton, Jiton, Jinton, Mokuton, Bakuton, Koton, Meiton, Hiton. Y otras nuevos elementos que nadie sabía que si existieran en realidad pero tienen una enorme colección de cada uno de ellos de grandes tomos.

Inclusive tienen el Ninjutsu Medico que Karin estaría babeando por tal conocimiento que ni su propia tía tiene tales. Hasta el más avanzado ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo y del Yin-Yang.

En otras secciones estan los Ninpous, desde los clanes más antiguos como el Uzumaki, Senju y el uchiha hasta el Yotsuki, Kaguya, Yuki hasta el Kamikazu e otros que nadie sabían de ellos, tambien esta una fila llena de hecho una sección enorme de categorías como el Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu e inclusive el Taijutsu que contenia grandes artes marciales como el Goken, Jyuken, Karate, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kung-Fu, Aikido, Pancracio, y MMA.

En una sección la más apartada contenían otra sección la catalogada prohibida porque contenía la enorme colección de Kinjutsu, al igual que el Senjutsu, Zettai Bogyo el Hijutsu e una arte llamada Bukujutsu en pocas palabras La Tecnica de Vuelo y ya para terminar en una sección especial se encontraba la Zona de los Kekkei Genkais que contenían libros de Kekke Genkais de elementos únicos, Doujutsus, Chakras Curativos y de la famosas cadenas de chakra

Y como de costumbre pero en ese caso todos los del equipo 11 habían creado un equipo de clones de Sombras con sus sellos de almacenamientos y varios pergaminos para almacenar toda la biblioteca dando un enorme trabajo para los clones que tenían que almacenar todo el legado de los uzumakis. En un solo día.

Y con el equipo 11 volvió a entrar a otra cámara gracias a Naruto y a Karin que podrían desactivar los sellos de seguridad y poder entrar sin peligro alguno, y en la tercera recamara encontraron la sala de los contratos de invocaciones normales pero también había otra recamara unida que decía en su título Contratos de invocaciones Legendarias cual emociono al equipo 11 al ver que la mayoría de ellos tienen su contrato de invocación, mientras que los Jounins no, cosa que ellos también por opinión de los genins merecen tener un contrato en el cual dos pergaminos seleccionaron a Yamato y ya Yugao como sus invocadores dignos de ellos al ver la integridad y la personalidad de ellos y además su corazón que era de los buenos.

Para yamato su nueva invocación se trataba de los Lémures de cola anillada y que su líder de ellos se trataba de Julien y en cuanto a Yugao su nuevo contrato de invocación se trataban de los Delfines y su líder era más ni menos que Flipper que cosa que ambos tanto el líder y su invocador ya se llevan muy bien con su personalidad.

Para los demás 5 integrantes tenían sus propias invocaciones personales, desde Naruto con los Zorros, Hikari con los Lobos Yami con los Leopardos, Fuu con los Insectos y Karin con las Babosas pero aun asi, invocaron otros clones para que recolectaran todos los contractos de invocación sin dejar rastros, con ellos estarían en buenas manos y estarían a salvo que las manos de los enemigos que lo usarían para sus fines siniestros.

Ya que ellos tenían sus invocaciones ordinarias, ellos podrían acceder sin problemas en la invocaciones legendarias en el cual lo estaban esperando a los genins que al ver que habían 6 pedestales con sus respectivos animales.

Cuando los 5 genins vieron que tipo de pedestales estaban, el primero en tomarlo fue Naruto de forma instintiva y natural tomo el primero que se trataban de los dragones, y eso le siguió tanto Hikari que tomo el de las Aves Fénix en cuanto a su otra hermana Yami tomo el de las Ninfas mientras que su amiga Fuu eligio el de las Silfides y para terminar la médica Karin: tomo el penúltimo contrato legendario que se trataban de los Hipocampos

Ya para el último contrato de invocación que se trataban de las Nekomatas Naruto lo tomo por si alguien digno y de buen corazón merece tener ese contrato y es por eso que se lo guardo entre su repertorio de su armas

Ese equipo se estaba volviendo cada vez más poderoso que nadie había tenido, nisiquiera los tres sannins, el equipo de Minato o inclusive otros equipos más famosos no se comprarían con esta nueva generación.

Luego de que el equipo 11 obtuvieran sus nuevos contratos de invocaciones tanto los ordinarios y los legendarios el equipo 11 seguía recorriendo luego de pedir que los clones tanto de los genins y jounins-Anbu ya habían encontró a la siguiente sala era una cámara llena de armas, totalmente era una enorme armería lista para una guerra shinobi mundial, lista para armas a todo un pueblo, que más armar toda una aldea en tan solo unas cuantas horas.

La armería del clan Uzzumaki consta en en las siguientes armas como Kunais, Shurikens, Senbons, sellos explosivos, espadas, ninjatos, Katanas, lanzas, hachas, nunchakos, lanzas, Bo, Sais, Arcos, Flechas, Cuerdas, armaduras de cota de malla, armadura ligera, vestimentas como ropa tradicional, ropa estándar del clan uzumaki, uniformes de Genins, Chunnin, Jounin, Anbu hasta la vestimenta del Uzukage tenían entre su poder al igual que las Hiati-ates de Uzu.

Y como de costumbre, el equipo 11 habia creado otro grupo de clones de sombra para comenzar a almacenar en los pergaminos de almacenamientos porque había una puerta particular que estaba muy restringida demasiado raro para los genins y los Jounins al ver que estaba muy protegido.

El rubio había visto de forma más atenta unos 5 puestos en donde pedían que se juntaran y al ver que pedían que se juntaran los 5 genins el rubio les pidió que se pusieran las posiciones en el lugar indicado en el aviso de la puerta

Al ver que también pedía un pequeño sacrificio de sangre tanto Naruto, la Mellizas, Fuu y Karin se hacían una pequeña corte en la palma de sus manos y como las siguientes puertas el sello comenzó brillar con un rojo brillante a desvanecerse y abrir la puerta de forma dramática revelando lo que había en esa puerta que de verdad dejo sin palabras el equipo 11.

En la recamara se encontraban las estatuas de piedra esculpida de lo grandes Uzumakis que hayan existido y en un pedestal estaban las espadas mas poderosas que han forjado en este mundo y sobretodo de los más temidos.

La primera estatua era la de Genryūsai Uzumaki uno de los poderosos espadachines que hayan existido el era además de ser un Espadachín y ser usuario del Katon, Fuuton y del Shakuton. El tenía en su pedestal su poderosa espada _**La Ryujin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas)**_ Es una katana de un mango de color morado y su guardia, tiene el aspecto de un Elipse. Es una arma hermosa, filosa y elegante que fue hecha por un colmillo del dragón del meteoro ardiente, Tannin, junto su poder del Shakuton.

La segunda estatua era la del Espadachín Roronoa Zoro Uzumaki uno de los miembros más respetados de todo el mundo al ser el pionero de las artes del Kenjutsu pero todo el mérito se lo dan en la creación del arte del Santoryu o Estilo de Tres Espadas el también era conocido por el dominio del Shoton y Doton. En su pedestal mostraban su espada que lo hicieran muy famoso, y era la _**Wado Ichimonji (El camino a la armonía):**_ La espada tiene un color blanco puro con una guarda de la mano (Tsuba) circular. Fue hecha por un colmillo del dragón de jade o cristal Zirconis, junto su poder del Shoton. También un colmillo de la dragona de la tierra Shiko, junto su poder del Doton.

La tercera estatua era la del siguiente espadachín apodado el Shinigami Sustituto o mejor conocido como Ichigo Uzumaki uno de los espadachines más jóvenes pero con la reputación más temida por su dominio del Kenjutsu al igual que su dominio del Katon, Raiton y del Meiton. Y en su pedestal se encontraba su arma pas preciada, la _**Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante)**_ : ES una katana cuya hoja es completamente negra y de perfil firme y estilizado, tiene un tsuba en forma del kanji de "completa" (卍, ban) y la cinta del tsuka es una cadena negra la cual cuelga de la punta. Su vaina es de color negra (Añadido de mi).La espada está hecha de un colmillo del dragón oscuro Acnologia, junto su poder del Meiton.

La cuarta estatua era la del espadachín y miembro del clan Uzumaki Chojiro Uzumaki uno de los más veteranos en el combate por su alto nivel de combate en el Kenjutsu y en su dominio del Raiton. En su pedestal su arma más preciada la _**Gonryumaru (Espíritu Solemne):**_ Esta arma Tiene una apariencia de un estoque una arma similar a los empleados en el arte de la esgrima a excepción que su hoja era de color gris oscuro que está hecho por un colmillo del dragón eléctrico Kaminari, junto su poder del Raiton.

La quinta estatua era la de otros de los jóvenes espadachines junto a Ichigo, Toshiro Uzumaki que era uno de los más temidos por su edad a pesar de joven eran de los más experimentado en el Kenjutsu y en su dominio del Suiton, Fuuton y sobretodo del Hyoton. En su pedestal ahí estaba su arma más poderosa _**la Hyorinmaru (Anillo de Hielo)**_ _**:**_ Esta es una katana normal, con la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas. En su empuñadura es azul, lleva la negra. __La espada está hecha de un colmillo del dragón emperador blanco Albion, junto su poder del Hyoton. También un colmillo de la dragona del agua Mizuko, junto su poder del Suiton.

La sexta estatua era la de Kisuke Uzumaki Un Armero y espadachín respetado por todo Uzukage por su tranquilidad en el combate y su forma de luchar con su espada era de los más temidos al igual que en su dominio del Yoton, Katon y Doton. Y en el pedestal se encontraba su amada espada la _**Benihime (Princesa Carmesi)**_ La hoja de Benihime es ligeramente más ancha y el mango es curva, con una borla carmesí. Y está hecha por Un colmillo del dragón emperador rojo Ddraig, junto su poder del Yoton. También un colmillo del rey dragón del fuego Igneel, junto su poder del Katon.

Y la Septima espada era la más reconocible para ciertos Uzumakis (Naruto por Tobirama y Karin por Tsunade) era la antigua princesa, esposa del Shodaime Hokage y jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ella además de ser una diplomática, era una excelente Kunoichi, Experta en sellos, una espadachina y una excelente medica como lo fue su esposo Hashirama y en su pedestal tenia su arma personal su espada _**la Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado)**_ Esta espada es Medicinal y de ataque. La tsuba es roja y redondeado, la empuñadura es gris con rombos blancos, en los extremos de las empuñaduras, es decir la punta de la empuñadura y el que toca la tsuba, es oro, la hoja es gris en la parte sin filo, y la parte con filo es blanca. La vaina es negra. Esta espada tan especial está hecha de un colmillo de la dragona del cielo Grandeeney, junto su poder de la Medicina y el Futon. También tiene lágrimas de fénix para mejorar su poder Médico. Esto provoco que puede curar y regenerar la sangre perdida cuando es un caso ya perdido y lo cura en unos poquísimos segundos.

La octava Estatua era la del Samurai Errante y miembro honorable del Clan Uzumaki llamado Kenshin Uzumaki o mejor conocido como el Destajador o Battousai en su pedestal se encontraba su arma más preciada de el. Era La _**Sandai Kitetsu (Tercera mano del demonio**_ ): Tiene corte muy afilado y su hoja tiene un tono ligeramente violeta. Vaina rojo oscuro. La espada esta hecha de un colmillo de la dragona del polvo Reiko, junto su poder del Jinton.

La novena estatua era una de las mujeres más respetadas por su dominio del Kenjutsu comparado con la de Zoro Ronroa Su nombre es Erza Uzumaki o mejor conocida como la Titania un de las temidas a la hora del combate. En su pedestal tenía su arma más poderosa que ella ha tenido y era _**la Shusui (Clara agua otoñal):**_ La espada de la hoja de la Shusui es negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene bordes similares a los bordes, por lo que es una "Espada Negra" (Kokutō). La espada esta hechas por un colmillo de la dragona magnética Natsuki, junto su poder del Jiton.

La décima espada era la Espadachina con la alta tasa de mortalidad en su poder y era la Espadachina Celestial Kagura Uzumaki, una de las Kunoichis más experimentadas en el Kenjutsu y por ser de las más letales que hayan existido. Y en su pedestal se encontraba la _**Yubashiri (Paso de nieve)**_ Es una katana larga con un mango negro. Cuenta con un protector en forma de cruz, y una funda del color negro. La propia hoja tiene una apariencia normal. Es considerada como una espada muy ligera. Aunque sobre todo es negra, la funda y el mango fino, ambos tienen diseños de oro fino elaborados en ellos. la espada está hecha por un colmillo del dragón emperador blanco Albion, junto su poder del Hyoton. También un colmillo de la dragona del agua Mizuko, junto su poder del Suiton. También un colmillo de la dragona del vapor Yoshino, junto su poder del Futton.

Pero no eran las únicas estatuas que habían, de hecho había una estatua alejada de ellas, algo que les pareció raro en los genins del equipo 11 al ver que se trataban del Ultimo Uzukage que dio por su vida en proteger a los últimos Uzumakis en el exterminio de su clan y había un grabado que tenían algo para que decirnos en unos grabados que tenían.

 _ **``SI ENTRARON AQUÍ, SON LOS VERDADEROS HEREDEROS DE NUESTRAS ESPADAS, TODO EL QUE QUIERA PORTAR UNA DE LAS ESPADAS, DEBEN TENER EL CORAZON PURO, LA SANGRE DE UN VERDADERO GUERRERO CON HUMANIDAD EN SU SER, LOS QUE QUIEAN VER SI SON DIGNOS DE LAS ESPADAS, DEBEN ESTAR FRENTE A FRENTE Y SENTIR LA CONEXIÓN DE CADA UNA DE LAS ESPADAS…ESPERAR CUANDO HAYAN CONEXIÓN, Y VERAN QUE SI HAY LAZOS ENTRE SU PORTADO Y LA ARMA. ATENTAMENTE: El Uzukage Miyamoto Musashi´´**_

 _ **``QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑES SIEMPRE´´**_

Al ver las últimas palabras y ver qué era lo que se necesitaban para ver si ellos/as eran dignos de portar esas armas, deben estar frente a frente de las 10 estatuas y sentir cuál de ellas deben estar unidas de forma espiritual.

La primera voluntaria fue la extrovertida Hikari que ella de forma instintiva sintió dos espadas que de forma totalmente nada normal se levitaron de sus pedestales y fueron directamente a la peliblanca que de forma instintiva agarraba las dos primeras espadas que fueron elegidas por ella. Y eran más ni menos que la _**Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía) y la Benihime (Princesa Carmesí).**_

La siguiente elegida fue su hermana melliza Yami que siguiendo el ejemplo de Hikari se concentró al mirar las espadas y al igual que su hermana otras dos espadas se levitaron de sus pedestales persiguiendo a la pelinegra que tambien había capturado sus dos nuevas espadas que se trataban de la _**Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante) y la Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo)**_

Fuu fue la siguiente y ella también se había concentrado al sentir que espada seria la ideal para ella, y sintió una conexión con dos espadas, y al igual que las mellizas otras dos espadas se dirigían hacia la Peliverde que de forma rápida atrapaba sus dos nuevas espadas que eran más ni menos que la _**Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio) y la Shūsui (clara agua otoñal)**_

La siguiente fue la pelirroja Karin que ella sentía desde un principio una conexión de forma rápida y la espada Tenseiga se dirigía hacia ella misma y ella lo capturaba con sus manos la poderosa espada de su Tia-Bisabuela Mito.

Y por último el rubio a pesar que quedaban las ultimas espadas, el se concentró meditando como lo hacía su sensei y también sentía algo muy raro al sentir las espadas de forma espiritual y tres de las ultimas espadas se levitaron y fueron directamente hacia el capturando las primeras dos entre sus dos manos y la tercera tuvo que capturarla con su boca sujetándola bien con sus dientes. El rubio tenia entre su poder la _**Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas) la Yubashiri (paso de nieve) y la Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne).**_

Ya el equipo 11 ya totalmente armado con las nuevas espadas en su repertorio, de su arsenal ya quería ver que estaban haciendo sus senseis, pero en eso el rubio sintió algo en Fuu, y pidió de forma más tranquila en que quería hablar a solas con Fuu.

Tanto las mellizas y Karin, vieron algo raro en el rubio al a ver que quería hablar con su amiga pero debió ser algo personal asi que decidieron dejarlos solos y ver que estaban haciendo sus senseis y ver si no había nada oculto en el escondite dejando solo a los jinchurikis en la cámara

Naruto al ver que ya estaba totalmente solos le pidió a Fuu que se diera vuelta altras, algo que ella se puso sonrojada al pensar algo nada santo en el pero luego de sentir la mano del rubio en su espalda, sentía que iba hacer algo pero en eso el rubio le decía que tenía un sello de almacenamiento en su espalda algo que le desconcertó a la peliverde al pensar que Naruto le iba hacer algo y solamente tenía algo sellado.

Al ver que el rubio solamente se preocupaba por ella ella accedió en que desellara el sello revelando unos ciertos objetos únicos en Fuu.

En la primera era las fotos de sus padres que se trataba de un hombre de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro, no se le podía notar de qué color de ojos eran porque tenía unas gafas de sol y un abrigo que le cubría todo su rostro, algo muy típico y habitual de los Aburames, y al lado se encontraba la imagen de su madre cargando a una recién Nacida Fuu. Su madre era una versión exacta de ella pero adulta pero mucho más esbelta y atlética.

Y también había una nota debajo de la foto y un pergamino de jutsus tanto de su padre y de su madre que se trataban de Jutsus del clan Aburame y de su Kekkei Genkai del Koton.

Fuu se sentía por los cielos, no solo el rubio no era un depravado si no uno atento y protector que solamente quería descubrir que es lo que tenía oculto y vaya secreto que lo tenía bien conservado al tener una evidencia de sus padres, se sentía entre las nubes al ver que sus padres la querían y la han protegido desde hace un tiempo.

Una vez que Fuu miro la foto, quería saber más de esos sujetos, y cuando leyó la pequeña nota, le traía unos cuantos recuerdos cuando aún era una bebe de que su padre un antiguo Aburame llamado Sato Aburame y su madre se llamaba Akemi una antigua Kunoichi de Taki que se habían enamoado al finalizar la tercera guerra mundial shinobi que habían decidió vivir tranquilamente en Taki ante de que cayera en una profunda oscuridad en la aldea al ver que querían una nueva Jinchuriki decidieron asesinar a sus padres pero antes de que llegaran su final de ellos, habían sellado sus objetos más preciados para darles un legado para su hija y que obtuviera mejor experiencia con su nuevo compañero bijuu. Pero siempre le habían deseado un futuro mejor para Fuu y ahora lo tienen al lado de sus amigas, amigos y claro de cierto rubio que al ver la pequeña notar de Fuu se puso sentimental al sentir que por lo menos tienen evidencias de que sus padres lo amaban y siempre lo han querido, algo que su bijuu Choumei siempre la consolaba en sus días más duros cuando era de Taki, pero aun asi aumento su odio enorme hacia Takigakure en cuanto ha caído en su corrupción por querer ser una de las grandes aldeas por solo tener bueno tenían a una Bestia con Cola. Y ella juro que en un futuro liberaría de Taki la raíces de la corrupción para siempre y traer la paz a la aldea de la cascada, como se debe.

Esa era una promesa que ella no rompería, jamás.

Luego de que Naruto le diera un pergamino de sello de almacenamiento extra para que Fuu sellara sus nuevos objetos preciados decidieron continuar con la búsqueda del legado de los Uzumakis luego de ver que las Mellizas, Karin al igual que sus senseis seguían supervisando a los clone que seguirían por un buen rato sellando todo lo que había en el escondite.

Esto será bastante extenso al ver que ya no había mas escondites decidieron ayudar a los pobres clones que ya no estaban abasto de tantas cosas en que sellar.

1 semana después.

Luego de una semana agotadora eso es lo que podría decir, el equipo 11 en vez de ser shinobis, estuvieron de tiempo completo como si fueran arqueólogos y cazadores de tesoros en todo Uzu al saber muchas historias gracias a las memorias grabadas en las paredes en los pergaminos y libros ocultos que habían en la gran biblioteca aprendieron muchas cosas buenas en lo que fue una vez la gran Uzugakure no sato.

Luego de estar en estos días haciendo las ultimas recolectas el equipo 11 había sellado el 100% lo que tenía oculto el clan uzumaki para ellos mismos, al saber que le daría un buen uso, antes e que la Madre Naturaleza hiciera desaparecer toda la isla o que otra aldea enemiga se apodera del legado de ellos.

Por lo menos, este conocimiento estará bien guardados en ellos, ya al subir en el escondite, tanto los usuarios de Doton como Fuu y Yamato volvieron a sellar la puerta del escondite y con los sellos de supresión y uno de proteccio de alto nivel por Naruto el lugar estaría sellado de forma denitivia. Ahora que ya no había nada que hacer por Uzu, el equipo 11 decidieron marchar de regreso a su hogar, pero ahora con la mente más abierta en que tenían que aprender muchas cosas que fueron rebeladas, como sus nuevas espadas legendarias, mejorar en sus nuevos contratos de invocación, mejorar más en su equipo al ver que son 5 integrante y cada vez más, tener más experiencias en un futuro en grandes misiones que serían beneficiosas para Konoha y el mundo shinobi.

Solo el tiempo lo decidirá y esperar que el equipo 11 transcienda a otro nivel nunca antes visto.

Sin dudas el equipo 11 fue creado para ser una nueva generación de Sennins o muchos más.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Ufff ahora si me dejaron muy seco amgos/as esto fue lo más largo que he estado escribiendo y fue un reto bastante largo para mí, pero en fin. Por lo menos terminamos una saga la de Uzu en busca del legado de los Uzumakis y comenzaremos con otra nueva ya verán de que trata.

Como verán, le revele un poco la historia de Fuu y de sus padres, solamente un poco para que todo este hecho como Fuu se unió a Konoha y que lazos tenía y al parecer tiene sangre tanto de un Aburame y de una kunoichi de Taki con el Kekkei Genkai del Koton.

Y también como se vio ya encontraron todo el legado del clan Uzumaki, desde las armas, todo lo que había en la gran biblioteca, las invocaciones ordinarias y legendarias al igual que las espadas para el equipo 11.

Ya habrá una nueva saga de misiones para un nuevo equipo 11, y serán todas de Rango A al S, ya se sabra a su debido tiempo, porque va ser más detallado y más extendido, eso espero.

Ya verán que más pongo en el siguiente capítulo con muchas más sorpresas y sobretodo mas batallas para el equipo 11.

Y bueno como había dicho pondré una nota para los que tengan duda de todo lo sucedido del clan Uzumaki.

 _ **Árbol Genealógico del Clan Uzumaki**_

 _ **Genryūsai Uzumaki es el padre de Kagura Uzumaki**_

 _ **Chojiro Uzumaki es el suegro de Kagura Uzumaki, porque ella se caso con su hijo Raito Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Raito Uzumaki y Kagura Uzumaki son los padres de Kushina Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Genryūsai Uzumaki y Chojiro Uzumaki son los bisabuelos de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**_

 _ **Raito Uzumaki y Kagura Uzumaki son los abuelos de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**_

 _ **Mito Uzumaki es la bisabuela de Karin Uzumaki Senju.**_

 _ **Los demás uzumakis como Zoro, Ichigo, Toshiro, Chojiro y Yamamoto y la mayoría de los Uzumakis tienen el pelo rojo. Como nota informativa**_

 _ **La siguiente nota será porque esas espdas son tan importantes para los uzumakis y las demás integrantes el equipo 11 y se sabra porque**_

 _ **Tener un familiar como un espadachín especial, no te hace merecedor de obtener la espada especial, por lo tanto el hijo de Chojiro Uzumaki, no pudo ser un portador de dicha espada, y Kushina Uzumaki a pesar de tener dos abuelos y una madre en el grupo de espadachines especiales, no pudo portar ninguna, pero no paso nada porque sus espadas normales, tampoco eran débiles, estaban al mismo nivel que las 7 espadas de Kiri, provocando que las 10 espadas especiales de Uzu, eran superiores a ellas.**_

 _ **Y para terminar esto son los perfiles del nuevo equpo 11**_

 _ **Poderes:**_

 _ **Hikari: Principal: Katon, Suiton y Doton.**_

 _ **Secundario: Futton, Yoton y Mokuton. (Combinadas)**_

 _ **Y Shōton (obtenida por taraabuela, y unica**_

 _ **en despertarlo).**_

 _ **Enton (por el ethernal mangekyou sharingan)**_

 _ **Yami: Principal: Katon, Suiton y Fuuton.**_

 _ **Secundaria: Futton, Shakuton y Hyoton. (Combinadas).**_

 _ **Y Meiton. (de parte de bisabuela, abuela y padre)**_

 _ **Enton (por el ethernal mangekyou sharingan)**_

 _ **Fuu: Principal: Katon, Fuuton y Doton.**_

 _ **Secundario: Shakuton, Yoton, Jiton y Jinton.**_

 _ **(Combinadas).**_

 _ **Jiton es elemento mágnetismo y fusión de Fuuton y**_

 _ **Doton) (Jinton es elemento polvo, fusión de los tres**_

 _ **elementos principales que tiene.**_

 _ **Koton**_

 _ **Yugao: Principal: Suiton, Katon y Raiton.**_

 _ **Secundaria: Futton y Ranton. (Combinadas).**_

 _ **Yamato: Principal: Suiton, Doton y Futon.**_

 _ **Secundaria: Mokuton, Hyoton y Jiton.**_

 _ **Naruto: Principal: Suiton, Fuuton, Raiton y Katon. Y Doton (en un futuro)**_

 _ **Secundaria: Hyoton, Ranton, Futton y Shakuton. Yoton, mokuton (solo dos jutsus), jiton (solo uno y es junto el rasengan), los tres en un futuro. (Combinadas)**_

 _ **Karin: Principal: Katon, Raiton, Suiton y Futon.**_

 _ **Secundaria: Futton, Ranton, Hyoton, Shakuton y Junton.**_

 _ **Espadas de Hikari:**_

 _ **Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía): controla el shoton y doton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Benihime (Princesa Carmesí): controla el yoton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Espadas de Yami:**_

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante): controla el meiton y katon. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo): controla el hyoton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Espadas de Fuu:**_

 _ **Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio): controla el jinton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Shūsui (clara agua otoñal):controla el jiton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Espada de Karin:**_

 _ **Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado): unica espada que sirve para curar a la gente, si unes chakra medico, la espada se vuele en una energia verde, y ya no corta, pero si cura, puede eliminar todo tipo de venenos, eliminar cortes, golpes, etc... pero esta es la parte medica, la parte ofensiva seria el futon, como la Tessaiga**_

 _ **La Espada de Chakra de Konoha (encontrara en el pergamino de la mision)**_

 _ **Y las cuatro espadas de naruto son:**_

 _ **Raijin no Ken (La Espada del Dios Trueno): no sirve para el santoryu**_

 _ **Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas): controla shakuton, encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Yubashiri (paso de nieve): controla el futton, suiton y hyoton. encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne): controla los raiton, (le pertenece al teniente de yamamoto de bleach), encontrada en uzu.**_

 _ **Y para finalizar las invocaciones del equipo 11 asi serán**_

 _ **Naruto: Dragones y ¿?**_

 _ **Hikari: Ave Fénix**_

 _ **Yami: Ninfa**_

 _ **Fuu: Silfide**_

 _ **Karin: Hipocampo**_

 _ **Invocaciones normales:**_

 _ **Naruto: ``Zorros´´ y ¿?**_

 _ **Hikari: Lobos**_

 _ **Yami: Leopardos**_

 _ **Fuu: Insectos**_

 _ **Karin: Babosas**_

 _ **Yugao: Delfín**_

 _ **Yamato: Lémur De Cola Anillada**_

 _ **Tatewaki: ¿?**_

Bueno ahora si a tomar mi tiempo libre porque me dejo seco de las ideas y de las manos jejeje, pero no se preocupen, yo volveré para más capítulos, se los aseguro amigos.

Ya vere que fic voy a actualizar y bueno los que gusten chatear o dar su opinión en sus reviews, siempre serán bien recibidos sea en el PM o en el Facebook.

Al igual que hoy en este dia les deseo a todos los estudiantes sean de secundaria, preparatoria e universidad un feliz dia del estudiante a todos los estudiantes y que les estén pasando genial en sus casas

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	12. Capítulo 11: Sorpresas inesperadas

Hola amigos/as, como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes amigos y bueno como veo les está gustando las idea que tengo en esta nuevas sagas gracias a los tips que me han dado unos buenos amigos.

Hubo un imprevisto necesario que la saga que querían poner será para el siguiente capítulo porque ese imprevisto es necesario para hacer algunas aclaraciones y otras dudas pero bueno, ya todo se resolverá en este capítulo no se preocupe todo estará asegurado.

He visto que creo que me expandiré más de lo necesario para este capítulo y será lo necesario para esta sagas largas para el equipo 11, lo que vieron en las misiones, es solo el principio de unas largas misiones.

No se preocupen, habrá más acción y aventura para ellos/as se los aseguro.

Bueno sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel**_ : Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, jeje gracias por tu comentario se me ocurrió esa nota informativa de último momento para el Uzukage que lo saque de uno de los mejores espadachines que existió en Japón llamado Miyamoto Musashi. Y bueno espero que te gusten las siguientes sorpresas amigo, seguro te encantaran, te lo aseguro.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu comentario y sip por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar el equipo 11 en la Misión de recuperación en Uzu y no te preocupes por Naruto, las espadas eligieron sabiamente las espadas para el rubio, y bueno se que pensaban que la arma principal de Kenshin era la ideal de Naruto pero descuida esas armas tendrán muchos estilos diferentes en como lo usara el equipo 11 tu solo espéralo y disfrútalo porque te encantara.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, jejeje si es común que los Uzumakis siempre son sociables entre ellos mismos y atan muy buen los lazos entre ellos, y si tuvieron varias situaciones tales como los Anbus Ne ahora que duermen los peces ahora, y si coincido contigo que ellos es como estar en un parque de Atracciones para ellos por todo el legado que encontraron de los Uzumakis y ya verán que le darán un buen provecho para ese Power Up y seguro que quedaras en shock, te lo aseguro.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review ya por lo menos esos Anbus Ne ya estan durmiendo con los peces y esa división Ne ya no existe y sip quise darle un poco Humor entre Hiruzen y Kagami, y por lo menos el Sandaime ya puede descansar mejor con los Clones de sombras, y sip que sorpresa que Fuu es una Aburame por parte de su padre de Sato Aburame y si esa espadas especiales son legendarias y ya se sabrá su porque, y claro que están vivas porque solamente los pocos que son elegidos de buen corazón son los elegidos en portar esas armas formidables, y ya veras que sucede en ese capítulo, tu solo espéralo porque te encantara.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya no tienes que esperar, ya verás que suceden en este capítulo y te encantara lo que traigo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo como has estado en ese tiempo que no has estado jejeje, gracias por el review, ya los extrañaba y sip ese árbol genealógico fue el más detallado para que todos entendieran esa historia de los Uzumakis. Y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo porque seguro te encantara.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco de verdad, y sip menudo tesoro que se encontraron el equipo 11 al ver todo el legado de los Uzumakis conservado por décadas, y bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo que seguro te encantara, de verdad no quedaras decepcionado.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Hola mi querida pelirroja como has estado, espero que te encuentres bien jejej no te preocupes por la cantidad de armas y técnicas porque serán de gran ayuda para ellos dos te lo aseguro, y sé que estas molesta porque no está Kushina entre las 10 mejores espdadachinas pero ya habrá su motivo, y sip hubo muchos Uzumakis de varias series y varios son espadachines, bueno todos ellos/as y no te preocupes si no hubo escenas divertidas yo las esperare con gusto, y no te preocupes sé cómo se siente tener trabajos con los chicos, yo también ando atareado por asuntos escolares y personales, y bueno espero que te gusten las siguientes sorpresas que traigo para ti mi querida pelirroja y seguro que te encantara tu solo disfrútalo y relájate eh.

Bueno antes de comenzar quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones e actualizaciones en cuanto a los poderes que tendrán el equipo 11 asi que ahí va.

Aquí están las 10 espadas especiales o súper espadas corregidas y con añadidos:

 _ **Espadas: (solo gennin)**_

 _ **Espadas de Hikari:**_

 _ **Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía): controla el Shoton y Doton.**_

 _ **Benihime (Princesa Carmesí): controla el Yoton y Katon.**_

 _ **Espadas de Yami:**_

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante): controla el Meiton.**_

 _ **Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo): controla el Hyoton y Suiton.**_

 _ **Espadas de Fuu:**_

 _ **Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio): controla el Jinton.**_

 _ **Shūsui (clara agua otoñal):controla el Jiton.**_

 _ **Espada de Karin:**_

 _ **Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado): Médico y Futon.**_

 _ **La Espada de Chakra de Konoha (encontrara en el pergamino de la mision)**_

 _ **Y las cuatro espadas de naruto son:**_

 _ **Raijin no Ken (La Espada del Dios Trueno): no sirve para el santoryu**_

 _ **Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas): controla Shakuton.**_

 _ **Yubashiri (paso de nieve): controla el Futton, Suiton y Hyoton.**_

 _ **Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne): controla los Raiton.**_

Una vez aclarado en esa parte agregare una sorpresita para las espadas legendarias y seguro que les encantara, se los aseguro.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 11: Sorpresas inesperadas.**_

Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas)

Torre del Hokage

De regreso en la torre del Hokage, durante esta semana las cosas estuvieron bastantes interesantes luego de que el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba en la gloria del mundo luego de que ya no estaba sufriendo las jaquecas, dolores de cabeza, insomnio y sobretodo, de estar lidiando con su peor enemigo que todo Kage debe enfrentarlo. El papeleo.

Pero ahora era todo diferente luego de tener el secreto de los Kage Bunshins-Clones de Sombra ya no tenía que lidiar con las pilas enormes de papeleo que tenía que revisar, firmar, clasificar, archivar ya no más, ya nunca más tendría que hacer eso porque gracia los clones de sombra ya solamente él podría hacer de forma independiente otras cosas que ha querido hacer desde jugar Shogi con sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos como Kagami, Naomi y Nanami, también leer en privado las revistas para adultos de su estudiante Jiraiya, y también estar en familia con su hijo Asuma y su Nieto Konohamaru para él era una bendición luego de que Naruto le dijera ese secreto y ahora quería retribuirle todo su aprecio por todo lo que le hizo ese gran favor.

Mientras seguía descansando mientras que sus Clones de Sombra seguían haciendo su trabajo, uno de sus clones mientras seguía archivando papeleo encontrar algo que le llamo mucho la atención al clon al ver que decía entre los papeles con las insignias de Clasificado y con las palabras de ``Alianza´´

El clon ni se inmuto y decidió abrirlo y al ver que se trataba se dirigio hacia su líder que seguía viendo la ventana de su oficina luego de que terminara de beber algo de café de su taza.

Clon: Jefe, tiene que ver esto

Hiruzen:¿Paso algo?

Clon: Tiene que ver esto, hay dos comunicados que tiene que enterarse.

Hiruzen: Veámoslo, por el momento continúe con el archivero.

Clon: Hai Jefe.

Hiruzen: (Bendito sean los clones de Sombra, debería decirle el secreto a Tsunade y a los demás Kages) veamos.

El Sandaime se sentó en su silla para leer esas solicitudes que decían Clasificado y Alianza, cosa que le llamo la atención, y quería saber qué es lo que contenía.

En el primero tenía el logo de unas nubes junto con el emblema del Rayo, significando que era de Kumogakure no Sato, El sandaime se había sorprendido porque las relaciones entre Konoha y Kumo ya estaban rotas por el incidente del secuestro y del sacrificio del hermano gemelo del líder del clan Hyuga provoco secuelas irreparables entre la familia principal y la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga.

Por experiencia no debía fiarse de los de Kumo pero al ver que decía clasificado decidió leerlo lo que tenían que decir y lo que vio, lo dejo perplejo al ver lo que contenía esa información clasificada.

 _ **Para el Sandaime Hokage**_

 _ **De: Yondaime Raikage**_

 _ **``Saludos Sandaime Hokage, mi nombre es A, el nuevo Yondaime Raikage de Kumogakure no Sato, y se que nuestra diplomacia y las relaciones están rotas por ciertos incidentes que aún estoy lamentando, pero debo decirles que la antigua Kumo que ustedes conocen que es altamente militar y obsesionado con los Kekkei Genkais mediante el secuestro, bueno…estos días ya acabaron, luego del incidente del Clan Hyuuga, yo aun siendo como un Jounin, al ver que mi padre que era el Sandaime Raikage, ya estaba planeado un guerra total en varias aldeas por su obsesión de los Kekkei Genkais, no me dejo más opción de hacer una rebelión en secreto junto con algunos de mis hombres más fieles, entre ellos el estudiante del Rayo Negro de mi padre, Darui y mi hermano el Jinchuriki del Hachibi Killer Bee. En secreto hemos planeado en el asesinato justificado de mi psicópata de mi padre y a todos su colaboradores corruptos, entre ellos todos los del Consejo civil fueron asesinados, para evitar una cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi, sé que se están preguntando si estamos diciendo la verdad…yo estoy diciendo todo esto porque yo quiero reactivar esas alianzas y quitarnos la mala fama que lamentablemente nos hemos ganado, estoy aquí para abrir nuestros lazos de una nueva alianza con ustedes y las demás aldeas con un matrimonio arreglado, y sé qué hace tiempo me entere que mi antiguo rival, el Yondaime Hokage, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha tuvo un hijo, y bueno lo quiero comprometerlo con una de mis estudiantes más valoradas por su coraje es una excelente chica para el chico. Espero su respuesta pronto, y acepto las disculpas y los errores que cometió mi padre, y espero que un día volvamos a ser aliados´´**_

 _ **Atentamente. A, Cuarto Raikage.**_

Hiruzen estaba perplejo con todo lo que leyó, todo lo que vio estaba en lo cierto en lo que decía el nuevo Raikage que era del bueno ahora ex-Sandaime Raikage que el provoco las ordenes de los secuestros anteriormente de Kushina Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, además de un intento de una guerra mundial por solo conseguir todos los Kekkei Genkais del mundo para su beneficio, era mucho o comparado con su antiguo estudiante caído y era un extremista militarista como lo es su antiguo rival consejero, pero se sintió lastima e empatía por como el nuevo Raikage tuvo que hacerse cargo e impedir una guerra por el bien de su aldea sino de los demás antes de que comenzara otra guerra sangrienta e innecesaria. Y por último contuvo una sonrisa al ver que había una propuesta de Matrimonio arreglado entre su mejor Shinobi que ahora es Naruto por su gran desempeño y su excelente historial ahora como ``Genin´´ pero en realidad lo había ascendido a ANBU y con la mejor estudiante del Yondaime Raikage que según en las palabras se trataba de la Jinchuriki de Nibi Yugito Nii una Genin extraordinaria por su nivel alto de Taijutsu y su elemento de Katon y sin dudarlo escribió la respuesta de su propuesta y la ato en un Halcón mensajero y la mando directamente hacia Kumo, mientras se dirigía la otra propuesta formada por más ni menos de Iwagakure no Sato.

Y de nuevo el Sandaime se preparó para ver lo que le traería ese documento clasificado y vaya que se dio una sorpresa.

 _ **``Saludos Viejo rival, yo Oonki, Sandaime Tsuchikage de Iwagakure no Sato, sabemos que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y un odio entre nuestras aldeas, pero hoy no estoy para amenazarlos, si no en términos de una paz, con una alianza de matrimonio arreglado entre mi Nieta Kurotsuchi y el hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, sabemos que falleció y estoy en pésame al fallecimiento, sé que debería odiarlo pero he dejado atrás el resentimiento y he dejado el pasado para un nuevo futuro entre nuestras aldeas, sé que suelo ser un viejo cascarrabias pero ahora veo una oportunidad de dejar el odio entre nuestras aldeas y formar una alianza con ese matrimonio se que mi Nieta esta entre las fuertes y estoy seguro que el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage debe estar a la par que el, y espero que acepte ese tratado por el bien de los dos, para acabar de décadas de odio entre ambos.**_

 _ **PD: Espero su respuesta pronto para los exámenes chunnin.**_

 _ **Atentamente: Sandaime Tsuchikage, Oonoki.**_

Hiruzen se desplomo al ver tales propuestas de alianzas propuestas por el Yondaime Raikage y el Sandaime Tsuchikage de matrimonios arreglados por el Hijo de Minato. Parecía haber encontrado la respuesta a la retribución que quería darle a Naruto por todo lo que ha hecho por el en darle el secreto de los Clones de Sombra y de Konoha por sus misiones exitosas.

Hiruzen tomo un papel escribiendo la respuesta de la propuesta hecha por el Tsuchikage y estaba esperando si había tomado la decisión correcta no por Konoha si no para Naruto.

En eso aparecían sus dos fieles compañeros/as vestidos con su uniformes Anbus pero sin sus máscaras, Kagami Uchiha y Nanami Hyuuga.

Kagami: no se preocupe Hokage-Sama, ha tomado la decisión, Correcta.

Hiruzen: Me preocupa Naruto-Kun, porque él es el que piden que lo casen por las Kunoichis más fuertes tanto de Kumo e Iwa, y estoy preocupado si no lo toma bien esa noticia.

Nanami: A Naruto-Chan lo veo apto y capaz de tomarlo bien esa noticia, él tiene la voluntad del Nidaime Hokage, así que él está preparo para ese cambio.

Hiruzen: No es eso, como ustedes saben que las mellizas están enamoradas de el desde el día que lo conocieron y estoy preocupado al ver que las chicas no tomaran bien esa noticia.

Kagami: Deja preocuparte mucho Hiruzen, también sé que mis nietas aman de verdad al chico pero ellas saben que deben compartirlo y al igual que ellas están su amiga Fuu-san y la aprendiz de Tsunade-Sama Karin sienten una atracción especial en él, así que no veo malo en que ellas lo compartan.

Nanami: Estoy de acuerdo con Kagami-Taichou, tanto mis nietas saben de ese procedimiento del Harem pero ellas solamente aceptaran a la persona que lo amen de verdad y no por convivencia, y tanto mis nietas aman de corazón a Naruto-Chan, junto con sus amigas que sientan por él, no les importa si lo comparten si es el caso del matrimonio arreglado pero solamente aceptaran por un término.

Hiruzen: ¿y ese término?

Nanami: Que las chicas que sientan verdadero amor y afecto por él, son merecedoras que se les unan a ese Harem.

Hiruzen: Oh vaya, esas niñas nunca me dejan impresionarme, bueno por lo menos esta tranquila mi conciencia.

Kagami: Lo vez Hiruzen, no tenías nada que preocuparte, puedes acceder a ese matrimonio arrelgado.

Nanami: Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá, asi que todos tranquilos yo veo un futuro prometedor para Naruto-Chan, en su harem.

Hiruzen: No sé si sentirme celoso o lastima por él. Y por cierto ¿en dónde anda Naomi-San?

Nanami: Amm mi hija está en el complejo entrenando con el Jyuuken, ella se dijo que no quería estar oxidada y pensó dar un pequeño entrenamiento en el complejo.

Hiruzen: Esta bien, alguna noticia de nuestra Anbu`` Taka´´

Kagami: Ella está bien, todavía está recolectando información fuera del País del Fuego, por lo menos regresara en un mes, no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Hiruzen: De acuerdo, espero que todo salga bien, bien regresemos a nuestro trabajo.

Kagami/Nanami: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Sin más ambos Anbus se retiraron entre las sombras mientras dejaban solo al Sandaime que seguía mirando los papeles de forma mucho más tranquila mientras que los clones de él seguían hacienda el trabajo más duro del papeleo.

Sin dudas, ese fue el mejor Jutsu creado para combatir contra el peor enemigo de todo Kage.

Regresando con el equipo 11

En el Canal de Flying Fish, Uzukagure No sato.

Luego de pasar una semana entera en la Isla de la antigua Uzushio y de completar la misión de la búsqueda del legado de los Uzumakis, el equipo 11 se llevó un enorme botín al encontrar todo lo que dejaron los Uzumakis a los verdaderos herederos quienes merecen tenerlo, luego de empacar todo con los sellos de almacenamiento entre sus poder, habían dado su homenaje a todos los uzumakis caídos, y claro, sellar de nuevo el escondite de manera definitiva que solamente los usuarios del Fuinjutsu como Naruto podrían desbloquearlo el escondite, el equipo 11 ya había tomado todo lo que era necesario y partieron con el canal de Flying Fish para dirigirse lo más rápido posible pero antes de que pudieran partir, hicieron una pequeña parada en la isla donde se habían instalado los Anbus Ne, y claro para borrar toda evidencia de que hubo civilización de invasores, Naruto además de ser el líder del equipo 11 era el zapador y experto en explosivos al colocar de manera sistemática los campamentos de los Anbus NE Destruyendo toda evidencia posible, y claro para tapar todo lo explotado, tanto Yamato y Hikari ambos usuarios del Mokuton (en el caso de Hikari por combinar el Suiton y Doton) para darle más vida y tapar mejor la evidencia de la isla que fue habitada por los Anbus Ne estaban haciendo una serie de sellos para hacer el _**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan-Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles**_ donde habían hecho esa isla que fue habitada a otra vez deshabitada pero ahora con más vida al crear el lugar destruido un nuevo bosque vivo y con vida.

Ya una vez hecho su trabajo el equipo 11 decidió por fin irse del canal para dirigirse hacia el muelle más cercano e ir hacia su hogar. Mientras seguían navegando en el barco el equipo 11 seguía revisando desde sus nuevas espadas especiales, al igual que los contratos que se habían ganado, desde las invocaciones ordinarios tales el caso de Yamato con los Lémures de cola anillada y en Yugao por sus delfines. Y en cuanto al equipo 11 también estaban firmando mediante una solicitud la firma de las invocaciones legendarias con una firma de sangre y una firma de puño y letra de los miembros. Todos lo habían hecho sin problemas, y en el transcurso del viaje, ya no hubo problemas en el viaje, ni con otros intrusos invasores, ni siquiera los remolinos que tuvieron varios desafíos en el equipo 11, luego de un día entero en estar navegando desde el canal de Flying Fish hasta el mar adentro entre las fronteras entre el país del fuego y el país del agua y el equipo 11 ya vio tierra firme al ver el puerto de Habuyasha de un poblado más cercano del país del fuego.

Una vez que el equipo 11 llego al puerto de Habuyasha y claro de devolver sin daño alguno el barco en el muelle, el equipo 11 al ver que ya era de noche, más exactos en medianoche, decidieron quedarse por esta noche en ese poblado para descansar luego de viajar mucho luego de su misión larga se merecían un descanso en una posada donde ellos se durmieron con tranquilidad, bueno salvos cierto rubio que estaba mirando el pergamino que acaba de firmar, y era el primero de ellos que firma el legendario Contrato de invocación de los míticos Dragones.

Naruto: (Dos contratos de invocaciones, uno ordinario de los Kitsunes y el legendario de los Dragones, espero poder llevarme bien con ellos)

En ese momento cierto inquilino lo interrumpía en sus pensamientos

Kurama: (De hecho Naruto, tienes dos pergaminos legendarios en tu poder)

Naruto : (¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Kurama?)

Kurama: (Te seré sincero Naruto…te mentí cuando te di la invocación de los Kitsunes, pensabas que eran de los ordinarios)

Naruto: (Si lo recuerdo aun)

Kurama: (en realidad, te di una invocación legendaria, no firmasteis para los Kitsunes, si no para los Kitsunes Youkais)

Naruto se mantuvo sereno a pesar que esa noticia sí que le sorprendió, pero mantuvo su compostura.

Naruto: (¿Por qué no me lo quisisteis decir que estaba firmando una invocación legendaria? No es por molestarme pero porque paso eso)

Kurama: (En verdad quiero pedirte una disculpa por mentirte, pero bueno antes de que me conocieras, yo desconfiaba mucho de los humanos, en cómo nos han tratado y oculte esa parte porque no daba confianza en los humanos para nada, justamente cuando me visitasteis por primera vez, vi el coraje de tu madre y de Mito vi que eras como ellas, que me trataban como a otro ser igual, que me cuidaba, me respetaba y sobretodo que me valorara lo que soy, no como una arma si no como un ser vivo, y estoy de verdad avergonzado por ocultarte esa parte, pero tenía que decirlo Naruto)

Naruto: (Hey Kurama no te sientas mal, entiendo en porque me ocultaste esa parte, entiendo que al principio tenías mucha desconfianza, pero por lo menos ya tenías que expiarte, así que estamos en paz entre nosotros, y por cierto quería preguntarte algo.

Kurama: (¿Dímelo y te contestare?)

Naruto: (¿Cuáles son las habilidades de los Kitsunes Youkais?, ahora sé que firme uno de los legendarios)

Kurama: (Bueno Naruto, ms Kitsunes Youkais tienen las mismas habilidades que de los Zorros ordinarios pero lo tienen perfeccionado en sus habilidades como la infiltración, rastreos, tácticas son más perfectos y su poder supera a los tres contratos normales de los tres sannins, si te das cuenta tu primer zorro invocado fue Shadow, bueno él está en el nivel Basico de su aprendizaje como Kitsune Youkai)

Naruto: (¿Nivel Básico?)

Kurama: (Hai, Vera Naruto Shadow el igual que otros Kitsunes Youkai comienzan desde lo más abajo tienen de 1-3 colas como básico son expertos en el rastreo y espionaje, un ejemplo, los de 1 cola los Kitsunes no pueden luchar muy bien con las demás invocaciones, por su baja experiencia, los de dos colas pueden dar batalla a las invocaciones de los Sannins, y de tres colas pueden vencerlos, ya sea a GammaBunta, a Manda y a Katsuyu. Los de nivel intermedio son los Kitsunes de 4-6 colas que su experiencia avanza a un nivel medio de los legendarios aun siguen siendo muy bueno en el rastreo y espionaje pero ahora ya saben luchar si en guerra de guerrillas y guerra convencionales y no convencionales. Y por último el nivel avanzado d los Kitsunes tienen de 7-9 colas son guerreros formidables y líderes, y solamente dos han alcanzado el rango de líder, en el caso de yo soy su líder y mi sublíder y capitán Ahri (sip el mismo de Leauge of Legends) que él está mando de mis Kitsunes, por el momento, y bueno, eso es lo que tenía que decir de mis chicos/as)

Naruto: (interesante, entonces tendré mucho que hacer con Shadow y con Ahri)

Kurama: (Hai, pero mantén la calma, tu si podrás con ellos, estoy seguro que podrás avanzar con ellos, y bueno solamente también hay que entrenar con ellos)

Naruto: (y así es lo que pienso hacer Kurama, bueno Kurama me tengo que retirar, todavía falta mucho para regresar a Konoha)

Kurama: (Esta bien, descansa, ya mañana debería entrenar con ese Power Up)

Naruto: (Lose, nos vemos más adelante)

Una vez terminado con la conversación espiritual tanto el Zorro y el rubio se volvieron a dormir para otro nuevo día para ellos, y lo iban a necesitar mucho porque se le iba venir algo grande de ahora en adelante.

Y al día siguiente

Luego de que el equipo 11 se hospedaran en la posada del pueblo retornaron su caminata hacia Konoha, mientras que los integrantes podrían por así decirlo descansar junto con sus nuevas espadas especiales que se sentían a gusto con ellos como si de una manera u otra estuvieran vivas. Y también estuvieron desde desayunando un poco de calentamiento y seguir con la marcha hasta que dieron hacia las puertas de Konoha donde fueron recibidos por los dormilones Chunnin Kotetsu y Izumo para los suspiros de los miembros del equipo 11 que en vez de despertarlos, decidieron firmar las entradas y salidas por lo menos tener la dignidad de que ellos estuvieron aquí, mientras que la pareja de Jounins-Anbu hayan dado el dia libre, tanto las mellizas y Fuu se retiraron a su complejo en donde estaba su Tía Mikoto y su Abuela Naomi mientras que Karin se iba al complejo Senju al ver su Tía Tsunade y su amiga Shizune, mientras que el rubio se retiraba su morada hacia el complejo de su padres para poder ver que es lo que harán después.

Sin saber que en estos meses serian bastantes interesantes para el equipo 11.

6 meses después

Han pasado mas de un semestre luego de los acontecimientos luego de que el equipo 11 hallaran pasado exitosamente luego de rescatar el legado de los uzumakis han pasado muchas cosas, todas ellas para el bien del equipo 11.

Para Fuu luego de que tuviera una reunión pactada entre ella y el líder del clan Aburame Shibi Aburame y su hijo Shino Fuu le devolvió el diario y la foto del hermano mellizo de Shibi que al ver que fue de la vida de su hermano mellizo, mantuvo su compostura se sintió triste al ver como fue el final de su hermano pero por lo menos el tuvo una buena vida y formo una familia y dejo un legado para su Sobrina, al ver que tenia madera de ser una aburame de corazón, y ver que ella no puede tener insectos en su interior como los demás miembros de su Clan, ella tiene conexión especial con los insectos, sobretodo de los escarabajos. Y tanto Shibi y Shino aceptaron con mucho gusto a Fuu como una miembro honorifica del Clan Aburame y totalmente apoyo del clan, y mientras que Fuu, ella se sentia feliz al ver que tenia un Tio y un Primo por que convivir y conocer mejor y también conocer mejor y aprender las técnicas del Clan Aburame, entre algunos días que visitaba a su primo le daba consejos a Shino que dominara su naturaleza elemental y que no dependiera mucho de las técnicas de su clan cosa que el accedió silenciosamente Shino porque el quería mejorar en su repertorio de sus técnicas y además de ser mas sociable.

En ese tiempo tambien otra reunión secreta el Sandaime Hokage junto a sus mejores Anbus leales a él, le estaba notificando de los matrimonios arreglados por el rubio que el pobre no quería ni celebrar porque estaba sintiendo la guillotina por los instintos asesinos por parte de las mellizas, de la Jinchuriki y de la aprendiz de Tsunade al escuchar esa palabras de matrimonios arreglados por parte de Kumo e Iwa, Naruto aun manteniendo recuerdos de su maestro Tobirama al principio dudaba mucho de un matrimonio entre Kumo e Iwa pero al escuchar las declaraciones tanto del Tsuchikage en un nuevo cambio para ambas aldeas y del Raikage para remedirse los pecados de su padre y de la antigua Kumo. Y tanto las integrantes del equipo 11 se tranquilizaron al ver que esas chicas estarían dispuestas a casarse con él, ellas examinarían detalladamente a ellas ver si ellas tenían buenas intenciones y ver si eran dignas de estar con el, para el rubio se había salvado su virilidad y su vida…por ahora.

En ese tiempo también han estado aprendiendo nuevas técnicas gracia a toda la biblioteca ahora puesta en la Biblioteca del complejo del Clan Namikaze-Uzumaki el equipo 11 junto con el Sandaime, la guardia real (Kagami, Mikoto, Nanami y Naomi) también estaban la Sennin Tsunade, Shizune y algunos Jounins como Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma e Anko aprendiendo cosas nuevas en la gran biblioteca creada por el equipo 11 para que ellos se fortalecieran mejor en sus áreas fuertes y debilidades.

En ese tiempo han estado entrenando de forma ardua las invocaciones que se han ganado luego de la misión en Uzushio, y bueno no tuvieron ni tiempo para misiones las invocaciones legendarios sí que les dieron trabajo al invocar, y ese es el caso del rubio que en vez de invocar un enorme dragón, solamente podría invocar las crías de ellas, era más parecidos a pequeñas serpientes con patas pero aun así tenían poder para dar temor, al igual que las otras chicas también se le estaban dificultando invocar a sus criaturas míticas pero debido que eran sus primeras veces solamente podrían invocar a infantes pero al paso del tiempo o un poco más de experiencia podría invocar a mucho mas grandes.

En esos meses en un campamente totalmente nuevo y con el numero clasificado estuvieron entrenando con las espadas míticas que se habían ganado en Uzushio, el equipo 11 ya entrenaba junto con Yugao y ahora el tercer Jounin oficial Tatewaki que ahora ya tenía vestido el uniforme estándar de los Jounins de Konoha con solo la modificación que aun portaba algunas partes de su armadura samurái como el peto y los antebrazos. Y vaya que fueron entrenadores duros en la área del Kenjutsu sí que tuvieron que aprender del mejor porque Tatewaki les enseñaba de todo a la practica en el Iaijutsu (Arte del Desenvainado Rápido) para hacer los ataques más devastadores y veloces en corto tiempo.

En ese tiempo también de una u otra manera luego de estar entrenado de forma intensiva sus espadas legendaria, de alguna manera esas espadas los estaban llamando y claro que los 5 miembros de forma sincronizada ambos juntaron sus espadas y al ver que los habían transportado a una reunión espiritual. Algo muy raro iba a pasar en el equipo 11

Ya dentro en esa reunión, el equipo 11 estaban reunidos con unos espíritus humanos que al parecer estaban revelándose con las espadas, es como si esas espadas estuvieran selladas con esos espíritus humanos.

Las espadas de Hikari se revelaban dos espíritus de mujeres muy hermosa en la peliblanca, en la _**Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía)**_ se revelaba una mujer peliverde hermosa de unos 20 años de edad, de tez caucásica y con unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros al igual que su cabello de color verde bosque ella llevaba un vestido verde claro con blanco y unos zapatos verdes oscuros (Hisui de Fairy Tail) y en _**la Benihime (Princesa Carmesi)**_ su espíritu es Rias (de Highschool Dxd) se trataba de una hermosa joven de unos 17 años de edad de cabellera rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su vestimenta se trataba de un Kimono de color negro con un cinturón rojo carmesí y unas sandalias negras.

En las espadas de su hermana Yami sus espíritus de sus espadas legendarias en vez de mujeres, ahora se trataban de unos hombres jóvenes que aparecían en la pelinegra. El primero que portaba su _**Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante)**_ Y su espíritu se trataba de Shun (Basado en Zangetsu Quincy de Bleach) se trataba de un hombre joven de unos 25 años de edad de tez clara y de cabellera larga de cabello castaño oscuro de melena y sus ojos marrones oscuros, él estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca junto con un pantalón blanco junto con una capa negra y unas botas del mismo color. Y en _**la Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo)**_ y su espíritu se trataba de Ryunosuke (basada al espíritu Hyorinmaru de Bleach) se trataba de un hombre joven de 24 años de edad de cabellera azul hielo con cola de caballo y de tez caucásica, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco debajo del kimono de color azulo hielo, un par de guantes de color azul hielo y unos pantalones largos de color azul hielo y unas botas del mismo color de azul hielo.

En cuanto a Fuu al igual que Yami sus espíritus humanos de sus armas también eran de unos hombres de 27 a 30 años de edad. _**Su Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio)**_ portaba el espíritu humano de Sirzechs (Basado en Lucifer Gremory de Highschool Dxd) se trataba de un adulto joven de unos 27 años de edad, de tez clara y de pelo rojo como la sangre junto con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, portaba un Kimono con hombreras de color negro junto con un cinturón de color dorado y uno zapatos del mismo color. Y en la de _**Shūsui (clara agua otoñal)**_ portaba el espíritu humano de Azazel (el mismo Azazel del Highschool Dxd) se trataba de un hombre mayor de 30 años de edad de cabellera negra con ciertos mechones en la parte superior de color rubio. Portaba un abrigo de color rojo rubí junto con una camiseta blanca de manga corta al igual que unos pantalones de color ceniza y unos zapatos carmesís.

En Karin su espada la _**Tenseiga (Colmillo sagrado)**_ en el cual portaba un espíritu amigable y se trataba de Chelia (la misma God Slayer de Cielo de Fairy Tail) se trataba de una joven adolescente de unos 15 a 16 años de edad y portaba un Kimono de color verde oscuro junto con un cinturón blanco y debajo del kimono portaba una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco y unos pantalones cortos de color blancos y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Y para terminar con Naruto al portar tres espadas tenía a su lado tres hermosas espíritus femeninas que al parecer eran muy jóvenes de unos 15 a 18 años de edad. Su _**Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas)**_ portaba su espíritu humana llamada Ravel (Basada en Ravel Phenex de Highschool Dxd) se trataba de una joven rubia de cabellera larga con trenzas y sus ojos azul turquesa, llevaba un Kimono de color rojo fuego junto con un cinturón dorado y debajo de ello una blusa de manga corta de color negro y unos pantalones cortos de color negro y un par de zapatos de color dorado. _**La Yubashiri (paso de nieve)**_ portaba la espíritu humana llamada Serafall (basada en Serafall Leviathan de Highschool Dxd) y se trataba de una joven de 16 años de edad de cabellera de color negro largo con trenzas, y unos hermosos ojos purpuras. Y llevaba un Kimono de color azul junto con un cinturón de color azul hielo y debajo de ella tenía una blusa de manga corta de color blanco y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unos zapatos de color azul hielo. Y _**la Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne)**_ portaba la espíritu humana de Akeno (Basada en Akeno Himejima de Highschool Dxd) y se trataba de una hermosa mujer de unos 18 años de edad, tiene el cabello negro-azulado largo y un par de ojos hermosos ojos e color lila. Ella portaba una blusa de color azul eléctrico junto con una falda e color gris oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

Ambos espíritus la mayoría mujeres y los hombres que habían alcanzado la máxima iluminación al unirse completamente con alma e espíritu en sus armas dando las habilidades que se volvieron famosos en sus portadores. Los espíritus humanos estaban complacidos en ver a sus nuevos portadores al ver sus corazones y su espíritu de luchador se mostraron gratificantes en que los iban a apoyar de ahora en adelante, y vaya que los espíritus les enseñaron para ellos nuevas artes de pelea que nunca supieron que aprenderían.

Hisui al ser la espíritu de la espada del Creador del Santoryu de Zoro, ella le enseño de forma intensiva y dura a Naruto en esa arte al usar las tres espadas al mismo tiempo, fue todo un reto para él, al usar su boca como otra extensión como arma y a pesar de lo intensivo que fue aprendió de la mejor, porque ya tenía un gran repertorio de técnicas del Santoryu. Con Azazel les enseñaba tanto a las Mellizas y a los Jinchurikis en el dominio del Nitoryu-Estilo de Dos espadas usando ambas manos la convertían en las mejores armas más filosas y veloces en manos de los miembros del equipo 11. Serafall les enseñaba a los 5 ``Genins´´ en el uso del Ittoryu-Estilo de una espada. Y a pesar que había pocas técnicas, eran las más destructivas en las manos expertas.

Para Karin con su compañera espiritual Chelia le ayudaba a mejorar en su Ninjutsu medico pero también le enseñaba en el segundo nivel de curación en ella misma. Algo que le serviría de gran ayuda a la pelirroja.

Y para el rubio de forma más privada su compañera espiritual le enseñaba una arte de kenjutsu rara e única que ella dominaba y era la esgrima, un estilo en que en vez de hacer cortes o tajadas con la espada, en ella tienes que dominar con ataques de estoque. Era más complicado dominarla pero si se practicaba bien, podría matar a alguien con el menor esfuerzo y aún más penetrando a las mejores armaduras. Y vaya que fue una dura maestra al enseñarlo todo en la práctica, pero valía la pena aprender todo lo necesario para formarse a un mejor como Shinobi de Konoha.

Ambos espíritus humanos se habían hecho grandes lazos con sus portadores llevándose bien entre ellos conviviendo como una hermandad. Sin dudas alguna estos meses fueron movidos para el equipo 11 luego de que se ganaran ese power up y no dejaron que esa oportunidad se le es escaparan de sus manos y pusieron manos en marcha.

Todo ese entrenamiento se pondría a prueba en el dia de hoy.

De regreso en la Torre del Hokage se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage que estaba hablando con todos los miembros del equipo 11 pero había algo raro en ellos que no estaban sus Jounins. Algo raro iba a pasar.

Hiruzen: Me alegro que estén reunidos aquí y si se están preguntando en porque no están Tenzou y Neko, porque hoy están e una misión Anbu con un equipo asi que ustedes harán la misión por su cuenta.

Naruto: ¿De qué trata la misión Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: ¿Esta misión será clasificada con SS debido que fueron solicitados por miembros de los rebeldes en Kiri. Como ustedes sabrán la Guerra civil en Kiri ha durado más de una década y los rebeldes están al borde de ser exterminados por el Mizukage, su misión es derrocar el gobierno de Kiri apoyando a los rebeldes, esta misión aumentara a Rango X por ser altamente peligrosa, por eso no podre enviarles más refuerzos, estarán solos en esta misión, saben a los que se están metiendo.

Equipo 11: Lo comprendemos Hokage-Sama, sabemos qué haremos nuestra parte.

Hiruzen: Muy bien confió en ustedes en esta misión, no hay prorroga de tiempo,, hagan lo que sea necesario posible para terminar esta misión y ayudar a ese gobierno fallido. Por el bien de las aldeas les deseo éxito en su misión. Muy bien caballeros, pueden pasar.

Y en la puerta aparecían tres miembros de la resistencia, dos de ellas eran mujeres y el otro un hombre, la primera mujer era una hermosa mujer de unos 27 años de edad de cabellera castaño rojizo largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, y estaba vestida con un traje Anbu de Kiri con el emblema de Kiri atado en su cuello. La segunda era una joven adolescente de 15 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ella vestía el uniforme estándar de los Cazadores De kiri. Y por último un hombre de unos 30 años de edad vestido con un uniforme Jounin de Kiri y portaba una gran espada de gran tamaño en forma de cuchillo de carnicero, y vendado de la boca.

Se trataban de Mei Terumi, la líder de la resistencia junto con Zabuza Momochhi actuac capitán Anbu y miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y la miembro del clan Yuki Haku Yuki.

En un principio Mei estaba indecisa y preocupaba al ver a las chicas y al rubio muy jóvenes, pero al ver su repertorio de misiones exitosas muy altas para los anbus, decidió confiar en ellos mientras que Zabuza al ver las espadas se estremeció al ver ellas en persona, el solamente las había escuchado en leyendas mientras que el estaba como miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla pero era todo diferente mientras que la Usaría del Hyoton miraban con mucho interés al rubio, como si ella tuviera un flechazo hacia el.

Una vez que el equipo 11 ahora totalmente equipado y armado con sus nuevas armas, tanto ellos y los rebeldes en Kiri se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Mizu no Kuni hacia su nueva misión para ellos ahora con el Rango X para ellos.

Hacia Kirigakure no Sato a apoyar a los rebeldes y poner fin en la guerra civil.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Ahora si que me pusieron un reto jejeje, logre terminarlo en dos días escribiendo, fue algo difícil pero interesante, me dio golpes de inspiración.

Muy bien como sabrán, ya se enteraron de los matrimonios arreglados entre Kumo e Iwa con el rubio, y bien si dije que aceptaría a Oc, también aceptare a JOVENES y adolescentes que estén a la edad de Naruto, entonces estará Yugito Nii y Kurotscuchi.

También como sabrán Naruto tiene dos contratos legendarios que son de los dragones y de los Kitsunes Youkais, ya se sabrá que contratos ordinarios tendrá el.

Y bueno, de último momento gracias a un buen socio e amigo me dio el tip que me dio para dar los espíritus humanos al equipo 11, confirmo que ellos podrán salir de las espadas como ellos, ósea convivir, divertirse y parrandearse pero eso si se pondrán serios a la hora de luchar y son fielmente a sus portadores de las espadas legendarias.

Y bien también se hará el caso de la misión de los rebeldes en Kirigakure y ahí basándome lo extenso será por lo menos dos capítulos en partes porque será largo, asi que les pido su paciencia y comprensión de lo largo que serán esa saga.

Ya solamente esta y otras dos misiones mas ya comenzaremos con los exámenes chunnins, se los prometo pero ahora seguirán más largas esas batallas porque la habrá.

 _ **Aqui estan las 10 espadas especiales o super espadas corregigas y con ayadidos:**_

 _ **Espadas: (solo gennin)**_

 _ **Espadas de Hikari:**_

 _ **Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía): controla el Shoton y Doton. Espiritu Hisui (basada en la princesa Hisui de Fairy Tail).**_

 _ **Benihime (Princesa Carmesí): controla el Yoton y Katon. Espiritu Rias (basada en la heredera Gremory, un clan de demonis, Rias Gremory de High School DxD).**_

 _ **Espadas de Yami:**_

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante): controla el Meiton. Espiritu Shun (basada al espiritu bankai del primer bankai Tensa Zangetsu con otro nombre. Es de Bleach).**_

 _ **Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo): controla el Hyoton y Suiton. Espiritu Ryunosuke (basada al espiritu Hyorinmaru, con otro nombre, y sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies no son de hielo, son humanas. Es de Bleach).**_

 _ **Espadas de Fuu:**_

 _ **Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio): controla el Jinton. Espiritu Sirzechs (basada en el maou, Sirzechs Lucifer de High School DxD)**_

 _ **Shūsui (clara agua otoñal):controla el Jiton. Espiritu A*** (basada en el lider de los ángeles caidos A*** en High School DxD)**_

 _ **Espada de Karin:**_

 _ **Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado): Médico y Futon. Espiritu Chelia (basada en Chelia, la maga god slayer del cielo, del Lamia Scale en Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **La Espada de Chakra de Konoha (encontrara en el pergamino de la mision)**_

 _ **Y las cuatro espadas de naruto son:**_

 _ **Raijin no Ken (La Espada del Dios Trueno): no sirve para el santoryu**_

 _ **Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas): controla Shakuton. Espiritu Ravel (se cambio de espiritu del original a otra. basada en la demonio fénix Ravel Phenex de High School DxD)**_

 _ **Yubashiri (paso de nieve): controla el Futton, Suiton y Hyoton. Espiritu Serafall (basada en la maou Serafall Leviathan de High School DxD)**_

 _ **Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne): controla los Raiton. Espiritu Akeno (se cambio de espiritu del original a otra. basada en la reina de Rias Gremory, una híbrida de humana/caída rencarnada en demonio, provocando que sea una híbrida de caída/demonio y es Akeno Himejima de High School DxD)**_

 _ **Todos son espiritus humanos, no tienen nada de demonio, aángel, o otra criatura sobrenatural o mitologico.**_

Y bueno les agradezco mucho por esto y también les avisamos que llegamos a los 100 Favoritos y Seguidores y gracias por todo su preferencia al fic que adopte, de corazón gracias. Y habrá nuevas sorpresas en junio.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	13. Capítulo 12: La Guerra civil de Kiri Pt1

Hola amigos como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que tengo para todos ustedes, ahora que tengo menos tiempo porque regresare a una nueva licenciatura de la universidad, y de nuevo tengo que reorganizarme con nuevas materias, horarios y profesores, todo eso con mucho tiempo que ya no tendré, pero aun así el tiempo libre que tendré lo invertiré en los fics ahora que me he quitado el remordimiento que tenía en los fics que lamentablemente tuve que dejar, pero les aclaro que regresare con las reescrituras para estos fics, y les agradezco mucho en todo su apoyo que me han dado, de verdad, me sentía mal en que había tomado la decisión de dejar los fics pero con la promesa que regresaran.

Y bueno ahora que he visto este arco será muy extenso para serles sincero va ser muy largo porque habrá grandes combates en Kiri y créanme que cuando leo fics en capítulos de la guerra civil en Kirigakure son largas o extensas, y espero hacerlo un poco más sutil.

Y bueno les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo en que me han dado los consejos y las peticiones y me han ayudado un buen, de verdad con sus opiniones me sirven de gran ayuda para mejorar y les agradeceré con nuevos capítulos.

Y bueno ya casi nos estamos adentrando cada vez más a la saga más esperada de mucho y que es de los exámenes Chunnin pero por el momento disfruten los demás arcos de las misiones extraordinarias del Equipo 11.

Sin más comenzamos con los Reviews.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco, sip nadie sabría que Naruto había firmado el contrato de invocación legendaria de los Kitsunes Youkais, y sip esas espadas legendarias no solo son poderosas sino que contienen espiritus humanos en ellas, y sip ahora el Equipo 11 mucho más preparados y capacitados a lo que se vienen en una guerra civil van a Kirigakure en ayudar a los Rebeldes, y sip al parecer cierta Yuki se enamoró del rubio jejee, y claro que Zabuza conoce esas espadas por ser miembro de los espadachines de la niebla conoce la leyenda de esas armas, y claro, como había prometido, ya le llegaron dos matrimonios arreglados entre Yugito Nii por Kumo y Kurotsuchi por Iwa, y ver si no le llegan más, y bueno a disfrutar este capítulo.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el reveiw, jeje bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo de hoy amigo, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco, y sip como a mí me gusta en detallar puse la descripción de cada una de las espadas legendarias con sus espíritus humanos, y sip le tengo lastima por Naruto ahora que tenga que lidiar con los Celos justificados de las chicas del equipo 11 con las Kunoichis más fuertes de Kumo e Iwa, y cuanto a tu pregunta de los exámenes chunnin, si va como quiero…entr capítulos llegaremos a los exámenes chunnin, por el momento disfruta los arcos de las misiones.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el Review, sip ahora que le aumento nuevos poderes y claro un nuevo entrenamiento y ahora de nuevo a la Misión en Kiri y ya se verán la habilidades de las técnicas del equipo 11 en esta misión, y claro que se vino la inspiración de otro anime que me gusta de Shaman King, y bueno a disfrutar el capítulo como se debe.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya pronto lo sabrás que pasara en esta misión y claro que lo continuare, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **Slak:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el reveiw, ya verás que sucede en esta misión pero que habrá pelea entre Naruto y Yagura, lo habrá, y sip parecer ser que Kurama le dará apoyo en darle energía extra en soportar varias salidas, citas y bodas sobre todo, y bueno a esperar que le sucederá con Naruto.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco y sip esas espadas legendarias son bastantes interesantes y yap al afortunado Rubio le llegaron los matrimonios arreglados son de las más prometedoras y eso que eligieron a las más jóvenes kunoichis, y sip en la mayoría son personajes de Dxd pero tambien hay personajes de Bleach y de Fairy Tail bueno espero que te gusten esta nueva misión y tú solo disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 12: La Guerra civil de Kiri Pt1.**_

De regreso en el país del Fuego (Hi no Kuni)

Puerto de Habuyasha-Pais del fuego

Han pasado por lo menos 3 horas luego de que los miembros oficiales del equipo 11 conformados por los Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y Nanabi Naruto Uzumaki y Fuu ``Aburame´´ las mellizas Uchiha-Hyuga Hikari y Yami y la aprendiz y miembro del clan Uzumaki-Senju Karin ahora sin sus Jounins-senseis acompañándolos estaban siendo escoltados por tres miembros de la resistencia de Kirigakure dos de las chicas incluyendo su líder eran usuarias de líneas de sangre del Hyoton (Haku) y Yoton y Futton (Mei) y uno de los miembros de los espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi hacia el puerto más cercano e partir hacia Kiri.

Los miembros del equipo 11 luego de que les dieran nuevas ropas que se trataban de capuchas negras en el caso de las chicas junto con un uniforme táctico de los Anbus de Konoha que se trataba de una camisa negra (Naruto) y de blusas negras (Fuu, Karin,Hikari y Yami) junto con un pantalón negro táctico junto con unas botas negras de combate con espinilleras del mismo color, al igual que su armadura gris en su torso y unos protectores en los antebrazos del mismo color, entre sus ropas portaban entre varios rollos de almacenamiento, sus espadas legendarias, y algunos suministros porque no sabrían cuánto tiempo estarían en Kirigakure al estar en una guerra, eso sería de largo plazo.

Una vez que se detuvieron en el poblado de Habuyasha pudieron ver mucho más claro a sus nuevos aliados ahora que se detuvieron para descansar en este poblado del país del fuego

El primero se trataba de Zabuza Momochi un hombre joven de unos 26 años de edad de tez pálida de cabello corto de color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones y de una altura considerable 1.86 metros de altura, Llevaba el uniforme estándar de los jounins de Kiri que trataba de un chaleco táctico de color azul graisesco con hombreras, y unos pantalones holgados con patrones e rayas típicas de Kirigakure junto con unas calentadores en sus muñequeras que le llegan hasta los codos, también llevaba unas vendas que le cubrían su boca ocultando sus dientes de tiburón y en su espalda portaba la _**Kubikiribōchō-Cuchillo Decapitador**_ como miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla pero como miembro de los rebeldes y portaba con orgullo su Hitai-ate de Kiri en su cabeza de forma diagonal.

La siguente se trataba de la usuaria del Hyoton y heredera del clan Yuki, Haku Yuki, una hermosa adolescente de unos 15 años de edad de cabellera larga castaño oscuro que sobrepasa sus hombros de caucásica con un poco de palidez y sus ojos marrones .ella porta el uniforme estándar de los Cazadores Anbu, una unidad única de los de Kiri que se especializaban en cazar y eliminar a criminales de su propio país, en el cual era una Yukata de color obsidiana con un suéter y pantalones holgados de color café tabaco y una máscara Anbu y claro unas sandalias. Y también portaba con orgullo el Hitai-Ate de Kiri en su frente.

Y la tecera y ultima chica se trataba de la líder de la resitencia de Kirigakure Mei Terumi una de las pocas usuarias con dos extraños Kekkei genkais que son el Yoton (Elemento Lava) y Futton (Elemento Vapor), se trataba de una hermosa joven adulta de unos 25 años de edad mujer de tez clara, delgada con el cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta su espalda y ella portaba unos hermosos ojos verdes claro y al ver que uno de sus mechones de su cabello cure su ojo derecho que se cruza sobre el pecho. Ella llevaba su uniforme estándar de los Jounins de Kiri con cierta modificación, y se trataba de un Chaleco táctico de color Morado-Lila con una hombreras que en su lado izquierdo tenía el emblema de Kirigakure y debajo de su chaleco traía una blusa negra de manga larga junto con unos shorts negros que le llegaban en sus muslos torneados y suaves. Y unas sandalias negras de piso y su hitai ate de Kiri atado en su cinturón de su delgada cintura que toda Kunoichi envidiaría.

Mei: Bien chicas, Naruto-San, en un rato partiremos hacia nuestra base provisional de nuestros camaradas.

Naruto: ¿Provisional?

Mei: Hai, durante el transcursos de esa….matanzas, hemos perdidos bases, campamentos y refugios en todo Kirigakure, y solamente nos queda un lugar seguro que esta al sur de Kiri, pero como les habrá dicho su Hokage estamos perdiendo la guerra.

Naruto: Ya veo. Esperemos que no hemos llegado tarde para ayudarlos

Mei: Aún estamos a tiempo en recuperarnos, solamente tenemos que resistir y esperar un milagro. Bueno no me han dichos sus nombres, me gustaría conocer a nuestros nuevos aliados, si nos los permiten.

Naruto: Bueno yo me presento, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy un Anbu pero tengo la fachada de estar como genin, me especializo en todas las áreas, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, me puedo especializar en cualquiera área en que me asignen.

Hikari: Hola a todos, me llamo Hikari Uchiha/Hyuga, junto con Naruto-Kun, también soy una Anbu con la fachada de ser una genin, me especializo en el Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu elemental, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, y tambien les apoyare en donde me indiquen.

Yami: Hola, me llamo Yami Uchiha/Hyuga, junto con mi hermana melliza también soy una Anbu y me especializo en el Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu elemental y Kenjutsu y también estaré en donde me indiquen los apoyare en donde sea.

Fuu: Hola, soy Fuu Aburame miembro de los Anbus, y me especializo en el Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu elemental y me especializo en cualquier área ya sea reconocimiento o asalto de primera línea de combate.

Karin: Bueno soy la última, me llamo Karin Uzumaki/Senju, soy una Anbu pero también soy una Ninja médico, me especializo en el combate, y en infiltración pero también soy fuerte en el Ninjutsu médico, asi que los apoyare con sus heridos.

Mei: (Gracias a dios, ese equipo lo veo capaz de que nos ayuden)

Zabuza: (Por fin, tenemos un rayo de esperanza en que acabe la pesadilla)

Haku: (Tenemos mucha suerte en que nos enviaran refuerzos, es una bendición en que nos ayuden en esa guerra maldita y más si conozco al apuesto rubio cuando acabe la guerra)

Naruto: Tambien me gustaría conocerlos, claro si no los permiten Mei-Sama.

Mei: No me gusta ser muy formal, mi nombre es Mei Terumi, actualmente soy la única líder de la resistencia de los pocos de Kiri que no aceptamos esa guerra civil, antes de que Yagura-San se volviera un maniaco psicópata, yo era una de las Anbus de la división de Asesinato e infiltración, me dedico al ninjutsu elemental con mis Kekkei Genkais del Yoton y Futton claro el Suiton también me taijutsu y también el Kenjutsu.

Haku: Es un placer en conocerlas chicas y usted Naruto-San (Kun) Soy Haku Yuki, heredera del clan Yuki y una médica ninja, me especializo en mi línea de sangre del Hyoton y Ninjutsu elemental, y estoy asignada como médica o como rastreadora.

Zabuza: Bien me llamo Zabuza Momochi, antiguo espadachín de los siete espadachines de la niebla de la antigua Kiri, y actualmente capitán de los nuevos espadachines de la niebla, me especializo en el Kenjutsu y en el Ninjutsu elemental con el Suiton, me dedico al asesinato sigiloso e infiltración y asalto directos.

Naruto: (Sera interesante conocer a los sietes espadachines y también ampliar mejor mis jutsus de Suiton e otros secundarios)

Mellizas: (Mei-sama nos podria ayudar a todos a poder usar nuestros subelementos respectivamente, cuando acabe la guerra).

Fuu: (Espero poder ayudarlos a los rebeldes y poner fin a la guerra)

Karin: (Espero no decepcionarlos, mi deber es salvar vidas como medica salvare todas las vidas que pueda)

Y una vez que terminaron las presentaciones tanto de los del equipo 11 y los de los rebeldes estuvieron por unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio tenía una duda y quería decírselo ante la líder de los rebeldes de Kiri.

Naruto: ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo, nos tardaremos en llegar su base?

Mei sacaba un mapa de la actualización actual en el cual daba los mapas entre el País del Fuego y Pais del Agua dando lugares claves para los rebeldes de Kiri.

Mei: Si todo sale bien, en un par de días en un clima bueno, y en uno regular a malo, en tres días por lo menos.

Naruto: Ya veo.

Una vez que revisaron bien las ubicaciones y trazar rutas entre el puerto que estaban estacionados y las bases de los rebeldes en el Sur del país de Agua. Y también aprovecharon el tiempo en conocerse mejor entre los miembros del equipo 11 con los miembros de los rebeldes de Kir y vaya que tuvieron que hablar.

Desde hablar con un miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, que les narraba su historia gris en vivir en la llamada Aldea Sangrienta de la niebla, en una guerra civil, y ser uno de los pocos miembros de los 7 espadachines n estar en el bando de los rebeldes. Con Haku también hablaba de forma pacífica con las chicas pero notaban el intereses en el rubio cosa que notaron en la chicas que tuvieron la suerte de calmar sus instintos asesinos al ver que no tenían malas intenciones de la usuaria del Hyoton con su amado Naruto y ver que ella tenía buenos sentimiento y le dieron una chance en conocerla mejor. En cuanto a la líder Mei les narraba lo más actual de la guerra que para la mala suerte de ellos, han tenido más derrotas que victorias y querían por lo menos una esperanza en que hubiera un cambio drástico en el bando de los rebeldes que salieran victoriosos y que terminara la guerra civil y el exterminio de los usuarios de Líneas de Sangre.

También estuvieron aprovechando el tiempo libre para un desayuno rápido e improvisado en el poblado para poder estar en óptimas condiciones para el viaje en barco y tanto el equipo 11 y los de Kiri comieron en compañía de ambos y también conociéndose mejor en el caso de las chicas del equipo 11 tuvieron una plática amistosa con la usuaria del Hyoton y la líder de los rebeldes, y en cuanto al rubio hablaba de forma civilizada con el espadachín de Kiri y conociéndose mejor entre ambos espadachines.

Ya una vez pasado unas horas habían alquilado un barco por cortesía del equipo 11 que ya habían tenido tratos con los botes en las misiones anteriores (las del país del Té, Ko/Ka y Uzushio) y tanto el equipo 11 y los miembros de los rebeldes de Kiri se hicieron ala mar y con velas y el viento a favor de ellos dieron marcha hacia el Sur del país del Agua y si el clima esta a su favor serían unos dos días tranquilos y si habría uno malo unos tres ardidos días en la altamar de la frontera del país del Fuego hacia el País del Agua y esperaban que no hubiera problemas eso hablando de patrullas de Kiri o de cualquier mercenario que intentara atacarlos o en el peor de los caso, un mal clima que relanterizaria su viaje.

Dos días después,

Altamar, frontera entre Nami no Kuni y Mizu no kuni.

Medianoche.

Luego de un par de días en el altamar luego de que el equipo 11 acompañaron a los rebeldes hacia su base temporal que tenían en el sur del país del agua, y varias cosas pasaron mientras estaban navegando en mar abierto.

En esos días tanto la usuaria del Hyoton y el rubio se conocieran mejor entre ellos cosas que notaron las chicas del equipo 11 se calmaron sus instintos asesinos, ambos jóvenes hablaban desde técnicas, gustos y demás hobbies y de forma más pacifica hablaban de forma amistosa para calmar los ánimos de las chicas y del propio Zabuza que no perdía la atención del rubio en su estudiante preferida.

En cuanto a las chicas y si podría naruto hablaban con Mei en estrategias y planes para apoyarlos en los rebeldes cosa que ella accedió porque iba a necesitarla de toda la ayuda por parte de las chicas y del rubio, también cuando podían les ayudaba en algunos jutsus del Yoton por parte de Mei como el _**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu-Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión**_ un jutsu elementaría pero uno de los más poderosos para Mei porque podría expandir ese jutsu de corta a larga distancia quemando vivos a sus enemigos con su lava hirviendo algo que les encantaban a las chicas, en especial a Hikari y a Fuu por tener dichos elementos secundarios en su arsenal . También les enseñaba un jutsu del elemento vapor y se trataba del _ **Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu-Elemento Vapor: Jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva**_ en el cual se trataba de liberar Vapor corrosivo capaces des de derretir todo a su paso e inclusive las mejores defensas e armaduras terminarían sucumbiendo por la niebla corrosiva que es muy poderosa pero se debe tener cuidado en que no tenga daños colaterales a sus aliados al momento de usar el ataque.

En cuanto a Haku para los que tenían el Fuuton y el Suiton les enseñaba algo de Hyoton cosa que ella era una especialista en su elemento y más que era precisa a corta y media distancia y peor aún que al tener experiencia como medica sabia como usar sus poderes en lugares precisos en el cuerpo humanos matándolos de un solo golpe pero al tener cierto grado de humanidad les mataba sus enemigos de forma rápida y sin dolor y eso les encantaban a ciertas chicas como a Karin a Yami y a Naruto porque querer saber más del Hyoton sobre todo si hay una especialista de dicho elemento hielo.

En la medianoche más exactos, mientras que Mei y Haku dormían en sus respectivos lugares del barco, Zabuza estaba haciendo guardia junto con el rubio. Mientras que las chicas del equipo 11 descansaban también.

Zabuza: Gaki mejor descansa tu, yo hare la guardia de esta noche.

Naruto: No gracias Zabuza-San, no tengo mucho sueño para serle sincero, y quise acompañarlo en esa guardia, claro si me lo permite.

Zabuza: Nah no hay problemas en que te quedes Gaki, a veces las guardias se vuelven solitarias y solamente la muerte suele ser tu vieja compañera de toda la vida.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas, la muerte en cualquier lugar nos alcanzara y siempre será una compañera neutral ya sea para nosotros o para nuestros enemigos.

Zabuza: Me agradas Gaki, tu si tienes coraje y sin miedo a la muerte, los demás genins de tu edad piensan que ser Shinobis es jugar al héroe, en salvar damiselas y salvar pueblos, no, vivimos un mundo cruel en que no hay amigos ni enemigos, tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas y ser despiadados en el momento de actuar sin titubeos porque expondremos a la personas que merecemos proteger, yo te veo el coraje y la frialdad enser shinobi.

Naruto: Así es como seré Zabuza-San, no le tengo miedo a la muerte y la enfrento ante las consecuencias, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Zabuza: Adelante Gaki, tienes libertad de decírmelo.

Naruto: Cuando lo vimos en la oficina de Hokage-Sama lo note muy nervioso e asustado al ver nuestras espadas. Me imagino que las conoce su historia ¿verdad?

Zabuza al ver que el rubio quería saber la historia de esas espadas le pidió que se sentara alado de él porque sería una conversión algo interesante entre ambos espadachines.

Zabuza: Bien Gaki, para serte sincero, desde que me uni a los siete espadachines de la niebla, escuche de leyendas sobre de las 10 espadas legendarias que portaron en la antigua Uzushio, los 10 grandes espadachines eran considerados los mejores del mundo nisiquiera un enorme ejercito podría detenerlos, ellos duraban mucho más días luchando que cualquier Anbu o cualquier Kage, ellos eran imbatibles, créeme que fue una inspiración para mis antiguos camaradas que escuchábamos de las leyendas, de hecho gracias a esa inspiración por poarte de los espadachines en Uzushio, por parte de Kirigakure se creó los Siete espadachines de la niebla y a pesar de que las espadas no estan hechas de colmillos de dragón o de adamatium que es el metal más duradero y resistente. Nosotros hicimos nuestra variante con Hierro duradero para que adapte al chakra aumentando su poder y confiabilidad. Es por eso que me impacto ver esas espadas, en sus manos por eso vi tan cantidad de chakra en sus manos, me imagino que ya han practicado de forma convencional sus nuevas armas.

Naruto: Hai Zabuza-San, desde que las encontramos, hemos practicado día y noche con las armas de forma que ya somos en uno.

Zabuza: Interesante Gaki, de verdad, necesito verte en práctica, espero que ustedes soporten la crueldad de la guerra porque cada vez se pone feo las cosas.

Naruto: Descuide Zabuza-San, estamos listo para lo peor.

Zabuza: Eso espero, ¿tienes otra pregunta Gaki?

Naruto: ¿Me puede decir cómo está la situación de los siete espadachines de la niebla?

Zabuza: Bien gaki, el grupo está dividido, dos de nosotros, nos unimos al bando de los rebeldes, Yo y el chico nuevo Choujuro que porta la _**Hiramekarei-Espadas Gemelas**_ , mientras que uno llamado Kisame Hoshigaki es un desertor y no sé porque pero presiento que él es un simpatizante con el Mizukage el tomo la _**Samehada-Piel de Tiburon**_ , y los que estan en el bando con el Yondaime Mizukage, son el portador de las _**Kibas-Garras**_ , Raiga Kurosaki mientras que las otras demás espadas no tienen dueños por los fallecimientos de sus usuarios.

Naruto: ¿Cuáles son sus espadas que hay?

Zabuza: Esta la _**Nuibari-Aguja de Coser, la Shibuki-Pulverizador, la Kabutowari-Casco Disiente.**_ Y Hemos pasado el tiempo buscar esas espadas para nuestro nuevos estudiantes pero me temo que están en manos de una armería con el Mizukage, y eso será muy difícil hacerlo en un asalto directo.

Naruto: Ya veo, le agradezco mucho por la información, y esperemos recuperar sus espadas para la nueva generación y esperemos que luchemos juntos y ver como luchas.

Zabuza: Jej me agradas Gaki espero que no mueras pronto porque quiero verte en acción (y además de que no quiero que se ponga triste Haku)

Naruto: Bien si me disculpa me retiro, iré a cuidar la popa del barco.

Zabuza: Esta bien Gaki, yo seguiré aquí.

Naruto: De acuerdo.

Una vez que los espadachines se despidieron para hacer sus rondas nocturnas de vigilancia sin ningún problema alguno, en todo el transcurso del viaje paso sin problemas algunos para la suerte de los rebeldes y para los de Konoha y así paso la noche tranquila en altamar.

7 horas después-Amanecer

Sur de Mizu no Kuni (Pais del Agua)

De regreso con el barco, ya había pasado el tercer día luego de que el equipo 11 siendo escoltados por los tres miembros de la resistencia de Kiri, luego de que pasaron por tres días de la frontera entre El país del Fuego y El País del Agua y pasaron sin problemas algunos para la suertes de ambos miembros.

una vez que vieron tierra firme en el lugar seguro con las indicaciones de los rebeldes, decidieron encallar hacia la arena húmeda que había en el país del Agua.

Ya una vez en tierra firme ya los miembros del equipo 11 y los rebeldes desembarcaron, para los de Konoha, estaban impresionados por el lugar que estaban conociendo y era muy diferente que en el país del Fuego o en la aldea de konoha.

Mientras que Konoha y el país de Agua era siempre en primavera con la temperatura ambiente perfecta para vivir, en el país del Agua y más en la aldea de la niebla era totalmente húmedo con niebla que la hacían completamente invisible como una defensa natural perfecta y más sobretodo si estaban en un gran Isla, y a pesar de toda esa niebla aun tenia ambiente ese ambiente turbio y frio característico por las décadas de sangre y guerras civiles entre los simpatizantes del Mizukage en contra de los Rebeldes y sobrevivientes de Usuarios de Líneas de Sangre.

Mei: Bien hemos llegado.

Naruto: ¿No debería haber estado un comité de bienvenida de algunos de sus hombres?

Mei: Debería ser, deberá estar aquí Ao y Choujuro.

Zabuza: Ciertos, algo aquí no va bien.

Naruto junto con las mellizas y Karin utilizando sus habilidades sensoriales (Naruto usando sus dedos en el suelo, mas mellizas utilizando el Byakugan y Karin con su habilidad Natural de sentir el chakra de los demás) Sintieron varias presencias atacando a un pequeño grupo de shinobis por un escuadrón de Anbus de Kiri alertando a los de Konoha.

Hikari: Al parecer tus hombres están en problemas.

Zabuza: ¿Qué?

Mei: Cuantos son.

Yami: Son diez Anbus y están rodeando a un pequeño grupo de 5 de sus hombres y temo que ya no pueden más contra ellos.

Mei: Hay que apresurarnos, es hora de que muestren sus habilidades, Los que puedan atacarlos a los anbus, nosotros nos encargaremos en ayudarles en el traslado de los heridos.

Karin: Si me lo permite Mei-san quisiera apoyarles en los heridos.

Mei: Bien, tú y Haku-Chan, se encargaran de los lesionados, Zabuza-kun, ayuda los demás en contra de los Anbus, y si puedes, Mátalos a todos para evitar testigos en contra del Mizukage.

Zabuza: Sera un Placer Mei-Chan.

Mei: Bien todos, en marchan, tenemos que salvar a algunos camaradas.

Equipo11 y Rebeldes: Hai.

Sin tiempo que perder tanto los refuerzos de konoha y los rebeldes se dirigían rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás rebeldes siendo atacados por los Anbus de Kiri, mientras que eran liderados por Zabuza y Mei en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto con los rebeldes.

Los rebeldes siendo comandados por esta unidad se encontraba Ao un veterano de las guerra shinobis junto con el recién espadachín de la nueva generación Choujuro junto con tres chunnins dos hombres y una mujer, los tres estaban heridos graves al luchar en contra de Anbus más experimentado mientras que los dos rebeldes que aún quedan en pie luchando en proteger sus vidas y la de sus camaradas heridos pero también estaban en malas condiciones luchando contra Anbus experimentados del ejército del Mizukage.

Capitan ANBU kiri: Es hora que muera la escoria traicionera.

Anbus de Kiri: Los impuros y los traidores merecen morir por Yagura-Sama.

Ao: (Maldición, las cosas van mal en peor, espero que Mei-Sama halla traído los refuerzos de Kono...Espera un momento..!Byakugan!)

de forma discreta activaba su Doujutsu que se lo había ganado desde hace décadas el Doujutsu del Clan Hyuga y tuvo suerte que tenía su parche porque nadie notaron las venas dilatadas en su ojo oculto

Ao: (Gracias a dios, espero que el chico pueda soportarlo) Choujuro.

Choujuro: Sis..Ao-Sempai.

Ao: Necesito que dejes ese titubeos y luches, esa es nuestra última oportunidad, yo te cubriré, tu atácalos con todo lo que puedas, eso depende de nuestra sobrevivencia.

Choujuro: Hai ..

Ao: Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes hacer.

Choujuro con un poco de aliento saco su Hiramekarei ampliando su hoja con un filo de chakra gracias al poco manejo del joven espadachín se lanzó hacia los espadachines que también desenvainaron sus Ninjatos para asesinar y reclamar la arma en nombre de Yagura.

Choujuro: _**Chakura-Ha Hiramekarei- Onda De Chakra De Hiramekarei**_

De forma brusca Choujuro había creado una onda de chakra de corte fino que obligo a los Anbus tomar medidas evasivas al ver el filo y la nitidez de esa arma y mientras que Choujuro ya preparaba un combate cercano, Ao lo respaldaba con un jutsu para repelerlos.

Ao: Bien Choujuro ahora cubre a los heridos, ahora es mi turno.

Choujuro: Hai Sempai.

Mientras que el espadachín aun con postura defensiva protegía a los demás heridos de sus camaradas, Ao ya tenía en la mira al capitán Anbu y esperaba que llegara a tiempo los refuerzos.

Ao: (Que lleguen a tiempo) _**Suiton: Seiryūshō-Elemento Agua: Palma de Dragón Azul**_

Ao había concentrado una gran cantidad de chakra de Agua en sus palmas de las manos con las que alzaron hacia el frente y dispersa dos grandes chorros de agua que se enredan y de forma sincronizada golpeaba tanto al Capitán Anbu y algunos de sus tropas golpeándolos pero no hiriéndoles.

Capitan Anbu Kiri: Eso es lo mejor que tienes ehhh maldito impuro...

y antes de que pudieran los Anbus darle el golpe de gracias a los rebeldes sintieron muchos instintos asesinos que paralizaron a los Anbus que se pusieron en alerta máxima cubriéndose mientras que los rebeldes por pura suerte no sintieron tales sensaciones de muerte y al ver a Ao con su Byakugan activado se puso aliviado al ver que habían llegado los refuerzos, justo a tiempo.

Ao: Chunnin, aun puedes caminar.

Chunnin rebelde: Hai-Ao Taichou.

Ao: Bien, tu y Choujuro cargen a los demas a un lugar seguro, eso se va poner feo, y no queremos estar en un fuego cruzado.

Rebeldes: Hai Taichou.

Mientras que Choujouro y el Chunni que podría estar en pie ayudaba incorporarse a los demás rebeldes heridos Ao los respaldaba Para evitar el fuego cruzado que se aproximaba mientras que los anbus de Kiri seguían alertas y al ver que los rebeldes escapaban algo iba a pasar y ya pensaba en retirarse aunque no le gustaba era la mejor opción...o eso pensaban ellos.

Mientras tanto los anbus seguían aturdidos tanto Mei Y Zabuza ya estaban en pociones mientras que Haku y el equipo 11 ya con sus espadas espirituales ya estaban listos para una escaramuza.

Mei y Zabuza: _**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu Ocultación en la Niebla**_

Zabuza: Kukukukuku Ocho puntos vitales, Laringe, Columna, Pulmón, Hígado, Yugular, Subclavia, Riñones y Corazón, Cual quiere empezar primero Kukuku.

Esa voz helaba a los Anbus al tener muy malas experiencias en contra del Proclamado _**Kirigakure no Kijin-El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla**_ por las masacres hechas en contra de shinobis que juran lealtad al Mizukage y tropas del Daimyo del país del Agua, es considerado un traidor en palabras de los de Kiri pero es un Héroe por parte de los Rebeldes.

Capitan Anbu Kiri: (Maldicen llegaron) !ordenen retira...

Pero antes de que pudiera ordenarla, una pequeña brisa apareció en el Capitán Anbu al sentir su próxima Muerte.

¿?: No habrá piedad, _**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson-Estilo de Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción del León**_

y a la velocidad de la luz, aparecía una joven (Karin) con mascara de anbu con la imagen de una Babosa, asesinando de forma veloz al capitán Anbu con un corte vertical en el torso creando un gran salpicadura de sangre para los anbus que seguían aturdidos por la muerte de su capitán.

Anbu Kiri: QUE DEMON...

Mellizas y Fuu: Ustedes siguen, _ **Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon-Estilo de Dos Espadas Desenvainar y Envainar: Puerta a la Vida Eterna**_

La tres chicas con sus respectivas mascaras de porcelana habían usados sus armas especiales ahora con la práctica en asesinar de forma rápida de los 3 de 4 anbus con un corte a la velocidad del sonido montándolos ahora con dos cortes de profundidad de los cuerpos de los anbus ahora muertos y el cuarto y último Anbu con vida, ya quería largarse cuanto antes posible de este lugar pero sintió algo frio en sus piernas sintiéndose entumido de las piernas para arriba y cuando miro fue algo que lo dejo helado.

Haku: _ **Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame-Elemento Hielo: Golondrina Carámbano**_

El anbu vio en sus piernas con muchas heridas de agujas de hielo en forma de senbons penetrando las piernas del Anbu que ya ya no las sentía al ver que el responsable o mejor dicho la responsable fue una mujer con una máscara anbu de Kiri y al ver que tenía una línea de sangre del Hyoton, era uno de los rebeldes, que mas malo le podría pasar mal en el Anbu además de tener las piernas heladas.

Anbu Kiri: (Debo escapar ya...)

Hasta que sintió de nuevo otro instinto asesino mucho más muerte que se dirigía rápidamente hacia él y el intento agarrar su ninjato de su espalda pero ya era demasiado tarde para el porqué su verdugo había llegado.

El anbu solamente miro el lugar en donde se despejaba gracias al viento y una vez que fue despejado la niebla espesa, vio a un sujeto (Naruto) girando unas tres espadas en forma de círculos y luego en un parpadeo corrió de forma veloz hacia el Anbu mientras que el seguía girando sus espadas cortándolo con cortes horizontales y verticales en el cuerpo cortando desde su armadura, hasta la máscara Anbu se partió a la mitad dejando un gran corte de consideración en el cuerpo sin vida del Anbu que cayó al suelo y aparecieron mas cortes diagonales en sus extremidades que fueron cortadas a la mitad.

 _ **Naruto: Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai -Estilo de Tres Espadas Secreto: Tres Mil Mundos.**_

Una vez que termino esa pequeña escaramuza, fue más una pequeña carnicería digna de una guerra civil, termino con una pequeña victoria de los rebeldes que estaban muy impresionados al ver las habilidades de los refuerzos de Konoha, y a pesar que eran muy jóvenes, ya tenían madera de estar en misiones mucho más peligrosas y ya saben a lo que van y se lo toman muy enserio su vida como shinobi, algo que les faltan en los nuevos reclutas de Kiri que tenían en sus base provisional.

Zabuza: (Ya no volveré a dudar de los Gakis, sí que tienen pelotas para hacerlo)

Mei: (Me alegra que estén de nuestro lado)

Ao: (Tal vez sean jóvenes pero ya tienen la experiencia para matar)

Choujuro: (Si que son fuertes, espero que me puedan ayudar)

Una vez despejado la niebla espesa, tanto Haku y Karin se hacían cargo de los rebeldes heridos y de atender de unos lesionados e agostados Ao y Choujuro, mientras que las mellizas y el espadachín revisaban entre los cuerpos algo de que les pudieran servir algo y tuvieron suerte en que tuvieran un mapa con croquis de todo Kirigakure y algunos suministros y armas para que les pudieran apoyar algo con los rebeldes.

Mei: Ao, gracias por aguantar mientras llegábamos, espero que no hayas tenido problemas.

Ao: Fue duro pero lo soportamos Mei-Sama, intentamos llegar al puerto pero fuimos emboscados por los anbus de Yagura, cada vez son más feroces, y temo que esté planeando un ataque masivo. Si me lo permite, debemos tener a todos nuestras tropas listas para el ataque final.

Mei: Aun no estamos en óptimas condiciones, necesito que todos estén estables, para que todos luchen, y con algo de ayuda con los del equipo 11 de Konoha, nos acercaremos más a la victoria. ¿Karin-San?

Karin: ¿Hai Mei-Sama?

Mei: Me gustaría mucho que junto con Haku y con los pocos médicos que tenemos, nos atendieran a los heridos que tenemos en el campamento, ¿crees que puedas curarlos a tiempo?

Karin: No se preocupe por eso Mei-sama, me encargaré de sus heridos, los atenderé en todo lo que pueda.

Mei: Gracias por la ayuda Karin-San, bien chicos, debemos irnos, no queremos una segunda emboscada por parte e los hombres de Yagura, así que adelante, Ao los guiara.

Ao: Muy bien todos, síganme, el camino se va poner riesgoso.

Una vez escuchado las indicaciones tanto de la líder de la resistencia y ahora el guía les guiaba a los rebeldes ya un poco mejor, y los refuerzos de Konoha, hacia un par de Kilómetros en donde los de Konoha estuvieron mirando maravillados la naturaleza del país del Agua a pesar de lo oscuro que era la situación, aún tenía esa belleza que hipnotizaba a muchos, en especial a los de Konoha.

Luego de media hora en caminar mucho de grandes riscos camuflados por las densa e intensa niebla que habitaban en Kiri, los rebeldes guabán al equipo 11 de Konoha y al escuchar las advertencias serias de que no se perdían, si que lo tomaron en serio esas advertencias y además que era perfecto para ocultarse de los enemigos, asi que era una base perfecta para ocultarse ante los ojos de Yagura.

Su recorrido termino al ver que había una cascada cubriendo el camino, mientras que Mei y Ao desactivaban al parecer el Genjutsu abriéndose el paso que al parecer había una ''pared de roca'' había un túnel subterráneo que atravesaba la cascada.

Luego de atravezarla y de nuevo activar el Genjutsu del Camuflaje debajo de la cascada los rebeldes que ya estaban estables se retiraban hacia las barracas para poder descansar mientras que los rebeldes como Mei, Zabuza e Ao hablaban con el equipo 11, Haku y Choujuro también se retiraban a sus respectivos campamentos individuales para tomarse un respiro.

Ya una vez que están en un cuartel general de los rebeldes tanto los rebeldes junto con los miembros del equipo 11 ya estaban hablando de cosas del tema del a guerra.

Mei: Bien les seré sincero, las cosas no nos van muy bien, hemos tenido derrotas consecutivas y ya estamos al borde de la derrota y la extinción de muchos usuarios de líneas de Sangre en Kiri. ya no sabemos en como derrotar a Yagura.

Zabuza: No tenemos a muchos shinobis de nuestro lado y los que tenemos están heridos y sin experiencia en cómo luchar.

Naruto: ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que soporte las emboscadas y escaramuzas Mei-Sama?

Mei: Estando a la defensiva, Mes y medio, máximo dos por lo mucho.

Naruto: Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos en reforzarnos ,tanto en los nuevos reclutas, que los nuevos comiencen en tener experiencia en el combate, y claro, en aumentar la moral en este lugar.

Ao: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Naruto: Puedes tener un ejecito muy capacitado, o uno mejor equipado o el que tiene la experiencia necesaria. pero si no tiene la moral alta o la confianza en sus líderes, todo eso no valdrá nada es como si tuvieras a tropas derrotadas que el momento crucial, se rendirán.

Ao: Ya veo...

Naruto: Es por eso que debemos comenzar a capacitar a todos, tener la victorias necesarias y debilitar al ejercito de Yagura, y una vez que tengamos todos listos en el momento de la verdad, Tomaremos la aldea de Kiri en el Asalto final.

Mei: Me agrada la idea que tienes Naruto-san, espero que tu estrategia resulte porque son nuestra última esperanza en sobrevivir.

Naruto: ¿Mientras, en que les podremos ayudar?

Mei: Veamos, Karin-San, como te había dicho tú y Haku-Chan e otras medicas ayudaran a nuestros heridos postrados en las camas, y también si pueden serán la encargadas en la área de urgencias. y cuando puedan integrarse a las divisiones como apoyo.

Karin: Hai Mei-Sama.

Mei: Fuu-San, me habías dicho que te especializabas en el rastreo e asesinatos sigilosos, te enviare con Zabuza-Kun, él es nuestro mejor especialista en esa área, podrás aprender todo lo que puedas de nuestro espadachín.

Fuu: Hare lo que pida Mei-Sama.

Mei: Chicas, en sus perfiles veo que son fuertes en la área de la Inteligencia y Táctica, los puedo enviar conmigo y con Ao en las tácticas y también algunas pequeñas escaramuzas en contra de las tropas de Yagura.

Meiilizas: Esta bien Mei-Sama.

Mei: Por ultimo Naruto-San, según tu especialidad son en todas las áreas que debería tener un shinobi, pero tu fuerte es en el asalto directo y en la parte de rastreo, te puedo enviar junto con algunos de mis hombres y podrás comandar una unidad de nuestros hombres en tierra de nadie, tus objetivos serán la desmoralización del ejercito de Yagura y la debilitación de las defensas den Kiri y si tenemos suerte, podrías conseguir las restantes espadas de Kiri para nuestro bando.

Naruto: No será ningún problema Mei-Sama.

Mei: De todo corazón, les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo que nos están brindando para que acabe la guerra que ha durado demasiado tiempo, y yo quiero poner fin a esto y que haya paz entre ambos bandos. Ya he hablado con su líder, Hokage-Sama y tenemos nuestros fondos a lo básico, así que su paga se retrasara a su debido tiempo.

Naruto: el dinero no nos preocupara, pero nos gustaría algo a cambio luego de que termine la guerra.

Mei: ¿Cuales son sus propuestas?

Karin: Ami me gustaría aprender nuevas tecnicas de ninjutsu medico en su aldea, y aprender otras técnicas elementales.

Fuu: también quisiera ver si podremos aprender de los nuevos espadachines de la niebla.

Mellizas: tambien nos gustaria que nos tomen como aprendices en que nos enseñen a todos el yoton, futton y hyoton respectivamente.

Naruto: Bueno, ami me gustaría conocer e aprender nuevos jutsus de su aldea, en especial los de Suiton porque quisiera aprender el _**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Ocultamiento de la niebla.**_

Mei: Son buenas propuestas, y hare lo posible en recompensarlos como se debe.

Equipo 11: Se lo agradecemos Mei-sama.

Mei: Pueden retirarse, algunos de nuestros hombres los llevaran a las barracas.

Sin más el equipo 11 se despidió de forma formal hacia la líder de los rebeldes y sus aliados dejando solos a Mei, Zabuza y Ao.

Mei: Veo una esperanza en ellos chicos para Kiri, creo en ellos en que acabe con esa guerra infernal.

Zabuza: Igual yo, esos chicos es lo que necesitan a nuestras tropas derrotadas.

Ao: Solamente espero que no hemos llegado tarde porque aún no ha luchado Yagura, él es un Ejército de un solo hombre por ser el Jinchuriki del sanbi, solamente espero que sobrevivamos.

Mei: Ten fe en ellos, seguro que habrá una luz en estas tinieblas que estamos viviendo.

Sin dudas algunas, los rebeldes de Kiri tienen un pequeño rayo de esperanza con los nuevos refuerzos del equipo 11 de Konoha que esperaban que con ese pequeño esfuerzo por parte de ellos junto con los rebeldes e sobrevivientes del genocidio de los Kekkei Genkais sobrevivan ante el Mizukage psicópata que se convirtio en el anterior Yondaime Mizukage y Jinchuriki del Sanbi, Yagura.

Esperaban que ese esfuerzo surgiera una nueva Kirigakure no Sato hacia una nueva era en el mundo shinobi.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de la primera parte

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero ando en los tramites de la universidad del cambio de la licenciatura y no ha sido nada fácil y además de que no se en qué periodo entrare si en Agosto o en Enero, ya eso dependen de lo que me digan, así que estoy muy nervioso porque quiero regresar de nuevo a estudiar en la universidad.

Disculpen por tardarme mucho pero también anduve viendo ideas nuevas en como seria esa nuevo arco de la guerra civil en Kiri y me costó algo de trabajo en ver como se está armando, y bueno apenas están viendo en cómo será la cruda guerra que hay en la aldea de la niebla.

Como sabrán, ya se demostró el principio del potencial de las espadas especiales e espirituales del equipo 11 ante un equipo de Anbus de Kiri al igual que ya se vio un poco más de lo que sucederá después para el siguiente capitulo

Y bueno para serles sincero amigos me tomara otro tiempo en escribir la segunda parte de la misión porque será la finalización de la guerra civil de Kiri, en pocas palabras, habrá escaramuzas, guerras, el asalto final y también el derrocamiento del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura y la victoria de los rebeldes de Kiri

Pero eso si les prometo que habrá muchas sorpresas en el nuevo capítulo porque habrá revelaciones, y nuevas sorpresas y eso se los aseguro que quedaran sorprendidos.

Que chica de Kiri merece estar en el matrimonio arreglado para una posible (próxima) alianza entre Konoha y Kiri con el miembro del equipo 11 Naruto

Puede ser una chica original joven o una del cannon e inclusive acepto Fems (Jovenes o adolescentes) que sea joven a la misma edad del equipo 11 o un poco mayor pero no sobrepasando a la adultez. (Los que quieran MILFS O maduras, quedan descartadas)

Le gustaría que hubiera una batalla épica entre Yagura y Naruto en el asalto final.

Los que tengan dudas en el próximo capítulos, avísenme ya sea por PM o en el Facebook y si gustan este es el grupo de face que hice y son bienvenidos ya sean autores o lectores.

 _ **Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures: Me Pueden buscar como Alan Avila**_

Cualquiera que tengas dudas o sugerencias los estare esperando con gusto heh.

Bueno sin más, me despido.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	14. Capítulo 13: La Guerra Civil de Kiri Pt2

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo un capítulo de nuevo de la cascada del regreso ahora con la segunda parte de la misión de Kiri en plena guerra civil que e esta soltando y bueno como les había dicho ya está la segunda parte e lo que será una de la mejores, se los aseguro así que darle

Y bueno ahora que he visto este arco será muy extenso para serles sincero va ser muy largo porque habrá grandes combates en Kiri y créanme que cuando leo fics en capítulos de la guerra civil en Kirigakure son largas o extensas, y espero hacerlo un poco más sutil.

Y bueno les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo en que me han dado los consejos y las peticiones y me han ayudado un buen, de verdad con sus opiniones me sirven de gran ayuda para mejorar se los aseguro.

Y bueno ya casi nos estamos adentrando cada vez más a la saga más esperada de mucho y que es de los exámenes Chunnin pero por el momento disfruten los demás arcos de las misiones extraordinarias del Equipo 11.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el reveiw y claro que habrá una gran batalla entre el Yondaime Mizukage vs loS miembros del equipo 11 de Konoha, y ya veras que sucediera en este capítulo te lo aseguro, que te encantara.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw. Sip como Zabuza y los otros espadachines de la niebla saben de las leyendas de los 10 espadachines de Uzu, y claro que ellos no podrían tener los colmillos de dragón y es por eso que consiguieron un metal especial para sus propias espadas con habilidades únicas, como es el ejemplo la espada de Zabuza, y ya el equipo 11 ya mostraron un poco de sus habilidades de Kenjutsu con sus espadas espirituales y claro las propuestas por parte de Konoha ante los rebeldes de Kiri y claro que habrá una lucha entre el Mizukage y el heredero del Nidaime Hokage, de eso no te lo pierdes y ya sabrás que sucede después en esa culminación de la guerra civil, y ya tome en cuenta las opciones de las Fems y ya habrá nuevas opciones para chicas que sean jóvenes, fems y originales. y bueno espero que te gusten los capítulos que habrá, te lo aseguro amigo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que el equipo 11 va ser el más fuerte de toda Konoha, superando al equipo de Minato o los Tres Sannins de eso te lo aseguro amigo, y claro que ni siquiera matarlo al Emo no entenderá ni clases de Humildad solamente si le lavan el cerebro al Uchiha pero lo veo caso perdido pero en fin….espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo que tengo amigo.

 _ **OTAKUFire:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, tu solo disfrútalo mucho amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco mucho y ya habrá mucho más sorpresas para el equipo 11 en su nueva misión ahora en Kiri y ya verás cómo terminara, tu solo disfrútalo ya verás.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco, y ya pronto veras que sucederá después en el capítulo y el final de la guerra civil de kirigakure no Sato.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

 _ **Capítulo 13: La Guerra Civil de Kiri Pt2.**_

3 Meses después

De regreso en Mizu no Kuni

Base Temporal de los Rebeldes de Kiri

Medianoche

De regreso en la base provisional de los rebeldes, han pasado muchas cosas luego de vinieran refuerzos por parte del Equipo 11 de Konoha siendo todos unos adolescentes pero esos jóvenes han hecho mucho por los rebeldes dando un pequeña luz de esperanza por parte de los rebeldes por más de décadas de Guerras civiles, Genocidios de usuarios de Líneas de Sangre y confortamientos con otras aldeas.

Luego de que llegaran el equipo 11 comenzaron con el adoctrinamiento de los reclutas de Kiri que la mayoría eran desde Mercenarios mal preparados, Civiles sin experiencia en lo militar, y los pocos shinobis que se unieron el bando de los Rebeldes, tenían la Moral por los suelos luego de derrotas consecutivas por parte de los rebeldes y ante los Seguidores de Yagura y mercenarios que se unieron al bando del Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Comenzaron con lo básico en tan solo una semana para que pudieran valerse por si mismos, desde entrenamiento básico de Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja), Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria) Taijutsu (Técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo) y dos más porque necesitaban más shinobis y Kunoichis como el ShurikenJutsu (Técnica de Shuriken) Kenjutsu (Técnica de la Espada) las otras areas como el Funijutsu (Tecnica del Sellado) e otras son demasiados avanzadas para ellos, asi que se centraron en los fundamentos básicos para cualquier Shinobi en guerra.

Al mismo tiempo tanto la miembro del equipo 11 y medica ninja Karin Uzumaki-Senju junto con la usuaria de Hyoton Haku Yuki junto con algunas medicas con entrenamiento básico de Ninjutsu medico pudieron atender a todos los heridos que estaban postrados en las camas, y gracias a la oportuna intervención de la Pelirroja gracias a la habilidad única de la Tenseiga (Espada de Mito y Karin) pudo curar a los que estaban de gravedad y de estado critico salvándolos de la muerte, y se evitaron las bajas de los rebeldes agradeciendo por el esfuerzo dado se le fue ensenando algunos Ninjutsus Médicos en base de Suiton y a pesar de que son pocos eran los más efectivos como el _**Iryō Suiton: Mizukurage-Elemento Agua Médico: Medusa**_ , se trata de crear una medusa hecha con Chakra de Agua curativa luego de que la criatura se pone en un lugar indicado de la herida ya sea una laceración o una herida de gravedad, ese te permitía una recuperación de forma veloz, el único problema que había era que drenaba mucho el chakra, pero eso no era problema para Karin por su experiencia con su Tía y maestra Tsunade le aumento sus Bobinas de Chakra estando a la par de su otra maestra e amiga Shizune. al igual que el _**Iryō Suiton: Suika-Elemento Agua Médico: Mosquito de Agua**_ , se trataba de crear mosquitos hechos de puramente de agua para eliminar el veneno de la víctima, aunque su procedimiento puede ser doloroso para el que está siendo envenenado pero es efectivo para eliminar cualquier tipo de toxicidad en el cuerpo. y por ultimo una variante del Bisturí de Chakra, el _**Iryō Suiton: Mizukamakiri-Elemento Agua Médico: Mantis de Agua**_ en el cual se puede producir unas garras gigantes de mantis en sus brazos hechos de agua para ampliar su rango de ataque y más si le mejorabas en el Flujo del Chakra aumentando su poder de corte y penetración, solamente los más experimentados en el control de chakra y en el Suiton podrían manejar esas técnicas avanzadas de Suiton con Ninjutsu Medico, algo que Karin ya domina y solamente hay que perfeccionarlo.

Las semanas fueron tortuosas para los rebeldes luego de que pusieran a poner de forma practica el entrenamiento con los Reclutas Nuevos, y a pesar de algunas perdidas obtuvieron sus primeras victorias en las pequeñas escaramuzas, en contra de los hombres del Mizukage dando nuevos ánimos y la moral en alto por parte de los rebeldes y así aumentando nuevos reclutas, se unieran mas sobrevivientes de usuarios de Líneas de sangre, y claro más mercenarios e hombres de armas uniéndose al bando de los rebeldes aumentando nuevas caras que se unían en la causa de los rebeldes y claro aumentando victorias consecutivas por parte de la resistencia.

Con la moral en alto por parte de los rebeldes y la valentía y determinación por parte de los refuerzos del equipo 11 de Konoha, habían llamado la atención de muchos mercenarios que se unieron al bando de los rebeldes, civiles, refugiados, exiliados de otras aldeas, algunos desertores de Kiri, e inclusive, varios clanes sobrevivientes como algunos del Clan Yuki, Terumi, Hozuki y Tsuchigumo entre ellos se encontraban la heredera del clan Tsuchigumo Hotaru y un exiliado de Kiri y antiguo Capitán Anbu de Kiri ahora en el bando de los rebeldes el Jinchuriki de Rokubi (Saiken) Utakata.

en ese tiempo luego de que obtuvieran las pequeñas victorias, el equipo 11 con la promesa por parte de la Líder de la resistencia de Kiri, Mei Terumi algunos usuarios de Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Yoton (Elemento Lava) Futton (Elemento Vapor) y Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) por parte de Haku les ayudaba en nuevas técnicas de dichos elementos en el equipo 11 que estaba ansioso en aprender más de técnicas y vaya que aprendieron nuevas cosas, aunque tenían pocas técnicas aprendidos debido al Genocidio de usuarios de Líneas de Sangre, habían aprendido lo necesario para poner fin a la Guerra civil que estaba Mermando a todo el país del Agua

En cuanto a la Jinchuriki de Nanabi, Fuu junto con Zabuza e Choujuro y algunos nuevos espadachines (recién) incorporados ayudándoles en nuevas técnicas de Kenjutsu en el cual se adaptaron muy bien en Fuu aprendiendo nuevas técnicas de matar a sus enemigos, ya sea de forma silenciosa algo que preferían los nuevos espadachines de la niebla o de forma directa algo que le gustaba a Zabuza ya que él era de la vieja escuela de la antigua Aldea Sangrienta de la niebla. en ese tiempo Fuu cuando tenía tiempo mejoraba en sus Kekkei Genkais del Koton (Elemento Acero) y de los elementos secundarios del Jiton (Elemento Magnetico) y Jinton (Elemento Polvo) para no perder el tiempo que estaba en la base temporal de los rebeldes.

En cuanto a las mellizas Hikari y Yami cuando tenían tiempo para descansar aprovechaban para poder entrenar de tiempo que les quedaba con la Líder de la resistencia de Kiri Mei Terumi junto con algunos usuarios de Líneas de Sangre del Yoton (Elemento Lava), Futton (Elemento Vapor) Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), y vaya que aprendieron muy bien de las Usuarias y de la líder que les enseñaba todo lo que podrían luego de ayudaras en las pequeñas victorias que obtuvieron por parte de las chicas y ayudando más a los rebeldes en los refugios y los sobrevivientes del la masacres y exterminio por parte del Yondaime Mizukage y sus seguidores. En sus tiempo libres por las chicas entrenaban con sus respectivos espíritus con Hisui, Rias, Shun y Rynosuke en más técnicas de Ittoryu (Estilo de una Espada), Nittoryu (Estilo de Dos Espadas) y más técnicas del Kenjutsu por cortesía de algunas Kunoichis rebeldes que se enseñaban mutuamente con la chicas de Konoha. En ese tiempo libre también entrenaban el Enton (Elemento Llama) gracias al EMS (Eien Mangekyou Sharingan) mejorando esas peligrosas llamas con más seguridad y cuidado. Y ya por su cuenta Hikari entrenaban de forma personal el Mokuton (Elemento Madera) y Yami con el Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad) para mejorar más en sus tecnicas hereditarias, y ya para terminar repasaban la técnicas de Doujutsus del Sharingan, del Byakugan afinando sus Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus y muchas artes shinobis en las cuales las chicas prefieren aprenderlas de la manera práctica.

En cuanto a Naruto el también estaba aprendiendo de toda practica con Mei y Zabuza con algunos Jutsus de Suiton que usan comúnmente en Kiri como la técnica que ya tenía en su repertorio como el _ **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Ocultamiento de la Niebla**_ , algo que le puede ayudar en el momento de Asaltar y tenerles una emboscada mortífera y más si le agregabas mucho chakra haciendo que la Neblina sea tan densa que imposibilita a los ninjas sensores y de rastreo, hasta las propias Mellizas cuando entrenaban con Naruto se les dificulto cuando trataron de ver en la neblina densa, aun con el Sharingan y el Byakugan, era muy difícil verlo haciéndolas incapaces de vencer a Naruto con la técnica de los Shinobis de Kiri y de los Espadachines de la Niebla. En ese tiempo libre también mejoraba en sus técnicas elementales desde e Suiton (Elemento Agua) l Katon (Elemento Fuego) Raiton (Elemento Rayo) Fuuton (Elemento viento), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Futton (Elemento Vapor) Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) para no quedarse corto con las demás chicas y de los demás rebeldes que también estaban poniendo sus granito de ayuda en esta guerra civil, en ese tiempo también cuando podía, repasaba desde el Shurikenjutsu, el Kenjutsu con las demás Espíritus humanas desde Serafall que siempre le llama de Naru-Tan, con Ravel y con Akeno hablando de la última ella era una Ninfómana sinvergüenza porque al parecer era una gran pervertida pero con sentido de humor hacia el chico que siempre trataba de protegerse de la Ninfómana pero aun así eran muy buenos compañeros entre el Portador y su espíritu a pesar de todo, también mejoraba en sus técnicas de Fuinjutsu con algo de practica repasaba en las noches la mayoría de las técnicas de Fuinjutsu que le han servido de gran ayuda en las pequeñas escaramuzas que han tenido, y ya para terminar de su larga capacitación entrenaba a su debido tiempo con Kurama con los Kitsunes Youkais junto con Shadow y con los Dragones legendarios luego de que pudiera invocar a un pequeño dragón rojo asiático llamado Mushu y a pesar que había invocado a un pequeño lagarto era suficiente al ver que los frutos de sus esfuerzos ya estaban dando sus logros al invocar a los místicos y legendarios Dragones.

En los meses siguientes en las victorias de los rebeldes, el equipo 11 comenzó a desenvolverse más en el ámbito de la guerra y vaya que si sorprendieron tanto los seguidores del Mizukage hasta los rebeldes el gran potencias revelado del ahora Famoso Equipo 11 de Konoha.

En Karin no solo era una Medica Ninja como muchos piensas , además de salvar las vidas de los rebeldes, también era una hábil Kunoichi que era de temer algo que era digna por parte de Mei al ver que era una Kunoichi temible como Ella, hacía en honores a la propia Tsunade a la hora de Luchar. Desde luchar con su espada Tenseiga (siendo apoyada por su Espíritu Chelia) ella era temible en contra de los hombres de Yagura o de cualquier Mercenario o Cazarecompensas sin escrúpulos, asesinándolos de forma rápida pero horrible al usar el Fuuton (Elemento Viento) creando grandes devastaciones hacia los hombres fieles a Yagura y ganándose el apodo de _**Fottei (Diosa de la Salud)**_ por sus habilidades Extraordinarias que ha hecho en la guerra superando a su maestra y Tía la Sennin Tsunade Senju.

En cuanto a Fuu ella ha demostrado ser una Kunoichi ser atemorizante ante los enemigos cuando algunos de los Anbus y Jounins de Kiri intentaron hacer una emboscada ante la caravana de suministros para los rebeldes, Fuu junto con algunos Rebeldes masacraron a todos los implicados del asalto por parte de los hombres del Mizukage, desde que los rebeldes fueron recapacitados de nuevo y con la moral alta pudieron vencer los miedos de la muerte sin temor a represarías por parte del Mizukage y con ahora la capitana que era la Jinchuriki de Nanabi, Fuu, ella también había mejorado mucho sobre todo en la área del Kenjutsu gracias a sus dos espadas espirituales siendo guiadas por Sirzechs y Azazzel ella tenía un estilo que fue propio de ella y lo puso en práctica a los desafortunados Anbus que eran especialistas en el Kenjutsu luego de que Sirzechs le ensenara una antigua arte de espada que fue la más veloz mucho más que el Iaijutsu haciéndola mortal y veloz a la hora de pelear, se trataba del _**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū-Estilo de espada del honorable cielo que vuela**_ , en honor, era el estilo único que fue reconocido el famoso y temido ''Battousai'' o mejor conocido como El Destajador, Kenshin Uzumaki, ella hizo honor al Sobrenombre luego de Masacrar a los Anbus de Kiri y algunos aspirantes a los Nuevos espadachines de la niebla pero todo esfuerzos del bando del Mizukage fueron Frenados por _**la Nueva Battousai**_ (Fuu), pero tampoco no se quedó en el Kenjutsu sino que también demostró mucha letalidad con sus elementos del Koton, Jiton y Jinton al igual que el Doton mostrando mucha popularidad en los rebeldes en la hora más crítica de luchar no dejaba que la Fama le corrompiera de hecho ella prefería ser el ejemplo para los rebeldes, en algunos casos ella junto con Hikari por sus habilidades de Mokuton (Elemento Madera) hacian pequeñas escaramuzas en contra de divisiones por más preparadas e experimentadas del ejercito de Kiri y ella junto con Choumei utilizaba su entrenamiento con su Bijuu al cubrirse de capa de chakra de bijuu haciéndola mas atemorizante y temible en contra de las divisiones de Kiri haciendolas pedazos pero también estaba el peligro de perder el control entre la unión de Fuu y Choumei, y es por eso que estaba Hikari con sus habilidades de Mokuton tranquilizando a la chica Jinchuriki que le daba gracias a la peliblanca. Debido a sus logros notables y su extraordinaria participación se habia ganado el apodo no solo de la Nueva Battousai si no tambien con el apodo _**de Shinigami (Diosa de la Muerte)**_ Por su forma de pelear y las mil maneras de arrebatarl as vidas de las peores personas que no merecerian vivir y ella sería la Parca que les arrebatara.

Para ciertas Mellizas, no se quedaron cortas en esta guerra. ellas luego de estar en las divisiones de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Asalto, Asesinato al igual que Táctica mostraron mucha valentía en la hora de pelear en contra de Shinobis de Kiri, ya sea desde afueras de la base temporal de los rebeldes y campamentos de Shinobis y Mercenarios que se unieron al bando del Mizukage, de hecho ellas fueron las que provocaron masacres hechas en los puentes intercontinentales cortando los suministros a Kiri desde destruir los puentes, Sabotear los Transmisores de Comunicación, Decodificar Claves secretas, Y también tomando iniciativa, incitar el terror hacia los hombres de Yagura, no por nada, ellas dos junto con algunas Kunoichis rebeldes, hicieron temer hasta los propios espadachines de Kiri, al escuchar los rumores (verdaderos) de los horrores hechos por las chicas, según las leyendas, narradas por los Supervivientes, las chicas habían asesinado de forma siniestra a los principales genocidas e asesinos de usuarios de Líneas de sangre cuando trataron de saquear e asesinar más sobrevivientes usuarios de líneas de sangre, las chicas usando el Byakugan y el Jyuuken mejorado haciendo estragos y destrozos en los desafortunados hombres que sucumbieron ante la Ira y furia de las Kunoichis, al destruir sus huesos, organos vitales y el Sistema de flujo de chakra incapacitándolos de por vida o matándolos de forma lenta y dolorosa. Con el Sharingan y el Eien Mangekyou Sharingan de las Mellizas, ellas también estaban haciendo estragos, desde los puertos de Kiri, desde quemados vivos a los Marineros y mercenarios contratados por Yagura con el Amaterasu con las peligrosas Llamas negras inextinguibles, también muchos de los incitadores del Genocidio de Usuarios de Kekkei Genkais con otra de las habilidades especiales del EMS y era el Tsukuyomi, uno de los Genjutsus más fuertes haciéndolos unas expertas con el Tsukuyomi, más si torturaban de forma sádica hacia los implicados de los Genocidios, matándolos con derrames cerebrales o con muertes cerebrales ante el horror de los que quedaban aun en pie de los hombres del Mizukage. Y para empeorar las cosas por parte del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, las Gemelas habían perfeccionado en el uso del Susanoo, es un jutsu que crea a un humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurái. Se trata de un espíritu gigantesco, el cual rodea y protege al usuario que lo utilice es un Jutsu defensivo e ofensivo protegiéndote desde el exterior y sin puntos ciegos evitando las posibles emboscada o ataques a traición por detrás de la espalda El susanoo de Hikari era de color Naranja Claro y el de Yami era de Color Azul Oscuro. Las mellizas junto con un escuadrón de rebeldes pudieron hacer en menos de un mes, destruyendo todos los puertos y muelles de Kiri evitando cualquier refuerzos por parte del Yondaime Mizukage, pero no todo se quedó en el uso de sus dos Doujutsus sino que también utilizaron en su arsenal sus Espadas especiales espirituales apoyándolas en las grandes batallas que tuvieron las mellizas (Hisui y Rias por Hikari y Shun y Ryosuke por Yami) haciendo muchos estragos en las líneas enemigas haciendo mucho horrores por parte de los mercenarios y hombres sin escrúpulos que hicieron masacres hacia los habitantes de los usuarios de Kekkei Genkais. ella sí que ellas eran de temer luego de matar con sus espadas, y claro que la mayoría de los que aun conservaban su humanidad preferían desertar antes de que luchar en contra de las Mellizas, y para terminar ellas también hacían temer a los cazadores anbus que se especializaban en el asesinato de los sobrevivientes de Kekkei genkais, las chicas junto con algunos miembros rebeldes con algún kekkei genkai hacían estragos a la división anbu de Yagura, casi la mayoría o mejor dicho toda la división fue disuelta gracias a las mellizas, dando un gran respiro a los habitantes de Kiri al ver que no habría mas genocidios y represarías por parte del Yondaime Mizukage. Debido a sus extraordinarias misiones y ataques hacia el Yondaime Mizukage ambas chicas se habian ganado los sobrenombres _**de Amaterasu o Diosa del Sol para Hikari y Tsukuyomi o Diosa de la luna para Yami**_

En cuanto a Naruto, él ha sido uno los que se ha desempeñado mucho en esta guerra luego de que entrenara arduamente con algunos miembros rebeldes como Mei, Ao y Zabuza junto con algunos rebeldes con experiencia con el Suiton, y vaya que aprendió muy bien con nuevas técnicas de Suiton aumentando su arsenal al igual que otros elementos como el Futton, el Hyoton e otros sobretodo de las ''clases privadas'' por la heredera del clan Yuki Haku que le instruirá el Hyoton de manera mucho más íntima e privadas con el rubio que él tuvo que sobrevivir de los celos por parte de las chicas del equipo 11 y de algunas chicas que tuvieron flechazos al único chico del equipo 11 de Konoha pero es o no era todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para Naruto. Sino que también en sus tiempos libres seguía entrenando de forma ardua con las invocaciones legendarias de los Kitsunes Youkais y de los Dragones pero aún le dificultaba por el nivel exigido pero ahí va cada día mejorando en las invocaciones legendarias.

Ya en lo militar en el tema de la guerra Naruto se desempeñó en la guerra civil en Kiri al tener el mando de la división de Asalto en destruir puntos claves en la aldea de Kiri como la destrucción de caminos, puentes, debilitamientos de murallas, asaltos de los fortines y fortalezas, el también junto con algunos rebeldes de Kiri interceptaron información valiosa entre intentos de alianzas con otras aldeas, pero gracias a que los rebeldes hicieron una maquina decodificara al interceptar esos dichosas comunicaciones alteraron de una posible alianza a traiciones que le costaron caro en el Mizukage ahora no solo se tenía que enfrenar a los rebeldes, si no que también a aldeas invasoras.

En los momentos de comandar en pequeños grupos, Naruto se ganó el respeto por parte de los rebeldes y de los enemigos al comandar asaltos directos hacia Kirigakure y a grandes batallones haciendo temer a los Anbus Y jounins de Kiri el en su bando nunca ha tenido bajas de los rebeldes ganándose el respeto y honor por parte de los rebeldes en especial a las Kunoichis de Kiri que veían una nueva esperanza en él.

Debido a sus tácticas de emboscadas ya sean directas, emboscadas planeadas, siniestras trampas y atacándolos con guerras psicológicas como amenazas de campos minados, campos llenos de muertos y claro en altavoces con voz espeluznante con ayuda de Kurama y de ciertas espíritus humanas (Akeno, Ravel y Serafall) haciendo mermar la moral y la autoestima de los enemigos provocado deserciones en millares, debido a todos los logros desde luchar con Ninjutsu elemental ya sea los principales en especial el Suiton y los secundarios y en la opinión de los usuarios de Kekkei genkais era un habilidoso usuario ya sea con el Futton en derretir vivos a sus enemigos, en el Hyoton ya sea congelándolos o empalándolos, con el Ranton, electrocutándolos de una forma cruel a despiadados enemigos, y también era temido con sus tres espadas legendarias, ahora es llamado como el nuevo maestro del Santouryu o el segundo demonio de Kiri, por su habilidad extraordinaria con las tres espadas, para el aprecio de las espíritus humanas que daban apoyo al rubio en especial en Akeno.

Debido a todo lo que ha hecho se había ganado con todo los creces y honores por parte de los rebeldes y en parte de los enemigos con el Sobrenombre de _**''El Joven Sangre y Agallas''**_ por sus temerarios e osados ataques en contra del ejercito de Kiri con métodos usuales y no-convencionales y además de su habilidad nata de liderazgo ganándose mucho más voluntarios en especial en las mujeres uniéndose en la división de Naruto para el alivio de los Rebeldes que miraban a un camarada y un héroe de guerra en Kiri eso en opinión por parte de la Líder de los rebeldes Mei y en el Capitán de los 7 espadachines de la niebla Zabuza y mas admiración e interés romántico por parte de las chicas, en especial por la chicas de Kiri y las miembros del equipo 11. Ya al terminar de su última misión en solitario Naruto se había Ganado el sobrenombre de _**Susanoo o Dios de los Mar y de las Tormentas**_ luego de que su reciente misión fuera en Destruir la Flota real de Kirigakure llamada ''Armada Aqua'' siendo destruida por Naruto en tácticas defensivas y ofensivas creando grandes remolinos de agua y grandes tormentas que destruyeron la Armada Aqua sin dejar rastro alguno de sobrevivientes por parte de los hombres de Kiri, Muchos de los rebeldes estaban impresionados por la extraordinaria misión que tuvo Naruto o mejor dicho como Susanoo.

Pero no todo era bueno, en el otro bando todo iba mal en peor

Por parte de él, para la mala suerte de Yagura que últimamente ha estado perdiendo la cabeza en decisiones de forma equivocada ante la preocupación de los consejeros de guerra y del propio Daimyo del país de agua estaba dudando de las decisiones cuerdas de Yagura...

Lo único que provocaron fue un intento de golpe de estado planeado por los consejeros corruptos y los avaros nobles del país del agua, pero todo plan fue frustrado ante un paranoico y peligroso Mizukage que tomo cartas en el asunto de forma personal junto con los pocos hombres y el espadachín de la Kibas Raiga Kurosaki asesinando a toda oposición que había, ya no existía ni Consejo civil, militar, ni el Daimyo del país del agua fueron ejecutados de forma cruel por parte del Mizukage que cada vez estaba más inestable aumentando las alarmas por parte de los rebeldes al ver la inestabilidad de Yagura era tarde o temprano en que El poco ejercito ahora con Yagura encabezando en el golpe final a los rebeldes, era en cuestión de tiempo en cuanto atacara, y era de suma importancia en que la guerra se termine pronto y eso estaban planeando los rebeldes luego de meses de que obtuvieran las victorias, ahora era el tiempo de ahora en dar el Asalto final hacia Kirigakure y derrotar de una vez y para siempre el reinado de Terror del Yondaime Mizukage y poner fin a décadas de guerras civiles y genocidios de usuarios de Líneas de Sangre.

Eso nos lleva a esta situacion.

La noche había pasado luego de otra victoria por parte de los rebeldes ante una división ya disuelta de mercenarios de Kiri con ayuda del equipo 11 de konoha, los altos mandos de los rebeldes junto con el equipo 11 estuvieron planeando el asalto final que serían durante en tres días, algo que el rubio aunque mantuvo su seriedad, no le gustaba la idea en que el asalto final sería en tres días, algo iba a pasar en esos tres días y no querían que por descuido de ellos, Yagura aprovechara un punto débil por parte de los rebeldes y que todo lo que han luchado y sacrificado con sudor, sangre y lágrimas fueran en vano, así que mantuvo su compostura. y escucho los nuevos planeados para el asalto final y a pesar que no le gustaba la idea, la idea era perfecta en el asalto final, en primero en asalto de golpe el palacio real en Kirgakure, las bases principales, los centros de abastecimientos de alimentos, electricidad y agua, bloquear los puertos cercanos a la aldea y claro golpear en seco toda resistencia por parte de los shinobis que queden leales a Yagura para dar el golpe de gracia al Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

Una vez terminado con el plan del asalto final todos se retiraban a sus respectivos lugares para poder descansar otro día mas en la guerra, desde los líderes de la resistencia, shinobis, mercenarios, y el equipo 11 de Konoha descansan para el siguiente día bueno casi todos...hay una persona que estaba somnoliento sin ganas de dormirse y querer hacer algo en el asalto final como que si algo estuviera faltando algo y es por eso que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Justamente cuando quería conciliar el sueño, algo lo hizo levantar y era una decisión que había tomado de forma inesperada, aún muy raro para él.

Naruto: (Sé que lo que tengo que hacer)

Naruto sabía que algo no lo debajo dormir y prefería salir de forma discreta de la base temporal evitando cualquier sospecha de las chicas y de los rebeldes, el quería hacerlo de forma discreta y rápida para hacer los últimos ajustes del asalto final.

En ese momento cuando salió fuera de la base, cierta voz le estaba hablando y para la suerte no eran sus espíritus de sus espadas como Ravel, Serafall o Akeno sino que era su compañero Bijuu, Kurama.

Kurama: (¿Estás seguro en lo que estás haciendo?)

Naruto: (Hai, no puedo estar tranquilo, necesito hacer unos ajustes en el plan, hay algo que quiero hacer para que todo salga bien)

Kurama: (Espero que lo que hagas no cause problemas porque es una apuesta alta que le estás haciendo)

Naruto: (Si todo sale bien según lo que tengo planeado, salvaremos las vidas tanto los que hay en la aldea y los rebeldes, no quiero cargar la conciencia de los errores)

Kurama: (Igual lo mismo pensaba Tobirama y tu padre, siempre protegiendo la seguridad de los demás que antes de la tuya, de tal palo, tal astilla)

Naruto: (Que puedo decir, no puedo evitarlo y además es divertido)

Kurama: (Bien, solamente tienes unas horas antes del amanecer, así que el tiempo corre)

Naruto: (Lose no me lo tienes que recodármelo)

Kurama: (Solamente ten cuidado)

Naruto: (Lose, luego hablamos Kurama, tengo mucho que recorrer)

Kurama: (De acuerdo)

Una vez que terminaron de conversar Naruto se adentró a tierra de nadie desde las afueras de Kiri en donde invoco al Kitsune Shadow, que le ayudo en la área de reconocimiento mientras que el hacía recorridos de forma muy discreta evitando las ultimas patrillas enemigas ocultándose desde los riachuelos, en los bosques y tambien de forma discreta en el rio evitando a los sensores, en su recorrido con alguna ayuda de los clones de sombra había descubiertos varios puntos débiles en la aldea de Kiri y eran las torretas defensivas vigilando en la aldea, y con ello de forma mental le daba instrucciones de poner sellos explosivos en las bases de la torreta para el asalto final en el cual derribarían las torretas y la puerta principal con esos tipos de sellos explosivos.

en ese tiempo, también pudo adentrarse de manera clandestina se internó en la armería principal en donde se encontraban las grandes bodegas de armas por parte del ejercito de Kiri y lo que tantos meses han estado buscando los rebeldes y eran más ni menos que las 3 de las 7 espadas restantes de los 7 espadachines de la niebla como la Kabutowari, La Nuibari y la Shibuki junto con el gran arsenal guardado por Kiri, desde sellos explosivos, katanas, ninjatos, kunais, shurikens, cuerdas, senbons, y píldoras de soldado y claro que el rubio junto algunos de sus clones le ayudaron a guardarlos con sellos de almacenamiento mucho más avanzados que en vez de usar unos enormes rollos de pergaminos, ahora era un mini y portátil rollo para guardar todo de golpe y así dándole de nuevo un golpe tremendo al ejercito de Yagura que estaban en las ultimas. y claro que también antes de irse puso una sorpresita de despedida para Yagura o cualquier shinobi de Kiri que tratara de buscar suministros, una sorpresa que nunca olvidarían.

Luego de hacer una insurrección en la torre del Mizukage con sumo cuidado, y para sus su suerte. No estaba el Mizukage asi que se adentró asu mas en los secretos más oscuros y entre ellos había una bitácora por parte de él que el había escribido de forma personal y vaya que lo perturbo al rubio y al Bijuu.

En la bitácora, el seguía de forma normal y de manera pacífica como cualquier mizukage, luego de derrotar al tercer mizukage luego de que el intentara una nueva guerra mundial en contra de Iwa y suna y el propio Jinchuriki del Sanbi derroco al tercer mizukage y se había coronado como el Yondaime mizukage el buscaba terminar la mala reputación que se habían ganado en Kiri,...pero todo cambio de un día para el otro de volverse a uno amable e pacifico hombre a uno psicópata y peligroso que comenzó la orden de exterminio de los usuarios de línea de sangre y el comienzo de décadas de una guerra civil interminable.

Para naruto algo no iba bien, de un día para el otro, Yagura que era la persona más veneraba y respetable a convertirse en un psicópata asesino, algo le hicieron a Yagura o alguien lo estaban manipulando al pobre Mizukage o en verdad había caído bajo el Jinchuriki.

De una u otra manera tendría que describirlo de manera personal en el asalto final, y una vez terminado de espirar lo necesario se escabullo de nuevo de Kiri con sumo cuidado al ver que los clones de sombra se disiparon luego de terminar con su misión de poner sellos explosivos en la torretas defensivas, y el botín que se habían ganado e rubio decidió retirarse luego de hacer sus anotaciones y los últimos ajustes para el asalto final, decidió retirarse hacia la base de los rebeldes.

Luego de algunos minutos, luego de escabullirse y hacer su misión de reconocimiento se había topado con una Atalaya enemiga siendo escotada por algunos shinobis de Kiri y el rubio decidió destruir la Atalaya junto con todos sus habitantes que había.

Naruto: ( _ **Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de ocultamiento de la niebla**_ )

Naruto había usado de nuevo una de las técnicas preferidas por los shinobis de Kiri en especial para los espadachines de la niebla luego de que le lo aprendido por parte de Mei y Zabuza y con ciertas experiencias en las pequeñas escaramuzas con los rebeldes le mejoraron a perfeccionar la técnica, envolviendo todo el lugar con la densa niebla que cubría la Atalaya aterrando a los 4 shinobis al saber que se aproximaba su muerte inminente. Mientras que el rubio daba un gran salto utilizando ambas espadas sujetándolas de sus manos y su boca con ayuda de sus espíritus que le daban la habilidad que pensaba hacer con la Atalaya.

Naruto: (Hora del Show _ **) Santōryū:Daibutsu Giri-Estilo de Tres Espadas: Corte del Gran Buda**_.

Naruya en pleno aire hacia cortes horizontales con gran precisión en cada parte de la atalaya cortándolos en pedazos matando a los 4 miembros de Kiri al derrumbarse la atalaya, y naruto guardaba sus espadas al saber del peligro todavía no ha desaparecido.

Naruto: (Sé que estas aquí...)

Justamente cuando iba a tomar sus espadas detrás de el aprecia con un par de espadas electricas ya listo para atacarlo.

¿?: _**Raikyū- Esfera Relámpago**_

Una esfera eléctrica había golpeado al rubio hacia los arboles hiriéndolo al parecer por su agresor que no era más ni menos que el portador de las Kibas, y miembro más leal al Mizukage, Raiga Kurosaki

Raiga: Jaj esos inútiles me sirvieron para que escapara, ahora con tu cabeza, El propio Mizukage me declara como héroe. De...

Pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, su instinto le indicara que escapara.

El ''cuerpo'' de Naruto se convertía en unos troncos advirtiendo al propio espadachín en que tomara medidas defensivas.

Raigo: _**Kawarimi no Jutsu-Jutsu: Remplazo de cuerpo**_...(EN Donde esta...)

¿?: hey por aquí, _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua**_

Detrás del espadachín estaba Naruto con su técnica preferida haciéndola con un solo sello de sus manos y de la nada se formaba un dragón de agua que se dirigía de forma recta a Raiga cosa que lo obligo a escabullirse entre los arboles pero no del todo porque el poder del dragón de agua destruyo una parte del bosque hiriéndolo e aturdiéndolo a Raiga y ya quería matarlo con sus Kibas pero para su mala suerte ya no estaba.

Raiga:!SAL DE AHI COBARDE, NO TE ESCONDAS...

¿?: Me extrañasteis.. _ **Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon-Estilo de Dos Espadas Desenvainar y Envainar: Puerta a la Vida Eterna**_

Naurto con un par de espadas en sus manos con la velocidad de la luz le hacía unos cortes laterales en Raiga que por pura suerte e instinto los esquivo con suerte pero no de todo ileso al ver que sus hombros comenzaban a sangrar y con un gran corte pero aun podría mantener sujetas sus espadas pero miraba con furia hacia el rubio que estaba buscando quebrar la arrogancia del espadachín.

Raiga: Ya veras, tu cabeza se verá bien en la Oficina de Mizukage-Sama.

Naruto: Atrápame si puedes.

Y de pronto el rubio volvía a disiparse viendo que era un solo clon de sombra para la furia del espadachín que había perdido toda compostura y ahora se guiaba por la furia de sus espadas para luego ver en el cielo al rubio con solo una espada (Ryūjin Jakka) en sus manos preparando para un último ataque hacia Raiga en el cual también estaba preparando para un último ataque ante el rubio y reclamar su cabeza para su líder.

Raiga primero tuvo que cubrirse con una armadura de Rayo para hacer su técnica más peligrosa y poderosa pero al hacerlo se estaría arriesgando para ese ataque, y era su técnica del _**Ninpou: Rairyū no Tatsumaki -Arte Ninja-Tornado del Dragón Rayo**_ mientras que Raiga se levantaba en forma de un Dragón de Rayo dirigiendo hacia el rubio, mientras que el también ya tenía una técnica lista para contrarrestarlo con ayuda de Ravel que le ayudaba en la espada con todo el poder para darle el golpe de gracia

Raiga: _**Ninpou: Rairyū no Tatsumaki -Arte Ninja-Tornado del Dragón Rayo**_

Naruto _ **: Ittōryū:Hiryu Kaen-Estilo de Una Espada: Dragón Volador de Fuego**_

Ambos en el cielo Tanto Naruto y Raiga con sus propios ataques de sus propios dragones, tanto Raiga tenía un Tornado en forma de Dragón, mientras que Naruto tenía la silueta de un Dragón Azul Asiático dando más poder y ambos se hacían cortes de consideración en cada uno de ellos, Naruto estaba lesionado en su torso al recibir cortes serios y peor aún recibiendo descargas eléctricas pero eso era lo menos, mientras que Raiga para su mala suerte, su armadura de elemento rayo no le sirvió para nada en un corte profundo de su torso haciendo a Raiga a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre para luego en la herida comenzar a arder en un fuego azul debido al Shakuton de color azul de Naruto.

Mientras que Naruto seguía tumbado al caer fuertemente al suelo miraba el cuerpo de Raiga consumirse en el fuego ante los gritos de dolor de Raiga por las quemaduras que estaba sufriendo lo que no sabía Raiga no solo era quemado de forma exterior por el Katon, si no que también por otro uno de los elementos como el Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) que quemaban de forma interna todos los órganos vitales de adentro hacia afuera convirtiéndola en una Momia disecada per también debido a que se estaba quemando por el Katon, esa momia disecada a lo que fue una vez el más despiadado espadachín Raiga, ahora era simplemente cenizas, y haciendo que el viento se llevara sus restos olvidando todo su legado en el olvido.

Mientras que Naruto con descargas eléctricas se levantaba para recoger ahora en su poder las Kibas ahora si dueño, las guardaba en el pergamino junto con las demás espadas, mientras que recogía algo de agua en el aire y poniéndolo en la herida para tratar de curarse junto con el chakra de Kurama que ya se estaba encargando de las heridas.

Naruto: (Diablos eso si me dolió,¿ Informe de daños?)

Kurama: (Solamente una cortada de tajo, algunas sobrecargas de electricidad y algunas laceraciones, nada grave)

Naruto: (No puedo tener una misión en que no salga herido, pero por lo menos ya me encargue de una amenaza menos para el asalto final)

Kurama: (Tuvisteis suerte, ese espadachín lo mato su arrogancia, no debes confiarte de nuevo)

Naruto: (Ni lo hare, por lo menos aprenderé de mis errores y mejorare, pero valió la pena obtuve las Kibas para los rebeldes así que todo el dolor valió la pena)

Kurama: (Igual que tu padre y con Tobirama, les encantan salir lesionados pero consiguen lo que quieren)

Naruto: (Que puedo decir, es divertido)

Kurama: (Bien Naruto, seguiré curando tus heridas, solamente ten cuidado con cualquier sobrecarga)

Naruto: (Gracias por el aviso)

Una vez terminando de su regano y consejo, Naruto seguía descansando en la noche y al parecer eran como las 4 am estando seguro con las constelaciones en las estrellas en ese momento aparecía su Kitsune Youkai, Shadow luego de que recorriera por todo Mizu no Kuni le daba indicaciones de los puntos débiles por todo el país del agua y por la aldea de y al parecer ya había menos tropas y menos financiamiento luego de que Yagura comenzara a exterminar desde dentro a sus consejeros de guerra, altos mandos y el propio Daimyo de Mizu no Kuni haciéndolo totalmente un dictador maniaco ante la preocupación del rubio en que ya era necesario adelantar el asalto final de inmediato y según con lo pasado, sería mejor que asaltaran de noche que de día.

Naruto: Gracias por todo Shadow, ya con la información necesaria, estaremos listo para la batalla final.

Shadow: No hay que Naruto-Sama, fue un placer ayudarlo, y es mi deber atenderlo.

Naruto: Bien amigo, debes retirarte, necesitas descansar.

Shadow: Si me disculpa Naruto-Sama, me retiro.

El zorro se despedía de su invocador, mientras que Naruto ya mejor sin las descargas eléctricas regresaba con sumo cuidado hacia la base de los rebeldes y viendo que todavía estaban dormidos para la suerte del rubio se dirigía hacia su tienda de campaña para poder dormir ya tranquilo, hasta que sintió un frio viento que le helo para luego sentir un gran instinto asesino que lo dejo helado al pobre chico que hubiera preferido estar afuera que adentro.

Naruto: (Oh diablos no otra vez...)

En ese momento detrás del sentía un frio helado en sus tobillos a sentirse que alguien los congelaba

¿?: _**Kisa Hyōshō:-Jutsu Secreto: Cristales de Hielo Mortales**_

Naruto había sentido varias agujas de hielo clavadas en sus piernas paralizándolos no de miedo si no por el frio que le habían dado en las terminaciones nerviosas durmiendo las piernas. pero eso no era el caso si no que también, alguien lo sujetaba por la nuca y sentía un espasmo que le daba en su torso.

¿?: No te sientas mal Naruto-Kun es por tu propio bien. _**Ranshinshō-Ruptura del Sistema Nervioso**_

Esa voz la conocía muy bien y solamente una persona tenía habilidades extraordinarioas de ninjutsu médico y sabía que eso se iba a ponerse peor. Porque luego sintio una aroma hipnotizante y ala vez relajante que dormía todo su cuerpo haciendo ilusionar y ya sabía quien le había hecho eso.

¿?: Tú relájate Naru-kun, solamente descansa.

Esa voz también la conocia y esa voz la decia entre amorosa a una sádica. y ya solamente esperaba lo peor para el al sentir todo su cuerpo paralizados por varias punzadas en todo su sistema de chakra junto con una cierta mirada amenazante con un par de ojos rojos hipnotizándolos hasta caer en un sueño eterno para el y tanto Kurama y el sabían que había caído en un genjutsu por parte de ciertas chicas.

¿?: _**Jūken-Puño suave**_

¿?: _**Genjutsu: Sharingan-Tecnica Ilusoria: Sharingan.**_

Naruto ya no podría mas, era alfilertado, paralizado, golpeado, hipnotizado por las 4 chicas del equipo 11 y por la heredera del Clan Yuki luego de que vieron a Naruto partir en su misión solitaria, estaban bastantes molestas y preocupadas porque el había partido hacia no sabía en donde, y ya estaban planeando en vengarse de él y vaya que se vengaron, para luego llevar el cuerpo aun dormido del rubio resconstandolos en una de las habitaciones, mientras que ellas ahora sí mucho mejor luego de liberar su furia, las chicas estaban solamente vestidas con ropa interior bastante provocativa que para el rubio estaría en el propio cielo, luego de que cierta pelirroja reanimara sus sistema nervioso pero solamente para que pudiera ver, pero no para hablar y peor aún sentirse paralizado sin poder resistirse ante la lujuria de las chicas. y peour aun con sus ropas interiores, y eso serán sus respectivos colores que llevaban las chicas de su ropa interior y. Naranja Claro (Hikari) Azul Oscuro (Yami) Morado Oscuro (Fuu) Verde (Karin) y Azul Hielo (Haku).

Naruto podría ver con algo de dificultad pero podría ver las provocativas ropas que se habían puestos las chicas y se acomodaban de forma cómoda en el cuerpo del rubio que sentía desde sus bustos desarrollados siendo apoyados en su cabeza, espalda, brazos e torso como si fuera un oso de peluche, no sabía si moriría de vergüenza o de lujuria al sentir un gran rubor en su rostro dando mucha alegría a las chicas al ver que su plan funciono y estaban emocionadas en que dormirían durante esta noche con su amado rubio.

mientras que las chicas se acomodaban en la cama que de forma curiosa era matrimonial se acomodaban las chicas, desde los costados cada chica se acomodaba bien cómoda dejando satisfechas mientras que Naruto solamente cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar si el sueño o la lujuria, creo que le estaba ganado lo último.

y sin más, ambas chicas y naruto descansaron luego de una noche bien movida, y muy excitante para las chicas al estar con su amado chico.

Es lo bueno que le habían sacado en la guerra.

y al día siguiente.

Era un nuevo día para los rebeldes, y un nuevo día para luchar en búsqueda de la libertad de Kiri. nos encontramos de nuevo en cierta tienda de campaña donde se encontraban con 5 hermosas chicas bien dormidas abrazando a los que es el cuerpo todavía cociente pero ya libre de la parálisis y del genjutsu de Naruto que con sumo cuidado despertó las chicas con un beso en las mellizas y una suave caricia en el cuello por parte de Haku, ambas chicas saludaron como a ellas les gustan, y no un simple abrazo o un beso en las mejillas, si no a lo que van por parte de las chicas el equipo 11 les gustaban saludar al rubio con beso en los labios, de forma rápida para que la siguiente también lo besara.

Mientras que Naruto mantenía su compostura en no caer ante la lujuria del os dulces y suaves labios de las chicas, les decía que reuniera todos los rebeldes y a los líderes porque tenía que dar algunos avisos luego de hacer su misión solitaria y que querían que todos escucharan las indicaciones y revelaciones que ha descubierto.

Las chicas del equipo 11 al escuchar el tono serio del rubio, entendían que eso era de suma importancia lo que tiene el, habían decido escuchar las indicaciones en despertar a los demás rebeldes para hacer esa reunión improvisada

5 minutos después

Luego de que las chicas del equipo 11 y la usuaria del Hyoton Haku hallaran despertado a su amado rubio, las chicas fueron a despertar a los rebeldes de sus respectivos campamentos, barracas y tiendas de campaña, desde los Genins, chunnins, jounins, anbus, mercenarios, miembros de clanes de Kiri, refugiados y los líderes de los rebeldes recién levantados de su descanso muy temprano para la opinión de muchos, y todos se dirigían hacia una sala de conferencias en la explanada de la base en donde ya estaban reunidos los rebeldes.

y justamente en el centro aparecía Naruto con varios pergaminos de almacenamiento junto con una bitácora con el emblema de Kiri dando mucha intriga a los rebeldes en especial las chicas en querer saber que estuvo haciendo la noche anterior.

Haku: Están todos Naruto-Kun ya puedes explicarnos.

Naruto: Gracias Haku-Chan, Bien, sé que se estarán preguntando, en porque tan temprano en que les pedí que se levantara,, bueno, para serles sinceros, luego de que explicaran los últimos pasos del asalto final que serían en dos días, bueno no me quede satisfecho y quise explorar por mi cuenta en buscar puntos débiles algo en que nos puede ayudar en el asalto final y bueno, tuve que infiltrarme a la aldea de Kiri. y recupere lo que les pertenece por derecho propio chicos.

En eso sacaba un pergamino de almacenamiento con el emblema de Kiri y lanzándole el pergamino a Mei que lo atrapo en el aire para luego desactivarlo y revelando los tesoros nacionales de Kiri ante la sorpresa de los rebeldes.

Mei: ¿Cómo...pudiste ..Encontrarlas todas ellas?

Zabuza: ¿Cómo obtuviste las Kibas si pertenecen a Raiga..?

Naruto: Mejor dicho, pertenecían, le dio una muerte digna de él, y en cuanto a las demás espadas, las pude recuperar en una armería oculta de Kiri, también pude adueñarme de todo su arsenal para ustedes, tengan chicos.

Naruto le daban unos pergaminos a algunos rebeldes que sugieren el ejemplo de su líder y desactivaron y como arte de magia aparecía el arsenal completo de la armada de Kiri, todo el arsenal de Kiri estaban en manos de los rebeldes.

Naruto: Espero que les puedan ser útiles, también pude buscar puntos débiles y puntos ciegos en el asalto final, yo prefiero atacarlos en un ataque sorpresa y ataque masivo en un solo punto, hacia el Corazón de Kiri.

Zabuza: ¿Puedes explicarnos mejor Gaki, antes de que me des un paro cardiaco?

Naruto: Claro, en toda la aldea hay en total 5 Torretas defensivas cubriendo toda Kiri, pero es vulnerable en sus bases de madera, así que me encargue en colocar de forma discreta Sellos Explosivos en las bases, al igual que la puerta principal, pude bloquear las transmisiones de comunicación, e decodificar sus comunicaciones, interceptar los puertos, y también sabotear los puentes de Kiri asi aislándolos por completo..

Ao: ¿Y cuanto te tomo hacer todo esto?

Naruto: Toda la noche, mientras dormían...

Rebeldes: TODA LA NOCHE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.

Naruto: Para mi nada es imposible si no lo intentas, yo sé que me arriesgue mucho y puse en peligro nuestra última oportunidad pero yo prefiero dar mi vida aun causa justa y en exponerme vi algunos puntos débiles en que nos ayudara en acelerar el final de la guerra y evitar las grandes cantidades de bajas.

Ahora los rebeldes y las chicas de Konoha, comprendían porque Naruto hizo esa misión solitaria no por sí mismo ni por gloria personal, sino por el bien de los demás, y además en que quería que todo saliera bien y que no hubiera demasiadas bajas en que lamentar si la guerra perdía.

Naruto: Pero eso no es todo, también pude recuperar la bitácora del Mizukage y tenemos una última bitácora antes de que todo cambiara...

Rebelde: ¿Qué quiere decir que antes de que todo cambiara Naruto-Taichou?

Naruto al ver que todos querían saber qué es lo que tenía que decir por parte de la bitacora del Yondaime Mizukage, abrio la bitacora en donde se revelo un sello de transcripción con el emblema de Kiri y sello del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, abriéndose un sello llamado _**Fūinjutsu: Seishin Fūin-Técnica de Sellado: Sellado de Espíritu**_ en el cual se trataba de poner una parte de su espíritu ya sea un clon de sombra una grabación de su voz para que se selle en un pergamino en el cual quede como testigo protegido en cualquier caso de emergencia ocurriera.

Naruto al ver ese sello que lo reconoció lo desactivo con algunos sellos de sus manos para ver qué es lo que tenía que decir el Yondaime Mizukage.

Yagura (Voz) : Si alguien encuentra esta grabación, estoy en peligro, un sujeto...enmascarado...me ha emboscado, y no sé cuánto…poder soportarlo, mi bijuu Sanbi...me estad advirtiendo en que huya de este sujeto, que busca controlarme...a cualquiera que me oiga, haya lo que sea posible en detenerlo o detenerme, y si me sucede algo, hayan lo que tengan que hacer, les pido disculpas en que no pude protegerlos como su Mizukage, estoy dolido en que no pueda estar con ustedes...esta es mi última...

Luego de eso se cortó toda grabación del Mizukage con reporte de hace más de 10 años, la misma década que comenzó la guerra civil de kiri, el aislamiento de la aldea, el genocidio de los usuarios de Kekkei Genkais, el exterminio de los Clanes Kaguya, y conflictos entre Kiri-Iwa y Kiri-Suna. Todo por un sujeto enmascarado que está manipulando tanto al Bijuu de tres colas y al propio Mizukage para muchos estaban dolidos en que todo el odio que le habían dado al Mizukage era por ese sujeto no por él, él estaba tratando de evitarlo pero había caído en la trampa elaborada por el enmascarado, todo ese dolor, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar los rebeldes y los de Kiri por ese sujeto.

Ahora los rebeldes con más convicción y más furia hacia el enmascarado tendrían que hacer lo imposible de detenerlo ya sea matando al Mizukage a pesar que fue otra víctima de el.

Naruto: Como sabrán, ya tenemos todas las herramientas necesarias, los planes ya están hechos, ubicaciones, armas, nosotros, estaremos listo para la batalla final, cuales son las nuevas órdenes Mei-Sama.

Mei: Mejor escucho tu plan Naruto-San, tus estas al mando en esta operación, Comandante Uzumaki.

Naruto al ver que tenía un nuevo rango, se levantó del centro para que todos miraran.

Naruto: A partir de esta noche, partiremos hacia las murallas de Kiri, el asalto final se deber hacer en la oscuridad de la noche, que la niebla nos proteja como nuestro escudo, nuestros objetivos son, golpear en seco toda la aldea, y es por eso que necesitare que mi equipo asalte la plaza principal con todos los rebeldes que sean posible, Zabuza, necesito que tú y algunos de tus hombres detengan a los demás en los puertos te acompañaran Haku y algunos usuarios de líneas de sangre, Mei, necesito que tu asaltes en los cuarteles generales, te acompañaran Ao y Choujuro. Yo por otro lado, seré el que asalte la torre del Mizukage y si es posible pondré fin al Reinado de Yaguira evitando matarlo, pero si no hay otra opción, tendré que arrebatarle la vida...necesitare voluntarios para esta expedición !TODOS ME HAN COMPRENDIDO!

Rebeldes, Equipo 11, Líderes, Mercenarios: HAI COMANADANTE UZUMAKI.

Los gritos de felicitación, respeto, y de admiración fueron notables, hasta la propios líderes rebeldes como Mei, Zabuza e Ao estaban sorprendidos por el liderazgo natural del rubio, a pesar de que sea muy joven, tiene agallas y las pelotas en comandar todo un ejército sin titubear, él va enserio sin nada que perder, las chicas tanto de Konoha, las rebeldes, miembros de Kiri, y algunas herederas tenían una alta expectativa y respeto (mejor dicho enamoramientos y flechazos) hacia el nuevo Comandante que estaba tomando el cargo de la última batalla.

Naruto: Muy bien por hoy, descansen todo lo que pueda, preparen todo sus herramientas, suministros, armas, todo lo que tengan que usar, úsenlo ahora, sin miedo ala muerte, hoy estaremos ante un nuevo comienzo, a una nueva Kirigakure, el final de la guerra ya se está aproximando.

y así pasaron toda la mañana, el mediodía, la tarde hasta que llego la anochecer en la base de los rebeldes luego de que se estuvieran preparando tanto física, psicológica, mentalmente e espiritualmente listos para la batalla final por la liberación de Kiri, mientras que algunos nuevos espadachines ya con más experiencias y preparados ante batallas sangrientas los nuevos usuarios de los espadachines de la niebla se unieron ante su capitán Zabuza Momochi, ellos portaban las Kibas, la Nuibari, la Shibuki y la Kabutowari. tomarían la parte exterior de kiri en el asalto final

Para Utakata junto con su aprendiz Hotaru y algunos cazadores anbus y algunos rebeldes tomarían la parte norte de la Aldea de Kiri deteniendo algunos enemigos de la niebla.

Paara Ao y algunos Anbus asaltarían la parte Sur de Kiri conteniendo a los demas restantes de Kiri y emboscandoa cualquier enemigo que tratara de huir.

en los costados tanto Mei y las chicas del equipo 11 asaltarían desde los flancos izquierdos y derechos para tomar las explanadas y plazas principales de la aldea evitando cualquie resistencia por parte de Kiri y también si pueden ayudaran a la última división con Naruto en contra del Mizukage y esperaban que llegaban al tiempo para ayudarlo.

y para el final, Naruto junto con algunos voluntarios de su división para que detenga a la última resistencia de los miembros fieles de los Anbus de Yagura y Naruto ademas por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi el también él es un usuario experimentado del Funijutsu así que podrá detener a Yagura si se convertirá en el Bijuu, porque no por nada Yagura se convirtió en el Mizukage porque el dominaba muy bien con su Bijuu haciéndolo invencible.

Esperaban que el factor sorpresa y que lucharan de noche ayudara a los rebeldes para el asalto final.

y una vez terminado todo lo sucedido, la noche cayo y todos los rebeldes salieron de su base hacia las afueras de Kiri esperando la señal del rubio que les había dicho que hasta que vieran algunos ''fuegos artificiales'' ahí darían el inicio del asalto.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y algunos voluntarios estaban en espera a las indicaciones de su comandante.

Rebelde: ¿Cuánto hay que esperar Naruto-Taichou?

Naruto: Calma camarada, tu solo disfruta de los fuegos artificiales

Una vez que el rubio miro las estrellas les indicaban que ya era el momento de comenzar.

Naruto: Ami señal, comenzamos.

Rebeldes: Hai.

Naruto hacia un solo sello en su mano para activar sus regalitos de despedida.

Naruto: !Cúbranse! _**Katon: Kibaku Enjin-Elemento Fuego: Formación del Estallido de la Llama**_

Naruto activaba los sellos explosivos ocultos desde las bases de las torretas defensivas, la puerta principal, el almacén, las armerías, y algunos puestos de comunicación creando una gran explosión que estremeció no solo la aldea de Kirigakure si no que todo Mizu no Kuni, que sobresalto a todo Kiri en un estado de alerta máxima dando la señal a los rebeldes establecidos que comenzaron el asalto final.

Naruto: !AHORA CAMARADAS, ESTA ES LA HORA DE LA VICTORIA, LA LIBERACION DE KIRI HA COMENZADO!

Todos los rebeldes comenzaron con el asalto con la táctica del guerra relámpago, que era atacar todos en puntos claves en corto tiempo para que el enemigo no reaccionara el tiempo y apesar de que la apuesta esta alto por parte de los rebeldes, estaban dando frutos al encontrar poca resistencia en los respectivos puntos.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y algunos rebeldes seguian acabando con algunos defensores de kiri con técnicas de suiton o de cualquier arma arrojadiza, en eso Naruto les daba las siguientes órdenes.

Naruto: Equipo, necesito que eviten que restablezcan las comunicaciones, quiero que detenga toda Resistencia por parte de los hombres de Yagura.

Rebelde: ¿Pero Naruto-taichou, estará solo ante...

Naruto: No te preocupes, se cómo enfrenarme ante el, hagan lo que pido, y pronto comenzara una nueva era.

Rebelde: Esta bien Naruto-Taicho, le deseamos suerte.

Mientras que los rebeldes se dirigían hacia los lugares recomendados por su comandante, mientras que el rubio aprovechaba para meterse en la Torre del mizukage encontrando poca resistencia que eral algunos anbus que comenzaron a atacarlo con fuego pesado.

Anbus de Kiri: _**Suiton: Teppōdama-Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua**_

Naruto con rapidez portaba sus tres espadas tomando el estilo de la Santoryu para contrarrestarlo y esperaba que esa técnica neutralizara los disparos de agua.

Naruto: _**Santōryū:Karasuma Gari-Estilo de Tres Espadas:Corte del Cuervo Demonio**_

Con ambas espadas Naruto cortaba en mitades los disparos de Agua destruyendo la ofensiva principal de los Anbus en los cuales ellos blandiendo sus Ninjatos y se lanzaron a la ofensiva de manera directa algo que le gustaba a Naruto y a sus espiritus como Ravel, Leviathan y Akeno también les gustaba el combate directo en el cual ya tomaba pocision para su otro ataque.

Naruto: _**Santōryū: Tora Gari-Estilo de Tres Espadas: Caza del Tigre.**_

En un solo parpadeo, Naruto había acabado con los últimos Anbus restante que quedaban en la resistencia, luego de cortar los cuerpos de los Anbus y sus espadas en mitades, mientras dejaba la pequeña masacre que había hecho se habría piso por piso hasta que llego la planta principal en donde estaba la puerta de la oficina principal del Mizukage, lo único malo que estaba siendo protegido por un Muro defensivo de escombros y siendo rodeados por la guardia real del Mizukage armados con lanzas y espadas.

Guardia: !Ríndanse rebelde y se le recibirá un trato respetable!

Naruto: (Porque será que no les creo para nada)

Ravel: (Seria mejor que usaras esa tecnica Naru-kun.)

Naruto: (¿Cuál de todas, alguna recomendación?)

Serafall: (Si quieres acabar con todos una vez te recomendaría el Tatsumaki o el Oni Giri Naru-Tan)

Akeno: (Tienes que ver si quieres causar el máximo daño posible hacia ellos para luego enfrentarte ante el Mizukage)

Naruto: (Ya se cual elegir, espero que no haya danos colaterales)

Espiritus: (Por favor no te pases Naru-kun/Tan)

Una vez que se vio rodeado por la guardia real, ya tenía lo que tenía que hacer pero sin pasarse, bueno un poco y con ello comenzó a girar con sus tres espadas en forma de un tornado poniendo nerviosos a los guardias que cambiaron a posiciones defensivas.

Guardia: !Protejan la puerta, no hay que dejar que lleguen ante Mizukage-Sama!..

Naruto: _**Santōryū: Tatsu Maki-Estilo de Tres Espadas: Tornado Dragón**_

luego de terminar de girar y en aparecer una silueta de un Dragón Blanco surgia un gran tornado cortante que destruyo el techo de la torre y además de que aspiro a todo guardia real que se oponía en su camino mandándolos a volar con graves cortes debido al viento. dando vía libre hacia el Mizukage que al ser sensor y con ayuda de Kurama sabía que el Mizukage lo estaba esperando.

El rubio utilizo sus espadas para abrirse paso destruyendo la última defensa que bloqueaba la puerta dejando mostrar a la persona que lo estaba esperando.

Se trataba de un joven de 25 a 30 de edad de tez clara con cierta palidez, de un par de ojos morados junto con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y poseía el cabello medio-largo de color crema y su altura es e 1.50 metros, algo bajito para ser un chico, y su ropa se trataba de un pañuelo atado en su cuello de color verde bosque, una camisa negra con cota de malla debajo de la camisa, unos pantalones negros junto con un cinturón verde y unas sandalias marrones oscuros junto con el Hitai-ate atado en su cinturón y un bastón largo atado en su espalda.

Se trataba del propio Yondaime Mizukage y Tercer Jinchuriki de la Tortuga de Tres Colas, Yagura.

En ese momento Kurama estaba algo preocupado porque sentía esa desagradable presencia que nunca la quería sentir, la última vez que lo sintió fue hace 13 años el día que fue sellado y que perdió a una buena amiga (Kushina)

Kurama: Naruto..Hay un mal presentimiento, huelo una presencia maligna impregnando en este lugar)

Naruto: (¿A que te refieres Kurama?)

Kurama: (Hay un sujeto que está controlando tanto mi hermano menor Isobu y al Mizukage)

Naruto: (¿Quién?)

Kurama: (Si recuerdas en como murieron tus padres, bueno en parte yo fui responsable pero el autor tanto físico e intelectual fue el sujeto enmascarado que me hipnotizo al sacarme de tu madre al estar el sello débil fui vulnerable a su Sharingan, no sé si sea el mismo sujeto pero tiene esa repugnante presencia ten cuidado te estarás enfrentando ante el Fundador del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Naruto: (Eso es imposible, Madara debería estar muerto hace más de 5 décadas)

Kurama: (Esa vil cucaracha hará lo imposible para salirse con la suya y hará lo que sea por sobrevivir, si no es el caso creo que él es un seguidor suyo con los mismos talentos suyos como las de ese sujeto, como te había dicho, los descendientes de Madara son repugnantes, asquerosos y malignos desde su interior con sed de poder y destrucción, así que ten mucho cuidado si te le enfrentas)

Naruto: (¿Algún consejo?)

Kurama: (Ponte en ti mismo un sello anticontrol mental, y un sello anti-genjutsus, ese sello brillara si trata de controlarte y así evitaras como el destino del Mizukage)

Naruto: (Como puedo contrarrestarlo si en el caso en que me lo enfrente)

Kurama: (Si es el caso, atácalo a corta distancia, impide que use sus repugnantes ojos, trata de cegarlo, el Sharingan no puede ver en el Hiraishin no Jutsu y en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu)

Naruto: (De acuerdo, gracias por los consejos)

Kurama: (En el caso de que las cosas se salgan de control si te enfrentan al modo Bijuu de Yagura, te daré todo lo que tengo pero debes saber que hay un cierto control en que debes dominar)

Naruto: (No me lo recuerdes, si apenas domino una de las capas)

Kurama: (Déjalo como último recurso en el caso que se vuelva peor)

Naruto: (Esta bien Kurama, avísame si esta ese sujeto)

Kurama: (No tienes porque decírmelo, estará atento)

Luego de hablar de forma rápida con su Bijuu se dirigió cara a cara en contra del Títere del Sujeto enmascarado.

Yagura: Así que tú eres el incitador de la Rebelión mía, eh Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto: Yondaime Mizukage, o debería decirte camarada.

Yagura: !Camarada!

Naruto: Estoy aquí para poner fin a la guerra, ríndete y ya no habrá mas derramamiento innecesario.

Yagura: Nose como un joven como tú me estés causando tantos problemas, y es mejor que yo me encargue de ti y de los demás rebeldes yo mismo.

Naruto: Inténtalo, y te juro que te daré una guerra que no olvidaras!

Yagura: No importa lo que hagas, una vez que me encargue de ti, seguirán tus amigos y a los de la sangre Sucia y a todo que se me oponga.

Naruto: Primero derrótame.

Yagura: Con gusto, _**Suiton: Haikoudan no Jutsu-Elemento agua-Proyectil del cañon de agua**_

Naruto : (Maldición es rápido) _**Katon: Endan-Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego**_

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si pero debido a la ventaja elemental el Proyectil de Agua apago la bala de fuego pero debido a la tal cantidad de chakra de fuego de Naruto ese se evaporo creando una nube de vapor densa limitando la vista de los demás. Mientras Naruto preparaba su otro ataque Yagura dio el primer golpe.

Yagura: Eso no te servirá, _**Fūton: Taifūikka-Elemento Viento: Paso del Tifón**_

Yagura expulso una gran cantidad de ráfaga de viento en el cual despejo toda niebla de vapor liberando la oficina y al ver que no estaba se armó de su bastón Floreado con una Flor de agua hasta que desde arriba Naruto con un par de espadas desenvainadas estaba listo para atacarlo.

Yagura: _**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Espejo de Agua**_

Luego de que usara el bastón y que saliera agua de él se estiro y se solidifico en forma de un espejo liso hecho de agua permitiéndole a Naruto observar su propio reflejo de él. No tan solo se esperaba que su propio reflejo cobrara vida en el cual salía del propio espejo contraatacando el ataque del rubio empujándolo hacia la pared estampándolo mientras que el reflejo se disipo dejando a un Yagura seguro de su victoria.

Yagura: Vez es inútil no podrás ganarme..

En ese momento Naruto se disipaba en una nube de Humo dejando cauteloso a Yagura que no vio venir eso.

Yagura: (Un maldito Kage Bunshin-Clon de Sombra)...

En frente del charco de agua que había dejado el espejo de agua aparecía Naruto con una Kunai con Flujo de chakra de Suiton infundido con cierto frio debido al flujo.

Naruto: _**Suiton: Suijingeki-Elemento Agua: Espada de Agua**_

El rubio con su Kunai rompía el Espejo de Agua partiéndolo en dos partes mientras que se dirija de forma amenazante a Yagura que con naturalidad hizo su siguiente jugada.

Yagura: _**Suiton: Suijenki no Jutsu-Elemento agua: Técnica de los proyectiles de agua**_

Debajo del rubio surgían varios proyectiles de agua afilados que hirieron en la parte inferior del rubio hiriendo las piernas mientras que el sucumbía.

Yagura ya tenía planeado darle el golpe de gracia cuando vio que el rubio que había herido, se convertía en un _**Mizu Bunshin-Clon de Agua**_ ahora por su instinto miraba detrás para evitar un ataque a traición, pero el golpe nunca vino.

Yagura: (En donde esta ese mocoso)

Hasta que sintió una presencia y miro hacia el siguiente lado y de forma veloz apareció Naruto con sus tres espadas blandiendo portando el estilo de la Santoryu.

Naruto: _**Santōryū:Gazami Dori-Estilo de Tres Espadas: Pinza de Cangrejo.**_

Con elegancia y rapidez Naruto hizo varios tajos de cortes horizontales y verticales en el tren superior y los antebrazos de Yagura haciendo grandes cortes de consideración haciendo que el Mizukage retroceda de dolor pero sin muecas de emoción alguna.

Yagura: Sin dudas eres muy fuerte para ser tan joven

Naruto: Lo mismo dijo que tú, eres el kage más joven que haya existido.

Yagura miraba el interior de su oficina que ya se convertía en una pequeño oficina ya tenía algo para derrotarlo a costa de que destruirá su oficina.

Yagura: Fue bueno mientras duro, pero tienes que morir, _**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada**_

Yagura había aprovechado la gran cantidad de agua que había en su oficina que decidió usar esa poderosa técnica de Suiton en un intento de ahogar al joven rubio para apagar el foco de la resistencia, mientras que el apenas y duras soportaba las fuertes corrientes de agua que le estaba contraatacando, y recordó una técnica que puede contrarrestarlo.

Naruto: (Espero que funcione) _**Suiton: Naminorigeki-Elemento Agua: Golpe de Surf**_

Naruto también supo aprovechar el jutsu de la cascada para usar la corriente de agua en sus pies para surfear en forma de Zig-Zag esquivando los ataques de Suiton de Yagura, que poco a poco se le estaba acercando obligando a tomar medidas defensivas.

Yagura _ **: Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua**_

Yagura para evitar que se acercara más uso potentes chorros de agua pero Naruto gracias a la técnica del Surf los esquivaba con mas Zig-Zags Invertidos desorientando a la hora de apuntar hasta que llego cara a cara comenzando con un duro combate de Taijutsu, que comenzó con fuertes Patadas hacia el mentón y torso por cortesía de Yagura, Naruto se defensa fuertemente y también contraatacando con patadas pero en el caso de él las aplicaba de forma veloz para atacar con un derechazo hacia la cara del Mizukage en el cual fue aturdido por el ataque, y trato de atacarlo con el bastón, pero el se defendió con una barrida de las piernas en el cual Yagura lo esquivo apenas y duras, y planeaba usar una Kunai para atacarlo pero Naruto eso ya lo vio y lo contraatacado con una doble patada tanto quitando la Kunai del Mizukage y para aturdirlo.

Yagura con su nuevo bastón ya estaba reuniendo demasiada agua para atacarlo con un ataque mucho más fuerte así que Naruto decidió atacarlo para comenzar con su estrategia.

Naruto: _**Katon: Karyū Endan-Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón**_

Yagura: _**Suiton: Mizurappa-Elemento Agua: Olas Furiosas**_

Tanto las Olas Furiosas y Bala de Flama de Dragón chocaron entre si debido a su gran poder dado por ambos usuarios creaban una gran nube de agua evaporada y de nuevo nublando en la oficina ya destruida por tal batalla. Mientras que Naruto con una mano lanzaba de forma discreta y aprovechando la nube la lanzo hacia un lado del Mizukage que seguía concentrado de su ataque.

Yagura: Podemos estar aquí todo el día luchando, pero es hora en que acabe todo esto.

La kunai pasaba al lado del Mizukage pensando en la mala punteria del chico, pero lo que no vio fue un sello inscrito en el mango de la Kunai que tenía inscrito con la Kanji de ''Dios del Trueno Volador'' y Naruto con la mano desocupada activada el Hiraishin no Jutsu para teleptransportase hacia la espada del Mizukage en donde lo tomo de los Hombros sorprendiendo al Mizukage al ver la técnica famosa del Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: Es cierto, es hora que acabe todo esto.

Yagura: ¿Nani?.

Naruto: _**Hiraishin no Jutsu-Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador.**_

Ambos se habían teletransportado en un Flash Blanco con amarillo hacia un lugar alejado del campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto a unos Kilómetros fuera de Kirigakure no Sato.

De regreso en el país del Agua donde se encontraba un bosque denso lleno de niebla junto con grandes lagos se encontraban dos sujetos recién salidos de la nada en donde en el suelo había un pequeño sello inscrito con la Kanji de ''Hiraishin no Jutsu'' cosa que Naruto estuvo aquí y puso el sello en caso en que quería luchar en contra de Yagura de manera más libre.

Una vez que ambos retrocedían daban pequeños suspiros de cansancio en señal de que ambos ya estaban a su tope pero ninguno se daría por vencido ante tal batalla por la libertad de Kirigakure.

Yagura: Sabes que te estas convirtiendo en una molestia.

Naruto: Jej, es divertido molestar a títeres como tú, pero basta de hablar, esta vez comenzare en serio, _**Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de ocultamiento de la niebla**_

En el campo de batalla se envolvía en más niebla densa que estaba nublando los sentidos del sonido y vista de Yagura en el cual ni él se inmuto.

Yagura: Crees que con eso me derrotaras..Fuuton:

Pero antes de que pudiera decir eso Naruto aparecía con varias Kunais y Shurikens en sus manos.

Naruto: _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken**_

De las pocas Kunais y Shurikens que habia lanzado Naruto se convertían en centenares de armas arrojadizas lanzadas hacia el Mizukage en donde el junto con algunos Mizu Bunshins.

Yagura y Clones _ **: Suiton: Suijun-Elemento Agua: Escudo de Agua.**_

Rodeando al Mizukage surgían varios escudos circulares de Agua protegiendo de la lluvia de Kunais y Shurikens lanzados mientras que el se molestaba por tal acción, pero no todo era malo, y volvió a usar de nuevo con algunas Kunais lanzándolos de nuevo con el _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ multiplicando la cantidad pero con cierto añadido.

Naruto: Aver si puedes soportarlo, _**Fūton: Reppūshō-Elemento Viento: Violenta Palma de Viento**_

Con el viento a favor de Naurto sus armas aumentaban su velocidad y más fuerza atravesando a algunos escudos defensivos pero la mayoría seguían resistiendo a penas y duras. y viendo que ya estaba en su límite, Naruto decidió usar artillería pesada.

Naruto: _**Suiton: Suidanha-Elemento Agua: Ola Decapitadora de Agua.**_

Con un gran chorro de agua a gran presión perforaba a los últimos escudos defensivos y con ello también a los Mizus Bunshins que también sucumbían ante tal Jutsu y también corto una parte en el hombro izquierdo del Mizukage encogiendo de dolor. En el cual con su otro brazo ileso uso el bastón para usar otra técnica que nadie ha visto.

Yagura: !Muere! _**Sango Renshō-Ondas Crecientes de Coral**_

Yagura con su mano sana golpeo el bastón en el suelo generando una larga fila de picos de coral que salieron de la tierra y se dirigía hacia Naruto al ver ese nuevo Jutsu y su peligrosidad, también el también correría un riesgo con la técnica que podría destruirlo, solamente que sería su primera vez en práctica.

Naruto: (Bueno hay que ponerlo en práctica todo lo aprendido con Kakashi-San)

En su tiempo libre que tenía con Inu (Kakashi) debido que el tenia tiene la naturaleza del Raiton le quería ensenar su Jutsu personal y uno de los más mortíferos de todo su arsenal el _**Raiton: Raikiri-Elemento Rayo: Cortador Relámpago**_ , pero debido a su alta dificultad en manejar el flujo de chakra en su manos, y además de que no tiene un Sharingan para manejarlo sin los riesgos en perder sus manos, Naruto junto con Kakashi había creado una versión suya del Raikiri con menos peligrosidad en manejarlo pero con la mismas ventajas del propio Raikiri y lo habia llamado...

Naruto: _**Raiton: Shiden-Elemento Rayo: Electricidad Púrpura**_.

Naruto se había concentrando en su mano derecha creando la versión alterna del Raikiri pero en esa versión ese es un Relámpago Morado con mucho mas filo y nitidez atravesando Los corales como si no fuera nada, dejando a un Yagura que tenía el basto y su brazo apenas recuperado gracias a su bijuu y esperaba el ataque del rubio.

Yagura: _**Suiton: Taihōdan-Elemento Agua: Cañón de Agua**_

Yagura impacto al rubio con un tremendo cano de agua impactándolo mientras preparaba otra técnica para debilitarlo y sacar su as bajo de la manga.

Yagura: _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua**_

El Dragón de agua hecho por el restante de agua que haba en el suelo ya húmedo se lanzó de forma directa hacia Naruto que lo impacto hacia los Arboles hiriendo de consideración mientras que Yagura con mucho pesar se dirigía al caído para rematarlo con Su bastón.

Yagura: Tus osadía aventura término Uzumaki Naruto...

Pero para la sorpresa al parecer que era Uzumaki Naruto a causa que ese se ilumino revelando que era un clon de rayo para la mala suerte el bastón de Yagura que estaba cerca del Clon de Rayo eran un excelente conductor de electricidad y tanto el bastón y el Mizukage recibieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dañaron de gravedad y paralizaron a Yagura que estaba maldiciendo por ser tan descuidado.

Yagura: (Odio los _**Raiton: Kage Bushin-Elemento Rayo: Clon Sombra**_ )

Y entre los escombros aparecían varios clones de Naruto que ya estaban revelando el próximo ataque en conjunto para poner fin al Mizukage.

Naruto: !Ultima Oportunidad Mizukage Yagura,! Ríndanse, yo le ayudare que fue manipulado, solo deje las armas y entréguense.

Yagura: Jamas, hasta que nadie quede con vida los de Sangre Sucia y ustedes

Naruto: (Espero no sobrepasarme) Entonces, no me degastes mas opción. Listos chicos

Clones: Hai Jefe.

Los clones que en total eran unos Seis clones hacían dos sellos de manos para cualquier cosa y en ellos hacían varios látigos de agua hechos de chakra de suiton atando muy fuerte al cuerpo de Yagura desde su torso hasta las piernas inmovilizando y dejando caer su arma preciada.

Clones: _**Suiton: Suiben-Elemento Agua: Látigo de Agua**_

Los Látigos de agua totalmente atados al cuerpo de Yagura en el cual trata con todas sus fuerzas liberarse pero al parecer esas cuerdas estaban bien hechas.

Naruto: (Lo siento lo que te hare Yagura, y ati Isobu): Continúen chicos.

Clones: Hai, _**Raiton Shiboshi-Elemento Rayo: Destello de Tierra.**_

Ambos clones con la mano que tenían sujetos los látigos de agua con esa también pudieron cargar cierta cantidad de chakra de Raiton en los látigos de aguas descargándolos como un excelente conductor de electricidad electrocutando de forma cruel a Yagura que retrocedía de dolor por tales descargas dejando a un más lastimado e incapacitado Yagura que estaba sucumbiendo.

Naruto con suma cautela planeaba acercarse a el pero lo que no sabia que Yagura comenzó a activar su Fas del Modo Bijuu cubriéndose con la capa de chakra puro del Bijuu del Sanbi y con la fuerza descomunal reunida logro romper los látigos de agua electrificado y empujando a los clones hacia los lados alertando tanto al rubio original y a los clones al ver que tenía otro as bajo de la manga obligando a Naruto a tomar medidas drásticas.

Naruto: (Perdóname lo que te hare)

Yagura (Bijuu): Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa YA VERAS, AHORA SOLTARE LA BESTA ANTE KIRI Y NADIE MAS SE TE INTERPONDRA EN MI CAMINO.

Yagura ahora cubierto con la fase 2 estaba abriendo la boca y reuniendo chakra en el aire desde esferas rojas y negras alertando a Naruto y a Kurama al ver esta técnica, Naruto tuvo que dejar que los clones que tomaran posicioes evasivas.

Yagura ahora en so forma como Bijuu apuntaba hacia la aldea de Kiri con la _**BijuuDama-Bomba de Bestia con Cola**_ en donde estaban los rebeldes de Kiri obligando a Naruto a atacar para distraerlo a costa en que lo apunten también.

Yagura: Bijuud.

pero antes de que pudiera terminar en canalizar el ataque final El cuerpo del Bijuu fue rodeado por cientos de sellos explosivos levantándose en el suelo.

Naruto: _**Katon: Kibaku Enjin-Elemento Fuego: Formación del Estallido de la Llama**_

Naruto activaba de forma sistemática los sellos explosivos en todo el cuerpo en el cual hirió de forma grave y haciendo que apunte mal la bijuudama hacia el cielo pero por pura suerte no estaba completa pero aun así ilumino el cielo con una explosivo de tamaño colosal que fue visto por todo Mizu no Kuni en especial hacia los rebeldes de Kiri que seguían luchando en el Clímax de la batalla por Kiri.

Naruto al ver lo aturdido que estaba era el momento de golpearlo aún más para que no se recuperara ya que comenzó a curarse asi mismo.

Naruto: Chicos, el siguiente plan ejecútelo ahora.

Clones: Hai jefe, a sus posiciones ahora.

los clones y el original tomaban pociones en forma de heptágono condenado a un Bijuu desorientado listo para el contraataque.

Clon1 _ **: Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu -Elemento viento: Técnica del misil dragón de viento**_

Clon2: _**Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu-Elemento fuego: Técnica del misil dragón de fuego**_

Clon3 _ **: Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu- Elemento Rayo: Técnica del Dragón de Rayo**_

Clon4: _**Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki - Elemento Hielo: Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve**_

Clon5: _**Futton: Jōki Ryū - Elemento Vapor, Dragón de Vapor**_

Clon6: _**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu - Elemento Tormenta: Circo de Láser**_

Ambos ataques combinados de ataques golpearon de forma directa en ambas direcciones al Bijuu que soportaba todo lo que le atacaban pero los ataques le estaban haciendo mella a sus defensas de su chakra de bijuu hiriendo demasiado hasta que el clon original comenzó su propia ofensiva con una técnica que la aprendió de su maestro Tobirama.

Primero el rubio creo una gran piscina de agua en el cual ya estaba debajo de los pies del bijuu herido para luego varias balas de agua golpearan de abajo hacia arriba al bijuu levantándolos de los cielos mientras que debajo de el naruo lo terminaba con un sello.

Naruto: _**Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku-Elemento Agua: Mordida Explosiva del Dragón de Agua**_

y en cielo surgía un dragón de agua que atrapo al bijuu agarrándolas de sus mandíbulas estrellando al bijuu al suelo hiriéndolo mientras que Naruto hacia lo suyo para que todo acabara ya una vez que Yagura ya estaba debilitado y herido.

Naruto luego de acercarse al bijuu que estaba varado en el suelo comenzó con primero desactivar la amenaza del bijuu aun restante y no quería enfrentarse ante tal bestia porque también ya le estaba haciendo factura la pelea.

Naruto: _**Fūinjutsu: Kotoamatsukami Kaiho Fuin-Tecnica del Sellado: Sello de Liberacion del Kotoamatsukami.**_

Los recuerdos que tenia de Tobirama, recordaba hace un tiempo que luego de pedirle a Mito en sellar su legado en el pergamino en la cascada, su compañero e amigo confiable del clan Uchiha, Kagami Uchiha, llego a la oficina del actual Hokage que era el Senju, le conto algo que lo dejo aterrado, luego de que falleciera el hermno de Kagami, Yusuke Uchiha, les conto que había una habilidad única e rara que era el Genjutsu Definitivo del Mangekyou Sharingan y del Eien Mangekyou Sharingan este Genjutsu puedes controlar las mentes de los demás sin que ellos sepa que están siendo controlando haciendo imposible en que la víctima detecte a tiempo el genjutsu. y es por eso que Kagami les pidió que crearan un sello aprueba del Kotoamatsukami en caso de que un Uchiha obtuviera esa habilidad muy rara cayera o se usara en malas manos por lo menos estarían mejores preparados en caso de que alguien la utilizara en contra de Konoha.

Naruto lo aprendió en el Tomo de libro del Fuinjutsu de Mito Uzumaki vio un apartado donde había una página en donde se dedica en como aprender ese sello que para la opinión de Naruto estaba preocupado porque sería la primera vez que lo pondría en práctica pero ese sera un caso diferente y era importante ya ponerlo en práctica por el bien de Yagura que se libere de las ataduras del sujeto enmascarado.

Una vez colocado el sello anti controlo mental de pronto comenzó a brillar una parte del cuerpo de Yagura en donde desaparecía el sello oculto con la Kanji de ''Esclavitud'' con el Símbolo del Clan Uchiha enciendo las alarmas tanto de Naruto y Kurama al ver que eran cierto sus temores en que vivivera el fundador del clan Uchiha en esos momentos.

Luego de que fuera retirado los sellos en Yagura, ese volvía en si y devolvía a su estado normal totalmente grave herido por tal pelea en contra de Naruto mientras que él le ayudaba con todo lo que tenía desde detener la hemorragia hasta sus traumatismos. Mientras que el ya sentía los efectos secundarios del desgaste de chakra al ver que lo había ocupado demasiado en esa batalla sucumbiendo en el suelo respirando profundamente.

en ese momento volvía en si el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura.

Yagura: Eh, ¿en dónde estoy. Diablos, eso duele como un mil demonios...?

Naruto: Es un gusto en que estés con nosotros Yagura,

Yagura: Tu, ¿tu fuisteis en que me libertaste de ese sujeto?

Naruto: Hai, para serte sincero, fuisteis un hueso duro de vencerte, eres un verdadero shinobi a la hora de pelear, por eso eres el Yondaime Mizukage.

Yagura: Tu también fuisteis un verdadero shinobi, muy habilidoso en la forma de luchar con el Suiton, es pareciera que eres el propio reflejo del propio Nidaime y Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: Jej, gracias por el halago, pero me da gusto que todo se halla resuelto sin tener que matarte ati o a Isobu.

Yagura: ¿Cómo es que conoces de mi compañero?

Naruto: Fácil, yo también soy un Jinchuriki y mi compañero Kurama me estuvo ayudando en cómo salvarte.

Yagura: De verdad, te debo mi vida por salvarme a mí y a Isobu, si no que también has salvado a toda Kiri.

Naruto: No lo hice solo, mi equipo de Konoha y los Rebeldes lucharon por la libertad del pueblo y bueno hicimos hasta lo imposible para recuperar la aldea de Kiri, y también ya sabemos de la verdad.

Yagura: Así que ya saben de lo que me paso..

Naruto: Hai, comprendemos que no fue su culpa si no la de ese sujeto que lo controlo, y provoco todo ese caos en Kiri.

Yagura: Pero aun así, mis manos ya están sucias de tanta sangre inocente que provoque, merezco que me destierren.

Naruto: Hey tranquilo todo se va resolver ya sabemos que no fue tu culpa, y comprendemos el infierno propio que ustedes sufrieron.

Yagura: Mi compañero Isobu Te manda saludos y te agradece a Kurama y ati por salvarnos, te manda todo los respetos.

Naruto: Jej, fue un placer, es divertido y un honor en ayudar

Ambos sujetos trataron de levantarse pero debido a las heridas y la Fatiga ambos cayeron al suelo al ver que no estaban ni al 100% en condiciones de seguir.

Yagura: ¿Y bien, ahora que hacemos ahora?

Naruto hacia un sello en su mano aun en el suelo y agostado miro al cielo y con una mano apunto hacia arriba.

Naruto: Buscar ayuda y esperar, _**Raiton: Denkō Noroshi-Elemento Rayo: Señal de Rayo.**_

El rubio había usado la técnica para enviar un mensaje de SOS hacia los rebeldes de Kiri al ver que el final de la guerra ya ha terminado, mientras que ambos Jinchurikis hablaban.

Naruto: ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

Yagura: ¿Te gustaría si hablamos con nuestros Bijuus en nuestra mente, para perder el tiempo mientras nos buscan?

Naruto: Por supuesto, no tengo tiempo que perder y será interesante hablar con Isobu.

Yagura: Bien, ahí te espero Naruto.

Mientras que ambos cerraban los ojos para conectarse con los demás Bijuus en una Reunion telepática entre Bijuu y Jinchuriki el rubio estaba feliz al ver que hoy fue el final de una década de guerras civiles, exterminos, genocidios, y el final de la Aldea Sangrienta de la Niebla.

Es el nuevo dia de la Nueva Kirigakure no Sato, el principio de una Nueva Era ha comenzado, gracias a la ayuda de los Rebeldes a un fieles a la Voluntad de la Niebla y a los de Konoha.

Sin dudas algunas, las cosas van muy bien para el Equipo 11 de Konoha.

con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la tardanza pero se me hizo difícil al ver cómo sería la segunda parte del fic y bueno me tome un gran tiempo para escribir como serían los meses posteriores de la guerra civil de Kiri al igual que el asalto final de la aldea y la gran batalla esperada entre Naruto y Yagura y bueno espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo y mi versión del final de la guerra civil de kiri.

al igual como sabran ya el equipo 11 ya se hicieron con grandes apodo de dioses japoneses por sus altos logros conseguidos en la guerra de Kiri y muy pronto obtendrán mas títulos al llegar en Konoha y serán más reconocidos se los aseguro, ese es el gran comienzo del famoso equipo 11 de Konoha que se ya se está haciendo.

Y También como sabrán ya fue liberado Kirigakure y el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura del sujeto Enmascarado, Alias tobi

Y bueno como sabrán, ya fue el final de la guerra y según lo que veo ya solamente 1 o dos capítulos más ya se acabara ese arco de misiones y ya pronto comenzaremos con los exámenes chunnins en Konoha en las que cuales créanme que nunca lo olvidaran.

Y bueno a replantearme al ver del harem hice algunos ajustes y asi estará como lo que veo.

Harem de Naruto (Jovenes, Originales (Oc) o Fems jóvenes)

Hikari Uchiha/Hyuga

Yami Uchiha/Hyuga

Fuu Aburame

Karin Uzumaki-Senju

Matrimonios arreglados

Haku Yuki (por Kirigakure no Sato)

Yugito Nii (Por Kumogakure no Sato)

Kurotsuchi Kamizuru (Por Iwagakure no Sato)

Sabaku no Gaia (FemGaara Por Sunagakure no Sato)

Las restantes como agregadas son

Ayame Ichiraku

Koyuki Kazahana (Joven)

Hinata Hyuga

Ya creo que son esas son las necesarias, ya sean maduras, mayores o Milfs, gracias pero en este fic no habrá, lo siento (los que querían a Mikoto a Samui o a Anko)

Y bueno hare que vean las actualizaciones heh

Espadas: (solo gennin)

Espadas de Hikari:

Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía): controla el Shoton y Doton.

Benihime (Princesa Carmesí): controla el Yoton y Katon.

Espadas de Yami:

Tensa Zangetsu (Cadenas Celestiales de Luna Cortante): controla el Meiton.

Hyōrinmaru (Anillo de Hielo): controla el Hyoton y Suiton.

Espadas de Fuu:

Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio): controla el Jinton.

Shūsui (clara agua otoñal): controla el Jiton.

Espada de Karin:

Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado): Médico y Futon.

La Espada de Chakra de Konoha (encontrara en el pergamino de la mision)

Y las cuatro espadas de naruto son:

Raijin no Ken (La Espada del Dios Trueno): no sirve para el santoryu

Ryūjin Jakka (Espada que fluye como las llamas): controla Shakuton.

Yubashiri (paso de nieve): controla el Futton, Suiton y Hyoton.

Gonryōmaru (Espíritu Solemne): controla los Raiton.

Y bien como sabrán me tardare otro tiempo para continuar con el siguiente capítulo pero aun así hare lo imposible ara hacer el siguiente capítulo, y ya vera que les traigo

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	15. Cap15: Nace equipo kami y regalos divin

De Vuelta a Konoha y Grandes Sorpresas

De regreso en el campo de batalla totalmente destruido con los arboles destruidos, rotos, con la tierra quemada, destruida, con grandes cráteres, explosiones con hollín con olor a pólvora quemada y este lugar todavía seguía fresco el lugar como si una gran batalla se habían topado por aquí y entre los cráteres se encontraban dos cuerpos inconscientes pero aún con vida de dos sujetos que estaba mirando hacia arriba al cielo.

El primero era el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, un hombre que se ve joven pero en realidad tenía como 35 años de edad de tez clara con un leve tono de palo más palidez, un par de ojos morados, una estatura de 1.50 metros de altura, cabellera castaño claro y lo más notorio de su apariencia era una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba su antiguo vestuario de batalla de mizukage hecho en tirones y restos quemados y su fiel bastón a su lado al igual que su hitai-ate atado en su cinturón y a pesar que se notaba heridas de gravedad en un estado casi mortal se estaba recuperando gracia a la ayuda de su inquilino pero de manera muy lenta y a lado suyo se encontraba su rival que lo había ayudado a liberarse del mal que lo estaba controlando con fines siniestros.

Y al lado suyo del Yondaime Mizukage se encontraba un joven rubio de unos 13 a 14 años de edad de tez caucásica de ojos azules zafiro cabellera rubio dorado puntiagudo con fleco en los lados, con sus característicos bigotes de zorros en sus mejillas, su antigua vestimenta táctica de anbu dada por su equipo también quedo en trizas y en jirones desde su playera, pantalones, su cota de malla debajo de su ropa, hasta su hitai-ate también quedo semi destruida pero aún la tenía atada en su frente y también se mostraba heridas de consideración y al ver la condición del rubio estaba en un estado desfavorable si no fuera por su inquilino y compañero bijuu le estuviera curando sus heridas pero todas sus reservas de chakra tanto suya y la de Kurama estaban en los niveles muy bajos debido que el rubio se arriesgó a lo grande en poner un Fuinjutsu casi Kinjutsu en Yagura y librarle del control mental, y eso que fue su primera vez que hizo ese sello anti-control mental fue un éxito, le está dejando sus secuelas en dejarle casi sin energías, el rubio junto con su compañero Kurama hicieron una nota mental en la cual tanto Naruto y Kurama en mejorar en sus reservas y aumentar las bobinas de chakras para tener más soporte en esas técnicas del Fuinjutsu, deberán entrenar arduamente y no tener esa situación la cual le estn cobrando facturas en sus cuerpos tanto bijuu y jinchuriki.

Ambos sujetos habían dado la mejor batalla de sus vidas en las cuales no se contuvieron en usar todo su arsenal desde jutsus de gran calibre, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutu hasta cierto dominio de su control de sus respectivos bijuus, y al final del todo Naruto Salió victorioso en esa victoria decisiva en la cual termino por más de décadas de guerras civiles y derramamientos de sangre sin sentido se evitó más la extinción de clanes con Kekkei Genkais, y la inevitable muerte del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, él era otra víctima mas no era otro tirano psicópata si no una víctima de un misterioso sujeto que tiene que ver con el Clan Uchiha.

Y ahora que la guerra había acabado ambos decidieron hablar de forma amistosa entre ambos sujetos antes de que cayeran inconscientes y no por manera natural por cansancio sino debido a sus compañeras que les pedía que se comunicaran ya que pronto se haría un debate entre el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura y el Heredero del Legado del Nidaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

En un lugar en los subconscientes de los Jinchurikis.

Nos encontramos de nuevo en los subconscientes con la ayuda de sus bijuus utilizaron una habilitad especial en la cual tanto Bijuu y Jinchuriki la dominan muy bien y se le conoce como Telepatía de Bestia con Cola o Psique Profunda (Shinsō Shinri) y les permite comunicarse entre sí en un plano muy profundo de su subconsciente conocido como Mundo Mental (Seishin Sekai) solamente si están totalmente sincronizados

ya que cierto Yondaime Mizukage y cierto Shinobi de Konoha estaban siendo escoltados por sus queridos bijuus , por parte de Yagura, estaba montado por su fiel compañero Isobu o mejor conocido como la Tortuga de Tres Colas (Sanbi no Kyodaigame) la apariencia de Isobu se asemejaba al de una tortuga, pero con un caparazón de cangrejo y tres colas parecidas a las de los camarones. No tiene patas traseras, sólo un par de patas delanteras. Su ojo derecho está constantemente cerrado, mientras que su ojo izquierdo lo tenía abierto constantemente y tenía un gran parecido al Doujutsu del Rinnegan. Mientras que Naruto estaba montando por su compañero y buen amigo Kurama o mejor conocido como El Zorro de las nueve colas (Kyuubi no Kitsune), Kurama es un kitsune con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos, posee una estructura superior del cuerpo del ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras y sus grandes nueve colas en todo su esplendor y ambos estaban sentados como si fuera una mesa de debate tanto para los Bijuus y sus respectivos Jinchurikis.

Tanto Yagura y Naruto junto con Kurama e Isobu estaban hablando respectivamente sobe lo ocurrido tras los acontecimientos luego de que Yagura fuera manipulado por un sujeto con un potente Sharingan, la década que duro la guerra civil, genocidio de los Kekkei Genkais, y el aislamiento de las demás naciones provocando que las demás se protejan en caso de que Kirigakure tratara de atacar a otra aldea, Yagura en verdad se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había causado a su pueblo que el juro con su sangre y vida que lo protegería, que verían a una nueva Kiri fuera de las sombras de la antigua Aldea Sangrienta que anteriormente era conocida, todas esas víctimas tanto hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos sean de Kiri y de otra aldea manchadas en su sangre se sentía culpable, pero al ver que él no lo había hecho por gusto si no fue controlado desde la sombras por alguien eso fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de Naruto para levantar los ánimos de Yagura asegurándose que ahora que tiene ese sello anti-control mental estaba a salvo ya que con ese Fuinjutsu tan avanzado que solamente él pudo ponerlo en la práctica fue lo más efectivo y seguro para evitar que alguien lo controlara más por si acaso ese sujeto tratara de manipularlo nuevamente, para Yagura y su compañero Isobu estaban muy agradecidos por todo lo que había hecho Naruto y Kurama pero para el rubio opinaba con toda sinceridad que él no puede quedarse con todo el crédito debido que los demás tanto los rebeldes, su equipo conformados por sus 4 amigas, y varios refuerzos más que se les unieron su causa hacia el final de la guerra, ellos merecían tener el crédito en que ellos pusieron fin a la guerra, para Naruto le decía a Yagura que se sentía más aliviado en ver que los rebeldes y una facción de Konoha lo hallaran salvado a él y a su pueblo de su auto-destrucción tras guerras y derramamiento de sangre, para el cómo seguía siendo el Yondaime Mizukage…por ahora, planeaba arreglar todo lo que había causado, desde ceder su puesto alguien quien más se lo merece para que tuviera el cargo, en reparar a los pocos clanes que sobrevivieron a la Puga y Genocidio provocado por el, y además en dejar el aislamiento de su pueblo y tratar de hacer alianzas con las demás aldeas, comenzando con Konoha, pero lo que más deseaba para él, era el Perdón y la exoneración de los demás por sus actos ya sean indirectos por las atrocidades que hizo cuando estaba controlado.

Luego de unos minutos charlando desde hablar de sus vidas tanto como Shinobis y Jinchurikis también estaban intercambiando técnicas, jutsus, habilidades de sus compañeros bijuus, y alguien que Naruto y Yagura, ciertos bijuus como Kurama también estaba platicando amistosamente a su querido hermano menor Isobu que en el cual también estaba feliz en ver a su hermano mayor bijuu desde contarse la vida desde sus respectivos jinchurikis que tuvieron, la vida que tuvieron que estuvieron sellados con muchos jinchurikis la vida como los había tratado, hasta ahora.. Todo era tranquilidad y paz la que se disfrutaba en este lugar privado para los Jinchurikis y bijuus

En ese tiempo que estaban, tanto Naruto y Yagura se apoyaban entre si intercambiándose nuecas formas de luchar y para la suerte de Naruto, Yagura no solo por nada era el Yondaime Mizukage, además de tener sellado en su interior a Isobu, sino que también era un habilidoso usuario del Suiton y Fuuton, en el Bojutsu y Kenjutsu debido a sus antecedente que él quería pertenecer a los 7 espadachines de la niebla, y con ello el tiempo que tenía disponible entre ambos sujetos estaban entrenando y heredando nuevas técnicas de forma de luchar ya sean con nuevos repertorios de Jutsu sean Elemental de Suiton, Fuuton, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Bojutsu, todo era bien recibido para Naruto para actualizarse, adaptarse y renovar su estilo de pelea y también Naruto le daba una mano en enseñarle algunas técnicas para Yagura ya sean con Suiton y con algo de dominio de su Bijuu.

Sin más que ambos en ese tiempo era de paz y de tranquilidad se habían hecho grandes aliados que en momentos de tensión serian de gran ayuda entre la alianza de sus respectivas aldeas

Mientras tanto en el exterior

De regreso en el lugar del combate, mientras Naruto y Yagura seguían en su mundo hablando de forma telepática, algunos miembros de la resistencia liderados por la Lider Mei Terumi junto con el Espadachín y Capitán Zabuza Mommochi, y los restantes miembros del equipo 11 conformados por las mellizas Uchiha-Hyuga, una miembro del clan Uzumaki-Senju y la Jinchuriki de Nanabi (Choumei) llegaban a tiempo al ver el impacto del combate y al parecer los cuerpos aún con vida de Yagura que ya no representaba una amenaza luego de que se finalizó la guerra, al ver que los demás estaban con heridas graves y de consideración decidieron llevarse los cuerpos con vida hacia el Hospital lo más pronto que fuera ahora que Kirigakure ya fue liberada de los rebeldes.

Ese sería unos días bastantes largos para la nueva Kirgakure no Sato.

2 semanas despues.

Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)

Hospital General de Kirigakure no Sato

6 horas después de la capitulación luego de que el ejército de los Rebeldes de Kiri siendo liderados por La líder del Clan Terumi Mei Terumi, junto con varios miembros más que fueron factor en la liberación de la aldea de Kiri desde el líder y capitán de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla, Zabuza Momochi, el capitán de la División Sensor, Ao, el miembro más novato, Choujuro y la última heredera del clan Yuki y una Superviviente de la Gran Purga, Haku Yuki, y entre otros más como otra heredera del Clan Tsuchigumo, Hotaru y un Antiguo Anbu y Actual Jinchuriki de Rokubi (Saiken) Utakata, pero todo el crédito debió darse en los refuerzos enviados por auxilio por parte de un equipo que fue la esperanza de Kiri, para los rebeldes y para toda Kiri fue el equipo 11 o mejor conocido como el equipo Kami en las cuales se destacaron la extraordinaria participación de 4 mujeres (Hikari, Yami, Fuu y Karin) y de un hombre (Naruto), muy jóvenes de 13 a 14 años de edad, pero todos eran grandes veteranos en la hora de hacer su trabajo, desde Infiltración, sabotaje, asesinato, Información, Reclutamiento, Médicos, Táctica, respaldo, Rastreo, Asalto directo a Emboscadas, los miembros del equipo Kami, se han ganado el mérito respeto entre las filas de los Rebeldes, al ver que ellos fueron la última pieza para la liberación de Kiri y el Final de Décadas de Guerras sangrientas por parte de Kiri.

Luego del Asalto final dirigidos y planeado por cierto Shinobi Rubio, los rebeldes junto con las restantes Chicas del equipo 11, reclutas, y demás voluntarios que se ofrecieron para dar el último ataque final, asaltaron de forma abrumadora y letal a la aldea de la Niebla que ni tuvieron tiempo en reaccionar en el asalto final, desde que el Yondaime mizukage tomara el control de toda la aldea en asesinar a todo el Consejo Civil y Shinobi no hubo mucha resistencia en la Aldea tras capturarla en los puntos clave desde tomar La Torre del Mizukage, la Armería Principal, Las Torretas defensivas que habían sido saboteadas por cierto Rubio (Naruto), La Torre de Inteligencia y Comunicación, los puertos y muelles principales tanto de Kiri y Mizu no Kuni al igual que el Palacio del Daimyo del país de Agua que de manera inesperada él y su familia fueron asesinados, y según con la Intel reunida por algunos espías de los rebeldes, recopilaron que la familia que de por si estaba corrompida planeaba hacer una alianza con algunas aldeas menores en quitarse de por medio a los rebeldes y al Mizukage, cosas que el ultimo aun que estaba manipulado, escucho del intento de traición por parte del Daimyo y mando un escuadro de Anbus en…exterminar todo miembro de la Familia Real y Consejeros de ellos, por un lado ya no había Señor Feudal en quien reinar por el otro lado el bueno que fue quitada la parte corrupta de ellos de una vez por todas.

Al ver tantos rebelde tomando puntos clave, la mayoría de las tropas fieles a su Mizukage se habían rendido que ya que no contaban con oficiales o capitanes a quien comandar y fuese más fácil en la finalización de la guerra.- al tiempo en ver que tomaban por completo la aldea sin destruirla tampoco, otro objetivo importante para los rebeldes ya que su aldea, todavía la consideraban como su hogar.

Luego de que tomaran por completo la aldea, la captura de todo simpatizante a Yagura, en el cielo se notó un rayo en forma de bengala se le ilumino en el cielo algo que habían notado los rebeldes en especial en ciertas chicas que vieron que era la señal de su amado rubio en indicarles en donde estaban y con ello las chicas con un escuadrón entre ellos estaban Mei, Utakata, Zabuza, Haku y las restantes chicas del equipo 11 se dirigieron a este lugar inhóspito para localizar al joven rubio y al Yondaime Mizukage, mientras que la mayoría pensaba que la guerra había terminado, estaba la preocupación por parte de Yagura en como tomaría la derrota, esperaban lo peor si se salía de control o de forma natural en aceptar la derrota.

Todo fue aclarado sus dudas luego de media hora recorriendo y se habían topado cercas de un bosque semi-destruido con signos de que hubo una gran batalla de gran calibre se encontraba en un cráter, dos cuerpos aún con vida tanto la del Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura y el joven rubio que fue la clave del final de la guerra, fue el rayo de la esperanza que necesitaban para Kiri.

Para las chicas en especial sus prometidas y en cierta chica Yuki al ver el estado crítico de su prometido, no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron llevarse el cuerpo aún con vida del rubio al ver que seguía inconsciente, mientras que con Yagura al ver que lo tomaban con mas preocupación, con ayuda de Mei e Utakata cargaban el cuerpo de Yagura al ver que ya no representaban una amenaza decidieron llevarse a ambos cuerpos con vida hacia el hospital para recibir sus tratamientos como se le merecen. En especial en cierto rubio ya que fue bien atendido por lo que ahora eran sus guardaespaldas y en sus queridas Enfermeras.

Para Naruto, sería un tratamiento que nunca olvidara…..

Eso nos lleva a esta situación, ahora mismo.

Luego de dos semanas tras el final de décadas de guerras sangrientas, purgas sangrientas a genocidios, la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla comenzaba a recupearse poco a poco, desde su infraestructura, su economía, lo militar, social a lo político, los rebeldes y los seguidores del yondaime Mizukage que habían aceptado su derrota de buena manera comenzaron a trabajar juntos para reconstruir una Kiri herida, una Kiri Insultada, una Kiri Traicionada, pero es una Kirigakure Unida y recuperada.

En el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital inconsciente Yagura y Naruto, fueron bien tratados por ciertas chicas, para el Yondaime Yagura fue tratada por Mei Terumi que a pesar que anteriormente quería eliminarlo por causar los males a la aldea y a cientos de inocentes pero luego cambio de parecer con una grabación de los últimos momentos en el cual Yagura estaba consciente de sus acciones y pidió ayuda cuando lo estaban manipulando por cierto sujeto, para Mei y los rebeldes, vieron nuevamente a Yagura como una víctima más y no el culpable del sufrimiento de Kiri, él fue el primero en que se despertó siendo recibidos por un cálido abrazo de una de sus amigas especiales de Yagura, Mei, era una amiga que siempre lo había tratado con respeto y no por ser el Mizukage sino por su condición como Jinchuriki, ambos habían sobrevivido en la antigua aldea sangrienta de la niebla, ambos sobrevivieron en el duro examen de graduación en la cual consistía en la antigüedad asesinando a la mayoría de los estudiantes los que consideraran no aptos o débiles, solamente los más predominantes y fuertes se graduaban…vaya tiempos que Vivian. Luego de que recuperara la conciencia Yagura junto con Mei fueron reunidos por los demás integrantes de la resistencia entre ellos los de Konoha, Supervivientes, en decirles que de verdad estaba arrepentido por todos sus atrocidades que había cometido, que en verdad, se sentía asqueado por todo lo que hizo inconscientemente, el admitió que si lo admitían en juicio por crímenes ante la humanidad, el aceptaría toda culpa para así perdonar a sí mismo y a todos, pero para los rebeldes, y los de Konoha al ver lo arrepentido habían aceptado las culpas del Yondaime Mizukage y que gracias a cierto rubio que todavía seguía durmiendo, le fue explicado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para Yagura así que él estaría perdonado, algo que todavía no aceptaba bien para él, y de forma decisiva, les explico a todos que de manera oficial renunciaba su puesto como Mizukage y que ahora en adelante la nueva Godaime Mizukage que manejaría a una Nueva Kirigakure no Sato seria la Líder de los Rebeldes y miembro sobreviviente de la Purga, Mei Terumi. Para la pelirroja era algo impactante en que él le había dado todo el poder, ahora que ella era una Kage, en su primer mandato como Mizukage, le pidió mejor dicho, le ordeno a Yagura que el seria su Consejero Principal en su nuevo gobierno como Godaime Mizukage cosa que tuvo que aceptar Yagura ante la mirada ``amable´´ de su amiga, no pudo negarse y aceptar su nuevo puesto…..para muchos hombres, Mei podría ser muy hermosa, sensual mujer, pero también era una temida y peligrosa Kunoichi que te mataría en el momento menos indicado. Mientras que las chicas la tomaban como modelo a seguir en especial las Chicas del equipo Kami.

Luego de que se esparciera la noticia luego del retiro voluntario del ex – Yondaime Miizukage Yagura y el cede a la nueva Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi comenzó manos a la obra en recuperar la aldea que fue bastante afectada y lo que comenzó fue Desde lo militar ya una vez que los rebeldes ya habían instaurado el orden en la aldea evitando levantamientos de seguidores de la Aldea Sangrienta de la niebla o de posibles invasores que estaban esperando como buitres en la espera de conseguir los restos de la aldea…desde instaurar una nueva familia de Daimyos en la cual fue instaurada con la ayuda de algunos civiles que fueron miembros de la resistencia en la cual son fieles a la causa habían aceptado su nuevo cargo como nuevos Daimyo del país del agua esperando que el poder no los corrompiera y esperaban hacer un trabajo excepcional, mientras que la Godaime Mizukage comenzaba en recuperar la economía de su aldea comenzando en crear nuevas alianzas, tratados comerciales, políticos y militares. En lo político ya que no existe más el consejo civil ni militar, Mei junto con sus consejeros y asesores que eran desde su consejero Yagura, sus hombres de confianza como Ao, Jefe de Inteligencia y reconocimiento, Zabuza Momochi el Capitán de los nuevos 7 espadachines de la Niebla, y el capitán de la División Anbu de Kiri el Jinchuriki de Rokubi Utakata, comenzaron a formar un nuevo Consejo militar Shinobi en la cual constaban entre ellos 3 junto con los pocos sobrevivientes de clanes con Kekkei Genkais desde los Yukis, Hozukis, Terumis a Kaguya , con ello comenzado, el Gobierno de la Godaime Mizukage se ve prometedor para Kirigakure no Sato.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en una área bien resguardada en el hospital General de Kirgakure, estaba dormido cierto Rubio que estaba bien atendido por 5 hermosas Kunoichis que no se le despejaban de la vista para nada de este mundo, desde que Naruto fue trasladado hacia el hospital general de Kirigakure fue trasladado a sala especial debido su condicion critica debido las heridas profundas que tuvo en todo su cuerpo, el desgaste de todo su chakra agotado casi el 95% de su chakra fue gastado por los combates anteriores ante Yagura y en el uso del Fuinjutsu del Anti-Control mental para librar a Yagura de su control mental que alguien lo estaba controlado, lo había dejado fuera de combate a Naruto y si no fuera por su Jutsu de Raiton para enviar una señal de auxilio para que lo buscaran…seria otra historia diferente.

Desde que estaba en cama como casi una semana que se estaba recuperando toda sus bobinas de chakra con la ayuda de su fiel compañero Kurama le estaba ayudando a recomponer todo ese chakra gastado en la guerra…pero no todo era malo para Naruto que anteriormente detestaba mucho los hospitales en Konoha por obvias razone, en este lugar lo trataban mucho mejor ya que desde que las chicas se habían ofrecido de manera voluntaria, lo han estado cuidando desde las gemelas Uchiha-Hyuga Hikari y Yami en turnos por las mañanas, por mediodía lo tomaba la heredera del clan Yuki Haku Yuki que poco a poco se ha estado enamorando hacia el joven shinobi y no por nada él fue el portador de la nueva esperanza para su aldea, para los rebeldes que la mayoría ya la habían perdido, pero en ese chico era un rayo de esperanza en la cual todo el que estuvieran en su alrededor, se sentían seguros y decididos, en las tardes era atendida por su compañera y confidente Fuu Aburame, ambos se entendían mutuamente debido en sus estatus como Jinchuriki, de hecho en ese tiempo que estaban juntos, se hablaban con telepatía en sus subconscientes y así actualizarle lo que ha pasado en Kiri en estos días que él seguía inconsciente, y para la opinión del rubio, le gustaba la compañía de su amiga íntima Fuu al igual que la peliverde. Y ya por las noches, el ultimo relevo era para cierta pelirroja y familiar íntimo, Karin Uzumaki-Senju en la cual ella lo cuidaba muy bien en las noches y con la autorización de las chicas y de la Mizukage ella lo curaba con sus habilidades de Ninjutsu Médico avanzado y gracias a los asesoramientos de su compañera Espiritual Chelia le daba más confianza en curar a su querido rubio junto con su Tenseigan su espada Curativa le estaba dando beneficios en la Curación en el cuerpo de Naruto que al pasar por dos meses de Tratamiento lo redujeron a unas pocas semanas y ya esperaba que poco a poco, el rubio dejara el hospital, por ahora Karin estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como enfermera, Para Karin hacia una pequeña nota mental en su mente para pedirle más tips a su Maestra y Tia Tsunade en cómo ser una buena enfermera y doctora pero para atender de manera particular a pacientes especiales.

Sin duda alguna Naruto lo estaba pasando muy bien a pesar que todavía seguía inconsciente pero estaba muy bien acompañado ya sea exteriormente por las chicas del equipo Kami o de manera interna por ciertas espíritus como la Sensual y Sádica Akeno, la Juguetona de Serafall y de la Tsundere de la linda Ravel.

A los siguientes días de tratamiento y de cuidados intensivos, Naruto salió del coma luego de algunos días inconsciente con ayuda de sus amigas que por suerte le habían dado ropa nueva a él, ya que la que tenía él fue totalmente inservible y destruida, y esa ropa consistía en un vestuario estándar de los Shinobis de la Nueva kirigakure desde el clásico chaleco gris con hombreras, calentadores en sus brazos y pantorrillas, y un uniforme táctico de color gris con azul turquesa, con eso bastaba para Naruto, mientras en ese tiempo que se recuperaba fue visitado a parte de su amiga Fuu también lo acompañaban sus compañeros Jinchurikis el Ex Yondaime Mizukage y ahora Consejero principal de la Godaime Mizukage, Yagura, y el Capitán de la División Anbus de Kiri Utakata, cuando tenían la oportunidad en platicar en una charla Jinchuriki ambos se hablaban ya sean con ayuda de sus bijuus en sus mentes con telepatía o de manera normal platicando, ya sean para ver qué es lo que harían después, que harán luego de despedirse, intercambiar, aconsejarse de nuevos jutsus, tecicas, estilos de combate, y vaya que los jinchurikis y sus bijuus aprovecharon bien conociéndose mejor, y el que era el más beneficiado era Naruto ya que aprendían nuevos estilos por parte de Yagura ya sea en el Suiton, o Fuu por el Genjutsu o en el Bojutsu y además de ser de los pocos que se pueden decir con orgullo en que tienen el control al 100% de su Bijuu sin perder el control y en entrar en modo Bijuu a voluntad propia. Y en cuanto a Utakata, les enseñaba en cómo usar el Suiton, de manera más usual eso para Naruto por su dominio del Suiton menos para Fuu, y también en cierto dominio de su bijuu, pero era diferente en el Yagura, ya que él, lo tenía cierto dominio en un 50% sin perder el control alguno de su compañera Saiken.

Y con ello al pasar los días, desde recuperando heridas, forjar nuevos lazos entre Bijuus y Jinchurikis, ayudar a restablecer la aldea de Kiri, y en seguir entrenando de manera individual o grupo, el equipo Kami se tendría que reportar hacia la Torre de la nueva Godaime Mizukage y terminar con los últimos términos de la alianza prometida entre Hiruzen y los Rebeldes en caso en que ganarían la guerra.

El Equipo Kami o como lo llamaban ahora por parte de la Población de Kiri como los GoKamis (``Los 5 Kamis) eran vistos como sus libertadores desde aldeanos, civiles, shinobis desde rebeldes a los que eran afiliados a Yagura lo estaban tratando con sumo respeto al equipo Kami pero al parecer, el equipo 11 se sentía algo incómodo con tal muestra de respeto, no les gustaban que eso se le subieran la cabeza y se volvieran prepotentes y arrogantes, preferían tener los pies de plomo y seguir humildes, como ellos preferían

Al ver los grandes procesos que hicieron en la aldea de Kiri estaban dando sus frutos, al ver que la aldea iba bien, desde ver a Shinobis protegiendo la aldea, los aldeanos y civiles en sus actividades cotidianas, y demás voluntarios en reconstruir las torretas defensivas de Kiri, y Cuarteles e armería, ya esperaban que Kirigakure comenzara pronto su nueva era como una aldea unida y más abierta como lo es con Konoha.

Luego de algunos minutos caminando por las calles de Kiri, por suerte la niebla que cubría el lugar como de costumbre estaba algo tenue asi que era posible la visión del lugar para ubicarse hacia la Torre del Mizukage que era muy parecida la Torre del Hokage a excepción que esa mas cilíndrica y de un color azul zafiro con la Kanji de Mizu en el centro de su edificio y el Emblema de Kiri representado las 4 rayas en diagonales en forma de nieblas.

El equipo Kami habían llegado a la Torre del Mizukage en donde fueron bien recibidos por un Anbu de Kiri en donde con la orden de la Godaime Mizukage en que dejaran entrar a los representantes de Konoha y una vez dentro de la oficina principal del Mizukage obvio que ya reconstruida ya que la última vez que estuvieron en este lugar fue el primer encontronazo entre Yagura y Naruto y digamos que este lugar fue casi irreconocible debido que fue destruido por el Katon de Naruto y el Suiton de Yagura, y le tomaron algunos días en reconstruirlo por completo, por suerte los documentos, pergaminos importantes para Kiri estaban bien resguardados en caso de una emergencia.

Y en frente de equipo Kami se encontraba la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, que fue tanto la líder y embajadora de los Rebeldes y de su Clan Terumi, estaba acompañada de su Consejero Principal y Ex Yodaime Mizukage y actual Jinchuriki del Sanbi, Yagura, el Capitán de los nuevos 7 espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi, el Jefe de Inteligencia Ao, La Jefa del departamento del Hospital y Miembro del Clan Yuki, Haku Yuki. Y el Capitán de la División Anbu de Kiri e actual Jinchuriki del Rokubi, Utakata. y por parte de Konoha, se encontraban las Mellizas Uchiha-Hyuga, Hikari y Yami, La estudiante y sobrina de Senju Tsunade, Karin Uzumaki-Senju, La Jinchuriki de Nanabi, Fuu Aburame, y el heredero del Nidaime y Yondaime Hokage y actual Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (y en secreto, Senju)

Ahorra que todos estaban reunidos en la torre del mizukage comenzaron a hablar y terminar con los últimos términos prometidos tras la finalización de la guerra civil, tanto los de Kiri y de Konoha comenzaron a ver los términos de la Alianza entre ambas aldeas, desde el punto de vista comercial. Económico, político y militar y en la cual ambas aldeas se estarían apoyando mutuamente, si una aldea es amenazada, la otra acudiría en su ayuda y viceversa, por parte de Kiri, quería dar algo para sellar esa alianza con un Matrimonio Arreglado entre la Heredera del Clan Yuki Haku Yuki y el arquitecto y héroe que puso fin de la guerra civil, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, que en la cual, ambos sujetos estaban sumamente sonrojados al ver que se tenían que casar, aunque el rubio estaba sumamente nervioso, al ver en cómo reaccionarían sus queridas, prometidas, ya que ellas suelen ser….un tanto posesivas y protectoras con él, pero para el asombro de Naruto, las chicas estaban calmadas, de hecho, estaban felices en ver que su amiga se hallara comprometido con su querido prometido…y no es por nada ya meses estar acostumbrando, Haku no era tan mala chica, de hecho se llevaban muy bien con las chicas del equipo Kami, así que la Chica Yuki fue bien recibida por las de konoha, y un gran alivio para Naruto y los demás de Kiri en ver que se lo tomaron bien, y se harían bien la alianza.

Y por parte de Konoha, Naruto por parte de Hiruzen les explicaba el famoso y codiciado secreto en como derrotar el eterno enemigo de todo Kage…el papeleo, el rubio le revelo el sesreto usando….Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, o mejor conocido como Jutsu Clones de Sombra, para la alegría de Mei y cierta tristeza en yagura que en la cual el pobre jinchuriki estaba en un rincón con una aura de depresión en ver que el secreto de derrotar el papeleo estaba en la punta de su lengua y nunca lo supo aprovechar…..

Luego de firmarse la alianza entre ambas aldeas, y claro el matrimonio arreglado que en la cual su fecha de matrimonio seria en los siguientes meses entre Haku y Naruto, el equipo kami daba finalizada su misión de rango SS, con éxito alguno, habían conseguido una poderosa alianza, habían salvado la aldea y la de miles de habitantes, ahora veian un gran futuro para Kiri y para Konoha. Ya con eso el equipo kami se despedían de los lideres con respeto, y partiendo hacia el puerto más cercano para tomar el siguiente barco para dirigirse hacia el país del fuego, y con cortesía por parte de Mei, los llevaría de manera gratuitita, ya habían hecho demasiado para Kiri y quería retribuirles por todo lo que ha hecho….pero también estaban planeado darles una sorpresita extra que nunca olvidaran.

1 semana después

Konohagakure no Sato-Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Luego de una semana viajando desde Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua) hasta el puerto más cercano de HI No Kuni (País del Fuego) el equipo 11 o mejor dicho llamado el equipo Kami en donde la mayoría de ellos estaban exhaustos, agotados luego de largos meses de finalizar una guerra civil, en la reconstrucción de una aldea, y en los términos de la alianza, los había agotado, el equipo kami habían tenido misiones agotadoras como las del país del Té y de Ko y Ka pero esa las superaba pero ya lo hecho ya estaba, hicieron su deber, terminaron la misión con éxito y Kiri se volvía aliada de Konoha, en el transcurso de su viaje, no habían tenido problema alguno en su viaje, bueno más que unos piratas sin experiencia que intentaron atacarlos pero con un algunos Genjutsus por cortesía de las mellizas, hicieron aterrar a los pobres piratas que encallaron en una isla desierta. Un triste final para esos desafortunados piratas, mientras que el equipo Kami seguía en su transcurro en su viaje, y luego de algunas tormentas, llegaron a tierra firme en el puerto hogareño de pescadores en el país del fuego, ya una vez que se despidieron del capitán de su barco, el equipo Kami luego de desembarcar comenzaron su larga marcha hacia Konoha, en donde les tomo como 3 días para llegar a las puertas de Konoha, de hecho habían llegado en el amanecer en donde todos seguían durmiendo a excepción de los Anbus que ellos patrullaban las 24/7 y nuestros dos porteros preferidos que seguían durmiendo en sus puestos, y como de costumbre, el equipo 11 se dirigía hacia la Torre del Hokage y reportar todo hacia el Sandaime

10 minutos después

Una vez que llegaron a la torre del Hokage en donde fueron recibidos por una nueva secretaria en donde les daba el aviso al Sandaime Hokage y sus queridos Kage Bunshins que estaban haciendo el trabajo pesado mientras que el original estaba revisando un pequeño libro de color azul…y no era su preciado librito naranja que todo pervertido les encantaba, si no la nueva edición de Konoha del ``Libro Bingo´´ en donde salió esa edición especial en donde en cierta página en shinobis de alto peligro y de notoriedad se hacían esos nombres reconocidos para el equipo 11 y cuando vio a sus queridos shinobis este les daba una sonrisa de abuelo mientras tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo y no por nada

 _ **Nombres: Konoha no gokamis (los 5 kamis de konoha)**_

 _ **Miembros: Amateratsu (Diosa del Sol) Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna), Shinigami (Diosa de la Muerte), Fottei (Diosa de la Salud) y Susanoo (Dios de las tormentas)**_

 _ **Edades: 14-15 Años de edad, todavía se desconocen su edades exactas.**_

 _ **Apariencias: Se sabe poco de sus apariencias, debido que siempre estan ocultos en como son pero se pueden decir que tienen las apariencias de jóvenes adolescentes.**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkais: Se sabe poco de ellos/as pero se dicen por rumores de los sobrevivientes que portan el Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan, Byakugan, Hyoton, Ranton, Mokuton, Futton, Yoton, Shakuton, Jiton, Jinton, Enton y otros kekkei genkais desnocodidos**_

 _ **Niveles de Chakra: Nivel Bijuu a Rikodou Sennin.**_

 _ **Nivel de Amenaza: Clase SSS (Huye por tu vida si la aprecias)**_

 _ **Armas: Se Saben que portan unas míticas espadas legendarias que solamente son fieles a sus portadores.**_

 _ **Kuchiyose: Sin Datos**_

 _ **Habilidades Especiales: Pueden luchar sin cesar ante grandes batallones usando emboscadas, asaltos directos, a traición, se saben que son líderes natos que saben guiar a soldados sin experiencia a grandes guerreros, de matones a mercenarios de elite…se sabe que pueden luchar a nivel Kage ya que se supo que pudieron vencer al temible Yondaime Mizukage que tambien es el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, y en poner fin de la larga guerra civil en Kirigakure no Sato y en otras misiones de suma importancia.**_

 _ **Familias: Sin Datos.**_

 _ **Aldea: Se Sabe que es de Konoha pero no se tienen una precisión exacta.**_

 _ **Hazañas: Derrotar al Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, Poner fin la guerra civil de Kiri, eliminar al Espadachín de la niebla Raiga Kurosaki, Detener grandes batallones de Mercenarios y shinobis de Kiri en la Liberación de Kiri.**_

 _ **Recompensa: Clasificado**_

 _ **Advertencia: Tengan cuidado, Asesinos, violadores, sádicos, terrotistas, psicópatas, sociópatas, vengadores, y traidores, estos van en eserio y no duraran en matarlos en la mínima oportunidad, estarás muerto, los que quieran rendirse, su muere será menos dolorosa a los que quieran desafiarlos, la muerte es más benévola que los que sufran luchando ante ellos/as, así que están advertidos.**_

Tanto el Sandaime Hokage, sus consejeros (Kagami, Mikoto, Nanami y Naomi) y los Jounins del equipo 11 (Yugao, Yamato y Tatewaki) al igual que el equipo Kami estaban sumamente sorprendidos en ver que Kiri quería promocionar de manera anónima al equipo que los acaban de liberar, y probablemente, a pesar de que ya tienen un blanco en sus espaldas, muy pocos osados planearan atacarlos debido a sus estatus de máxima peligrosidad de rango SSS, mientras todo salían del trance, el equipo 11 o mejor dicho los 5 kamis de konoha daban su reporte de su misión, y el tratado de la alianza firmada entre Konoha y Kiri para el alivio para el Sandaime en que pudieron ganarse un poderoso aliado otro paso más para que todas las aldeas se volvieran aliadas libres de guerras. Y al ver que el equipo 11 estaba totalmente exhausto por meses de guerra, ahora si se merecían un largo reposo para ese equipo,, ya habían hecho suficiente para el bien, y ahora necesitan descansan y pidió que se retiraran el equipo 11 mientras que los demás seguían viendo el reporte dado en los jóvenes.

Eso sería un día largo para Hiruzen y los demás en ver que los chicos ya se habían convertido de héroes a leyendas, superando cada vez más a ellos.

Algunas semanas después.

En Konoha, luego algunas semanas luego de que el equipo 11 regresaran a su hogar luego de terminar con una misión de alta peligrosidad había sido un éxito completo trayendo los grandes frutos de su esfuerzo, no solo les habían traído una alianza para su aldea, sino que además les fue bien recompensados, sea monetariamente y militarmente ya que ahora estan registrados de manera anónima como ninjas de clase de alta peligrosidad, que eran los de temer, un poco alejados que el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju o el Fundador del clan Uchiha Madara Uchiha. El equipo Kami ha aprovechado ese tiempo de descanso en entrenar sea en su campo de entrenamiento o en el lugar oculto por parte de Naruto, en la Cascada de Tobirama en donde podrían entrenar de manera mas pacifica ya estaban entrenando con sus Jounin, sean con la pareja Anbu y ahora el instalado Shinobi-Samurai Tatewaki y siguiendo con su rutina seguían sea entrenando, o comenzando a socializarse en especial Naruto, en comenzar a relacionarse de manera más íntima entre las chicas, ahora que tenía el tiempo, ahora podría salir con las chicas el tiempo que quisieran, para la alegría de las kunoichis.

En esos días que estuvieron entrenando sin sus jounins ya que ellos fueron una misión de rango A, fácil para ellos, así que estarían un par de días fuera, asi que tanto las chicas y Naruto, estaban solos entrenando en la cascada sin saber que los estaban observando ciertos entes superiores en el mas allá.

En toda presencia que surgía con un haz de luz cegaban momentáneamente a nuestros héroes que pensaban que eran enemigos rodeándolos y estaban planeado usar todo su arsenal para defenderse pero gracias a Karin y Naruto que eran Sensores detectaron que no había amenaza, sino una paz sin hostilidad y cuando decidieron abrir los ojos y estaban frente a frente ante entidades con una aura de divinidad y de gran poder.

Se encontraban las 5 deidades que han estado siguiendo a los shinobis que se habían con derecho los sobrenombres de sus dioses, se encontraban tanto la diosa Amaterasu y los dioses Tsukuyomi, Shinigami, Fottei, Susanoo y junto con otras dos mujeres más, ambos/as estaban muy bien vestidos con Kimonos tradicionales de sus respectivos elementos.

(Imaginen a Nami de One Piece (Amaterasu) Sesshomaru de Inuyasha (Tsukuyomi) Kenpachi Zaraki de Bleach (Shinigami) Michael de Highschool Dxd (Fottei) y Laxus Deyar de Fairy Tail (Susanoo))

Y las siguientes dos mujeres también tenían una aura de divinidad de deidad, y no por nada estaba ni más ni menos que Kami-Sama (Yoruichi de Bleach) y una angel y mano derecha del Dios Fottei, su nombre es Ayanami (Venida del Cielo) (imaginen a Orihime Inoue de Bleach) ambas deidades estaban en presencia ante los 5 shinobis destacados por sus hazañas extraordinarias para el bien del mundo shinobi, y ver que ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto como todo Shinobi, estaban aquí para brindarles algunos regalos que serán de gran ayuda en eventos posteriores.

Para la diosa Amaterasu (Nami) le daba un regalo a Hikari en mejorar sus llamas eternas del Amaterasu , y las llamas de ella se vuelven de color blanco con toques naranjas claros, y las llamas tienen más temperatura hasta llegar a los 1000º grados Celsius, dejando a sus víctimas en cenizas.

Por parte de Tsukuyomi (Seshomaru)le daba un regalo en la siguiente melliza y es en mejorar su genjutsu a Yami, y ahora el genjutsu Tsukuyomi de Yami duran unos 3 segundos en el mundo exterior, pero dentro del genjutsu de la chica serán de 144 horas que es lo mismo en el genjutsu serán 6 dias y seis noches en realidad duraran uno 3 segundos, al igual que su Shakukon se vuelve violeta oscuro.

Por parte de Shinigami (Kenpachi) al ver que se había ganado a la buena el título de Battousai (Destajador) le daba un regalo en la cual se trataba de aumentar su instinto asesino y la frialdad de ella considerándolo que estuviera la propia muerte en persona y su Shakuton se vuelve de color verde oscuro.

Por parte de Fottei (Michael) le daba más jutsus médicos de nivel A-S y SS se vuelve mucho más fuerte comparando con la de su Tía Tsunade y así reduciendo el gasto de chaka pero aumentando la efectividad de su chakra curativo y aumentar el nivel Dos de su espada de la Tenseiga para Karin que le sirven para regeneran miembros perdidos como ojos, orejas, o extremidades, en pocas palabras en todo lo que sea disponible eso siendo ayudados por su Espiritu Chelia y una sensei que se trataba ni más ni menos que su mano derecha Ayanami (Orihime) y que ella estuviera aquí en la tierra como una miembro mas en su familia, cosa que accedió muy bien la pelirroja. Y por último tanto Fottei y Ayanami le daban un ultimo regalo a Karin y le daban un nuevo doujutsu que se llama Iryōgan, estos ojos es parecidoa al Byakugan y al jutsu del Junton Iryō Sakin no Me. Se activa con Chakra Médico, los ojos son verdes claro y la pupila tiene forma de + de color blanco. (Debajo de todo la función de Iryōgan).

Mientras que con Susanoo (Laxus) ayudaba a Naruto a fortalecer todos sus Chakra Elemental, al igual que convencer a Shinigami (Kenpachi) que libere el alma de su padre Minato de su estómago y que libere la otra mitad de Kurama y se lo dé a Naruto, y logró conseguir Chakra Elemental Doton (Elemento Tierra) de parte de Kami Superiora y se lo da Naruto. Aunque al principio fue reacción en lo de las almas de Minato y la otra mitad de Kurama, Shinigami accedió ante la petición de Kami-Sama, y con dejaba en libertad la alma del Yondaime Hokage y la otra mitad de Kurama en Naruto, y en cuanto la Kami-Sama le desbloqueaba el Doton y así obteniendo los 5 elementos en su poder, ahora el rubio tendrá que entrenar de manera ardua para manejar el Doton y antes de que se olvidara le desbloqueaba un tipo de Raiton muy raro e extinto, le daba el Kuroi Raiton el famoso Rayo Negro para Naruto

Por parte de Kami-Sama (Yoruichi) les daba un regalito especial a Naruto y a Fuu y se trataban de que podrían dejar salir de vez en cuando a sus bijuus pero un tamaño reducido al tamaño de un perro ordinario (como la de Akamaru en Shippuden) y un potente Fuin en la cual pueda hacerlo con los demás Jinchurikis y para las Mellizas les daba una mejora en su Sharingan que provocari que sus descedientes cuando despierten su Mangekyou y el Ethernal que ya no sea necesario el necesario intercambo de ojos, sin el riesgo de quedarse sin luz en sus ojos (ceguera permamente) les había dicho que serán de gran ayuda para las mellizas, a su Tia Mikoto, a su primo Itachi e Izumi (novia de itachi)

Ya antes de despedirse las deidades, Kami-Sama, y las demás deidades, les hacia una propuesta bastante tentadora en la cual el equipo 11 puso mucha atención, en lo que propuso la Kami-Sama

En un futuro no muy lejano en la cual pudiera capturar al Sennin Traidor, y a ciertas momias y su organización clandestina y eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra acambio les revivirían sus padres del equipo Kami….

Kami-Samaa al ver el shock en ellas/os les decía que se tomaran su tiempo en decidir si tomar su propuesta en eliminar esa hierba mala por devolver la vida de sus seres queridos…

Sin más las deidades se despidieron del equipo Kami esperan que sus regalos les fueran de gran ayuda en un futuro ya que habían previsto que ellos serían la salvación del mundo Shinobi.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Pero antes…los reviews.

 _ **UltronFatalis**_

Hola amigo, gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te guste, si ahora si me esmere en darles buenas peleas, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote más…PD: Excelentes fics que has hecho, también los veo, hay algunos que son buenos, espero ver más fics tuyos, te deseo una feliz navidad y un año 2017.

 _ **mavb50**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ammm a Temari la veo más con Shikamaru, esa pareja es perfecta, una pareja dispareja siempre congenian, y bueno espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy, feliz navidad y un próspero año 2017.

 _ **Zafir09**_

Hola socio, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el final de la guerra, y si el Shakuton de Naruto es Azul por parte de cierta espada espiritual por cortesía por cierta Phoenix, y ya verás pronto a pronto que su harem les esta lleno bien jeje, y si está confirmado el Femgaara y el Shikatema y mucho más parejas, Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2017 amigo.

 _ **OTAKUFire**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ahora si le metí mucha acción, aventura y grandes batallas, al igual que las chicas jejeje, y tu tranquilo, en esta ocasión pondré a Hinata, y bueno espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy, Feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2017.

 _ **Yair**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y bueno la espera por fin dan sus frutos, y ya verás que le espera al rubio al final de la guerra, y si me falto un buen OST jejeje perdón, bueno te deseo una feliz navidad y un feliz año 2017.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si muy buenos apodos para el equipo 11 al igual como fue la batalla final y la capitulación entre ambos Jinchurikis, espero sorprenderte en este capítulo de hoy, y sin más te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2017.

 _ **Alexzero**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, jejej si Naruto puede ser táctico en infiltrarse en una armería de la armada de Kiri y tomar las 6 espadas de Kiri pero muy descuidado en llegar y ser bien ``atendido´´ por sus novias jeje, espero sorprenderte el capítulo de hoy, feliz navidad y un feliz año 2017 amigo mío.

 _ **wolf1990**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, ya espero sorprenderte lo que tengo para ti, y claro que lo continuare, disfrútalo, feliz navidad y un feliz año 2017.

 _ **Ivanjavier . Andrade**_

Hola amigo, gracias por tu comentario, a Samui si la veo algo mayor como en la edad de Itachi o de Hana por eso no entra en el harem, solo entran jóvenes o Oc, y bueno espero sorprenderte en el capítulo de hoy, feliz navidad y un feliz año 2017.

 _ **fenixrojo36**_

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y claro que lo continuare tu tranquilo, y aunque me tarde lo seguiré actualizando, recuerda que también tengo vida universitaria y la de un joven adulto, no puedo quejarme que me gusta ser escritor, pero también merezco algunas vacaciones jejeje, pero no abandonare ese fic, y bueno espero que te gusten la sorpresas que tengo para ti, feliz navidad y feliz año 2017

atila234

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y tu tranquilo la espera ha valido la pena, y tu tranquilo ya está el capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo, te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año 2017.

Ufffffffff ahora si me tarde mucho tiempo en publicar ese cap, y bueno les quiero pedir disculpas a todos por mi tardanzas y bueno no mentiré, este 2016 ha sido una pesadilla

Desde darme de baja temporal y cambiarme a una nueva licenciatura, no fue fácil, fue un martidio estando en el papeleo del intercambio, como unos meses me tardaron y ahora soy oficialmente un estudiante en la Licenciatura de Docencia, en la universidad autónoma del estado de Morelos y en el tiempo que me tomaba adoptarme a un nuevo sistema, nuevos compañeros, nuevas amigas, nuevos profes, y claro el mismo estrés jejeje, fue difícil pero logre pasarlas todas con éxito.

Y bueno se que también he descuidado otros fics pero aparte de mi vida universitaria, este mes ha sido el peor….ya que me van a sacar una de mis muelas del juicio, ya que no soporto ese dolor intenso en la boca, y prefiero quitármelo de una vez…y lo peor esque le tengo miedo a las inyecciones y al dolor que sufriré…que ironia…no. Bueno espero un 2017 mejor para todos y espero ver nuevos fanfics, y nuevos proyectos en el próximo amigos, y bueno a esperar el 2017 jej.

Pero bastas de excusas, luego de que buenos amigos mios me convencieran me puse manos a la obra y comenzó a escribir este capítulo para ustedes y que mejor que subirlos en Navidad, como regalo navideño en este asombroso fic, que promete mucho.

Como verán se vio el final de la guerra civil en Kiri, los acercamiento entre los Jinchurikis, los términos de la alianza de Kiri-Konoha, y claro el matrimonio entre Haku Yuki y Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Y tambien las sorpresitas del Libro Bingo del equipo Kami y los regalos divions por las mismas deidades para el equipo 11 que bueno fueron grandes sorpresas dabas a ellos,

Y ya pronto el equipo Kami comenzaran nuevamente con misiones mucho mas exigentes, ya falta poco para que comienzen los exámenes chunnin, y varia sorpresas mas para cierto Rubio.

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, paciencia y dedicación que me han dado, se los agradezco mucho por el apoyo dado a mi, enverdad, gracias por todo, y bueno se que hay otros fics que debo acutalizar pero vi que ese necesitaba mejor la actualización, y bueno ahí esta espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hize.

En estos meses no se con cual fic actualizare ya que estare escribiendo nuevos capítulos, ya sean de Pokemon de dxd o de naruto, todavia no me decido, asi que todos tranquilos y yo nervioso eh, ya que tengo unos proyectos ya terminados y uno en costruccion.

Gracia a todos por su apoyo y animos que me han dado, y espero que el 2017 sea mucho mejor para el Fanfiction y que halla mucho fics mas que leer y disfrutar.

Espero que todos hallan disfrutado bien de nuevos fics porque el 2017 habra mucho mas sorpresas mas de los que tengo para ustedes ya lo verán se sorprenderán, de eso se los aseguro amigos/as, ya verán que les traigo jejejejeje

Tengo dos proyectos de Pokemons, algunos de Dxd, otros de Naruto y uno que otro que de videojuegos que he estado jugando en mis vacaciones jejeje, no lo puedo evitar, con eso me relajo y así me da mucho mas la inspiración que tengo para escribir mas capítulos o proyectos.

Bueno antes de irme les quiero desear una feliz navidad, y un próspero año 2017 para todos ustedes, y que haya más fics que leer y que todos puedan disfrutarlo como se merecen.

Sin mas me despido amigos,

Hasta la próxima amigos

Y una feliz Navidad y feliz Año 2017


	16. Cap16: Entrenamiento de los Dioses

**Entrenamientos con los Dioses**

Pero antes que los Dioses se fueran, los espíritus de las espadas salieron y hablaron con Kami.

\- Espera Mama – hablaron los 10 espíritus de las espadas llamando la atención de los Dioses.

\- Pero mira por donde al final decidisteis salir a saludar a vuestra Madre – dijo Kami sonriendo.

\- Jejeje, perdona por no salir antes – dijo Rias.

\- No os preocupéis – dijo Kami.

\- Mama porque no entrenáis a los chicos, porque por alguna razón quisisteis dar esos regalos – dijo Ravel, sorprendiendo a Ayanami, los Dioses y al equipo Kami.

\- Pues mira por donde no es mala idea – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo más aun al equipo Kami, y los demás Dioses, Ayanami y los espíritus sonrieron.

\- Por cierto Shinigami, de verdad solo le vas a dar a Fuu como regalo un aumento de su instinto asesino y frialdad, eso no le sirve de mucho para combatir ¿no? – dijo Azazel a Shinigami, asustando a Fu un poco.

\- Bueno en realidad le daré otro regalo cuando controle un poco mis regalos Azazel – dijo Shinigami, relajando y sorprendiendo a Fu.

\- Y se puede saber que regalo será? – dijo Sirzechs.

\- Si, será un nuevo doujutsu, y es el Shigan (ojos de la muerte), los poderes del doujutsu, se trata de ver los pecadores que haiga cometido sus enemigos y juzgarlos, si decidiera dar una segunda oportunidad, seria Gomon no Oshioki (Castigo de Tortura) y si decidiera ejecutarlos seria Motaru batsu (Castigo Mortal). El Gomon no Oshioki, castiga el enemigo viendo todos sus pecados como una ilusión para que se arrepienta de sus crímenes, pero el Motaru batsu, hace que veas todos sus pecadores a la misma vez que te está matando y mandando su alma al Infierno, y sus ojos queda hecho cenizas (como la película Ghost Rider), y también esos ojos te daría otro elemento llamado Shiton (elemento muerte), que hay muchas usos. – dijo Shinigami, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Kami, que prácticamente eso haría a Fuu una verdadera Shinigami Mortal, y no sería como Ichigo Uzumaki que recibió el apodo de Shinigami Sustituto por su forma de matar a sus enemigos. (El Shiton sería como los Kidous de Bleach, pero no hay oraciones, se dice directamente el tipo de "hechizo", su número y el nombre del "hechizo", un ejemplo seria asi: Shiton: Hado 33: Sokatsui).

\- Estas seguro Shinigami, convertirías a Fuu en una Shinigami Mortal – dijo Kami muy sorprendida.

\- Estoy muy seguro, y tenéis que admitirlo, los de Kiri exageraron en el poder de este equipo, pero si los entrenamos, tendrán ese poder que ponen en el libro Bingo. Además también le daré una nueva personalidad que sería ser una sádica con sonrisa siniestra (como el Shinigami de Bleach Zaraki Kenpachi) contra sus enemigos. Pero eso no le haría bipolar, sería como un poder que trata de volverla sádica cuando ella lo desee, cuando no lo desee, sería su personalidad normal, y es aconsejable que use su personalidad sádica cuando use el doujutsu, para causar más terror, jejeje – dijo Sininigami, causando a todos una gota anime, por lo de la personalidad sádica, excepto Akeno, que se rio.

\- Pues muy bien, vosotros volver, yo hablare con el Hokage, ¿me podéis guiarme equipo 11 de Konoha o preferís que os diga equipo Kami? – dijo Kami sonriendo.

\- Entendido Kami Oba-sama/ Entendido Kami-sama y nos da igual como quieras nómbranos – dijieron los otros Dioses, Ayanami y el equipo Kami. Ayanami y los Dioses excepto Kami se fueron y los espíritus se despidieron de su madre y volvieron dentro de las espadas y el equipo 11 empezaron a guiarla, y todos los aldeanos vieran a la persona que eran guiada por el equipo 11 sin saber que era Kami, y que Kami estaba por dentro muy enfurecida al ver esos desgraciados que odian a un niño inocente y lo lastimaban. Llegaron a la Torre Hokage y se fueron al despacho del Hokage, y al entrenar vieron a Hiruzen leyendo un documento importante mientras unos clones hacían el papeleo.

\- Hola Hokage-sama esta persona quiere hablar contigo – dijeron el equipo 11, ocultando que era Kami por petición de ella antes de entrar al despacho para sorprenderlo.

\- Gracias, chicos, ya os podéis ir – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Prefiero que se queden y el que se vayan sean tus anbus, excepto tus anbus consejeros, y de ser posible que llames a Tsunade, Suizune y los senseis de este equipo – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen por saber de los anbus consejeros y empezando a mirarla con sospecha, cosa que no sorprendió a Kami, más bien se lo esperaba, y Hiruzen hizo lo que pidió, al pasar algunos minutos, llegaron Tsunade, Shizune y los 3 senseis del equipo 11.

\- Bien ya está lo que querías – dijo Hiruzen mirando con desconfianza como los anbus consejeros que salieron de sus escondites y quitándose las máscaras.

\- Bien gracias pero antes – Kami creo unos sellos de privacidad muy poderosa, sorprendieron a todos, excepto el equipo Kami.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Dice Hiruzen preparándose para luchar al igual que los demás, excepto el equipo Kami.

\- Tranquilos, solo cree unos selols de privacidad para no ser escuchados y vistos por personas no autorizados – Dijo Kami, relajando a todos.

\- Y bien ¿Quién eres? – dijo Hiruzen más calmado.

\- Lo que diré es verdad y respondería por que se de tus anbus consejeros. Soy Kami, la diosa de la creación – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a los adultos, y asustándose un poco por su comportamiento.

\- Si lo que dices es verdad, podrías demostrarlo – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Pues sí, las espadas de esos chicos tienen espíritus, haciendo esas espadas muy poderosas, y yo cree esos espíritus, y tu tuviste la suerte de conocer a Chelia, la espíritu de Tenseiga y la espada que perteneció a Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de Hashirama Senju, por lo tanto Chelia sal por favor y díselo tu misma – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a los Hiruzen, Kagami y Tsunade, mientras los demás adultos se extrañaban. Y al final Chelia salió, sorprendiendo a los que conocían a Chelia.

\- Hola Hiruzen, Kagami y Tsunade-chan, hace muchos años que no nos vemos, jejeje – dijo Chelia, sorprendiendo a todos los adultos, excepto a los que saludo Chelia, que la miraban con algo de alegría y empezando a creer a Kami sin que Chelia digiera nada.

\- Hola Chelia, ya no hace falta que digas nada, con solo verte ya me lo creo – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Puedo que tú, Kagami y Tsunade-chan ya se lo crean, pero los demás no, y ya os digo, esta mujer dice la verdad, es Kami-Sama y es mi Madre al igual que mis hermanos y hermanas de las otras espadas, ¿verdad hermanos? – dijo Chelia, haciendo salir todos los espíritus espadas y diciendo que lo que dice Chelia es verdad.

-Gracias por decirlo a todos – dijo Hiruzen y los demás estaban de acuerdo. Y Chelia asintió y volvió en la espada junto todos sus hermanos en sus respectivas espadas.

\- Y ahora lo siento por mi falta de respeto Kami-sama – dijo Hiruzen a Kami, y los demás adultos también se disculparon.

\- No os preocupéis, es normal vuestra reacción, ahora a lo que venía – dijo Kami, esperando lo que pediría Kami.

\- Me gustaría llevarme al equipo Kami en el Reino Celestial a entrenarlos – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a los adultos.

\- ¿COOOOOMO? – Gritaron los adultos, mientras se desmayaban, haciendo que Kami y el equipo Kami, tuvieran una gota anime. Después de pasar unos minutos se despertaron.

\- Está segura de ello Kami-sama – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Si muy segura, solo será un día, pero el entrenamiento será 1 año – dijo Kami, extrañando a todos.

\- ¿Solo 1 día, pero el entrenamiento 1 año? – dijo Hiruzen extrañado.

\- Si, tenemos una sala especial que es para entrenamientos, dentro de la sala, el tiempo va diferente, es decir, lo de 1 día en el mundo real, dentro de la sala es 1 año, pero sus cuerpos solo envejecerán 1 día, pero la experiencia, poder, jutsus, etc… es la de 1 año. Esa sala se llama la Sala de Espacio y Tiempo – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a todos por esa sala.

\- Ok, se irán 1 día, pero tendrán el entrenamiento de 1 año, ¿verdad? – dijo Hiruzen para confirmarlo.

\- Exactamente – dijo Kami.

\- Ok, por mi está bien, no hace falta que me pidas permiso, eres Kami-Sama después de todo – dijo Hiruzen, estando los adultos de acuerdo.

\- Lo siento por lo que diré, pero no estoy de acuerdo, puedo ser Kami, pero ellos son tus ninjas, y debo pedir permiso, para que ellos no tenga problemas por tus consejeros corruptos – dijo Kami, haciendo que los adultos miraran con sorpresa.

\- Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Si eran ciertas, son corruptos, pero debes esperar hasta encontrar pruebas para ejecutarlos, y te aseguro que lo encontrareis, y serán el equipo Kami que se encargue, les hice un trato con ellos y aún estoy esperando su respuesta, pero seguro que al saber lo que hicieron, aceptaran – dijo Kami.

\- Está bien esperaremos – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Gracias, ahora tengo una petición para los Uchihas, pero antes, necesito que el equipo Kami se espere fuera, esto sí que es personal, lo sabréis cuando estemos entrenando – dijo Kami.

De acuerdo Kami-sama – dijeron todos, y el equipo Kami salieron de la habitación.

\- Que deseas Kami-sama – dijeron Mikoto y Kagami.

\- Me gustaría darle el Sharingan de Shusui a Naruto, ¿podría dárselo? – dijo Kami sorprendieron a todos.

\- Claro, no tengo ningún problema, pero que pasara con Naruto, ese Sharingan ya está con el MS – dijo Mikoto.

\- Tranquila, yo puedo hacer que ese Sharingan se adapte a Naruto como si hubiese nacido con él, también que podrá desactivarlo y activarlo, hare que se vuelva en el EMS y le hare unas mejoras, que hablando de mejoras, acércate Mikoto, que debo de darte una mejora en tu Sharingan – dijo Kami.

\- Ok, entonces estoy tranquila, y ¿Qué quieres hacer con mi Sharingan? – dijo Mikoto, mientras se acercaba a Kami.

\- Sencillo, hare que cuando tengas otro hijo o hija, ese hijo o hija no necesite intercambiarse los ojos cuando despierte el MS, no necesite intercambiarse los ojos porque ya será el EMS – Dijo Kami mientras se lo aplicaba los ojos su mejora. Una vez acabado, se apartó de Mikoto.

\- Gracias Kami-sama – dijo Mikoto.

\- De nada, ahora si no os importa me voy con el equipo Kami, primero debo pasar por la casa de Naruto, ahí hay tres pergaminos, que me será útil para su entrenamiento, y que aún no lo han descubierto – dijo Kami.

\- De acuerdo Kami-sama – dijo todos.

\- Kami desactivo las barreras y salió, pidió al equipo Kami que se despidiera y una vez hecho, salieron de la Torre Hokage.

\- Naruto, necesito que ve lleves a tu casa, ahí hay tres pergaminos de Uzu que no has descubierto, que será útil para el entrenamiento – dijo Kami.

Entendido Kami-sama – dijo Naruto. Naruto guio a Kami y sus compañeras a su casa, una vez llegaron, Kami fue a recoger los tres pergaminos, y una vez encontrados, creo una barrera nueva de protección alrededor de la casa de Naruto, avisando a Naruto de la barrera y este agradeciéndolo. Después Kami uso su tele transporte junto con el equipo Kami y se fueron al Reino Celestial.

 **Reino Celestial**

Una vez habian llegado, vieron que el Reino Celestial, tiene el suelo blanco y sus caminos son azul celeste, tenía templos de diferentes colores y con signos diferentes que representaban a uno de los dioses y que aparte son sus hogares junto la de sus subordinados, y había un edificio pequeño, que no tenía ventanas y solo tenía una puerta. Cerca estaban los Dioses que se fueron antes junto a Ayanami, pero había más personas, más bien mujeres y estos eran así:

Una era una mujer rubia rizado largo hasta las caderas, ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo de "Diosa" muy voluptuosa, junto una toga de color azul celeste que moldeaba su hermosa figura y sus 12 alas de Ángel blancas. Ella era la mano derecha de Kami y su nombre era Gabriela. (Basada en Gabriel de DxD)

Otra era una chica con un largo cabello largo de color castaño claro agarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos son de color violetas y lleva un kimono negro de combate y levaba un par de alas blancas de ángel, ella era Irina y era ayudante de Gabriela. (Basada en Irina Shido de DxD)

Otra chica era de pelo rojo llameante, que recoge con dos Clips rojos con ojos azules, tenía un kimono rojo fuego y un par de alas de color naranja claro de Ángel, ella era Asuka, mano derecha de Amaterasu. (Basada en Asuka Langley Sohryu de Evangelion)

Otra chica era de cabellos cortos de color azul celeste con ojos rojos, llevaba un kimono blanco con toques plateados, y un par de alas de color azul oscuro de ángel, ella era Rei, mano derecha de Tsukuyomi. (Basada en Rei Ayanami de Evangelion)

Había otra mujer (que se parece en Gabriela) de cabello violeta y ojos rubí/rojos (parecidos al color de cabello de Rias Gremory de DxD) llevaba una toga negro con toques azul eléctrico, y doces alas de Ángel negro. Su nombre es Sasha (Basada en Penemue de DxD, pero de momento no hay imagen de ella, imaginaros como seria, teniendo en cuenta que se parece a Gabriel de DxD)

Había otra mujer de baja estatura, de piel oscura, pelo largo de color negro y de ojos color amarillo. Su vestimenta era un vestido negro y con una yukata de color negro. Su nombre es Némesis, mano derecha de Shinigami, ella junto sus dos ayudantes, son el grupo muerte. (Basada en Némesis de To Love Ru)

Otra era una chica hermosa de baja estatura, de color del pelo amarillo y ojos rojos. Usa ropa lolita gótica de color negro ajustado, que le permite mejor movilidad en las batallas. Sus medidas son 75-52-77. Su nombre es Eve, primera ayudante de Némesis, que tiene un apodo dado por Shinigami que es Konjiki no Yami, o Yami-chan que es como la llaman su líder y la otra ayudante de su líder. (Basada en Konjiki no Yami de To Love Ru, en su forma normal y su forma Darkness).

Y la última persona, era una chica de apariencia de adolecente normal. Su pelo es de color rojo, con una gran cola de caballo y una trencita. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Su vestimenta era una blusa negra y un pantalón pequeño negro. Su vestimenta es parecida a la de su compañera Eve. Pero las diferencias más notables son que tiene una capucha y que en vez de ser una pieza como la de Eve, es un pantalón pequeño y una franela que cubre hasta el comienzo de la barriga. Sus medidas son 76-53-76. Ella era Mea Kurosaki, otra de las ayudantes de Némesis. (Basada en Mea Kurosaki de To Love Ru).

\- Hola Equipo Kami bienvenido al Reino Celestial, os voy a presenta a los que nos acompañan – dijo Amaterasu, para después hacer todas las presentaciones, y unas vez acabado, el Equipo Kami se presentó.

\- Bueno una vez hecho las presentaciones, empezaremos pronto los entrenamientos, pero antes os explicaré que contienen estos pergaminos – dijo Kami.

Entonces abrió los pergaminos y ambos ponían Bukujutsu (Vuelo), Rokushiki (Seis Estilos) y Haki (Ambición), entonces el equipo Kami pregunto que eran y entonces Kami explico.

\- Empecemos con el Haki, el Haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas del mundo: "presencia", "espíritu de lucha", "intimidación"… Nada diferente de las cosas que vosotros los humanos pueden sentir naturalmente… Pero solo los Uzumakis se dieron cuenta de este poder, los demás humanos no se daban cuenta de este poder, y los que posiblemente los humanos no perteneciente del clan Uzumaki lograron darse cuenta pero pasan toda la vida entera tratando despertarlo sin lograrlo… "El no darse por vencido", esa es la Fuerza. Eso si Hashirama y Tobirama lograron despertarlo gracias a que Mito les hablo del Haki y como despertarlo. – dijo Kami.

. Impresionante – dijeron el equipo Kami.

\- Es cierto, prosigo, normalmente hay dos tipos de Haki, pero existe un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personajes posee, y ya os digo que vosotros tenéis los tres Hakis, lo sé porque yo puedo descubrir todos los elementos, poderes y kekkei genkai, etc… que tenéis sin ayuda por mis poderes sensoriales divinas – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-sama, y ¿Cuáles son los tres tipos de Haki? – dijeron el equipo Kami.

\- Los tres tipos de Haki son:

 **Kenbunshoku Haki (Ambición con atributos de observación):** Otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad pre cognitiva. (Lo llamaremos Haki de Observación).

 **Busoshoku Haki (Ambición con características de armadura):** Permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más fuertes. (Lo llamaremos Haki de Armadura).

 **Haoshoku Haki (Ambición con atributos de Conquistador):** Un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros. (Lo llamaremos Haki del Rey).

Eso son los tres tipos de Haki – dijo Kami.

\- Impresionante – dijeron el equipo Kami, aunque los Bijuus no les sorprendió lo del Haki porque ya lo sabían, pero si se sorprendieron que los Uzumakis lograran descubrirlo y despertarlo.

\- Cierto, ahora hablemos del Rokushiki – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido – dijieron el equipo Kami.

\- El Rokushiki es un estilo especial sobrehumano de arte marcial, que logra que los cuerpos se equipare como un arma. La persona que logre dominé dominarlo, obtendría la fuerza de cien hombres – dijo Kami.

\- Impresionante – dijeron las chicas del equipo Kami.

\- Prácticamente seria el taijutsu más poderoso del mundo – dijo Naruto impresionado.

\- Y lo es, y lo crearon los Uzumakis – dijo Kami.

\- Vaya entonces con el fuuinjutsu, el kenjutsu y sus 10 espadas legendarias, su taijutsu único, más otros taijutsus que tenían, el Haki, y que cosas más, fue lo que hicieron que los Uzumakis fueron los más poderosos y más temidos del mundo, ¿verdad? – dijo Fuu.

\- Exacto Fuu, y ahora hablare de todos sus técnicas – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijeron el equipo Kami.

\- Hay 6 tipos, pero si dominas los 6 tipos, obtendrías un 7, y son:

 **Geppo (Paso Lunar):** Permite a los usuarios saltar en el propio aire, lo que les permite permanecer flotando en el aire durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual.

 **Tekkai (Hombre de Hierro):** Endurece los músculos de los usuarios al nivel del hierro, con el fin de anular el daño recibido de los ataques.

 **Shigan (Dedo Pistola):** Es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que el usuario presiona su dedo en un objetivo determinado a una velocidad muy alta, dejando una herida similar a una herida de bala, haciendo que no le sea necesario equipar armas.

 **Rankyaku (Pierna Tormenta):** Es una técnica de proyectil de gran alcance, en el que los usuarios empiezan a dar patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar objetos y dañar en una gran medida un cuerpo humano.

 **Soru (Afeitar):** Es una técnica que permite a los usuarios moverse a velocidades extremadamente altas con el fin de evitar los ataques, así como para atacar a mayor velocidad y con mayor poder.

 **Kami-e (Hoja de Papel):** Hace que el cuerpo del usuario se afloje con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque, y esquivarlos moviéndose suave y rápidamente como una hoja de papel.

 **Rokuogan (Armas de Seis Reyes):** Es el ataque final y secreto del Rokushiki. Sólo los que tienen el dominio absoluto sobre las otras seis técnicas pueden tener acceso a esta séptima técnica. El usuario junta sus puños justo delante del objetivo y lanza una onda de choque devastadora.

Y esos son las técnicas del Rokushiki – dijo Kami.

Hay el equipo Kami, abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos, hasta los bijuus sellados se sorprendieron por el Rokushiki, y al final paso, el equipo Kami se desmayaron de la impresión, provocando un gota anime a todos los presentes (y los bijuus sellados), excepto a Shinigami, Némesis, Eve y Mea que se rieron por ello.

Una vez despertaron, Kami les hablo del Bukujutsu, que tampoco tenía tanto misterio, pero estaban emocionados al aprender esa técnica.

\- Bueno también tenía otro estilo de Taijutsu único que era de Sanji Uzumaki (imaginas a Sanji de One Piece, pero en vez de rubio, es pelirojo, y no es un pervertido), padre de Kushina Uzumaki, que era Kuroashi no Waza (Estilo de Pierna Negra), este estilo de arte marcial está diseñado de forma que se pueda tener las manos libres en todo momento y evitar su daño durante el combate. Por consecuencia de esto, los artistas marciales que practican este estilo tienden a relajar la parte superior del cuerpo, tal como guardar sus manos en los bolsillos o cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho, y sólo las utilizan cuando la situación lo requiere, como cuando tienen que hacer el pino, cosa que no está prohibido. Como estilo de lucha, presenta un amplio e impresionante abanico de patadas, combinadas con increíbles habilidades acrobáticas que hacen más versátiles las técnicas de lucha, esto permite unir un continuo de poderosos ataques contra sus oponentes y también puede combinar el poder de sus patadas con los otros estilos de lucha con otros miembros de su clan haciendo combinaciones devastadoras en equipo. Después esta la Diable Jambe (Piernas del Diablo), que es lo mismo que el estilo Kuroashi no Waza, pero incorpora en este estilo, una fricción que prende la pierna en fuego y añade calor extremo que aumenta el daño en el impacto de sus patadas. En Diable Jambe tiene más velocidad, más fuerza, y la capacidad de quemar a sus oponentes. En resumen, se puede decir que el Diable Jambe en el nintaijutsu del estilo Kuroashi no Waza, con la diferencia que no es chakra katon, sino fuego por fricción. Esos estilos los creo Sanji Uzumaki – dijo Kami.

Eso sorprendió tanto el equipo Kami, como a los bijuus, otro estilo de taijutsu muy poderoso que se puede volver nintaijutsu por fricción, era algo muy increíble.

\- Joder Naruto, menudo abuelo tenías – dijo Fuu a Naruto. Las Mellizas y Karin le dieron la razón.

\- Es verdad, menuda sorpresa – dijo Naruto sorprendido. Los dioses y subordinados sonrieron.

\- Bueno una vez explicado todo, os vamos a entrenar en esa sala, pero lo haremos con ayuda de gente muy conocidas, y ya que estamos, he decidido, que las chicas también tenga todos los elementos, y de paso que vosotros 5 tengas el Inton (Elemento Yin) y Yoton (Elemento Yang), genjutsu, etc…. incluso podrias usar el Hiton (Elemento Luz) y el Kesshoton (Elemento Plasma) – dijo Kami.

\- ¿Hiton? ¿Kesshoton? – dijieron el equipo Kami

\- El Hiton es una naturaleza de chakra especial, se tracta del raiton con una descomposición fusionado con el elemento Yoton – dijo Kami

\- Interesante, me interesaría aprenderlo, ya que mi nombre es Hikari, y mi hermana tiene el elemento que coincide con su nombre – dijo Hikari.

Todos sonrieron por ello

\- Y a vosotros os interesa el Hiton – pregunto Kami

\- No Kami-Sama que se lo quede solo Hikari – dijeron el equipo Kami, excepto Hikari.

\- Entendido, bueno, prosigo, el Kesshoton tiene como característica principal la enorme elevación de energía que es necesaria para realizarlo. Sobre todo cuenta una elevación altísima de temperatura, la cual en su máximo exponente que puede llegar a igualar el calor que desprende el sol, dado que las estrellas en sí, poseen plasma. Dicho elemento es superior al Raiton y el Katon, porque son los elementos necesarios para formar el Kesshoton, pero a cambio es débil frente a elementos que hagan estabilizar su temperatura, tales como sería como ejemplo el Suiton. Frente los elementos Fuuton y Doton se muestra neutral – dijo Kami.

\- Impresionante – dijeron el equipo kami.

\- ¿Algunos pos interesa? – dijo Kami.

\- Si, a mí – dijo Karin.

\- Entendido, y ¿vosotros? – dijo Kami al resto del equipo Kami.

\- Aunque es muy buen elemento no me interesa – dijo Naruto. Las mellizas y Fuu, dijeron lo mismo, y decidieron que se lo quedara Karin.

\- Muy bien, pero os aconsejo que aprendáis al menos dos o tres subelementos, Hikari y Karin ya decidieron uno, entendido – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido – dijo el equipo Kami.

\- Muy bien, ahora os damos los elementos faltantes, y Shinigami, ya dale el doujutsu y la personalidad sádica a Fuu, así ya lo puede practicar – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Oba-Sama – dijo Shinigami.

Al final Kami, les dio los elementos faltantes, y Shinigami le dio a Fuu el Shigan y la personalidad sádica. Antes de continuar, Fuu quiso preguntar a Kami una cosa.

\- Kami-Sama, ¿Por qué los demás dioses te dicen Oba-Chan? – dijo Fuu.

\- Es sencillo, soy su abuela, yo tuve dos hijos que creer con mis poderes y son mi hijo Izanagi-kun y mi hija Izanami-chan, y aunque os parezca mentida, ambos se casaron y tuvieron hijos, y hay salieron los dioses que me están acompañando ahora mismo – dijo Kami.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, gracias Kami-Sama por responder mi duda – dijo Fuu, haciendo que el resto del equipo asista.

\- De nada. Bueno que pase los que nos ayudara a entrenarlos. – dijo Kami.

Aparecieron 13 personas que eran muy fáciles reconocerlos porque eran los padres del equipo Kami, más Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki.

(Todos ya sabemos cómo son Minato, Kushina, Mito, Hashirama y Tobirama, los otros imaginar al padre de Fuu que se parece a Shino por ser mellizos, y la madre de Fuu, es igual a Fuu pero más madura, los padres de Karin, imaginar un pelirojo de ojos rojos y la madre de Karin es parecida a Tsunade, los padres de las mellizas, son un pelinegro con ojos negros, y una castaña claro con mechones blancos con el byakugan).

El equipo Kami se sorprendió pero cuando reaccionaron, fueron a abrazar a sus padres, mientras que Tobirama veía al niño que encontró su legado y lo aprendió.

\- Ahora Naruto, tengo una petición, para usted – dijo Kami.

\- Y cuál sería – dijo Naruto.

\- Como sabes ahora todo el equipo Kami tienen doujutsus, excepto tú, y me gustaría darte uno, pero es uno que tal vez no desees – dijo Kami.

\- Ese doujutsus que crees que no desee es el Sharingan ¿verdad? – dijo y pregunto Naruto adivinando Naruto lo que deseaba Kami.

\- Exacto, sé que tanto tú, Tobirama y Kurama, pensáis que son ojos malditos, pero no podéis culpar al Sharingan, sino los que los usan, sino fíjate a Kagami, y tus compañeras de equipo, o el sacrificio de Itachi para proteger la aldea y ahora esta infiltrado en Akatsuki, y como Makoto ayudo y murió por ello, o por último lo que quiso hacer Shusui para salvar al pueblo pero Danzo no le dejo – dijo Kami

Ahí todo preguntaron qué quiso decir, excepto el equipo Kami que ya lo sabían pero no sabían que impedio que Shusui usara el Komoamatsumaki, para impedir el golpe de estado. Ahí Kami hablo de todo lo que querían hacer el clan Uchiha, ahí Tobirama se enfureció, pero cuando hablo sobre los Uchihas que lo impidieron, vio que había más como Kagami, que era uno de los pocos Uchihas que no odiaba, en realidad era él que quiso que fueron el Sandaime, pero Kagami lo rechazo porque tenía un clan que era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso y podía aprovecharse de que él es el Hokage, para hacer cosas mal hechas, y por eso paso a su segundo candidato que era Saru. Después Kami hablo de como también Shusui quiso impedirlo pero Danzo no lo dejo, y ya Kami hablo de la corrupción de los consejeros corruptos y lo que hacía, sobre todo de todos los males que hace y hizo Orochimaru, todos se enfurecieron, y ahí el equipo Kami, les dijo que aceptaban el trato. Ahí Kami sonrió.

\- Muy bien, Naruto, si aceptas el Sharingan hare las mejoras que hizo con las chicas, podría poner que tu decidas por voluntad si quieres copiar o no las técnicas de los rivales, po…. –dijo Kami, pero antes de proseguir con todas las mejoras, las Mellizas la interrumpieron.

\- ¿COOOOMOOO? ¿PUEDES HACER ESO KAMI-SAMA? – Dijeron las Mellizas viendo esperanza de dejar ser ladronas de técnicas, cuando escucharon que podría cambiar a lo de copiar en contra de tu voluntad (para los Uchihas que no le guste esta habilidad) a copiar por tu propia voluntad, y Kami se dio cuenta de ello, y se avergonzó un poco por no dárselo a principio, porque claro las Mellizas, Itachi, Kagami, Mikoto y tres más (¿quién serán?) no le gustaba esa habilidad, al igual que muchos Uchihas que murieron como puede ser de ejemplos a Shusui, Makoto y Natsuki.

\- Si puedo y me disculpo, acercaos chicas, os cambiare esa habilidad, así vosotras decidiréis si queréis copiar o no copiar, y seria hereditario – dijo Kami, las Mellizas, fueron rápido, y Kami se los dio, para después, las Mellizas la abrazaron a Kami como agradecimiento y pidiendo gracias, y Kami les devolvió el abrazo, pero sin saberlo, eso hizo sonreía a todos, mas a Tobirama y Kurama, que veía que había Uchihas que si valían la pena y no merecían su odio, y sabían que tendría que disculparse, y ya iban a decir a Naruto que aceptara el Sharingan, pero antes quería saber que más mejoras tendrían. Una vez el abrazo acabo, Kami prosiguió.

\- A ver por dónde iba, a si también en el mangekyou sharingan, o mejor dicho el eternal mangekyou sharingan, por la mejora que hare, te daré el camino deva o tendo (camino celestial) del rinnegan, el ningendo (camino humano) del rinnegan, prácticamente tu EMS, tendría unos pocas habilidades del Rinnegan. Haría que hubieses nacido con él, haciendo que puedas desactivarlo y que no gastes demasiado chakra, sino la justa. También te daría el poder de Amenominaka (Gobernante Celestial Interno), que básicamente es tener el poder de ir a dimensiones diferentes y puedes ir tú mismo y otras personas, le perteneció a Kaguya Otsutsuki, ya os hablare de ella. Claro ese Sharingan sería la del Shusui, Itachi seguro te daría el ojo que tiene él y mandaría al trio muerte, que es como son conocidas la mano derecha junto sus dos ayudantes de Shinigami a recuperar el otro que tiene Danzo, que como sabéis ahora estaría en manos equivocadas – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué son el Tendo y el Ningendo? – pregunto Naruto.

Kami le explico todo de esta técnica y también le hablo que con el Ningendo y el Fuuinjutsu, podría lograr eliminar el sello maldito de Orochimaru, y le explico que era ese sello. Volviendo a sorprender a todos, y los que conocían a Anko, sabía que con eso Anko podría ser libre al fin de ese sello.

Naruto iba a responder si aceptaba el doujutsu o no, pero antes que contestara, Tobirama pidió hablar en privado con él, todos aceptaron, se fueron a un lugar apartado, y Tobirama digo que acepta, con las mejoras que le daría ya no sería ojos malditos, pero que no se olvide que no dependa mucho de él y use sus otros poderes, Kurama le dijo lo mismo, y Naruto acepto por lo que le dijeron. Y además ya hay Uchihas que demostraron que tienen la voluntad de fuego y no la maldición del odio, y sabía que el nuevo clan Uchiha seria así.

Una vez que regresaron, Naruto iba a responder, pero Susanoo lo interrumpió.

\- Antes que contestes, si aceptas el Sharingan te fortalecería tu Susanoo, ya que Amaterasu con Hikari y Tsukuyomi con Yami lo hicieron con sus respectivas técnicas respectivamente – dijo Susanoo.

\- Entendido Susanoo-Sama y acepto el Sharingan de Shusui Kami-Sama – dijo Naruto.

\- Trio muerte recuperar el ojo de Shusui que tiene Danzo – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijeron Némesis, Eve y Mea, pero antes de irse, Eve se ilumino y cambio totalmente. Ahora ella tiene otra forma que se le llamaría forma muerte. En su forma muerte cambia totalmente tanto en apariencia física y vestimenta. Su cabello se vuelve más largo a comparación en su forma normal (en su aspecto original, es decir, antes de cambiar a su forma muerte). Le brotan en su cabella dos largos y pronunciados cuernos negros, que remplazan los ganchos que lleva puestos para sujetar sus trenzas en su forma normal. Su vestuario es más erótico sin perder su esencia gótica siendo más revelador; apenas cubre con una tela de color negro la cual está sostenida por un adorno con forma de cruz que llevaba en su vestimenta en su forma normal, y lleva parte de su vestimenta original (forma normal), enrollada en sus brazos asemejando unos guantes los cuales tienen lo que parecen ser garras de color rojo en sus manos que ahora poseen cuatro dedos en lugar de cinco.

Ahí Naruto se sonrojo un poco y aparto la mirada, Eve sonrió por ello, se desplazó rápido, y abrazo a Naruto, quedando la cara de Naruto en sus pechos, para avergonzarle y divertirse con él, pero eso hizo enfurecer a las chicas del equipo Kami, hizo que Némesis, Mea y Shinigami (y Kurama en el interior de Naruto) se rieran, y los demás con gotas animes (al igual que Choumei), excepto Kushina que sonrió divertida, porque sabía la actitud de Eve. Pero una vez que Eve dejo de abrazarlo, Naruto estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado y Eve si rio por ello, una vez calmado las cosas el trio muerte se fueron a buscar el ojo de Shusui que tienen Danzo, y o iban a hacer sin darse cuenta, cosa que lograran porque a servir a Shinigami, pueden hacerse invisibles, ocultar sus energías sin y crear un genjutsu para que parezca que no ocurre nada, al ser nivel divino, el Sharingan no se daría cuenta de nada.

\- Bueno yo voy a ir a buscar a Itachi, ya no hace falta que este infiltrado, por tu contrato Kitsune Yokai, pero te aconsejo que superes la prueba final para invocar a Kitsunes Yokais con más colas, porque a Shadow ya no podrás invocarlo, mientras estabas inconsciente en Kiri, Shadow logro su segunda cola – dijo Kami, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer? – dijo Naruto.

\- Te mandare el Reino de los Kitsunes Yokais, y mientras superas la prueba que es sencilla, yo buscare a Itachi y el Sharingan de Shusui, mientras los demás esperan aquí – dijo Kami, aceptando todos, y entonces Kami toco a Naruto, y este desaparición en una explosión de humo, y Kami se fue a buscar a Itachi.

 **Mientras en el Reino de los Kitsunes Yokais**

Naruto al legar al Reino de los Kitsunes Yokais, vio que se parecía a una isla paradisiaca, había bosques con Árboles grandes, cascadas, lagos, unos cuantos ríos, y eso Naruto lo sabía porque estaba en una montaña, Naruto se empezó a moverse para buscar a los Kitsunes Yokais, bajando de la montaña, porque vio un poblado en un claro, y una vez que había llegado, vio las casas, junto muchos zorritos de diferentes colas y tamaños. pero tambien había humanos con colas y orejas de kitsune. Naruto se sorprendió mucho de ello.

\- A si se me olvidaba decirse que los Kitsunes Yokais, tenemos forma humana, pero con colas y orejas de zorros – dijo Kurama.

\- Entendido Kurama – dijo Naruto.

Después de ello, Naruto vio que se le acercaba un niño de unos 9 a 10 años, pelinegro de ojos rojos rasgados, con las orejas de kitsune negro y dos colas de kitsunes negras, sus vestimentas era una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, que tenía un dibujo de un zorro enfrente de la camiseta, un pantalón corto negro y botas negras, Naruto gracias a ser un sensor, se dio cuenta de quién era.

\- Shadow, ¿eres tú? – pregunto Naruto.

El niño sonrió le estrecho la mano a Naruto, cosa que Naruto acepto.

\- Hola Naruto, y si soy yo, Kami-Sama te manda para hacer la prueba ¿verdad? – dijo Shadow.

\- Estas en lo cierto Shadow – dijo Naruto.

\- Entonces sígueme – dijo Shadow.

Entonces se fueron a otra montaña, diferente a la montaña que apareció antes, que era la más alta que había, en la cima había un templo, y al lado de las puertas, había dos estatuas de Kurama, Naruto se impresiono. Después entraron, y dentro había una joven mujer kitsune. Tenía ojos dorados, cabello azabache largo, unas orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello y nueves colas blancas. Estaba vestida con lo que sería un vestido estilo kimono rojo que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero dejaba ver sus muslos y unas botas del mismo colorque el vestido. Ella era Ahri, la sublíder de los Kitsunes Yokais. Pero Naruto vio que era "ella" y no "él" como le digo Kurama, Ahri se dio cuenta y Shadow se lo conto todo, pero Ahri se dio cuenta del chakra de su líder, y se dio cuenta que su invocador es además el Jinchuriki de Kurama.

\- Hola Naruto, soy Ahri la sublíder de los Kitsune Yokai – dijo Ahri.

\- Hola Ahri-Sama – dijo Naruto

\- Naruto tengo unas preguntas que te tengo que acerté antes de hacerte la prueba – dijo Ahri.

\- ¿Y cuáles son las preguntas? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿Eres Jinchuriki de Kurama-Sama? Y ¿por él conseguiste este contrato? – pregunto Ahri.

\- Ambas respuestas son un si Ahri-Sama – dijo Naruto.

\- Entendido, pues bien empecemos la prueba, me imagino que Kurama te hablo de mi ¿verdad? – dijo y pregunto Ahr.

\- Correcto Ahri-Sama, pero Kurama me dijo que usted eras un "él" y no un "ella" – dijo Naruto.

\- Normal, es porque forma parte de la prueba, como sabes en este mundo hay muchos machismo, que no respetan a las mujeres, y creen que las mujeres están por debajo de los hombres, y muchos vean a las mujeres como objetos sexuales -dijo Ahri.

\- Es verdad, y me imagino que la prueba se trata que al ver que en realidad es una sublíder y no un sublíder, es saber cuál es mi opinión a esto y como veo a las mujeres ¿verdad? – dojo naruto.

\- Exactamente, y bien ¿estás de acuerdo que sea la sublíder de los Kitsunes Yokais?, y ¿Cómo ves a las mujeres? – dijo y pregunto Ahri.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo que seas la sublíder, incluso estaría de acuerdo que seas la líder, pero como es Kurama, entonces ya no diré nada. Yo estoy de acuerdo que las mujeres puedan ser líderes, las mujeres tienen derechos y votos, pueden decidir por ellas mismas como serán sus vidas, hay mujeres que demostraron ser superior a muchos hombres, y los hombres que vean las mujeres como objetos, merecen la muerte. Aparte que hay cosas que solo una mujer puede hacer, y los hombres no pueden – dijo Naruto.

Hay Kurama, Ahri y Shadow sonrieron.

\- Bueno Naruto superaste la prueba, ahora ¿ves a esa esfera que está en el centro de la sala? – dijo y pregunto Ahri.

\- Si Ahri-Sama – dijo Naruto.

\- Pues tienes que acercarte a la esfera y aplica chakra, y una vez que se ilumine, ya podrias invocar a Kitsunes Yokais superior a una cola – dijo Ahri.

Naruto entonces se fue a la esfera y le aplico el chakra, y la esfera se iluminó, indició que ya estaba.

\- Felicidades Naruto, ya puedes invocar a todos los Kitsunes Yokais de diferentes colas, y ya para cambiar de tema, ¿sabes que Kurama es mi pareja? – dijo Ahri.

Naruto se sorprendió por esta información, y Kurama le dijo que era cierto, y que la ama mucho, y Naruto se lo dijo a Ahri.

\- Veo que Kurama, me ama mucho, yo quería decírselo, pero por fue sellado, ya no pude decírselo, tuvimos una hija llamada Yasaka (la de DxD), y ella ya alcanzo las 9 colas, ahora hay 3 Kyubis, pero por paso años, ella ya se hizo adulta y tubo a una niña llamada Kunou (la de DxD) que tiene 10 años y ya alcanzo las 6 colas, y Naruto los Kitsunes Yokais podemos por ejemplo tener 150 años y nuestra apariencia parecerse un/a joven de 20 a 25 años – dijo Ahri.

Tanto Naruto y Kurama se sorprendieron para después…

\- Malditos Madara y Hashirama, por su culpa no pude estar con mi hija, y ahora tengo una nieta de 10 años, MALDITA SEA… - No paraba de quejarse Kurama, incluso estaba sacando un par de lágrimas, pero nadie lo sabía, por estar en el interior de Naruto, y Naruto no entro porque quizo decirle a Ahri lo que decía Kurama, y Ahri se puso triste por ello.

\- Y por cierto Shadow tiene 10 años, y es muy amiguito de Kunou – dijo Ahri, divertida, y para ver la reacción de su esposo.

\- Naruto por favor déjame solo por esta vez controlar tu cuerpo – dijo Kurama, Naruto acepto, y los ojos de Naruto cambio a ojos azules a rojos con pupila rasgadas, Ahri se dio cuenta divertida que era Kurama, y Shadow también y se asustó un poco.

\- Conque eres muy amiguito de mi nieta he Shadow – dijo Kurama a Shadow con voz siniestra..

\- Si Kurama-Sama, pero solo somos amigos – dijo Shadow asustado.

\- Solo amigos – dijo Kurama con voz cada vez más siniestra.

\- KURAMA, no asustes al pobre de Shadow, si al final son pareja, estaría muy bien, porque Shadow defendió a Kunou hace 1 año – dijo Ahri, algo divertida.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Kurama

\- 2 Kitsunes Yokais de 6 colas muy arrogantes, dijeron a Kunou que no merece ser mi nieta, que no servía para nada, débil, etc… Pero es que Kunou era una prodigio y ya tenía 5 colas, y claro estaban celosos por eso, pero Kunou es amable, por eso no quiso atacarlos, y empezó a llorar, y ellos se rieron, Shadow, aun sabiendo que no podría hacer nada y solo tenía una cola, la defendió, en ese momento era buenos amigos y nada más, esos dos Kitsunes Yokais, lastimaron a Shadow gravemente y se rieron de él, ahí Kunou al ver como la defendió su mejor amigo, y vio su cómo le dejaron de herido, se enfureció tanto, que alcanzó las 6 colas, pero al ser tu nieta, esas 6 colas podía equivaler a 7 porque era más potente, y les dio una paliza a esos dos, yo cuando me entere de todo, cure a Shadow y castigue muy duramente a esos dos, ya nunca molestaron a ellos dos, y pidieron perdón. La relación de Shadow y Kunou mejoraron mucho ese día, y te dijo que eso solo paso hace un mes, y Shadow decidió que iba a entrenar muy duro y como vez ya tiene dos colas, logro su segunda cola ayer mismo – dijo Ahri a Kurama, sorprendiendo a Kurama.

\- Shadow, perdóname por mi reacción, por favor cuida de mi nieta – dijo Kurama relajado, relajando a Shadow.

\- No te preocupes Kurama-Sama, Kunou es mi mejor amiga y es con permiso la chica que me gusta, pienso defenderla incluso con mi vida – dijo Shadow, haciendo que Ahri y Kurama sonrieran.

\- Te tomo la palabra, bueno Ahri, vuelvo al interior de Naruto, gracias a Kami, mejoro el sello, y cuando lo controle podría invocarme fuera del sello debes en cuando en un tamaño reducido, así podríamos estar juntitos en esos momentos, te amo Ahri, bueno ya nos veremos cariño – dijo Kurama.

\- Yo también Kurama y ya nos veremos – dijo Ahri sonrojada al entender lo que quiso decir Kurama. Kurama sonrió al verla sonrojada y volvió el cuerpo a Naruto, los ojos de Kurama se volvió a los ojos de Naruto demostrando que Naruto ya volvió a controlar su cuerpo.

\- Bueno Naruto ya nos veremos – dijo Ahri aun sonrojada.

\- Entendido Ahri-Sama y nos veremos en otro momento, y hasta luego Shadow – dijo Naruto.

\- Hasta luego Naruto – dijo Shadow alegre, y Naruto desaparición en una explosión de humo.

 **De nuevo al Reino Celestial**

Naruto ya había vuelto al Reino Celestial, y vio que ya había regresado el trio muerte con Eve en su forma normal, también estaba Kami, con otra persona que era un pelinegro de ojos negros, y Naruto adivino que ese debe ser Itachi.

\- Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – dijo Kami.

\- Superé la prueba Kami-Sama – dijo Naruto.

Todos sonrieron, sobre todo las mujeres, porque Kami dijo de que se trataba la prueba.

\- Así se hace hijo – dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

\- Bueno antes de empezar en el entrenamiento, curaremos a Itachi que tiene una enfermedad y a ti te pondremos los ojos de Shusui retocado – dijo Kami, entonces Némesis le dio en ojo de Shusui que recuperaron de Danzo y Itachi le dio el que guardo, Kami con sus poderes hizo las mejoras y lo fusiono en los ojos de Naruto, sus ojos cambio al Sharingan de 3 comas, para después se pasó el EMS, el EMS de Naruto era igual al signo del clan Uzumaki, un remolino, haciendo que cambiara el diseño de ese Sharingan completamente, Fottei curo a Itachi con sus poderes de la curación, y al ser divinos, pudo curarlo sin problemas. Ya de paso Kami aprovecho para hacer las mejoras del Sharingan a Itachi, como hizo con las hermanas, y le explico de que se trataba todo, y al saber que ya no copiaría a no ser que él lo desee, provoco que Itachi abrazara a Kami, y pidiendo gracias, haciendo que todos tuvieran un deja vú, pero Tobirama se dio cuenta que era otro Uchiha que valía la pena (al igual que Kurama), una vez que todo acabo, Kami dijo que reviviría a Nawaki Senju y entrenaría con el equipo Kami, al igual que Itachi al entrenamiento. Entonces apareció un chico de 12 años, tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado de la misma manera que Naruto, ojos grises y sus mejillas parecen siempre estar enrojecidas, usaba el protector de Konoha en su frente. Todos adivinaron que era Nawaki Senju, Karin le abrazo rápido.

\- ¿Por qué me abrazas? – pregunto sonrojado Nawaki.

\- Porque soy tu sobrina tío Nawaki, soy Karin Uzuamki Senju, soy hija de Harumi Senju – dijo Karin.

Nawaki sabía de su hermana melliza, y por eso abrazo con ganas a Karin. Kami le dijo que sería revivido, pero el inconveniente que sería revivido a la edad que murió, y que por eso tendría la apariencia de 12 años, cuando su espíritu seria mayor (aunque su espíritu no envejeció por morir), y este acepto.

\- Ahora es diré porque revivo a Nawaki, en el futuro, los clanes Uzumaki, Senju, el nuevo clan Uchiha, y el cambio de mentalidad que darán el clan Hyuga, serán el futuro del mundo, Naruto puede que lograra el legado de Tobirama y una pequeña parte de su chakra se fusionara con Naruto, pero no es Senju en realidad, aunque Hiruzen lo piense así, por lo tanto, Naruto tendrá que renacer el clan Uzumaki como líder, Itachi tendrá que renacer el nuevo clan Uchiha, que serían de la voluntad de fuego, Nawaki al revivirlo, será el responsable del renacimiento del clan Senju, y Hinata será que cambie la mentalidad del clan Hyuga, haciéndolo más poderosos de lo que son. Lógicamente los ancianos hyugas corruptos y los que les gusta mucho el clan Hyuga actual, no vivirán para verlo – dijo Kami.

Eso sorprendió a todos os presentes, y Tobirama con lo que dijo Kami, ya se dio cuenta de que el nuevo clan Uchiha, son los Uchihas que si les gusta por tener la voluntad de fuego, pero al ver pocos, los acabo odiando a todos por culpa de los que tiene la maldición del odio por eso se acercó a Itachi y las mellizas, y Kami se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Tobirama, y sonrió por ello.

\- Itachi, Hikari y Yami, os pido disculpa, toda la vida odie a los Uchihas, pero había tres excepciones, Kagami, su esposa, y el hermano de Kagami, el resto los odie y no me di cuenta que también odiaba a los pocos que si valía la pena, ahora por suerte solo queda los Uchihas de la voluntad de fuego, excepto uno, que ese si lo odiare – dijo Tobirama.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que hizo Tobirama, para después con permiso de Naruto, Kurama volvió a controlar el cuerpo de Naruto y también hizo lo mismo que Tobirama, los tres Uchihas aceptaron las disculpa aunque dijeron que no hacía falta que se disculparan. Todos sonrieron y Naruto volvió a controlar su cuerpo cuando Kurama volvió a cederle el cuerpo.

Después Kami ordeno ir a la sala del tiempo que era el edificio que no tiene ventanas y solo una puerta, que era la sala del espacio/tiempo al entrar se sorprendió de cómo era.

(El interior de la sala es igual a la sala de DBZ, pero lo que sería el pequeño edificio o salón con los relojes de arena, era algo diferente, era un poco más grande, más habitaciones, 1 cuarto de baño para hacer tus necesidades, tres salas de termas de baño, uno para hombres, otro para mujeres, y el último para mixto), habitaciones con camas enormes, cocina grande, un comedor grande y un almacén grande).

Kami le explico que dentro de la sala, en el exterior del edificio o salón (pero dentro de la sala espacio/tiempo), la temperatura puede subir a 50ºC en el día y descender hasta los -40ºC por la noche, el aire es una cuarta parte de lo que hay en la Tierra. Además la gravedad es 10 veces superior a la de la Tierra, y es un lugar completamente blanco.

Y ahí se pasó 1 año, que en realidad era 1 día, entrenando en ninjutsus, doujutsus, ninjutsus medico (para karin y nawaki), fuuinjutsu, genjutsus, taijutsus (rokushiki), haki, etc…. También los dioses y sus subordinados fueron conociendo en persona a los humanos (mas a el equipo Kami), y los humanos fueron conociendo muy bien a los dioses y sus subordinados. Kami le dio a Nawaki los 5 elementos básicos, al igual que Itachi, el equipo Kami decidieron que otros subelementos aprender (teniendo en cuenta que Karin quiere aprender el Kesshoton y Hikari el Hiton). También a Yami le enseño el jutsu más poderoso del Meiton, y era "Meiton: Hakai no Chikara (Elemento Oscuro: Poder de la Destrucción)". Naruto y Fuu lograron liberar temporalmente a sus bijuus en tamaños reducidos, y lo primero que hizo Kurama es ir a por Hashirama, y este huyendo sin saber por qué, pero al calmarse las cosas y que Naruto lo explicara todo, Hashirama le pidió disculpas porque su culpa Kurama no pudo estar con su hija que aún no conoce, y ahora tiene una nieta que tampoco conoce, y al final Kurama lo acepto porque vio que su disculpa era sincera.

También cuando el equipo Kami seguían entrenando con sus contratos de invocación (tanto legendarias como normales), pudiendo invocar cada vez las criaturas del contrato legendario más poderosos aún.

A Itachi y Nawaki, les dio dos espadas especiales, uno para cada uno, que era igual a las del equipo Kami, fabricadas por Kisuke Uzumaki y con espíritus que fueron creados por Kami, pero claro esas espadas al hacerlo en el Reino Celestial, eran más poderosas, por lo tanto Kami pidió las espadas al equipo Kami, y se las llevo para hacer las mejoras, eso provoco más poder, pero a dos espadas les dio otro colmillo de dragon ganando otro elemento. A Wado Ichimonji se le añado un colmillo de la dragona de la luz Mavis, ganado esa espada el Hiton. Y a Tensa Zangetsu le añado el colmillo del dragón de las tormentas Rantonmaru. Akeno quería otra vestimenta y se lo dijo a su madre y Kami lo concedio, ahora lleva un traje de sacerdotisa, (la que lleva en DxD, pero la parte blanca es azul eléctrico, y la parte roja es negro).

La espada de Itachi era una hoja plateada que era duradera y filosa, su vaina y empuñadura son negro ceniza. Controla el Enton y Katon. La espada era una Youtou, y su nombre era Angoku Dama. El espíritu era un hermoso joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Es alto y tiene un cuerpo muscular. Trae un keikogi color negro y uno zapatos clásicos y un cinturón gris que usa para cerrar su chaqueta, ese espíritu se lama Sairaorg, y tiene una personalidad noble y respetable. (De DxD)

La de Nawaki era también una espada Youtou, su apariencia es una funda de color morado y junto a ella se revelaba su hermosa hoja plateada bañada en oro y con inscripciones de un dtahon oriental. Su nombre era Kasaneru Tsumi, y era una espada que controla el Mokuton. El espíritu era un joven de estatura promedio o menor, de cabellos castaño algo largo y ojos verdes. Su atuendo consiste en un pantalón negro y botas largas, una camisa negra de manga corta, un suéter sin mangas de lana color marrón amarillento. Su personalidad era algo energético y algo sensato. Su nombre era Tatsumi. (De Akame Ga Kill)

Una vez el entrenamiento acabado, salieron de la sala, y Kami le di una capa con capucha más una máscara de Washi (Águila en Japonés) a Nawaki, que este se lo puso se ocultó con la capucha y se puso la máscara de Washi, y Kami aprovecho para decirle que cuando estén en Konoha, y hasta no se descubra seria Washi, pero el único que conocerán su identidad seria el equipo Kami, tu hermana, Shizune, el Hokage y los 4 consejeros, pero estos 5 últimos seria después de que se presente con su hermana., y Nawaki acepto. Después Karin se dirigió a el equipo Kami.

\- Naruto ya que puedes invocar Zorros de 6 colas, invoca a uno y pídele que se infiltré a Akatsuki – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-sama – dijo Naruto. Entonces Naruto hizo los sellos correspondientes y invoco un chico de unos 17 años de pelo negro y ojos rojos rasgados, tenía 2 orejas de zorro negro y 6 colas de color negro.

\- Shanks, podrías infiltrarte en Akatsuki, como nuestro espia – pidió Naruto.

\- Claro ningún problema – dijo Shanks.

\- Antes que te vayas a la misión, debes lograr llamar su atención, para poder infiltrarte, y de ser posible ocultar tus rasgos Kitsune – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijo Shanks, entonces oculto sus rasgos Kitsunes, y se fue.

\- Bueno una hecho esto, equipo Kami, antes de regresar, os daré una nueva vestimenta que haga referencia a vuestros apodos, porque os aseguro que al final van a descubrir quien sois, y estas vestimentas son más seguros y resistentes, y no os preocupéis porque no creo que tengáis problemas con los caza recompensas, porque de momento no tenéis recompensas y para cuando lo tengas, muy pocos solo os podría hacer frente – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-sama – dijeron el equipo Kami. Después Kami se acercó y les dio las nuevas ropas, para después crear dos vestuarios (uno pequeño para 1 persona y otro grande para 4 personas) y pidió que se fueran a cambiarse. Una vez cambiados salieron y los vestuarios desaparecieron. Las nuevas vestimentas del equipo Kami eran así:

 **Vestimenta Hikari Uchiha Hyuga (Amaterasu):** Botas de combate blanco, falda color blanco con bordes dorados, un pantaloncito corto de color naranja claro, un cinturón de color azul hielo, una camiseta de manga corta de color naranja claro, un chaleco sin mangas de color blanco con bordes dorados, en la espalda del chaleco, un dibujo de un circulo de color naranja claro con los bordes dorado y guantes sin dedos de color blanco que cubre el antebrazo. Su banda ninja lo llevaba en la frente y era de color blanco.

 **Vestimenta Yami Uchiha Hyuga (Tsukuyomi):** Botas de combate negro, falda color negro con bordes plateados, un pantaloncito corto de color azul oscuro, un cinturón de color rojo lava, una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro, un chaleco sin mangas de color negro con bordes plateados, en la espalda del chaleco, un dibujo de una luna creciente de color azul oscuro con los bordes plateado y guantes sin dedos de color negro que cubre el antebrazo. Su banda ninja lo llevaba en la frente y era de color negro.

 **Vestimenta Fuu Aburame (Shinigami):** Botas de combate morado oscuro, falda color verde oscuro con bordes morados oscuros, un pantaloncito corto de color rojo sangre, un cinturón de color morado oscuro, una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo sangre, un chaleco sin mangas de color verde oscuro con bordes morados oscuros, en la espalda del chaleco, un dibujo de una calavera de color blanco y guantes sin dedos de color morado oscuro que cubre el antebrazo. Su banda ninja lo llevaba en la frente y era de color verde oscuro.

 **Vestimenta Karin Uzumaki Senju (Fottei):** Botas de combate verde, falda color verde con bordes azul celeste, un pantaloncito corto de color blanco, un cinturón de color azul celeste, una camiseta de manga corta de blanco, un chaleco sin mangas de color verde con bordes azul celeste, en la espalda del chaleco, un dibujo de una + de color blanco y guantes sin dedos de color verde que cubre el antebrazo. Su banda ninja lo llevaba en la frente y era de color verde.

 **Vestimenta Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Susanoo):** Botas de combate de color negro, pantalón largo estilo anbu de color azul marino, camiseta de color naranja oscuro, cinturón de color azul océano, chaleco sin mangas de color gris con bordes azul eléctrico, en la espalda del chaleco, un dibujo de unas nubes negras con rayos de color azul eléctrico y una ola del mar de color azul océano. (lógicamente las nubes con rayos están arriba y las olas abajo). Su banda ninja lo llevaba en la frente y era de color negro.

Todos se sorprendieron con las nuevas vestimentas, y les dio el visto bueno. Luego Kami invoco un pergamino y una espada de tipo Nodaichi.

\- Karin este pergamino contiene Jutsus Kesshoton, y la espada controla el Kesshoton, ambas cosas es para Hinata, que tiene el Katon y Raiton porque izo la prueba, se lo puedes dar – pidió Kami.

\- Claro Kami-Sama – dijo Karin.

\- Gracias Karin, y dile que es una espada espiritual, y el espíritu saldrá cuando este preparada y se acostumbre a usar la espada – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama.

\- Y bien por último como veis la espada es una Nodaichi y su nombre es Shira Kosaku – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijo Karin

\- Kami le entrego el pergamino y la espada.

La espada Nodaichi tiene un gran tamaño donde revela una hermosa hoja filosa plateada con hermosos adornos detallados en la hoja. Una funda de color morado oscuro con inscripciones de imágenes de color rosa oscuro u en la parte superior tenía una parte plateada, y en la punta de la funda tenía imágenes muy detalladas de color blanco. En su empuñadura serían bordes plateados y morado oscuro.

\- Bien equipo Kami, os acompañare a Konoha, os acompañara el revivido Nawaki. Vuestros padres se quedarán aquí de momento, porque aún no han sido revividos, y Itachi se quedara aquí para un nuevo entrenamiento para controlar el poder de yin – dijo Kami.

Todos se extrañaron, y Kami hablo de Shinju, de Kaguya, de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, más conocido como Rikudou Sennin, el hermano de Rikudou, Hamura, y los hijos de Rikudou Indra y Ashura, hablo los poderes que heredaron cada uno, que Indra es el primer Uchiha y Ashura el primer Senju, etc…. (Todos ya conocemos la historia), pero también dijo de Zetsu negro, de cómo manipulo a Indra, de cómo empezó el odio del mundo, etc… también dijo que Madara era el trasmigrante de Indra y Hashirama de Ashura, y ahí ya Indra se dio cuenta de sus errores, y que fue manipulado cuando vio a Zetsu negro, que ya lo conoció en sus tiempos. Por eso comenzó a cambiar lográndolo y pasó a la voluntad de Ashura, pero manteniendo que también se necesitaba poder, pero Ashura también se dio cuenta que la paz no solo es amor, es también poder, porque no todos son buenos, hay malvados. Eso provoco que el siguiente trasmigrante de Indra fuera Itachi y el de Ashura era Naruto. Todos se sorprendieron, y al final apareció Hagoromo, explico quién era y que le daria el poder del yin rikudou a Itachi, para que Indra empieze a entrenarlo, pero ya no en la sala especial, pero Naruto, aun no le pueda dar el chakra yang rikudou, porque debe tener el resto el chakra bijuu y controlar el senjutsu.

\- Entendido Rikudou-Sama – dijo Naruto e Itachi. Hagoromo le dio el chakra yin Rikudou a Itachi y se lo llevo a donde estaba Indra.

\- Bueno nos vamos, y por sierto Ayanami os acompañara para seguir con el entrenamiento de Karin y Nawaki y ayudar a mejorar a Tsunade – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijo el equipo Kami, Nawaki y Ayanami. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron.

 **Konoha**

Una vez había llegado a Konoha, se fueron a la Torre Hokage para anunciar su llegada, una vez dentro del despacho, Kami pidió que estuviera solo sus anbus consejeros. Una vez hecho eso, Kami puso los sellos de seguridad.

\- Hola Hiruzen y anbus consejeros, el entrenamiento ya está acabado, y este encapuchado con una máscara de Washi es un conocido vuestro, pero no se presentara, por lo tanto lo podeis llamar Washi y pido que le des permiso para estar a la aldea, y además esta chica (Ayanami) es la mano derecha del dios de la salud Fottei, su nombre es Ayanami y es la ángel de la curación, estaría aquí un tiempo para ayudar a Karin y el encapuchado enmascarado y ya de paso a Tsunade – dijo y pidió Kami.

\- De acuerdo Kami-Sama, hola equipo Kami bienvenido al igual que tu Washi y Ayanami – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Gracias Hokage-Sama – dijeron el equipo Kami y Ayanami, pero Washi no dijo nada.

\- Si él no habla es para que no lo reconozcáis, porque en realidad lo conocéis, pero luego que se presente con una persona que está aquí en la aldea, se presentara hacia vosotros, pero debe ser secreto, y solo los que está aquí presente, más la persona que se presentara debe conocer su identidad, anque la persona que debe presentarse Washi estará acompañada cpon otra persona, pero no importa que conozca su identidad orque es de confianza – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama – dijo todos los adultos.

\- Bien Washi y Ayanami ya os podéis iros, a donde debéis ir – dijo Kami. Washi y Ayanami asistieron y se fueron.

Después Kami, hablo del entrenamiento, sus nuevos elementos, los regalos, lo de Itachi, la historia que conto Kami sobre Kaguya, sus dos hijos, los dos hijos de Rikudou, como empezó el odio en el mundo, el cambio de Indra que se dio cuenta que fue manipulado, como también se dio cuenta que la paz también necesita amor y que Ashura se dio cuenta que también necesita poder, como ahora ambos se apoyan, y eso hizo que el transmigrante de Indra sea Itachi, y la de Ashura es Naruto, que Itachi seguirá entrenando con Indra, y que Naruto cuando crezca más, tenga el poder de los 9 bijuus y domine senjutsu, empezara el nuevo entrenamiento con Ashura, también explico lo del contrato Kitsune Yokai, y que ahora Shanks uno de los Kitsunes, buscara llamar la atención de Akatsuki para infiltrarse y ser el nuevo espia. También conto todo sobre el sello maldito de Orochimaru y que Naruto con los regalos que le dio, podría retirarlo sin problemas. Eso sorprendió a Hiruzen y sus 4 anbus consejeros de descubrir lo que era en realidad el sello maldito, y que ahora Naruto podría quitarlo, y saben que eso sería de ayuda para liberar al fin a Anko. También pidió a Mikoto y Kagami se acercaran y les hizo las mejoras que les falto, y cuando dijo que regalo era, la abrazaron y pidiendo gracias, porque ahora ya podría copiar si ellos lo desean, y no copiar en contra de su voluntad. Ahí todos los presentes sonrieron. Después de calmarse las cosas, Kami hablo lo que paso en realidad en el ataque de Kyubi a Konoha, y se enfurecieron por el enmascarado. Entonces Naruto invoco a Kurama, a los adultos al saber que era los bijus, se disculparon por como los humanos le trato, y este acepto las disculpas, pero aprovecho para pedir disculpas a Mikoto y Kagami, diciendo porque su odio a los Uchihas, sin darse cuenta que había Uchihas que si valían la pena. Estos aceptaron la disculpa, diciendo también que no era su culpa, si prácticamente todo el clan eran unos sinvergüenzas, arrogantes, que se creían mucho, haciendo sonreír a Kurama. Una vez acabada las disculpas, Kurama volvió en el interior de Naruto. Hiruzen ya hacía rato que vio las vestimentas de equipo Kami, y al final quiso pregunto por ello.

\- Por cierto, equipo 11 ¿y esas vestimentas? – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Yo se las di como regalo, están dedicadas a sus apodos, eso no significa que se descubrirán, pero tarde o temprano los descubrirán, es por eso que ya lo adelantamos y se les dimos las nuevas vestimentas – dijo Kami.

\- Entendido Kami-Sama -dijeron los adultos.

\- Bueno es hora de marcharme, os deseos toda la suerte a todos – dijo Kami.

\- Gracias Kami-Sama – dijeron todos, y Kami desactivo los sellos y se fue.

\- Bueno equipo Kami, ir a descansar – dijo Hiruzen

\- Antes de marcharse, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Hinata, Hokage-Sama – dijo Karin.

\- Prueba en el campo de entrenamiento 8 o la mansión Hyuga – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Gracias Hokage-Sama – dijo Karin.

Después Naruto fue el siguiente en hablar.

\- Y ¿yo donde encuentra a Anko? – dijo Naruto.

\- Ya le vas a quitar el sello maldito? – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Si – dijo Naruto.

\- Mikoto acompaña a Naruto en el departamento de I&T – dijo Hiruzen.

\- Entendido Hokage-Sama – dijo Mikoto, y se puso la máscara.

Después el equipo Kami y Mikoto se despidió y se fueron, Mikoto acompaño a Naruto al departamento I&T, las mellizas también a su casa, Fuu y Karin se fueron al campo de entrenamiento 8, porque Fuu quería que el clan Aburame conociera a Choumei, pero faltaba Shino, y por saber que es compañero de Hinata, acompaño a Karin en buscar a Hinata.

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Senju**

Nawaki junto a Ayanami estaban llegando a la mansión Senju, una vez llegado, tocaron la puerta, Ayanami pidió hablar con Tsunade, y que debería estar presente, Shizune acepto y les permitió pasar, una vez en la sala de estar donde estaba Tsunade, Ayanami hablo.

\- Hola Tsunade-Sama, soy Ayanami, y te tenemos que decir unas cuantas cosas, pero antes ¿me permites poner sellos de privacidad? – dijo y pregunto Ayanami.

\- Claro Ayanami, puedes hacerlo, pero ¿Quién es el encapuchado con máscara de Washi? – dijo y pregunto Tsunade.

\- Para eso debo poner primero os sellos – dijo Ayanami.

Tsunade asistió y Ayanami puso los sellos.

\- Bien una vez puesto me presento correctamente, soy Ayanami, la Ángel de la Curación, mano derecha del Dios de la Salud Fottei, y Kami-Sama revivió un ser querido para ti – dijo Ayanami, y para cofiar que la creyeran, invoco sus dos alas de Ángel de color naranja claro.

Tsunade y Shizune se sorprendieron, pero por ya conocieron a Kami, no se extrañaron que ahora conocieran a una mano derecha de uno de los dioses.

\- Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y ¿a quién revivió? – dijo Tsunade.

\- Estoy aquí para ayudar a mejorar a mejorar los ninjutsus médicos, tanto del revivido, a Karin, a Shizune y a ti, y el revivido se presentara él mismo – dijo Ayanami.

Tsunade y Shizune se sorprendieron y abrazaron a Ayanami y pidieron gracias, una vez que dejaron de abrazarla, Washi empezó a presentarse.

\- Hola Nee-chan ¿cómo estás? – dijo Washi, a la misma vez que se quitaba la capucha y la máscara de Washi, demostrando que era Nawaki.

Al ver Tsunade y Shizune a Nawaki, se sorprendieron mucho, para después Tsunade con algunas lágrimas de felicidad fue a abrazar a Nawaki.

\- NAWAKIIII ESTAS VIVOOO – grito Tsunade con lágrimas de alegría, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 8**

Una vez llegado al campo de entrenamiento, encontraron al equipo 8 (las vestimentas las del canon), cuando Kurenai, las vio llegar, ordeno parar el entrenamiento.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Qué deseáis? – dijo Kurenai.

\- Yo vengo a dar una cosa a Hinata – dijo Karin, y Hinata se extrañó, porque no la conocía de nada.

\- Y yo vengo por si me puedo llevar a mi primo Shino a la mansión Aburame, porque quiero que el clan conozca a alguien y faltaría Shino – dijo Fuu.

\- ¿Primo? – dijo el equipo 8 excepto Shino.

Después Shino lo explico todo y entendieron.

\- Bueno equipo, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy – dijo Kurenai.

\- Entendido sensei – dijeron el equipo 8. Kiba junto a Akamaru se fueron la mansión Inuzuka, y Kurenai fue a ver si su novio Asuma estaba libre. Los primos Aburame se fueron a la mansión Aburame. Y solo quedaron Karin y Hinata.

\- Hola Hinata, ya sé que no me conoces, por eso déjame que me presente, soy Karin Uzumaki Senju, sobrina de Tsunade Senju – dijo Karin, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

\- Hola Karin, yo soy Hinata Hyuga, pero no nos conocemos, por lo tanto ¿Por qué me tienes que dar algo? – dijo Hinata.

\- Me manda Kami-Sama, para darte un pergamino del Kesshoton y una espada, que es espiritual, y es una Nodaichi de nombre Shira Kosaku – dijo Karin.

\- ¿Kami-Sama? ¿Kesshoton? ¿Espada espiritual? – dijo Hinata extrañada y sin creerla.

\- Seguramente no me crees, pero tengo, pruebas, tú tienes el Katon y el Raiton, que son los elementos necesarios para el Kesshoton, y también, te lo dirá el espíritu de mi espada Tenseiga, sal Chelia – dijo Karin. Para después la Tenseiga se iluminara y saliera Chelia, asustando un poco a Hinata.

\- Tranquila no te hare nada y dice la verdad, Kami-Sama es mi madre, ella me creo con su poder para la espada espiritual que creo Kisuke Uzumaki, mi padre – dijo Chelia.

Hinata se extrañó más, para después Chelia, le hablara de las 10 espadas más poderosas que existieron, que el creador de la espada les ve como padre y Kami creo los espíritus para la espada y entonces ven a Kami como madre y de que están fabricadas las espadas. Entonces Hinata lo entendió todo.

\- Os creo – dijo Hinata sonriendo. Karin y Chelia sonrieron. Entonces Karin invoco el pergamino y la espada y se la dio a Hinata, Hinata se sorprendió de lo grande que es la espada, para luego recordó que era una Nodaichi.

\- Cuando te acostumbres, conocerás el espíritu de la espada – dijo Karin.

\- De acuerdo y gracias – dijo Hinata.

\- No me la des a mí sino a Kami-Sama, bueno me marcho, y espero que podamos conocernos y ser grandes amigas – dijo Karin.

\- Lo mismo dijo – dijo Hinata. Chelia se despidió y volvió a la espada, y Karin se marchó a la mansión Senju. Y Hinata gracias a que aprendió el sello de almacenamiento, guardo el pergamino y la espada en un pergamino y lo guardo y se marchó a la mansión Hyuga.

 **Departamento I &D**

Una vez que Mikoto y Naruto llegaron el departamento I&T, fueron a buscar a Ibiki y Anko, y una vez encontrados, pidieron ir a una sala de privacidad, una vez en la sala y colocaron los sellos de privacidad y se aseguraron que no había nadie, explicaron por qué estaba allí, y el entrenamiento y regalos que dieron los dioses al equipo 11 o mejor conocidos por equipo kami porque a Ibiki y Ano recibieron la información. Una vez explicado, Anko y Ibiki abrieron os ojos sorprendidos para después….

\- POR FAVOOR NARUTO LIBERAME DEL SELLO MALDITO DEL DESGRACIADO DE MI EX SENSEI – grito Anko, viendo al fin esperanza de ser libre.

\- Para eso venía Anko-san – dijo Naruto.

\- Gracias Naruto – dijo Anko emocionada y lágrimas de alegría. Ibiki y Mikoto sonrieron.

Una vez que Anko se calmó, Naruto le explicó que posiblemente sea doloroso, cosa que Anko le dijo que no le importaba eso, entonces Naruto pidió que le enseñara el sello maldito, mientras Naruto activaba el EMS, una vez que Anko mostro el sello, Naruto analizo el sello, y una vez analizando, acerco la mano en el sello.

\- Ningendo – dijo Naruto, tocando con la mano en el sello retirando el alma de Orochimaru y destruyendo y con el conocimiento del fuuinjutsu, retiro el sello, Anko se desmayó por el dolor, pero Naruto le agarro antes que cayera al suelo. Entonces la sentó, apoyando la espalda en la pared, y esperaron a que despertara. Unos minutos después, Anko despertó, y con un espejo, le mostraron que ya no tenía el sello. Entonces Anko fue a abrazar a Naruto, llorando de alegría y pidiendo gracias, haciendo que todos sonrieran. Una vez que Anko se calmó hablo con Naruto.

\- De nuevo gracias por liberarme de ese sello de mierda, y ya que me ayudaste, te diré que cuando necesites ayuda pídemelo, porque para mí ahora eres mi hermanito menor – dijo Anko, esperando que aceptara. Eso sorprendió a todos, para luego sonrieron.

\- Entendido Anko-nee – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Anko, Ibiki y Mikoto que Naruto aceptara, para después Anko abrazara a Naruto emocionada de que ahora tiene un hermanito, haciendo que sonrieran todos (sobre todo a Kurama).

 **En la Mansión Aburame**

Una vez que Shino y Fuu llegaron en la mansión Aburame, Fuu pidió a su tío que invocara a todos los miembros del clan que quería presentar a alguien importante. Una vez que estaban todos invocados Fuu hizo los sellos he invoco a Choumei.

\- Os presento a Choumei, la bijuu de 7 colas – dijo Fuu, sorprendiendo a los Aburame de al fin conocer al bijuu insecto de "7 colas", para después arrodillarse, porque para ellos, sería como el dios insecto.

\- Nos complace conocerte Choumei-Sama y gracias Fuu por presentárnoslo – dijeron todos los Aburame, haciendo sonreír a Fuu y Choumei.

\- No hace falta que os arrodilles y gracias por aceptar a Fuu en el clan – dijo Choumei.

No debes pedir gracias, es mi sobrina/prima, es lógico que la aceptara por ser de la familia – dijeron Shibi y Shino al mismo tiempo. El resto de los Aburame estaban de acuerdo por lo dicho por su líder y heredero. Haciendo sonreír a Choumei y Fuu.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Los Jutsus Elementales del equipo Kami:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (Tobirama):**

Suiton

Katon

Raiton

Fuuton

Doton

Hyoton

Futton

Ranton

Shakuton

Yoton

Jiton

Mokuton (3 o 4 jutsus)

Enton (Doujutsu)

Jinton (Velocidad)

 **Hikari Uchiha Hyuga:**

Katon

Suiton

Doton

Fuuton

Raiton

Ranton

Yoton

Shōton

Futton

Mokuton

Hiton

Enton (Doujutsu)

 **Yami Uchiha Hyuga:**

Suiton

Katon

Fuuton

Raiton

Doton

Jinton (Velocidad)

Ranton

Hyoton

Futton

Shakuton

Meiton

Enton (Doujutsu)

 **Fuu Aburame:**

Katon

Doton

Fuuton

Suiton

Raiton

Ranton

Hyoton

Shakuton

Yoton

Jiton

Jinton (Polvo)

Koton

Shiton (Doujutsu)

 **Karin Uzumaki Senju:**

Katon

Suiton

Fuuton

Raiton

Doton

Kesshoton

Mokuton

Hyoton

Futton

Ranton

Shakuton

Junton

 **Jutsus Elementales de Nawaki Senju:**

Doton

Suiton

Fuuton

Katon

Raiton

Mokuton

Futton

Hyoton

Ranton

 **Jutsus elementales de Itachi Uchiha:**

Katon

Suiton

Fuuton

Raiton

Doton

Yoton

Shakuton

Ranton

Futton

 **Jutsus elementales de Hinata Hyuga:**

Katon

Raiton

Kesshoton

¿?

 **Espadas legendarias del equipo Kami:**

 **Hikari Uchiha Hyuga:**

Wado Ichimonji: Shoton, Doton y Hiton. Espíritu: Hisui (Fairy Tail).

Benihime: Yoton y Katon. Espíritu: Rias (DxD).

 **Yami Uchiha Hyuga:**

Tensa Zangetsu: Meiton y Ranton. Espíritu: Shun (el Tensa Zangetsu joven, con otro nombre, la espada sería el primer bankai de Ichigo Kurosaki. Bleach).

Hyorinmaru: Hyoton y Suiton (este solo está para fortalecer al Hyoton). Espíritu: Ryunosuke (basadp a Hyorinmaru, con otro nombre, y sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies, no son de hielo, sino humanas. De Bleach).

 **Fuu Aburame:**

Sandai Kitetsu: Jinton (Polvo). Espíritu: Sirzechs (DxD).

Shusui: Jiton. Espíritu: Azazel (DxD).

 **Karin Uzumaki Senju:**

Tenseiga: Médico y Fuuton. Espíritu: Chelia (Fairy Tail).

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:**

Ryujin Jakka: Shakuton. Espíritu: Ravel (DxD).

Yubashiri: Futton, Suiton y Hyoton (única espada que domina los 3 estados del agua). Espíritu: Serafall (DxD).

Gonryomaru: Raiton. Espíritu: Akeno (DxD).

 **Otras espadas del equipo Kami:**

La Espada de Chakra de Konoha (Lo tiene Karin)

Raijin no Ken (Lo tiene Naruto)

 **Espada legendaria de Itachi Uchiha:**

Angoku Dama: Enton Y Katon. Espíritu: Sairaorg (De DxD).

 **Espada legendaria de Nawaki Senju:**

Kasaneru Tsumi: Mokuton. Espíritu: Tatsumi (De Akame Ga Kill).

 **Espada legendaria de Hinata Hyuga:**

Shira Kosaku: Kesshoton. Espíritu: ¿?

 **Información:**

Yoton sin subrayar en el Elemento Lava, y Yoton subrayado es el Elemento Yang.

Jinton sin subrayar en el Elemento Polvo, y Jinton subrayado es el Elemento Velocidad.

Algunas Notas aclaratorias para lo siguiente

Habrá algunos cambios en la historia y esta es la primera y es….

La Madre de Kushina es Kagura Uzumaki y su pareja era Raito (Oc) pero al final mi socio y amigo me recomendó en que fuera Sanji de One Piece como su pareja y así fuera Kagura y Sanji Uzumaki, Padres de Kushina Uzumaki y Raito Uzumaki.

También se decidió cambiar poner unos personajes que serán primos de Naruto, y ya en los demás capítulos se revelara en los próximos capítulos. Y antes una votación….

¿Le gustaría si la Deidad de Amaterasu fuera la última miembro del harem de Naruto?

Si, antes había aclarado de que este harem serán de Jóvenes, de último momento la Diosa Amaterasu tanto mi amigo y yo nos hemos decidido en darle como ultima miembro del harem de Naruto que fuera una Diosa que sería la Diosa del Sol Amaterasu, pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre esa votación de la chica….La aprueban?

Muy buenas noches a todos, como han estado en este tiempo que anduve fuera por este fic, y si sé que me querrán colgarme vivo y en vapulearme por tardarme pero hubo ciertos problemas tanto en la inspiración, en cómo sería el siguiente capítulo y como seria argumentado fue totalmente un caos para mi cabeza.

Y para serles sinceros…este capítulo lo hizo un amigo que él se propuso para escribirlo todo el fic durante meses y cuando lo termino lo estuve viendo en como quedo y me quede sin palabras, tienes mucho talento y madera como escritor amigo, en verdad, tu serias un gran escrito de Fics, me dejasteis sin palabras con la boca abierta…y es por ello que este capítulo te lo mereces con Créditos Amigo mío.

Aunque no escribí nada ya que tomo creatividad y libertad para escribirlo aportamos ideas en cómo sería el capítulo ya que originalmente según lo planeado era hacer una parte del Entrenamiento de los Kamis, y el pasar del tiempo la Misión de Nami no Kuni….pero decidimos cambiar de último minuto y hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo ya una vez terminado los Arcos de Kiri, ahora damos el Arco de Nami y otra Mision Aleatoria que seguros se sorprenderán para dar ya paso el Arco de los Exámenes Chunnin.

Y bueno como vieron se vi todo lo sucedido del entrenamiento de los Kamis, el nuevo Doujutsu dado por Naruto por parte de Kami y ahora con nuevos aliados ahora incorporados a Nawaki Senju y a Itachi Uchiha a su lado…las cosas iban a ir por buen camino. También como vieron se vio que por fin Anko fue liberada del Sello maldito del Cielo de Orochimaru y debo aclarar que Anko no será del harem de Naruto, sino será pareja con Kakashi.

Ahora si podremos daré comienzo los próximos Arcos que serán de Nami y la misión extra antes de que comiencen los Examenes Chunnin de Konoha y todo lo sucedido de la Invasión de Oto a Konoha.

 _ **Pero antes de irme…los reviews.**_

 _ **UltronFatalis**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te halla gustado el fic, y espero sorprenderte mas, y muy buenos fics que has subido me han gustado tiene muy buena trama e historias.**_

 _ **Gonzox-kun**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y no me culpes tuve muchos bloqueos mentales y nuevos fics por escribir e actualizar asi que tu tranquilo Ok, y gracias por tu paciencia.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si ya con ello termino el arco de Kiri y comienza una nueva saga por seguir, y ya veras que le sucederá al Equipo Kami**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas socio gracias por apoyarem en este capitulo y fic te lo agradezco, y si con ello terminamos el arco de Kiri y comenzamos con una nueva que será la de Nami y y en verdad gracias por apoyarem en ese fic compañero, te lo agradezco de verdad.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por la paciencia que has tenido y me alegro que te halla gustado el fic, y si con ello termino el arco de Kiri y los regalos dados por las Deidades y claro que las momias y serpientes les tendrán sus días contados. Y espero sorprenderte con mas sorpresas en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Tsuna Dragneel**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y yya esta el capitulo y disfrutalo.**_

 _ **aten92**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si hubo muchas sorpresas agradables para mejorar el fic y si el broche de oro que cerre fue de ultimo momento y creo que ste sorprendi jejeje, y espero sorprenderte mas, y gracias por el apoyo socio.**_

 _ **OTAKUFire**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y si la familia de Naruto crece cada vez mas su harem y ya veras que las momias caerán y el consejo civil será historia, tu ten paciencia pronto veras la caída y gracias por el apoyo y espero sorprenderte amigo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas compañero, gracias por el review, y si me esmere para hacer un buen fic y espero sorprenderte mas como el de los regalos de los Kamis y ya veras lo que sucederá después tras la guerra civil ya que comienza un nuevo arco.**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review y espero sorprenderte más en este y próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **metalic-dragon-angel**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si las cosas se pusieron interesante y se van a poner mejor creeme que te encantara.**_

 _ **TXPOK2460**_

 _ **Hmmm en cuanto a Kurenai como he dicho que este harem no se incluiría Milfs así que no podrá entrear Kurenai disculpa**_

 _ **arinasution5**_

 _ **Hola gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Claudio**_

 _ **Hola, gracias por el review y por el ficl.**_

Bueno amigos/as ahora si luego de varios de meses de esperar espero que hallan disfruta del fic que mi amigo escribió de forma voluntario que le quedo asombroso y espero que tanto el y yo trabajemos juntos en los próximos capítulos que haremos a futuro.

Bien ya para antes de irme los próximos arcos serán lo de Nami no Kuni y demás misiones para los exámenes chunnin.

Ahora si sin más me retiro

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
